REQUEST
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswi urakan harus menuruti permintaan Park Chanyeol untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya di depan orang tuanya. Dengan segala macam jurusnya, bisakah Park Chanyeol meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya? EXO ChanBaek-Chanyeol-Baekhyun/EXO KaiSoo-ChenMin-HunHan/GS. [END]
1. Chapter 1

_ini cerita lama yang sebenarnya. jadi... mian kalo aneh. hehe^^_

* * *

"Halo, Kyungsoo-ya! Kenapa kau sulit sekali ditelepon, huh?"

" _ **Ah, mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku menindih ponselku sendiri."**_

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja bangun tidur?!"

" _ **Mianhae, Baek… tunggu aku disana! 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai!"**_

"YA! KAU-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Kyungsoo sudah menutup telepon. Byun Baekhyun, 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswi teknik tingkat ketiga di salah satu universitas ternama Korea. Gadis itu sebenarnya cantik, tapi ia garangnya bukan main. Maklum, ia salah satu atlet Taekwondo terbaik di kampusnya. Selain itu, ia juga seseorang yang selalu menjadi pemimpin demonstrasi; ah, bisa dibilang ia provokatornya.

Gadis itu berambut lurus dan berwarna _blonde._ Jika kau membayangkan ia punya rambut panjang, tentu itu salah. Rambut harajukunya itu tidak melebihi bahu, bahkan lebih terlihat acak-acakan. Ia suka mengenakan kemeja _flannel,_ kaos, dan _jeans_ yang selalu robek di bagian lututnya. Selain itu, tas selempang berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh mungilnya.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali lelaki yang menyukainya. Tapi sifatnya yang kejam dan pengumpat itu membuat kesemuanya bergerak mundur. Bagaimana tidak, baru empat hari yang lalu ia memukul Doojoon—temannya sekelas—hanya karena masalah sepele. Saking sepelenya, Doojoon sampai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami patah rahang kiri.

Hari itu hari Sabtu, dimana ia sedang meliburkan diri dari segala kegiatannya. Ia sedang menunggu Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang super lembut atau bahkan mungkin lambat. Saking lembutnya, mandi saja bisa dilakukan selama dua jam. Semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua gadis itu bisa bersahabat karena kepribadian mereka yang 180 derajat berbeda.

Sifat Baekhyun yang tidak sabaran membuatnya terus-terusan melirik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia sedang menunggu di sebuah restoran malam itu. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengajaknya kesana. Kyungsoo bilang, ia akan bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, pria yang dikenalnya lewat sosial media. Karena Kyungsoo takut jika akan terjadi apa-apa, maka ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya.

"Tsk. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Tapi Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Si pria juga aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya. 15 menit lagi? Ish, _my ass._ " Gumamnya.

Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan di _KakaoTalk-_ nya. Ia sudah tidak sabar—padahal ia baru menunggu sepuluh menit disana. Disaat ia sedang bermain-main dengan ponselnya, perhatiannya teralih pada seorang pria yang duduk berjarak dua meja darinya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini?" ucap pria itu sambil mengamati layar ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

' _Cengeng sekali pria itu. Cih.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu mengenakan baju yang rapi. Dengan kemeja _jeans_ berwarna birunya, ia terlihat tampan dan terkesan berkelas. Cara berpakaiannya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia dari kaum yang berada.

' _Ah, pantas saja lelaki itu makan disini. Kalau aku tidak diajak si penguin itu aku juga tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku kemari.'_ Batinnya lagi.

Secara tidak sadar Baekhyun mengamati pria itu terus menerus. Ia memperhatikan _fashion style-_ nya yang mungkin akan Baekhyun tiru suatu hari nanti.

"YA! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?! Kau suka melihatku begini?!" seru lelaki itu pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terkejut dan memberikan pandangan yang tidak percaya pada si pria, "Aku?" bisiknya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi?!" tukas pria itu.

Sejenak Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan memilih menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kikuk pada pria itu.

' _Sensitif sekali. Lelaki macam apa ia?'_

Baekhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia membuka notifikasi _Clash of Clans-_ nya, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau wanita. Bahkan sesekali adik kelasnya memanggilnya _hyung_ , bukan _noona_. Tapi meskipun ia seperti lelaki, bukan berarti ia tidak punya mantan. Ia pernah berkencan dulu, dengan seorang pria bernama Kris. Tapi lelaki itu memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun karena gadis itu terlalu keras untuknya. Baekhyun bilang, akan ada saatnya nanti ia akan mengalah pada seorang pria.

"Eomma sudah dekat? Ah, sebentar!"

Pria tadi sepertinya sedang menelepon ibunya. Setelah ia menutup sambungan telepon tersebut, ia terlihat kebingungan. Bahkan sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Baekhyun kembali mengamati pria itu. Terlihat ia gugup dan cemas. Ia juga menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Tanpa sadar pria itu mengusap air matanya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun tampaknya tertarik dengan drama yang diberikan pria itu.

"Eomma… appa?" tanya pria itu ketika melihat wanita dan pria paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu terlihat celingukan. Ia seperti berusaha bersembunyi dari kedatangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah?" ucap wanita paruh baya yang mungkin ibu dari pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Eo-eomma?" jawab Chanyeol kelabakan.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap wanita itu lembut.

"Ah, sebentar eomma. Eomma duduk saja disini. Baca menu ini dan pesan dulu makanannya. Aku pergi sebentar. Hanya sebentar!"

Chanyeol bergegas pergi. Tiba-tiba, ketika melihat Baekhyun yang mengulum permen karet dan memainkan _Clash of Clans_ -nya, ia menarik dan menutup mulut gadis itu.

"DIAM! Ikut aku sebentar!" ucapnya seraya menarik gadis itu paksa.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberontak. Tapi nampaknya badan pria itu terlalu besar dan kuat. Lagipula Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan waspada. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berada di depan pintu toilet pria. Dan Chanyeol pun melepaskan dekapannya dari gadis itu.

"YA! Apa maksudmu?! Kau mau memperkosaku?!" seru Baekhyun yang lengannya masih di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Haish, kau ini! Dengarkan aku, aku mohon, kau bantu aku sekali ini saja. Aku tidak tahu harus memintanya pada siapa."

"Tidak mau! Kau meminta dengan cara seperti ini?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aish! Ayolah! Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau!"

Sejenak Baekhyun teringat dengan _sneakers_ yang diincarnya tempo hari. Karena ia sangat menginginkan itu, ia pun menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau cukup diam saja. Nanti ikuti apa yang aku katakan. Mengerti?"

"AH, sepertinya itu mudah. Baiklah!" tukas Baekhyun bersemangat.

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya. Karena Baekhyun tidak mengerti, maka ia melancarkan protes.

" _Wait_ , apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tangannya yang tergenggam erat.

"AISH! Belum-belum kau sudah protes! Sudah! Diam saja! Ah, buang permen karet di mulutmu itu!" seru Chanyeol.

' _Ih, kenapa kau menurutinya, Baek?'_ batin Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kesal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali ke dalam ruang makan. Terlihat disana orang tua dari Chanyeol sedang sibuk berbincang dengan pelayan yang siap mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Eomma…" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"EH? Kau sudah kembali? Ini…" ucap wanita itu seraya menunduk Baekhyun yang masih berusaha membaca situasi.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ " Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"Ini… wanita yang aku katakan tempo hari, eomma."

"EH?" seru Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat.

Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan mata seraya meremas tangan Baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya seakan berkata, _'Ikuti saja permainan ini. Diam!'_

"Yang katamu kejutan itu? Tapi, kenapa pakaiannya—"

"Ah, ia sebenarnya sedang ada janji dengan temannya, eomma. Dan aku memaksanya untuk datang kemari. Iya kan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang terpaksa.

"Ne? I-iya."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang meremehkan seakan tidak puas terhadap sesuatu. Ini justru berbeda dengan ayah Chanyeol yang terkesima dengan penampilan Baekhyun.

"Ah, siapa tadi namamu? Baek… hyun?" tanya Ayah Chanyeol.

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_."

"Hmm… _Neomu Yeppeo!_ "

Ketiga orang yang lain terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah Chanyeol. Mereka memberikan ekspresinya masing-masing. Jika Baekhyun terkejut karena ayah Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang super _random_ , maka Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi malu. Dan lebih parah lagi ekspresi ibu Chanyeol yang seakan tidak percaya jika suaminya mengatakan gadis garang itu cantik.

' _Cih, seleramu rendah sekali, appa.'_ Batin Chanyeol kemudian.

"Bisa… kau ceritakan latar belakangmu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya bisa mendelikkan mata seakan memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita saja.

"Aku… masih berkuliah dan semester enam sekarang."

"Berkuliah dimana?"

' _Aish, kenapa wanita ini semacam mewawancaraiku begini? Bahkan tahu nama anaknya pun tidak.'_

"Di… Universitas Seoul. Aku… mengambil teknik mesin disana."

" _Mechanical Engineering?_ Woah! _Daebak!_ " seru ayahnya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sambil melirik jijik ke arah suaminya, "Hm… kau pintar juga rupanya. Latar belakangmu yang lain?"

"Aku… tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Ini terjadi karena sebenarnya orang tuaku tidak setuju aku kuliah di teknik. Mereka lebih setuju jika aku terjun di dunia medis ataupun bisnis. Maka dari itu… aku tinggal dan menghidupi diriku sendiri."

"Oh…" ucap ibu Chanyeol.

Wanita itu masih mempelajari gadis yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak lelakinya harus menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang gadis yang berpenampilan urakan, dan terkesan seperti kelaki-lakian.

' _Apa jadinya jika anakku satu-satunya harus berkencan dengan wanita seperti dia? Aigomonina…'_

"Kau menghidupi dirimu sendiri? Bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Sore hari sepulang kuliah aku melatih taekwondo atau mengajar matematika di sebuah tempat belajar untuk anak-anak sekolah menengah, itu tergantung hari apa, lalu malam harinya aku harus menjadi pianis di sebuah _café_ dekat kampus _._ Dan kalau pagi akhir pekan, aku harus mengajar vocal para _trainee_ di salah satu manajemen artis."

"Kau seorang _vocal trainer?_ " tanya ayah Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baginya, keadaan kali ini lebih menegangkan daripada persiapan untuk berkelahi.

"Kalian… bertemu dimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Sesekali ia menendang kaki lelaki tersebut.

"Rumah sakit, eomma. Rumah sakit. Malam itu… ketika aku sedang berjaga di _emergency_ , ia mengantarkan temannya. Siapa itu namanya?"

' _Teman?'_

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Iya! Aku lupa siapa nama temanmu itu. Iya dia. Aku yang menangani temannya. Disaat itu aku bertemu dengannya, eomma. Dan disaat itu pula aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya. Iya kan, Baekhyun-ah?"

"I-iya. Benar begitu."

Suasana mendadak hening. Di dalam benaknya, Baekhyun tahu apa profesi pria di sampingnya tersebut. Seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit. Tepatnya di ruang _emergency_.

Tak berselang lama makanan yang dipesan kedua orang tua Chanyeol itu datang. Terlihat dari apa yang dipesan, keluarga itu benar-benar berasal dari orang yang berada. Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir apa sebenarnya profesi dari ayah pria tersebut.

Baekhyun berusaha makan dengan kalemnya—padahal biasanya ia makan dengan brutalnya. Sesekali ia menendang kaki Chanyeol dan membisikkan beberapa hal; untung saja orang tua Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal itu—lebih tepatnya tidak curiga. Baekhyun sendiri merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri karena harus berusaha lemah lembut. _Sigh._ Mungkin ia harus belajar pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, "Baek, sedang apa kau disini? Siapa mereka?" ucap gadis itu dengan polosnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _wait!_ " bisik Baekhyun, "Ah, aku… permisi sebentar."

Baekhyun pun berdiri seraya menarik sahabatnya itu menjauh dari meja tempat ia makan bersama keluarga Chanyeol. Ia ingin menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya. Karena sebenarnya ia takut jika kepolosan dan otaknya yang lambat itu membuat suasana lebih tidak karuan.

"Baekhyun-ah, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap.

"HAISH! Bisa tidak kau menjaga mulutmu? Dengar aku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku, tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Pria yang ada di sampingku tadi adalah seorang dokter. Yang jelas aku sedang mengikuti apa yang pria itu lakukan. Kau duduk saja di meja nomor dua belas. Meja itu sudah aku pesan. Tunggu aku dan pria mu itu. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh, mengerti?"

"EH? Bisa kau jelaskan sedikit demi sedikit? Aku tidak paham—"

Baekhyun pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "ASTAGA DO KYUNGSOO! Sudah, pokoknya kau diam saja di meja nomor dua belas. Jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan datang padamu. Mengerti kali ini?"

"Ah… aku harus menunggumu, ya? Aku mengerti!" serunya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dengan helaan nafasnya, Baekhyun bergumam, " _Oh my God,_ kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan gadis berotak lambat itu…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali, "Baek, sebentar! Tadi di meja nomor berapa?"

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO!" gertak Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya aku ingat! Dua belas!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tak berdosa.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, ibu Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan dakwa kepada anak semata wayangnya. Seketika Chanyeol sadar jika ia meminta bantuan kepada orang yang salah.

"PARK CHANYEOL! Jelaskan pada eomma kenapa kau bisa menyukainya." Ucap wanita itu penuh ketegasan.

"Apa eomma tidak menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, seingatku kau selama ini berkencan dengan wanita lemah gemulai dan cantik. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sekarang berkenalan dengan seorang gadis urakan seperti ia? Bahkan dari cara duduknya pun ia seperti orang tidak beradab."

"YA! Kau jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya saja! Kau harus menilai hatinya, yeobo!"

"Park Jungsoo! Jangan ikut campur!"

Ayah Chanyeol yang bernama Park Jungsoo itu pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak lelakinya, "Yeol-ah, tak apa. Aku yakin ia seorang wanita hebat dan ulet. Kalau kau mau berkencan dengannya, silahkan. Toh ia anak pintar. Bukan hal yang mudah masuk ke univesitasnya. Appa mendukungmu!" ucapnya dengan tangan yang mengepal seakan memberikan semangat.

"YA! PARK JUNGSOO!" seru istrinya.

"Yeobo, Chanyeol sudah bukan anak berusia lima tahun lagi. Ia berhak memilih seseorang yang mendampinginya kelak. Kau jangan terlalu mencampuri urusannya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ia berkencan dengan gadis itu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa melilhat orang tuanya berdebat. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa mendengar orang tuanya seperti itu. Terkadang ia salut dengan ayahnya, yang bisa menaklukan singa buas seperti ibunya, Kim Heechul, atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Park Heechul. Ibunya adalah seorang pengacara yang suka mempermasalahkan sesuatu barang sedikit sekalipun. Sang ibu pula lah yang selalu berambisius agar anaknya menjadi seorang dokter seperti sekarang. Walaupun Chanyeol masih seorang _intern._

Ayahnya lain lagi. Sang ayah bekerja sebagai seorang pengusaha. Ia menanamkan saham di banyak perusahaan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak paham perusahaan apa saja yang dimiliki ayahnya. Karena selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Sang ayah ini sangat berbalik dengan ibunya. Jungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun serius dalam menghadapi sesuatu dan lebih banyak bercanda. Pembawaannya juga sangat santai. Sebenarnya, ayah Chanyeol menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi apa yang anaknya inginkan. Hanya saja ia malas berdebat dengan istrinya sendiri.

"Appa, eomma. Sudahlah. Biar nanti aku yang memutuskan."

Perhatian mereka teralih pada Baekhyun yang kembali. Sepertinya ia sempat merapikan rambutnya sehingga terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum kikuk seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau baru dari mana?" bisik Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat, "Bukan urusanmu, tuan muda." Bisiknya.

Kemudian ayah Chanyeol berkata, "Baiklah. Sepertinya acara makan malam kita sudah selesai. Aku harus beristirahat kali ini. Apa… Baekhyun tinggal di _apartment-_ mu?"

"Tidak, appa. Ia… tinggal di _apartment_ -nya sendiri."

"Ah… antarkan ia pulang! Kami harus kembali ke China besok pagi. Yeobo, ayo!" ajaknya pada ibu Chanyeol.

" _Wait!_ Kau! Belajar menjadi lebih wajar. Maksudku, belajar lebih… wanita." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

Di dalam hatinya, Baekhyun menyumpahi wanita itu. Baru saja ia mengenalnya, sudah berani membuat kesimpulan pada penampilan Baekhyun. Untung saja suaminya baik dan pengertian.

Tak lama setelah kepergian orang tuanya, Chanyeol seketika menghela nafas panjangnya kuat-kuat. Badannya langsung lemas karena menahan kebohongan sedari tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang pria tersebut dengan tatapan tidak berdosanya. Setengah hati ia merasa sebal dengan kata-kata orang tua pria itu, tapi setengahnya lagi entah mengapa ia merasa kasihan.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan ucapan eommaku tadi. Tapi… _gumawo!_ " seru Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"YA! Kau! Lepaskan!" teriak Baekhyun yang hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam dekapan pria tersebut.

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Kau benar-benar menolongku kali ini. _Thanks a lot!_ "

"Hmm, tapi ingat janjimu tadi. Kau harus membelikan apa yang aku mau."

" _Geurae._ Aku ingat. Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol. 23 tahun. Kau?"

Dengan memutar bola matanya, "Kau sudah tahu namaku. 20 tahun. Kau tiga tahun lebih tua dariku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau harus memanggilku oppa, _you know~_ "

"Tidak mau! Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari kejadian barusan!"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri, "AH! Aku lupa untuk bercerita padamu. Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus mengajak calon tunanganku kemari untuk mengenalkannya pada orang tuaku. Orang tuaku super sibuk di China. Mereka menetap disana untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Maka dari itu mereka kemari untuk mengecek apa aku sudah berkencan atau belum. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya teman kencan, tapi… ia menduakanku. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Sejujurnya aku sudah ingin memutuskannya sejak lama, tapi aku bertahan agar paling tidak aku mengenalkannya pada appa eommaku. Dan ketika aku melihatmu… aku menarikmu kesini. Maafkan aku. Tapi… aku benar-benar terdesak."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham akan penjelasan yang diberikan pria itu. Seketika semua pertanyaannya terjawab. Ah, belum semua. Hampir semua.

"Kenapa orang tuamu benar-benar ingin bertemu seperti itu?"

"Mereka ingin aku segera menikah. Kau tahu sendiri aku hidup sendiri di Korea. Makanya mereka ingin aku segera memiliki pendamping. Padahal umurku masih muda."

Gadis itu hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk. Sejenak ia bisa menangkap sifat dari pria di hadapannya itu. Pria itu baik dan tidak punya maksud buruk sedikitpun.

"Aku lupa!" seru Baekhyun kemudian.

"Lupa apa?"

"Temanku!" kemudian ia celingukan mencari Kyungsoo, "Ah, syukurlah…" ucapnya—penuh kelegaan—ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk dengan seorang laki-laki yang mugkin bernama Jongin itu.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu?"

"Ia menemui teman kencan butanya hari ini. Aku takut jika ia melakukan hal bodoh karena ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Ah… aku mengerti."

"Aku… boleh pergi?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu! Bisa minta nomormu? Aku takut jika orang tuaku datang sewaktu-waktu."

"Boleh. Sebentar."

Baekhyun pun mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Chanyeol, "Kau simpan baik-baik. Ah, jangan lupa kau harus membelikan apa yang aku mau."

" _Arra, arra. Friend?_ "

" _Okay, friend!_ "

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari itu Baekhyun mengajar Taekwondo bersama rekannya, Jongdae; si pria berwajah kotak yang jahilnya bukan main itu. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa risih dengan candaan Jongdae yang lama-lama membuatnya ingin meledak. Tidak menyakitkan, tapi membuat seseorang ingin menghajarnya karena geram. Jongdae sendiri satu tingkat dengan Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu berada di jurusan yang berbeda. Mereka bersahabat dekat; _menurut Jongdae begitu._ Memang, jika Baekhyun merasa ia kesulitan, ia akan mencari Jongdae. _Jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa diandalkan—lebih sering seperti itu keadaannya._

Tingkah _barbar_ Baekhyun berbanding terbalik jika sudah berhadapan dengan anak kecil begini. Apalagi dengan _Taehyung—_ si anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun itu _._ Taehyung sendiri sudah seperti adiknya—atau jika bisa dilihat seperti anaknya sendiri. Perlakuan Baekhyun kepada Taehyung memang berbeda; entah, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu. Mungkin karena tingkah laku Taehyung sangat manis—padahal menurut Jongdae, Taehyung adalah seorang _troublemaker._

"Noona!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, "Bolehkah aku pulang bersama noona nanti?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sejenak Baekhyun ingin menerkamnya, "Boleh, Sayang," ia mengangkat Taehyung dan menggendongnya, "Nanti kita membeli es krim, hm?"

"HNG!" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Es krim!"

Baekhyun mencium pipi anak lelaki itu, "Noona!" Taehyung merengek, "Jangan menciumku!"

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Loh, kenapa?"

"Kookie," wajah Taehyung memerah, "Aku akan malu jika Kookie melihatku begitu."

"Kookie?" sejenak Baekhyun bingung, "Ah—apa Taehyung menyukai Kookie?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk malu-malu. Jeon Jungkook salah satu murid Baekhyun juga. Gadis kecil yang lucunya melebihi batas kewajaran.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya, "Sekarang bermain dengan yang lainnya. Latihan sudah selesai. Jangan lupa, masukkan semua barang-barangmu dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berlari ke arah anak-anak lainnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memerah—Jungkook baru saja berdiri di dekatnya. Ia, Baekhyun, tidak mengerti mengapa tingkah anak kecil bisa selucu dan semenggemaskan itu. Padahal mereka tidak lebih dari lima tahun; tapi sudah mengerti kata _menyukai._ Walaupun Baekhyun tahu jika kata tersebut berbeda persepsi dengannya.

"Hei," Jongdae berdiri di samping Baekhyun seraya menenggak air mineralnya, "Taehyung itu—aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat menurut padamu. Padahal yang aku ingat hampir semua gurunya menyerah dengan sikapnya yang brutal."

"EH? Dia sangat manis, Dae-ya."

"Manis?" Jongdae tersedak minumannya, "Aku pikir karena kalian sama-sama brutal sehingga kalian cocok," Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya, "Ups, maaf." Ucap Jongdae yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun mulai membereskan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Mulai dari seragam Taekwondo hingga botol air minum satu liternya yang sudah kosong tak terisi. Ia tahu jika Taehyung sudah duduk manis di salah satu bangku dan menantinya. Baekhyun suka jika harus mengantarkannya pulang. Taehyung bukan anak yang beruntung—menurutnya begitu. Orang tua Taehyung terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan anak lelakinya itu. Karena hal tersebut Taehyung suka bertingkah hanya untuk mencari perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Seharusnya Taehyung dijemput sopir orang tuanya, tapi karena Baekhyun sudah menghubungi agar tidak dijemput, maka ia wajib mengantarkan anak lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ah—banyak yang bilang jika Baekhyun cocok menjadi ibu— _scratch,_ kakak perempuan—Taehyung, karena wajah mereka sangat mirip.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. _Sigh._

 _Jung Daehyun._

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya pria itu seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hm, iya," Baekhyun mengangkat tas ranselnya, "Ada perlu?"

"Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah," gadis itu berjalan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, "Aku pulang bersama Taehyung."

"Kalian bisa aku antar," Daehyun tersenyum, "Iya 'kan, adik manis?"

"Noona?" Taehyung melirik ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku—aku ingin membeli es krim bersama Baekkie Noona. Dan kami akan pergi berjalan-jalan berdua. Aku benar 'kan, Noona?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Taehyung karena berkata begitu. Baekhyun sendiri memang dengan susah payah berusaha untuk menghindari Daehyun. Ia tahu jika Daehyun menyukainya, tapi terkadang tingkahnya yang suka memaksa itu membuatnya risih.

"Iya, Sayang," Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daehyun, "Kami memilih untuk berjalan kaki, Daehyun-ah," ia tersenyum, "Kami pergi dulu." Ucapnya yang meninggalkan Daehyun sendirian di tempat latihan.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Berjalan-jalan berdua, membeli es krim, atau sekadar duduk di taman. Baekhyun yang hidup sendiri mungkin mempunyai nasib yang hampir sama dengan Taehyung; _secara tidak langsung ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya._ Jika orang tua Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk hidup sendiri, maka Taehyung mempunyai orang tua yang super sibuk sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengurusnya. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, Taehyung sendiri masih haus akan perhatian, tapi sayangnya, orang tua anak lelaki tersebut tidak menyadari hal itu.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di kedai es krim. Dengan cerianya Taehyung menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah; _termasuk tentang Jungkook juga._ Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita anak lelaki itu dengan sabarnya. Sesekali ia mengusap sisa-sisa es krim yang menempel di sudut bibir Taehyung. _Gemas._ Mungkin hal tersebut yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika sedang berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Ketika masih sibuk dengan Taehyung, tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Sebentar, Sayang," Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo?"

" _Baekhyun?"_

"Iya," Baekhyun melihat ponselnya dan mendapati nomor tak dikenal disana, "Ini siapa?"

" _Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol. Bisa bertemu sekarang?"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

" _Apa kau tidak ingat jika aku berjanji untuk membelikan sesuatu untukmu? Kebetulan shift-ku sedang digantikan temanku. Jadi aku sedang tidak sibuk."_

"Ah—" Baekhyun menyeringai, "Aku sedang ada di kedai es krim dekat kampusku. Kemarilah."

" _Tunggu, 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai."_

Baekhyun senang. _Pasti._ Karena _sneakers_ yang ia incar sejak lama akan ada di tangannya. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah iri Jongdae jika Baekhyun memakai sepatu itu nanti; _karena Jongdae menginginkan sneakers itu juga dan ukuran kaki mereka sama._

"Siapa, Noona?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, seorang teman, Sayang. Nanti ada seorang Hyung yang akan datang kemari."

"Hyung?" Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa dia tampan?"

Baekhyun tergelak, "Mungkin," ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menjadi anak nakal, Taehyungie. Noona tidak akan mengajakmu makan es krim lagi jika nanti Taehyung begitu."

"HNG!" Taehyung menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Taehyung berjanji."

Mereka berdua menunggu. Sesekali mereka memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Seoul. Taehyung sendiri sekarang menghabiskan jatah es krim Baekhyun. Tidak apa jika Taehyung menghabiskannya, karena sebelumnya ia sudah menceramahi Taehyung dengan janji untuk menyikat gigi jika pulang nanti.

Tak berapa lama, terlihat seorang pria masuk. _Chanyeol._ Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan kacamatanya, ia datang. Sesekali ia celingukan mencari dimana Baekhyun berada. Dan ketika Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan pria tersebut, ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja gadis itu, "Aku sempat salah masuk dan malah pergi ke Kamong," ia duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Maaf jika lebih dari 15 menit."

"AH, tidak apa. Kami masih punya banyak waktu," ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang sibuk dengan es krim, "Hei, lelaki kecil. Beri salam." Ucapnya tegas.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, " _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Kim Taehyung _imnida._ " Ucapnya dengan senyum yang melengkung.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Halo, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol Hyung, Kapten," ia mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung, "Dia… siapa?" bisiknya pada Baekhyun.

"Dia murid Taekwondo ku. Hari ini dia ingin berjalan-jalan denganku, makanya aku mengajaknya makan es krim disini."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku rasa kita bisa pergi sekarang," ia berdiri, "Bersiap-siaplah, kalian berdua."

Baekhyun yang kerepotan membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian menggandeng Taehyung. Memang jika bersama anak kecil begini mau tidak mau ia harus mengurusnya. Resiko katanya.

"Minseok Unnie! Ini—"

"Pria tadi sudah membayarkannya untukmu, Baek," Minseok tertawa kecil, "Seleramu, boleh juga." Godanya.

"Pria—" Baekhyun terdiam dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Minseok, "Pria dengan kemeja kotak-kotak tadi?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Tampan. Kelihatannya sudah mapan. Kenapa bisa bersama dia? Kalian berkenalan dimana—"

"Aku pergi dulu, Unnie-ya!" seru Baekhyun dengan Taehyung yang ada di gendongannya sekarang.

"YA! Aku belum selesai," Minseok bergumam, "Aku bertanya pada Jongdae saja. Baekhyun pasti sudah bercerita padanya." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang celingukan akhirnya menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersandar pada mobilnya. _Tampan._ Memang. Apalagi dengan poni yang hari ini berdiri—karena tidak seperti waktu bertemu pertama kali dengan poni menutupi keningnya—membuat kadar ketampanannya naik sekitar lima persen; _paling tidak sukses membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpesona._

Rasa jengkel menggelayuti perasaan Baekhyun karena Minseok yang serba ingin tahu tadi. Bukan karena ia merasa risih atau apa, tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, pasti ia akan malu bukan main.

"Maafkan aku jika lama," Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, "Kenapa kau membayarkan es krim kami?"

"Kemarikan dia," Chanyeol mengangkat Taehyung ke dekapannya, "Masuk saja ke mobil. Atur dulu nafasmu."

Chanyeol memasukkan Taehyung ke kursi belakang. _Dingin._ Tidak juga. _Cuek?_ Tidak. Chanyeol sangat ramah terus terang. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada sifat lain yang disembunyikan oleh Chanyeol. Semoga bukan sifat cerewet seperti Jongdae dan tidak lemah otak seperti Kyungsoo. _Semoga._

Di perjalanan Chanyeol lebih memilih bertanya akan hal-hal kecil pada Taehyung yang duduk tenang di belakang. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat meyukai Taehyung. Hal pertama yang sama antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol; _sama-sama menyukai anak kecil._

Baekhyun mengarahkan Chanyeol ke daerah Hongdae dimana ia dan Jongdae menemukan _sneakers_ tersebut. Benar, ketika dulu mereka berjalan-jalan berdua, mereka menemukan _sneakers_ itu. Dan setelah itu mereka berjuang untuk mendapatkan _sneakers_ yang _limited edition_ itu. Apalagi yang tersedia hanya ukuran mereka—dan hanya satu buah saja.

"Disana!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada _outlet_ yang menjual sepatu yang ia inginkan itu.

Chanyeol yang menggendong Taehyung hanya menurut dan mengekor di belakang Baekhyun yang penuh semangat. Ia kadang tersenyum dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang tidak lebih dewasa dari Taehyung.

"Hei," sapa seorang gadis cantik di dalam _outlet_ itu, "Kau datang lagi, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucapnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku cari, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah—itu," gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dua hari yang lalu ada seorang laki-laki datang kemari. Kemudian ia membeli sepatu itu. Dan pada hari itu bukan aku yang menjaga toko ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jongdae yang membelinya?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"E—entah. Aku tidak tahu karena hari itu Minah yang menjaga toko. Ketika aku bertanya bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang membeli, ia bilang jika ia lupa."

"Ah…"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Alis lelaki itu mengkerut ketika melihat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Raut wajah kecewa ia dapatkan dari ekspresi gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah terjual," Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kita pulang saja."

"EH?" Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun, "Kau tidak menginginkan hal lain?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Taehyung, turunlah. Kau menyusahkan Chanyeol Hyung karena harus menggendongmu terus." Ucapnya ketus.

"Noona—" Taehyung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Baek," Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kita berjalan-jalan saja, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Selama berjalan-jalan, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam. Hatinya sedang sebal karena sepatu yang paling diincarnya selama beberapa bulan itu sudah terjual. Padahal, ia sudah mengumpulkan semua gaji-gajinya untuk membelinya. Walaupun Chanyeol mau membelikannya, tapi tetap saja ia gagal mendapatkannya. Padahal sepatu itu adalah sebuah sepatu lukis yang hanya ada satu.

"Huh," Baekhyun mengehela nafasnya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu hal yang lain." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkan sepatu itu. Siapapun yang membelinya akan aku jadikan musuh."

"Meskipun temanmu—siapa tadi? Jongdae?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Justru jika Jongdae yang mendapatkannya aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan."

Setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan, malam pun tiba. Dengan _corndog_ di tangan masing-masing dari tiga orang itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah kenyang katanya. Lagipula hati Baekhyun sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya; setidaknya ia sedikit lupa dengan rasa sebal atas kesempatan kehilangan sepatu itu.

"Hyung!" Taehyung tertawa ketika Chanyeol menggelitik pinggangnya, "Hyung, jangan!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya, "Tidak mau!" ia akhirnya mendekap anak lelaki itu, "Ayo kita pulang, Taehyungie. Appa dan Eomma pasti akan mencarimu."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang ke rumahmu saja, Hyung." Rengeknya.

"Hei," Chanyeol menggendongnya seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya, "Hyung sedang sibuk, Sayang. Besok, jika Hyung ada waktu, Hyung akan mengajakmu bermain dan berjalan-jalan lagi. Kalau perlu Taehyung bisa menginap di rumah Hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Apa Hyung berjanji?"

"Iya, Hyung berjanji," ia mengamitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kecil Taehyung, " _Yaksok._ "

Baekhyun heran. Seorang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah meminta untuk menginap di rumahnya. Mungkin karena Baekhyun perempuan? _Mungkin._ Tapi… Taehyung tidak pernah merengek seperti ini padanya. Padahal Chanyeol baru dikenalnya sekitar empat atau lima jam yang lalu—tapi mereka berdua lengketnya bukan main.

Di perjalanan pulang, Taehyung tertidur. Kata Baekhyun, Taehyung sudah terlihat lelah sedari mereka membeli _corndog._ Terkadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menganggap Taehyung seperti iblis; padahal menurutnya Taehyung sangat manis.

Setelah sampai di rumah Taehyung, dan mengantarkannya hingga ke dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol pergi mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Karena belum mendapatkan apa yang Baekhyun mau, maka Chanyeol masih merasa berhutang pada gadis itu.

Hening. Mereka tidak bercakap-cakap sama sekali. Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Ia lelah; lagipula ia sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya membuka mulut ketika menunjukkan dimana alamat rumahnya.

"Sudah sampai," Chanyeol membuka suara, "Kau bisa istirahat."

"Ah, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah," Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya, "Aku—"

DRRT—DRRT.

"Sebentar, " Chanyeol melihat ponselnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak ketika membaca siapa yang menelepon.

"Kenapa?"

"Appa—Baek, jangan pergi dulu," Chanyeol menahan pundak gadis itu, "Halo, Appa. Ada apa?"

…

"AH—aku, iya aku sedang bersama Baekhyun—" ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun, _'Ambillah. Appa ingin berbicara denganmu—'_

"EH?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya seraya mengambil ponsel dari tangan lelaki tersebut, "Ha—halo?"

" _Baekhyun? Ah, kalian baru keluar bersama?"_

"Ah, iya. Aku baru saja keluar bersama Chanyeol Oppa—"

" _Abeoji—panggil Abeoji."_

"I—iya, Abeoji… ini Chanyeol Oppa mengantarkan aku pulang, Abeoji. Iya, iya," Baekhyun terus berkata _iya_ hingga akhirnya menutup telepon tersebut. Setelah selesai ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol.

"Appa… kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya, "Yeol, sepertinya Appa mu—bukan maksudku untuk sombong, tapi—sepertinya Appa mu sangat menyukaiku," kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudah kuduga," Chanyeol merebahkan punggungnya dengan helaan nafas yang kuat, "Baek, tiga bulan—aku pikir tiga bulan akan cukup. Karena mungkin Appa akan mengawasiku."

"Maksudmu tiga bulan?" gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, "YA! Berpura-pura selama tiga bulan? Tidak mau! Kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku begitu—"

"Hei," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaku, "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Apapun," ia menaikkan nadanya, "Ayolah, Baek. Anggap saja kau bekerja denganku atau—terserah kau menganggap apa itu."

"Kenapa kau memaksa sekarang? Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu untuk menurutimu?"

"YA!" Chanyeol geram, "Itu tidak akan sulit! Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura di depan mereka, berkata iya di setiap permintaan mereka! Toh mereka juga tidak di Korea. Jadi kau tidak selalu bertemu dengan mereka!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"KAU—kalau kau meminta bantuan pada seseorang, bukan begini caranya!"

"Dengar, aku akan memberikan apapun padamu. Apapun! Apa itu kurang untukmu? Lagipula kau hidup sendiri, pasti kau akan membutuhkan uang, 'kan? Hanya tiga bulan—"

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu mobil tersebut, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Terima kasih tawarannya, Dokter Park." Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam _apartment_ nya.

.

.

.

"BANGSAT!" umpat Baekhyun ketika melihat Daehyun yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

Suasana hatinya sedang kabur. Mungkin karena dari semalam ia emosi dengan Chanyeol yang memaksanya. _Benar,_ Baekhyun menyesal. Bukan menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran Chanyeol, tapi ia menyesal karena tidak menghajar Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari mobil. Sejak semalam ia selalu bergumam _'Andai saja aku menghantam wajahnya sekali saja—'_ hingga membuatnya tertidur.

"Baekkie-ah!" seru Daehyun yang mengulurkan sebotol susu coklat.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun meraih botol itu dengan kasar, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baek," Daehyun mengekor di belakangnya, "Aku ada dua tiket untuk menonton konser Bigbang nanti malam. Kau mau menontonnya bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Daehyun-ah. Pekerjaan ku sebagai pianis di kafe menungguku nanti malam."

"Ayolah, Baek," lelaki itu duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Hanya semalam saja. Kau bisa menyuruh pianis lain untuk menggantikanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Daehyun-ah—"

"Ini Bigbang, Baek. Bigbang! Kau sangat menyukai mereka, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku lebih takut jika aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku."

"Baek," Daehyun meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Aku akan meminta ayahku untuk memberikan pekerjaan untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau. Tidak usah! Dan lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mau menonton konser bersamaku. Ya? Aku mohon—"

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Baek—"

"AISH! Berisik!"

 _Jung Daehyun, 21 tahun, patah tulang hidung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongdae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun baru saja memukul Daehyun hingga patah tulang hidung. Bahkan gadis tersebut malah dengan santai mengunyah makan siangnya. Jongdae yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dibuat heran untuk kesekian kalinya karena sikap brutal sahabatnya—yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Changmin tidak menyukaimu." Ujar Jongdae halus.

Baekhyun tersedak, "YA! Kenapa kau menyebut nama itu—jangan keras-keras!" serunya seraya melihat lingkungan sekitar.

"SHIM. CHANGMIN." Jongdae menegaskan, "Wajar. Wajar jika Changmin menyukai gadis seperti Victoria. Wajar, dia gadis cantik, lemah lembut, dewasa, tidak brutal—"

"YA! Kau menyinggungku?" gertak Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku hanya menyebut sifat Victoria, mengapa kau tersinggung?" Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Jangan marah, Nona Byun."

"Aku bersumpah jika kau bukan sahabatku, aku akan membunuhmu," ia kembali menyendok ke dalam makanannya, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ dimana si gadis lemah otak itu?"

"Kyungsoo maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia masih ada kelas tambahan dan akan selesai sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kenapa? Kau merindukannya? Padahal jika bertemu kalian selalu saja bertengkar."

"Sepertinya kita juga begitu. Apa kau lupa?"

"Dan kau yang selalu marah. Hul, gadis culas." Ejek Jongdae.

Memang. Baekhyun dan Jongdae akan sama saja dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jika Baekhyun akan marah pada Kyungsoo karena kelambatannya, maka ia akan mengamuk jika Jongdae sudah menggodanya. Tunggu, terkadang Jongdae sendiri juga geram dengan Kyungsoo yang super lambat itu. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa lambatnya Kyungsoo, 'kan?

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi berdebat. Bahkan mendebatkan hal yang sangat tidak penting. Baekhyun sudah mengabarkan jika sepatu yang mereka incar sudah terjual. Mereka mendengus kecewa. Awalnya mereka sama-sama menggerutu dan bersekutu untuk memusuhi siapapun yang memakai sepatu itu—jika mereka bertemu dengan pemakainya. Tapi nampaknya persekutuan itu hanya bertahan lima menit karena Jongdae sekarang menggodanya—karena Baekhyun keluar bersama Chanyeol.

"AH, aku pikir kau lebih baik bersamanya. Dia punya banyak uang."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uang, Dae."

"Lagipula kata Minseok Noona dia tampan—" Jongdae terdiam, "Hm, maksudku—"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyebarkan ini pada siapapun!"

Jongdae meringsut, "Tapi Minseok Noona 'kan—"

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "Meskipun dia kekasihmu sendiri, Dae. Tapi," ia terdiam, "Sepertinya aku memang harus menghadapi gadis penggosip itu."

"Minseokkie bukan penggosip!"

"Lalu apa? Penggunjing?"

"YA!"

Disaat mereka beradu mulut, tiba-tiba datang seseorang dengan tumpukan bukunya.

BRUK!

Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku lelah." Ucap gadis itu.

"Uuu—lelah, Sayang? Kemarilah, duduk di samping Appa." Kata Jongdae.

"Appa," Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Jongdae dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mual, "Aku lapar, Appa."

"Laparmu itu tidak akan hilang jika kau tidak mengambil makanan, Bodoh." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Appa, Baekhyun Unnie mengatakan aku bodoh." Rengek gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Appa akan memarahinya, Nak. Tenang saja," Jongdae mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, "Dosen baru itu memberimu tugas lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sebal! Baru empat kali ia mengajar tapi ia sudah membuatku pusing," ia menghela nafasnya, "Tapi aku menyukainya."

"EH? Maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Profesor Kim, aku menyukainya." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Profesor—tunggu," Baekhyun menaruh sendoknya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalian lambat sekali," Baekhyun dan Jongdae mendelik, "Profesor Kim itu Kim Jongin." Ucapnya dengan senyum melebar.

"Jadi—YA! Kau berkencan dengan dosenmu sendiri?" Baekhyun terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan mendapatkan nilai A untuk mata kuliahnya. Huh, senangnya," gadis itu tertawa kecil, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ baru saja ada pengumuman akan diadakan program _exchange_ sekitar tiga bulan lagi ke China _._ Sebenarnya bukan _exchange_ , karena hanya dua bulan."

"Benarkah? Aku berminat!" seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Hanya saja memakai biaya pribadi. Aku saja masih berpikir ulang akan mengikutinya atau tidak. Karena biayanya terlalu besar." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Biaya… pribadi? Ah—aku tidak mungkin ikut kalau begitu." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau sangat berminat, Baek? Aku akan membantumu. Aku tahu kau benar-benar menyukai program seperti ini. Jika kau mau, aku akan—"

"Tidak usah, Dae. Aku saja masih mencari-cari biaya tambahan untuk sewa _apartment_ ku," ia menghela nafasnya, "Mungkin aku akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih murah jika disana memberatkan."

"Tunggu," Jongdae tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak menuruti permintaan si Chanyeol itu? Bukannya ia mau memberikan apapun padamu?"

"Chanyeol? _No!_ Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Baek. Sedikit egois terkadang dibutuhkan!"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang dibicarakan kedua temannya.

"Bicarakan sesuatu yang aku tahu." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah bercerita padamu semalam!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Semalam?" ia menerawang layaknya mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "AH—tapi aku tidak paham, Baek. Aku tidak mengerti hubungan antara Taehyung dan Chanyeol."

"Mereka—YA! Kau salah! Untuk apa kau memberikan saran padaku jika kau tidak mengerti?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk, "Aku pikir kau butuh saran dariku," ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Sudahllah, aku ambil makan siang dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

Baru sekitar tiga langkah dari tempat duduknya, Jongdae memanggil Kyungsoo, "SOO! Tunggu," ia mendekat dan meneliti sesuatu, "YA! Sepatu ini—"

Baekhyun yang mendengar seruan Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya, "Sepatu?" ia melihat sepatu Kyungsoo, "YA! Sepatu itu! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya gusar.

"Ini? Aah—Jongin Oppa membelikannya untukku sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Bagus, 'kan? Aku dengar ada yang mengincar sepatu ini, tapi Jongin Oppa membelikannya untukku terlebih dulu," ia terkikik.

"Kau—kau tidak ingat siapa yang menginginkan sepatu itu? Bukannya kami pernah bercerita padamu?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat," ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polos, "Kalian! Aku lapar. Aku ingin mengambil makananku!" ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih terpaku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

 _Do Kyungsoo, 19 tahun. Gadis lambat dan mengidap penyakit pelupa yang akut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ucapan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun bingung. Malam hari setelah selesai bekerja sebagai pianis di kafe, Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di ranjang. Ia meneliti kamarnya; _sempit._ Maklum, ia hanya bisa menyewa _apartment_ dengan kelas yang biasa. Itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing; _karena ia bingung harus mendapatkan biaya sewa darimana._

' _Haruskah aku menerima tawaran Chanyeol?'_

Ia menggenggam ponselnya. Ia masih ragu harus menerima tawaran tersebut atau tidak. Memang ia bisa dianggap bekerja, tapi tetap saja ia harus berbohong. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol pasti mau memberikan apapun padanya. Lagipula uang Chanyeol sangat banyak. Dari orang tuanya, dan dari pekerjaannya sendiri.

 _Sigh._

' _Biaya apartment dan biaya praktikum sangat mencekikku. Apalagi aku berminat dengan program itu.'_

"AAARGH! Menyebalkan!"

Ia membuka ponselnya dan mencari-cari nama yang dimaksud. _Si Telinga Lebar._

Tak beberapa lama, "Chanyeol-ah, maafkan atas sikapku kemarin malam," Baekhyun mendengar dengusan dari seberang, "Tapi… apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?"

 _Byun Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri kepada seorang laki-laki._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Temui aku jam tujuh malam di tempat kerjamu sebagai pianis._

 _Chanyeol._

DEG!

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Teleponnya beberapa hari lalu tidak disambut baik oleh Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab kata-kata _'Hmm'; 'Entah'; 'Oh'_ atau semacamnya. Sedikit sebal, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Daehyun? Tidak akan mungkin! Baekhyun sudah terlanjur risih. Lagipula… ia sudah memukul Daehyun hingga patah tulang hidung. _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah Daehyun, setelah Baekhyun memberinya bogem mentah hari itu, Daehyun ternyata tidak berhenti membujuk gadis itu untuk bersamanya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan membunuhnya—lupakan, Baekhyun bukan psikopat.

Ah, kembali lagi ke Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di kantin untuk menunggu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang Jongin ingin bertemu sebentar. Duh, sepertinya Jongin harus ingat statusnya sebagai dosen. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia khilaf atau—hmm, semoga Kyungsoo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Amin.

Pesan dari Chanyeol baru saja dibaca berulang-ulang oleh Baekhyun. Ia berharap Chanyeol salah orang. Tapi kata-kata _pianis_ membuatnya yakin kalau itu Baekhyun sendiri. Nomor yang digunakan Chanyeol tidak dikenal, itu membuat Baekhyun mengira bahwa lelaki itu punya ponsel lebih dari satu. Sempat Baekhyun ingin meminta pada Chanyeol untuk menyumbangkan salah satu ponselnya mengingat ponsel Baekhyun mengalami pecah pada bagian depannya sehabis berkelahi dengan Zico sebulan yang lalu.

 _Demi Tuhan lama sekali kau Do Kyungsoo._

Batin Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuka laptop untuk sekadar membunuh waktu. Karena bosan, akhirnya gadis itu membuka _game_ yang membuatnya sangat kecanduan, DOTA 2. Terkadang Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan malamnya untuk bermain _game._ Atau jika bersama Jongdae ia akan memainkan PES ataupun FIFA. Bahkan di dalam tas ransel Baekhyun ada _headphone_ dan _mouse_ khusus _gamer—stick PS_ juga. Itu semua ia dapat ketika berhasil memenangkan kompetisi _game_ di Gangnam sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Disaat semua peserta laki-laki, Baekhyun yang perempuan malah memenangkan kompetisi tersebut.

" _Defend!_ Bangsat! _Why so stupid! Partner_ bodoh!" Baekhyun yang mengutuk layar laptopnya sendiri itu menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin kampusnya. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya bersama seorang pria.

"Jadi dia… teman yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya pria tersebut heran.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, "Maaf jika aku berteman dengan wanita seperti ini," ia tertawa kikuk, "Tapi percayalah, dia anak baik-baik—"

"BAJINGAN!" teriak Baekhyun hingga berdiri dan membuat _headphone_ di telinganya lepas serta _mouse_ nya terjatuh.

Kyungsoo dan pria itu berjengit kaget. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan orang-orang yang ada di kantin tersebut. Bukannya malu, Baekhyun malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT?! HM?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat segerombolan pria berpura-pura sibuk.

"Baek—"

"INI APALAGI—Oh, Soo?" ia duduk dan memunguti barang-barangnya lagi, "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disini? Dan ini… Dosen Kim?"

"Ah, panggil saja Jongin," lelaki itu tersenyum paksa, "Sepertinya kau sedikit… unik."

"Unik? Oh, terima kasih," Baekhyun berdiri dan menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh, "Untuk apa kau mengajak dia kemari? Untuk mempermalukan aku? Aduh, aku tadi mengumpat cukup keras, ya?" cecarnya panik.

"Tidak keras. Hanya saja semua orang di kantin ini mendengar umpatanmu," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun iba, "Dia hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, tapi sepertinya kesan pertamanya kurang baik."

"Dia benar-benar seorang dosen? Huh, namaku bisa-bisa tercoreng—"

"Bukannya memang sudah?"

"YA!" Baekhyun membentak Kyungsoo yang hanya mengedipkan matanya tak berdosa. Karena Jongin memperhatikan mereka berdua, Baekhyun melirihkan suaranya lagi, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, hm?"

"Malam nanti kau tidak ada pekerjaan, 'kan? Jongin Oppa mengajakmu dan Jongdae makan malam. Kau mau? Mau, ya?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tapi nanti—nanti malam aku ada janji di kafe tempat aku bekerja sebagai pianis."

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata yang terus berkedip. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang, " _Deal!_ Di kafe tempat kau bekerja sebagai pianis, 'kan? Aku akan memberitahu Jongdae kalau begitu!"

"Hei! Bukan begitu—aku, aku tidak bisa, Soo!"

"Loh, bukannya kau tadi berkata kalau kau ingin kita bertemu di tempat kerjamu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan hal—"

" _Nah, nah, nah!_ " Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum hingga pipinya yang tembam itu mengembang seperti adonan roti, "Kita bertemu disana! Tidak ada alasan," ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun—yang masih berusaha mendebat—dan pergi ke arah Jongin, "Ayo kita pergi, Oppa," ucapnya.

 _NO! Do Kyungsoo! Pinguin pendek! NOOOO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di dalam kamarnya Baekhyun mondar-mandir karena panik. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menelepon Chanyeol tapi tidak diangkatnya sekalipun. Mungkin sedang sibuk. Lagipula sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu jika _emergency_ adalah bagian yang tidak pernah santai.

Usahanya berakhir sia-sia setelah mencoba untuk yang ke-18 kalinya. Kali ini ia benar-benar ingin mencekik Kyungsoo karena sudah membuat rencananya berantakan. Baekhyun sebenarnya gengsi. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu tentang rencananya dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi jika mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun meminta pertolongan Chanyeol karena masalah uang. Sebenarnya kedua teman gadis itu menyadari bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya. Lain jika ia merepotkan Chanyeol karena mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan uang lelaki itu—jahat memang; tapi ini simbiosis mutualisme; menurut Baekhyun begitu.

Akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan tangan yang terlentang. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Terkadang ia ingin menelepon ibunya dan menginformasikan keadaannya saat ini. Ia tahu sebenarnya ibunya tidak tega dengan Baekhyun yang hidup sendiri, tapi sang ibu tidak pernah berani menentang ayahnya yang keras itu.

Sifat Baekhyun yang seperti ini diperoleh dari ayahnya. Kata ibu Baekhyun, dulu ayahnya juga sering berkelahi seperti dia. Bahkan ayahnya seorang orator ulung di kampusnya ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa. Ketika kakak laki-laki Baekhyun lahir, ayahnya tidak ingin anaknya seperti itu. Dan berhasil, karena sekarang kakak laki-laki Baekhyun menjadi salah satu pebisnis muda yang sukses sesuai dengan keinginan orang tuanya. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun malah sebaliknya.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang _rebel._ Bahkan bakat berkelahinya sudah diperoleh ketika masih sekolah dasar. Korban pertamanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kakak kelas yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Jika saat itu Kyuhyun kelas enam, berarti, Baekhyun masih kelas—sudah lupakan. Yang jelas saat itu bakat Baekhyun sudah terlihat. Ketika tahu bahwa ia bisa berkelahi, maka diam-diam ia ikut Taekwondo bersama _partner 'dumb-and-dumber'_ nya, Kim Namjoon. Orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini hingga Baekhyun menjadi Dan-1 saat usia 16 tahun.

Disaat SMP, Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Bahkan saat itu ia hampir dikeluarkan karena membenturkan kepala temannya hingga bocor. Ia tidak peduli, bahkan saat orang tuanya dipanggil ke sekolah ia tidak kabur karena merasa dirinya benar. Memang saat itu ia tidak bersalah karena temannya yang mencari masalah, tapi ia sudah membuat kepala temannya sukses mendapat empat jahitan.

Saat SMA lebih parah lagi. SMA Baekhyun memang punya musuh dengan SMA lain. Ada suatu waktu pertandingan sepak bola berakhir ricuh, dan disaat itu Baekhyun memimpin teman-temannya untuk berkelahi di lapangan. Dikala semua gadis-gadis berhamburan keluar stadion, Baekhyun malah berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas tribun penonton dan meneriaki semua teman-temannya agar maju untuk menyerang. Ketika digiring ke kantor polisi, dari sekitar dua puluh-an provokator perkelahian tersebut, hanya Baekhyun lah yang perempuan; _bahkan sempat membuat salah satu orang polisi bersumpah untuk tidak punya anak seperti dia._

Saat ini Baekhyun memang sedikit 'jinak' jika dibandingkan dulu karena ia sadar bahwa ia semakin dewasa. Meskipun… orang-orang masih takut dengan auranya. Padahal jika dilihat sekilas Baekhyun adalah gadis yang baik-baik. Badannya yang kecil itu seperti gadis yang lemah dan membuat para pria ingin melindunginya. Bahkan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu bukan seperti jari seorang petarung layaknya Baekhyun.

"AH—Park Chanyeol!"

 _DRRT-DRRT._

"OH?" Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya, "Ha—halo?"

" _Seorang dokter emergency sepertiku itu sibuk, Baek. Aku baru menangani operasi,"_ terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol, _"Ada apa?"_

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah—hmm, bisakah kita menunda pertemuan malam ini? Besok mungkin?"

" _Kenapa? Baiklah jika kau tidak bisa menemuiku. Anggap saja semuanya batal—"_

"NO!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya karena panik, "Maksudku—Kyungsoo dan teman kencannya baru saja mengajakku makan malam di tempat dan waktu yang sama, jadi aku pikir tidak akan nyaman untuk membicarakan hal itu."

" _Itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku. Jika aku berkata ini, kau harus menurut. Kalau tidak semuanya batal. Lagipula aku bisa mengatakan semuanya pada orang tuaku kalau kau berselingkuh atau apa—"_

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Ah—" Baekhyun menyadari baru saja melakukan kesalahan, "Maksudku—ayolah, bantu aku. Kali ini saja, ya?"

" _Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau merubahnya karena aku yang membuat janji terlebih dulu. Pokoknya jam tujuh malam di tempatmu bekerja. Tidak ada komplain lagi. Aku sibuk."_

Tut-tut-tut—

"YAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "Ternyata Park Chanyeol—astaga! Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali? Giliran aku membutuhkannya dia malah seenaknya sendiri! BAJINGAN!"

 _Tok, tok, tok!_

Baekhyun yang mendengar pintu _apartment_ nya diketuk langsung berlari keluar kamar dan membukanya. Kemudian ia mendapati seorang pria tua berdiri dengan gulungan koran di tangannya.

PLAAK!

"Bisa diam tidak?! Dasar!" seru pria tersebut yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang pusing setelah dipukul gulungan koran yang cukup tebal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Suho, pemilik kafe tempat ia bekerja. Malam sudah tiba. Tapi ia belum melihat Kyungsoo, Jongin, ataupun Jongdae—bahkan Chanyeol. Ia sengaja datang lebih dulu, dengan harapan jika Chanyeol datang maka ia akan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar sebelum ketiga orang yang lain tiba.

"Baek—YA! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Suho yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"SSH! Oppa, bisa diam tidak?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang mesin kasir, "Matilah aku!"

Ia melihat Jongdae masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Mau tidak mau ia keluar dari persembunyiannya karena Jongdae sudah mengiriminya pesan singkat dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kafe tersebut saat itu juga.

"Dae," Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongdae, "Chanyeol—akan datang nanti."

"Kau datang dan langsung menceritakan tentang Chanyeol," Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa? Kau menerima tawarannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain—sebenarnya aku malu untuk mengakuinya tapi—Chanyeol benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Wow, sungguh cepat," sindir Jongdae.

"Tidak akan mungkin! Chanyeol, pokoknya dia menyebalkan!"

"Terserah kau saja, Baek."

Tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin. Sempat Baekhyun melihat betapa berbedanya penampilan Jongin ketika menjadi dosen dan tidak. Ketika masih di kampus, Jongin memakai pakaian yang resmi dan membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Tapi jika memakai pakaian santai seperti sekarang, dengan kemeja _flanel_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam yang robek-robek beserta _sneakers_ nya, ia terlihat seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu berapa usia Jongin saat ini.

Makan malam berjalan lancar. Bahkan Baekhyun sejenak melupakan janjinya dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi kegalauannya. Baekhyun baru tahu jika Jongin seumuran dengan Chanyeol, 23 tahun. Dan Baekhyun baru saja tahu kalau Jongin adalah sepupu Namjoon, _partner 'dumb-and-dumber'_ nya. Dunia begitu sempit; _menurut Baekhyun begitu._ Hingga Baekhyun ingin dunia benar-benar sempit dan berharap jika suatu saat nanti ia berjodoh dengan Song Joongki walaupun bertemu di KTX sekalipun.

Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan. _Awalnya._ Hingga akhirnya berubah ketika seseorang dengan jaket bertuliskan rumah sakit Seoul datang. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan orang itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisa mungkin—bahkan menutupinya dengan gelas berisi air mineral.

"Seperti apapun kau menutupinya, kau akan tetap terlihat, Byun," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, "Hei."

"Ah—halo, Chanyeol."

"Halo? Cih," sindir Chanyeol, "Keluar sekarang. Kau ada perlu denganku."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Chanyeol melengos dan pergi keluar. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apalagi ketiga orang lainnya.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun, "Pria tadi… Chanyeol bukan?"

"Dae _to the_ bak. Daebak. _He's cool, man._ Meskipun aku lebih tampan dari dia, tapi kau hebat bisa mendapatkan—"

"Diam, Dae. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini—"

"Keluarlah," ucap Jongin kalem, "Pria tidak suka menunggu, Baek."

Perkataan Jongin membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sempat ia mencari dimana Chanyeol dan mendapati lelaki tersebut sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil dan memainkan ponsel. Dengan rambut yang berantakan, ia terlihat tampan. Bahkan Baekhyun mengakui itu.

"Chanyeol-ah," sapa Baekhyun lirih.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya. Bagaimana? Apa saja yang kau mau dariku?"

"Hmm—aku ingin menuruti semua apa yang kau mau, hanya saja… aduh, apa aku harus menceritakan ini?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Hmm—" Baekhyun meremas tangannya, "Aku sedang kesulitan keuangan, Yeol-ah. Maka dari itu aku… anggap saja aku bekerja denganmu, bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Aku menerima syarat itu."

"Benarkah? Kau mau? Aah! Terima kasih!"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi itu, tapi ketika sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"YA! Kau mencari kesempatan saja!" tegur Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir seorang dokter pasti menjaga kebersihannya—"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kapan terakhir kau mandi?"

Chanyeol mencium kedua ketiaknya, "Apa aku terlalu bau? Aku tidak sempat mandi sore ini."

"Tidak begitu, parfum mu menolong. Tenang saja," Baekhyun menepuk pundak lelaki itu perlahan, "Jadi, kapan tugas pertamaku?"

"Ah—" Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya menjadi seseorang yang baru ingat, "Besok."

"HAH? Besok?!"

"Ayahku akan kemari untuk menengok bisnisnya minggu depan. Kau," Chanyeol memutar badan Baekhyun, "Harus mengubah penampilanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

" _Make over,_ Baek. _Make over._ "

.

.

.

 _The Biggest Nightmare._

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir memakai _dress_ seperti ini. Apalagi _one piece dress._ Baekhyun hanya mencobanya di sebuah toko pakaian. Dan Chanyeol menunggunya di luar ruang pas. Ketika Baekhyun ingin mencoba sebuah celana _jeans_ disana, Chanyeol akan mengomelinya habis-habisan dan memilihkan _dress-dress_ cantik untuknya. Ayolah, berjalan dengan anggun saja Baekhyun tidak bisa, bagaimana harus memakai _dress_ seperti itu?

Chanyeol sendiri sempat _starstruck_ ketika Baekhyun keluar dengan sebuah _dress_ berwarna biru laut yang ia pilihkan sebelumnya. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya cantik, tapi kelakuannya yang lebih ganas daripada perampok itu membuat Chanyeol membatalkan pendapatnya.

"Ah, itu bagus," ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin aku tidak aneh mengenakan ini? _Jeans_ itu lebih bagus, Yeol. Yang itu," tunjuk Baekhyun pada salah satu _jeans_ yang terpampang disana.

" _Nah, nah._ Kau akan memakai _dress_ nanti. Appa mengajak kita di acara resmi, Baek."

Benar. Ayah Chanyeol mengajak mereka berdua di sebuah pertemuan yang sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Pertemuan pebisnis-pebisnis yang pasti berisi orang-orang yang berkelas. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin harapan ayahnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun pupus disini.

Baekhyun mendengus kalah. Ia tidak ingat siapa orang terakhir yang membuatnya diam tak berkutik begini. Ayahnya? Baekhyun berani membantah. Kakak lelakinya? Mungkin. Ah, sudah dua tahun Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan kakak lelakinya itu. Semenjak kakak lelakinya mengikuti kemanapun ayahnya pergi, Baekhyun tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Toh kakak lelakinya juga takut dengan sikap ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengalah padamu," Baekhyun menggerutu.

Chanyeol yang sedang membayar semua belanjaannya menoleh, "Hm? Apa katamu?"

"Lupakan," ucap Baekhyun yang melangkah keluar dari toko tersebut.

Penampilan Baekhyun sudah berubah memang. Sebelum pergi ke toko itu ia sudah merombak dirinya—tentu dengan paksaan dari Chanyeol. Rambut _blonde emo_ nya yang semula berantakan layaknya rambut L Lawliet berubah rapi dan lucu seperti Eunji _Nine Muses._ Baekhyun sempat protes, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi memaksanya.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun cantik jika memiliki rambut seperti itu. Bahkan di mobil Chanyeol masih saja mengatakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mendengus dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sekeras kepala ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa menolak karena lelaki itu selalu bisa membalikkan pernyataannya.

"Masuklah. Akan kusiapkan minum untukmu," ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu?"

"Hmm—aku tahu tidak semewah milikmu. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku—"

"Ini lebih dari nyaman, kau tahu," Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan santai, "Meskipun penampilanmu berantakan tapi tempat tinggalmu bersih juga. Kau menata dengan baik. Walaupun barang-barangmu banyak, tapi kau bisa menempatkannya hingga terasa nyaman."

"Kau memuji atau menyindirku?"

"Hei," Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sensitif sekali. Ternyata kau masih wanita juga, ya? Aku pikir dengan sikapmu yang berandalan itu kau akan berpikir seperti pria juga."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai naik.

"Kau itu sensitif," Chanyeol berdiri dan meneliti isi _apartment_ Baekhyun, "Kau masih sama seperti wanita pada umumnya. Cerewet, sensitif, dan menyalahkan pria dalam segala hal. Yah, meskipun kau menggunakan otot sebagai perlindunganmu."

"Kau—YA! Kau selalu membuatku emosi—"

"Kau juga cantik seperti gadis pada umumnya. Bahkan kau sabar ketika menghadapi Taehyung yang super hiperaktif. Berarti kau masih punya sifat keibuan," Chanyeol meraih kaleng _cola_ yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, "Kau bisa berubah jika kau mau. Sabar itu penting, Baek. Menyelesaikan dengan otak dan hati lebih efektif daripada dengan otot, kau tahu," ia menenggak _cola_ nya dan duduk lagi, "Ah, segarnya. Jujur, aku nyaman ada di _apartment_ mu. Semuanya terasa penuh, tidak seperti punyaku yang 'luas' tapi tidak banyak berisi 'barang'," ujarnya yang sekarang merebahkan dirinya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Baekhyun diam dan tidak berkomentar. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui pipi Baekhyun memerah. Bukan karena udara yang panas, tapi karena ucapan lelaki itu yang membuat mulutnya terkunci. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bisa membuat dirinya tidak berkutik. Jawaban-jawaban Chanyeol selalu sulit untuk dikembalikan lagi. _Smooth talker. Yup, Chanyeol is a smooth talker._

Chanyeol pulang setelah sempat tertidur selama dua jam di sofa ruang tengah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terlihat lelah; _menurut Baekhyun begitu._ Lagipula Baekhyun tahu bekerja sebagai dokter di _emergency_ berarti jarang tidur. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak punya hati untuk membangunkan lelaki itu.

Malam harinya Baekhyun membongkar semua belanjaan yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Ada _dress, blouse_ yang penuh dengan renda, celana _jeans_ berwarna pastel, dan _flat shoes_ yang berharga mahal. Mungkin Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak uang untuk semuanya. Tapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mencoba semua yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Rok yang diatas lutut sekalipun. Aneh—ia tidak terbiasa dengan bayangannya yang memakai pakaian seperti itu. Bahkan ia merasa trauma melihat bayangannya sendiri—ini berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun merasa bahwa cermin yang ada di depannya tersebut berdosa dan patut dipecahkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir mimpi buruknya adalah Chanyeol. Ternyata itu salah. Mimpi terburuknya adalah Jongdae. KIM JONGDAE. Ketika sampai di kampusnya—besok hari—Jongdae tidak berhenti tertawa ketika melihat rambut Baekhyun yang pendek-tapi-feminin tersebut. Bahkan Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang menyamar menjadi perempuan—Baekhyun sudah menamparnya untuk itu.

Kyungsoo pun tidak ada bedanya. Berkali-kali gadis itu bertanya, _'Baek, apakah itu kau?'_ atau _'Baek, apakah obatmu habis?'_ dan pertanyaan yang serupa. Perubahan rambut Baekhyun saja sudah membuat heboh—padahal bajunya masih sama seperti biasanya dan belum berubah seperti yang Chanyeol mau. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya jika tahu bahwa akhir pekan nanti Baekhyun harus berpenampilan super cantik. Errr…

Sore harinya, Baekhyun harus mengajar Taekwondo seperti biasanya. Sialnya, ia harus mengajar bersama Jongdae. _Musuh yang paling disayanginya._ Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Jongdae sekarang memanggilnya _'Cantik'._ Dan dari hal ini, Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak Jongdae kelak—karena ia tidak ingin anaknya menikah dengan anak seorang _troll_ seperti Jongdae.

"Noonaaa!" teriak Taehyung yang menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Noona, noona sangat cantik jika begini," ucap anak tersebut polos.

"Hmm… apa Taehyung menyukainya?"

"HNG!" ia mengangguk, "Kenapa noona tiba-tiba memotong rambut menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sembari memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Hmm… karena noona ingin membuat Taehyung menyukai noona, mungkin?"

"Taehyung suka dengan noona dari dulu! Tapi Taehyung lebih menyukai Kookie," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kookie? Aah—noona cemburu," ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

Taehyung tertawa hingga matanya melengkung, "Noona, apa Chanyeol Hyung tidak kemari?"

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Taehyung… Taehyung ingin bermain dengan Chanyeol Hyung," anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah… sebentar," Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Halo?"

" _Hmm… apa?"_

"Sibuk?"

" _Tidak, aku sedang libur hari ini. Kenapa?"_

"Bisa menjemputku?"

" _Dimana?"_

"Tempat latihan Taekwondo. Aku akan membagi lokasinya. Bisakah?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, _"Tunggu aku kalau begitu. Aku baru saja bangun tidur. Aku harus mandi dulu._ "

"HNG! Aku tunggu!"

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Baekhyun kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, "Chanyeol Hyung akan datang kemari. Apa Taehyung senang?"

"Benarkah? Yey!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Taehyungie," Baekhyun menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Taehyung, "Kenapa Taehyung menyukai Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Karena Taehyung ingin punya kakak seperti Chanyeol Hyung," ia terkikik, "Apa noona nanti akan menikah dengan Chanyeol Hyung?"

 _What? NO!_

"Tidak, Sayang. Noona dan Chanyeol Hyung hanya berteman."

"Yah, Taehyung kecewa."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena jika Chanyeol Hyung dan noona menikah, Taehyung mau tinggal bersama kalian berdua. Taehyung ingin bermain bersama noona dan Chanyeol Hyung. Karena Taehyung tahu jika noona dan Chanyeol Hyung mau menemani Taehyung."

Baekhyun memeluk Taehyung tiba-tiba. Ia ingin menangis. Betapa sadarnya Baekhyun dengan apa yang dirasakan anak kecil tersebut; _karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu kesepian._ Ia tahu jika Taehyung juga mengalami kejadian yang serupa; _tidak diperdulikan orang tua karena sibuk dan tidak mau mendengar keluh kesahnya._

"Noona dan Chanyeol Hyung akan menemani Taehyung. Tenang saja," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Lagi! Lagi!"

"Hyung lelah, Sayang," ucap Chanyeol yang sudah berkeringat.

"Hei," Baekhyun menggendong Taehyung, "Chanyeol Hyung lelah. Sedari tadi Taehyung tidak mau turun dari punggung Chanyeol Hyung. Sekarang Taehyung bersama noona saja, hm?"

"Huh," anak itu mendengus kesal, " _Okay._ "

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan. _Lagi._ Karena Taehyung merengek untuk membeli _fish cake_ ; dan karena Chanyeol gemas, maka ia tidak bisa menolak. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akur—ketika di depan Taehyung. Tapi ketika anak itu lengah, maka mereka akan adu mulut. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan pakaian gadis itu dan mengomel karena Baekhyun tidak memakai pakaian yang ia belikan. Tapi Baekhyun membela diri dengan alasan ia akan memakainya jika sudah menghadiri acara nanti.

Ketika akan pulang, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo? App—appa?"

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa sangat ramai?"_

"Aku—aku sedang berjalan-jalan, Appa."

" _Bersama Baekhyun?"_

"I—iya," Chanyeol mulai bingung, "Ada apa, Appa?"

" _Jemput Appa dan Eomma di bandara sekarang, hm?"_

"APA?!" Baekhyun dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Appa datang bersama Eomma?" bisiknya.

" _Kejutan!"_ ayah Chanyeol tertawa dan membuat Chanyeol kesal, _"Sudah. Appa tunggu, hm? Ajak Baekhyun juga! Appa ingin bertemu dengannya!"_

"Aah—iya, Appa. Tunggu kami, hm? _Okay,_ " ia menutup ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun panik, "Kita pulang ke _apartment_ mu, dan ganti bajumu."

"EH? Kenapa? Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ajak saja bersama kita. Appa datang."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus mengganti baju?"

"Appa memintaku untuk menjemputnya bersamamu, Baek."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengusap keringat Taehyung, "Apa masalahnya? Kau bilang ayahmu biasa saja dengan pakaianku yang seperti ini," ucapnya tidak mengerti.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Baek," ujar Chanyeol panik.

"Lalu apa? Jangan berbelit-belit!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Eomma—eomma datang kemari juga, Baek."

 _OH NO; Jongdae-ya, bukan kau mimpi terburukku. Mimpi terburukku baru saja datang hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**alur ceritanya agak diubah ya~ maaf~**

 **Jongdae-Kyungsoo-Kai nya belum banyak disini hoho^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju _apartment_ Baekhyun diisi dengan diam. Sesekali Taehyung menanyakan sesuatu yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum atau kata-kata _'Nanti saja, Sayang—'._ Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak segugup itu, tapi dia hanya kaget karena tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya—karena ibu Chanyeol datang. Apalagi bisa dibilang tugas pertamanya datang; _tugas harus berpura-pura di depan orang tua Chanyeol._

Sesampainya di _apartment_ Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan Taehyung pada Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol sendiri belum bisa berpikir jernih karena kedatangan orang tuanya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Taehyung pun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi masih bingung dan memandangi kedua orang itu dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah panik dari keduanya.

"Apa yang harus aku pakai sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

"Rok—jangan! Itu, aduh, apa namanya, ya?—terserah kau sajalah! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" seru Chanyeol yang _struggling_ dengan Taehyung.

"Haish! Kau tidak banyak membantu!" Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya lagi, " _Dress? Dress_ biru ini? NO! Sudah perjanjian jika aku akan memakainya jika acara nanti," ia meneliti semua baju yang dibelikan Chanyeol, "AH—ini saja," ucapnya seraya mengangkat sebuah celana _jeans_ berwarna putih dan sebuah kemeja.

"Demi apapun kemeja ini—" ia melihat dirinya di cermin, "Tidak pernah dalam hidupku memakai kemeja begini—Tuhanku. Kalau sampai Jongdae melihatku begini—"

Baekhyun terus-terusan menggerutu. Kemeja itu memang kemeja untuk perempuan—karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu memakai kemeja _flanel_ yang memang untuk laki-laki. Kemeja itu membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlihat. Apalagi warnanya tidak seperti warna gelap yang selama ini disukainya. Ini berwarna… hm… biru muda—entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol sedang menyukai warna itu.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa ia menyentuh beberapa alat _make up_ yang juga dibelikan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun menyukai _make up_ itu—karena barangnya berharga mahal sebenarnya. Meskipun Baekhyun seseorang yang berjiwa petarung, ia masih bisa menggunakan _make up_ walaupun tidak se-ahli gadis-gadis seumurannya.

"Cukup?" ia menoleh ke arah jam, " _Great!_ " ia menghela nafasnya, " _God bless you,_ Baek. Jangan terlihat gugup. _Relax—_ anggap saja nenek sihir itu tidak ada," ucapnya sembari menenangkan diri di depan cermin.

Ia keluar dengan pakaian yang _simple,_ tapi cantik—hingga sempat membuat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan pakaian itu. Lagipula _make up_ yang dipakai Baekhyun tidak berat dan cenderung _light_ sehingga terlihat alami. Baekhyun sangat cantik—menurut Chanyeol begitu.

"Begini? Cukup? Jika tidak aku akan mengganti—"

"NO! Itu bagus. Kalau kau langsung memakai _dress_ pasti orang tua ku akan curiga karena kau berubah dengan drastis," ia kemudian berdiri dengan Taehyung yang ada di dekapannya, "Ayo kita berangkat. Apa perlu kita antar Taehyung pulang dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Kita bisa mengajaknya. Ayo turun, Sayang," ucapnya pada Taehyung yang menurut.

"Kita akan kemana, Noona?"

"Hmm—bandara?"

"Melihat pesawat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kita akan melihat pesawat disana."

"Ah—" Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil itu gemas. Memang sepertinya ia sangat menyukai Taehyung. Lagipula ia seperti mengingat dirinya sendiri ketika kecil. Orang tua yang sibuk sehingga ia bisa berlarian kemanapun tanpa diperdulikan oleh orang tuanya. Taehyung begitu, meskipun Baekhyun memulangkannya pada malam hari, orang tuanya tidak menggubris atau bahkan belum pulang dari bekerja. Maka dari itu Taehyung akan sangat senang jika Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi—apalagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Chanyeol.

" _Sneakers?_ Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yang itu saja," ia menunjuk sebuah _sneakers_ berwarna putih, "Itu akan bagus jika kau pakai."

Baekhyun menurut. Di dalam otaknya berulang-ulang mengatakan _'Demi biaya sewa apartment dan biaya exchange—'_. Jika bukan karena itu, ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal menggelikan begini. Apalagi harus memakai pakaian yang tidak disukainya. Sebenarnya pakaian tersebut nyaman, tapi ia merasa geli karena tidak terbiasa berpenampilan feminin.

Taehyung berada di pangkuan Baekhyun ketika di dalam mobil. Berkali-kali ia mengajak Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu _Twinkle-twinkle Little Star_ dan lagu _Tyrannosaurus._ Sejenak Baekhyun merasa gemas, apalagi dengan ucapan 'S' dari Taehyung yang masih terdengar seperti ucapan 'TH'. Beberapa kali Taehyung menanyakan apapun yang dilihatnya di jalan—bahkan terkadang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab keingintahuan anak lelaki itu.

"Jika Jongdae melihatku begini pasti dia akan menertawakanku," ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Jongdae—apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau tidak ingat laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku ketika kita bertemu?"

"AH—" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lelaki kurus itu?"

"Hmm. Jika dia melihatku begini pasti aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan olehnya. Dia benar-benar—"

"Jongdae Hyung?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ nya, "Apa Jongdae Hyung mengganggu Noona? Taehyung akan menghajarnya nanti."

"Taehyung akan menghajar Jongdae Hyung? Baiklah," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Kita satukan kekuatan—"

"EHEEI! Jangan begitu," sela Chanyeol, "Jangan mengajarkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau harus melarangnya karena dia tidak tahu duduk perkaranya. Aku tidak mau Taehyung menjadi liar sepertimu."

"YA! Aku tidak begitu!"

" _If you say so,_ " Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Kita sudah sampai. Hei Kapten," ia mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung, "Pilih Chanyeol Hyung atau Baekhyun Noona?"

"Chanyeol Hyung!" seru Taehyung yang sudah melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun mendelik dan menyerahkan Taehyung dengan helaan nafas. Ia kalah dengan laki-laki yang baru dikenal Taehyung beberapa hari—padahal dengan Baekhyun sudah selama setahun. Ia memaklumi, apalagi Taehyung belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol selama beberapa hari ini. Jadi wajar jika Taehyung bersikap manja padanya.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi. _Such an obedient girl._ Terkadang beberapa pria disana melirik Baekhyun; _well,_ dia memang cantik. Tidak heran jika beberapa orang disana melihatnya. Lagipula penampilannya yang menipu—karena tidak ada orang yang mengira jika dia seorang 'petarung'—itu sangat menarik perhatian. Jika kau membandingkannya dengan _idol,_ mungkin bisa. Wajahnya hampir mirip SNSD Taeyeon— _maafkan aku, tapi mereka memang agak mirip_.

Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Untuk sementara ia tidak takut, karena ia bisa melibas semua pria-pria itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak menyukai tatapan mereka. Apalagi ia tak mungkin membuat keributan di tempat seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol berjalan sekitar dua atau tiga langkah di depannya.

Ini menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun—dan dia berharap menjadi yang terakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya ia harus menjadi perhatian para pria bukan karena tingkah gaharnya, tapi karena ia sedang berpenampilan cantik dan terlihat lemah. Ia tidak menyukai penampilannya yang terlihat lemah, karena itu selama ini ia memakai kostum kebesarannya; _kostumnya yang kuat dan pemberani itu._

Sekarang matanya terpaku pada salah seorang pria berusia 40-tahunan yang menatapnya dengan lapar. Bahkan ia berjalan sekitar tiga meter di samping Baekhyun. Arah langkah kaki mereka sama; _menuju ke tempat dimana orang-orang yang datang berada._ Akhirnya Baekhyun merasa takut—lebih tepatnya ingin kabur saja. Selain karena pria itu menatapnya dengan nafsu, si pria punya badan yang besar. Jadi meskipun Baekhyun melawan, mungkin ia akan kalah.

Ia tidak tahu harus meminta perlindungan pada siapa. Apalagi langkah kaki Chanyeol yang jenjang itu semakin meninggalkannya—satu langkah kaki Chanyeol sama dengan dua langkah kaki Baekhyun; _hanya sekadar informasi._ Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang-orang yang menelanjanginya dengan mata begitu. Baekhyun merasa jijik dengan mereka; _maka dari itu ia tidak berani melawan dan jika bisa memilih untuk kabur._

Langkah kakinya melemah karena si pria itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. _Gugup._ Sudah gugup karena akan bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol, sekarang malah ditambah gugup karena pria itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun terlihat lemah. Terkadang Baekhyun ingin merutuki penampilannya yang membuat nyalinya ciut begini.

Ia mempercepat tapak kakinya sehingga bisa berada sejajar dengan Chanyeol. Jujur ia ingin menyumpahi Chanyeol karena berjalan terlalu cepat. Bukan terlalu cepat, tapi karena langkah kaki Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek sehingga tidak bisa menyejajarkan diri dengan pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Sekarang ia berlari kecil karena pria itu mendekat padanya. Ia berharap punya kepercayaan diri untuk menghajar pria itu. Tapi karena badan pria itu yang besar, maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula akan menjadi percuma jika Baekhyun melawannya.

"Hei, Cantik!" pria itu memanggil Baekhyun.

 _Oh God, NO! Aku paling benci pria mesum begini!_

Mata Baekhyun sibuk mengikuti pria itu—sehingga ia tidak sadar jika Chanyeol berhenti dan menunggu Baekhyun yang langkahnya semakin melemah. Belum Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, ia akhirnya menabrak lelaki bertelinga lebar tersebut.

"Chan—" Baekhyun menabrak punggung Chanyeol, "Pria itu melihatku—"

Chanyeol melirik si pria mesum, "Dia—" ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud, "Sayang?" ia memutar badannya dan menghadap Baekhyun, "Kenapa lama sekali, hm?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut, "YA! Apa maksudmu—"

Pria itu berbisik dengan rahang yang ditekan, "Kau menurut saja," ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Jangan bertengkar lagi, ya? Lihat, Taehyung sedari tadi diam karena kau marah. Pasti dia tidak mau Eomma nya marah begini. Iya, 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

 _Terkutuklah kalian berdua._

"AAH—maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol melirik pria tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka. Persis; _persis seperti suami yang tidak suka ketika melihat istrinya digoda pria lain._ Sesaat kemudian ia mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Jangan melihat istriku dengan tatapan liar seperti itu!" gertak Chanyeol.

"Istrimu?" pria itu tertawa kikuk, "Tidak, Tuan. Aku hanya mengira dia mirip dengan temanku—itu saja."

"Baguslah. Pergi sana," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. _Benar._ Ia tidak percaya dari mana ide gila itu muncul. Apalagi Taehyung bekerja sama dengannya; _bahkan menikmati pemandangan itu dengan terkikik geli._

 _Dasar! Iblis-iblis ini._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Masalah selesai," ia menempatkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari-jari milik Baekhyun, "Aku akan melangkah lebih perlahan setelah ini."

"Hmm," Baekhyun menderum.

Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau takut dengan pria mesum begitu. Aku pikir kau akan melawan mereka," gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku sedikit trauma dengan sikap-sikap seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Maksudnya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah, "Aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan orang mesum begitu. Dulu aku hampir diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan, untung saja aku berhasil melawan dan kabur."

"Ternyata masih ada pria yang bernafsu denganmu?" Baekhyun mendelik dan mendengus, "Itu karena kau cantik, Bodoh. Harusnya kau sadar itu. Dengan penampilanmu yang begini saja mereka melirikmu, apalagi jika kau memakai _dress_ yang kemarin?"

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka!"

"Aku tidak menelanjangimu dengan mata seperti mereka," ia tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya ingin kau sadar jika kau cantik. Itu saja. Dan tidak lebih."

"Kenapa kau membujukku sekarang? Kau merayuku? Aku tidak akan mau—"

"Dengan gadis pegulat sepertimu? Tidak akan pernah, Nona Byun."

"YA! KAU!" Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangannya—tapi gagal.

"Dasar pegulat," Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, "Tapi Eomma benar-benar cantik 'kan, Kapten?"

Taehyung terkikik geli, "Eomma? Cantik, Appa!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Apalagi sekarang Taehyung bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan dengan suasana yang menyenangkan, dengan Taehyung yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, dan tangan Baekhyun yang tergenggam oleh pria itu, terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sedang menjemput orang tua mereka. _Well…_ Baekhyun berharap tidak punya ibu mertua seperti itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol mengarahkan mereka pada dua orang yang terlihat menunggu. _First impression_ Baekhyun pada _airport fashion_ ibu Chanyeol adalah, _sassy._ Terlihat berkelas, tapi aura culasnya sangat berkobar. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menyerahkan Taehyung pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, dan menyapa orang tuanya.

"Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama," ujar Chanyeol.

"OH—kau sudah datang?" ayah Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dimana Baekhyun—AH! Whoaa, kau cantik sekali, Baekhyunnie?"

 _Baekhyunnie? Astaga, Appa! Kau menggelikan!_

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersipu.

Tiba-tiba dengan polosnya, Taehyung bertanya, "Eomma, Appa, mereka siapa?"

 _Crap! NO!_

Baekhyun menatap anak kecil yang ada di gendongannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya pun juga. Apalagi ibu Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang seperti baru saja disambar petir. Ayah Chanyeol masih berhenti di tempatnya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan.

" _What?_ Eomma? Appa?" ibu Chanyeol membuka suara.

"AH—bukan begitu. Ini hanya salah paham," Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan _'jelaskan pada mereka atau kau akan kubunuh'._

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti, Eomma," Chanyeol tertawa kikuk, "Ka—kalian pasti lelah, 'kan? Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang, Appa, Eomma."

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Taehyung tertidur di pangkuan Baekhyun. Mereka—termasuk ayah dan ibu Chanyeol—terdiam. Kejadian kata-kata _'Eomma dan Appa'_ tadi membuat suasana menjadi kikuk. Chanyeol sudah berusaha menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya kata-kata Taehyung lebih dipercaya. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kejadian itu terlihat mengada-ada. Jika ibu Chanyeol masih terheran-heran, maka berbeda dengan ayahnya. Ayah Chanyeol malah memberikan jawaban yang mencengangkan, _'Aku tidak percaya jika kau ingin memulai sebuah keluarga hingga mengadopsi anak kecil yang lucu begini—'_. Yeah, ayah Chanyeol menakjubkan; _antik._

Baekhyun mengusap rambut hitam Taehyung dengan lembut. Anak lelaki itu menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun dan sesekali merengek pelan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia tidak mengira jika kebiasaan tidur Taehyung sama seperti seorang bayi; _sangat lucu._

"Dia tertidur?" tanya Chanyeol perlahan.

"Hmm," Baekhyun tersenyum sembari membetulkan posisi Taehyung, "Dia lucu sekali. Tidur dengan ibu jari yang dihisap begini."

"Seharusnya kau turunkan jarinya. Itu tidak bagus dan akan menjadi kebiasaan nanti," Chanyeol menurunkan ibu jari Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Itu lucu," protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu sudah kembali hijau, "Itu akan terbawa hingga dewasa jika tidak dicegah dari sekarang," ia menghela nafasnya, "Kau harus memberi tahu orang tuanya. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu tidak seharusnya dibiarkan."

"Orang tuanya tidak akan peduli. Kau tahu sendiri itu."

"Paling tidak kau berusaha memberitahu mereka."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kenapa itu terlihat seperti kewajibanku sekarang?"

"Kau dekat dengannya, 'kan?"

"Tapi, kau juga dekat dengan Taehyung."

"Kau mengenal orang tuanya, Baek—"

Adu mulut itu dimulai lagi. Mereka saling melempar tanggung jawab 'siapa yang harusnya mengingatkan orang tua Taehyung' tentang masalah 'ibu jari yang dihisap ketika tidur' itu. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan dua orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang—dan memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berdebat.

Disaat mereka mulai bersitegang, tiba-tiba, "Aku jadi ingat ketika kita baru menikah dulu. Seperti mereka, 'kan? Ehei~ pengantin muda dengan satu orang anak."

 _Hening._

"Akan kubunuh kau jika berbicara hal yang _nonsense_ lagi," ancam ibu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _Ini rumahnya? Whoaa, bahkan ini lebih bagus dari rumah Taehyung. Pantas saja._ Batin Baekhyun ketika masuk ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantar kau dan Taehyung pulang setelah ini. Tunggu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Santai saja. Kami akan menunggumu disini," ucap Baekhyun yang duduk di ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol.

Ia meletakkan kepala Taehyung di pangkuannya seraya menyisir rambut anak lelaki itu perlahan. Terkadang ia merasa iba dengan Taehyung. Hingga pukul delapan malam begini orang tua Taehyung tidak mencarinya sama sekali. Jika bisa memilih, ia ingin Taehyung tinggal bersamanya. Tapi ia bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula untuk mencari uang untuk sewa tempat tinggalnya saja sulitnya bukan main, apalagi harus mengurus anak kecil begini?

Ketika sedang sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun, "Dia benar-benar murid Taekwondo mu?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. _Kikuk._

"I—iya, Nyonya Park. Dia salah satu murid Taekwondo ku."

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol dingin.

 _Shit! Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa ramah padaku!_

"Orang tuanya super sibuk, Nyonya Park," Taehyung mencari-cari tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Hmm, sepertinya dia memang sangat lengket denganku," ia tersenyum canggung.

Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk. Matanya masih meneliti perubahan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Memang ia menemui perubahan yang lumayan mengerikan pada diri Baekhyun. Mengerikan—mengingat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun berpenampilan layaknya perampok.

Wanita itu juga melihat bagaimana Taehyung yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kedekatan itu membuatnya tersentuh—tapi ia tidak menunjukkan itu karena gengsi. Sedikit refleksi untuknya, karena ibu Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu ketika Chanyeol masih seumuran Taehyung. Ketika Chanyeol sudah dewasa—ditambah lagi melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung—ia sedikit menyesal.

"Noona…" Taehyung menggerakkan badannya dan terjaga.

"Hei, Noona disini. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang, hm?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku ingin bersama Noona saja," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Ayah dan ibu Taehyung akan mencari nanti—"

"Tidak mau," Taehyung mulai merengek dan sekarang melingkarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "Taehyung tidak mau pulang. Sehari saja—" ucapnya yang kemudian tertidur lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung benar-benar _attracted_ padanya. Mungkin Taehyung lebih manja padanya daripada dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun berpikir jika suatu saat nanti dirinya lah yang mengambil rapor Taehyung, bukan orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya Taehyung akan menginap di tempatku. Lagipula ada pakaiannya disana."

"Dia merengek lagi?"

"Hmm. Lagipula aku tidak tega jika harus memulangkannya ke rumah jika sudah tidur begini."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ia mengalihkan perhatian pada ibunya yang masih disana, "Eomma, kami pergi dulu,"

Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke dalam, "Kalian bisa menginap disini jika kalian mau," ia naik dan pergi menuju kamarnya, "Pulanglah besok pagi. Kasihan anak itu jika harus dibawa kemana-mana begitu," ucapnya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

"EH?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Eomma? Aneh," ia menatap Baekhyun, "Menginap sini, hm?"

"Aku tidak ada pakaian—"

"Ada pakaian sepupu perempuanku disini," ia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, "Ada pakaian keponakanku juga untuk si Kapten. Aku akan mengantar kalian pagi-pagi sekali. Kau bisa berangkat kuliah denganku besok."

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa di cap buruk oleh ibuku jika menolak terus-terusan."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. _Kalah._

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua Taehyung terlebih dulu."

.

.

.

"Pagi, Noona!" seru Taehyung yang duduk di pinggangnya.

"Oh Tuhan," ia membuka matanya, "Turun, Taehyungie."

"Bangun! Bangun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan mendudukkan anak itu di sampingnya. Benar-benar hiperaktif di pagi hari begini. Lagipula baru pukul enam. Kelasnya baru dimulai jam sembilan nanti. Ia masih mempunyai waktu dua jam untuk tidur.

Belum Baekhyun sadar dari tidurnya, pintu kamar itu terbuka, "Ini sikat gigi dan handuk untukmu, Gadis Pemalas," Chanyeol melemparkan barang-barang itu, "Dan ini untukmu, Kapten," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan sikat gigi berbentuk _Iron Man_ itu.

"Pagi, Hyung!" Taehyung berlari menuju gendongan Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Jagoan. Ayo sikat gigimu dulu. Setelah itu kita pulang, ya?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa, "Aku tidak mau pulang."

"EHEEI~ tidak boleh begitu. Taehyung harus sekolah, hm? Apa Taehyung tidak merindukan teman-teman di sekolah?"

Anak kecil itu terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. Setelah menemukan jawabannya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Turunkan aku, Hyung!"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Menyikat gigiku," ia turun dari dekapan Chanyeol dan berlari ke kamar mandi, "Taehyung ingin sekolah dan bertemu Kookie!" serunya.

"Koo… kie?" gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti.

"Anak perempuan yang satu sekolah dengannya. Taehyung bilang dia menyukainya. Anak kecil sekarang cepat dewasa."

"Ya, ya, ya," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Paling tidak hapus air liurmu sebelum berbicara, Byun. Gadis pemalas," ia membalikkan badan dan berlalu.

Mendengar perkataan itu Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah cermin dan meneliti wajahnya, "BANGSAT—dia menipuku," gerutunya setelah tidak menemukan apapun disana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin berteriak. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan mengaturnya hingga seperti ini. Sekarang mereka perjalanan menuju kampus Baekhyun. Benar, setelah mengantarkan Taehyung pulang, mereka berdua menuju _apartment_ gadis tersebut untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Baekhyun sebelum kuliah. _Dan masalah ini dimulai._

 _*flashback*_

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya—dan menemui Chanyeol yang sudah hampir tertidur di ruang tengahnya—dengan pakaian serba garang. Sebuah kemeja _flanel_ berwarna hitam dan putih, celana _jeans_ hitam yang robek di bagian lututnya, serta tas selempang—juga hitam—yang sudah ditambal dengan tambalan kepala _Iron Man._

"Ayo berangkat!" ucap Baekhyun sembari membetulkan bando hitam dan menyibakkan semua poninya ke belakang.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya, "Kau berangkat dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"HM! Apa yang kau harapkan dari mahasiswa teknik mesin sepertiku? Ayo, kelas Dosen Lee akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Aku harus menyalin catatan dulu nanti," ujarnya sembari membuka permen karet yang ada di tangannya.

"YA! Ganti pakaianmu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Tidak mau! Aku selalu memakai pakaian seperti ini jika kuliah!"

"Kau berangkat denganku. Jadi ganti pakaianmu!"

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, Tuan Park," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangguk, "Baiklah jika begitu maumu," ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu _apartment_ Baekhyun, "Lupakan perjanjian ini, Baekhyun-ssi," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Hanya karena ini kau membatalkan perjanjian? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku berhak untuk itu, 'kan? Lagipula siapa yang membutuhkan uang saat ini? Aku? Atau kau?" ia tertawa kecil, "Lagipula aku bisa berkata pada ayahku dengan nada yang memelas ' _Appa, Baekhyun menduakanku dengan pria lain',_ " ia pura-pura menerawang, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya ayahku—"

 _BRAK!_ Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

"AKU AKAN MENGGANTI PAKAIANKU! BAJINGAN!"

 _Aku menang._ Batin Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang puas.

 _*flashback end*_

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Park Chanyeol," gerutu Baekhyun yang berusaha menutup wajahnya yang ber- _make up_ itu.

"Aku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mengubahmu menjadi putri yang cantik?"

"YAAAA!" Baekhyun menampar pipi kiri Chanyeol dan menyebabkan pria itu mengerem dengan mendadak.

 _TIIIIN!_ Terdengar suara klakson di belakang mobilnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil, "Maafkan aku. Istriku sedang sensitif karena hamil muda!" serunya pada orang yang—mendelik—sekarang menyalip mobilnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR! BAJINGAN—"

"Baek, bibirku berdarah," Chanyeol mengeluh dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berurusan denganku," gerutu gadis itu.

"Terserah. Ketika orang-orang di rumah sakit nanti menanyaiku mengapa bibirku berdarah, aku akan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang mahasiswi bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sangat berharap memilikiku dan menciumku dengan kasar—"

"MATI SAJA KAU, PARK CHANYEOL!" teriaknya yang sudah bersiap-siap memberikan bogem mentahnya.

"Kau meninjuku, aku akan oleng, kita kecelakaan, aku selamat, dan kau mati. Jadi, siapa yang akan rugi?"

Kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar diuji. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia diperlakukan begini. Di awal pertemuan dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak akan mengira pria itu bersikap jahil begini. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun yang membutuhkan pertolongan dari Chanyeol, otomatis dia sendiri yang harus menuruti kemauan-kemauan aneh dari pria tersebut. _Menyebalkan,_ memang. Hingga Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan.

.

.

.

Kekesalannya sangat memuncak ketika lelaki itu berusaha mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di kampusnya. Baekhyun tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Ia masih mengenakan celana yang sama dengan kemarin, hanya saja ia mengganti kemeja biru mudanya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _pink._ Benar-benar _pink._ Dalam kamusnya, warna itu benar-benar dihindari.

"Keluar kau," usir Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau!"

"Malu?"

"MENURUTMU?!" serunya.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Tindakan setelahnya benar-benar tidak terduga oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu membuka pintu Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya keluar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan bosan. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun berusaha menutup mukanya dengan tangan lentiknya itu.

"Bando merah mudamu itu lebih bagus daripada yang hitam tadi."

"Diam," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena tangannya.

"Tanganmu," ia menurunkan tangan Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau harus menutupnya?"

"Diam, kau!" gadis itu menutup wajahnya lagi.

Disaat mereka masih berdebat, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah sapaan, "OH! Chanyeol-ssi!"

 _Suara itu—KIM JONGDAE?! NOOO!_ Batin Baekhyun yang segera membalikkan badannya.

"Jongdae-ssi? Apa aku benar?"

Jongdae mengangguk mantap, "Benar! Ini…" ia meneliti, "Baekhyun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun," jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "BODOH! Dia hanya menyebutkan Baekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Hm? Jika kau menjawab seperti itu kau terlihat berbohong. Padahal nama Baekhyun bisa saja bermarga Kim, Lee, Kang, Hwang, atau yang lainnya—"

 _PLAAK!_ Tamparan untuk pipi kanan Chanyeol pun melayang.

Jongdae terdiam menyaksikan kejadian itu. Baginya, bukan tamparan itu yang menarik—karena dia sudah sering melihatnya—ia lebih takjub dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Berkemeja dan berbando _pink,_ bercelana putih, dengan tas ransel baru, dan mengenakan _sneakers_ putih yang tidak pernah ia pakai; _sneakers itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyungsoo dan Jongdae._ Ia masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya itu Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun yang ia kenal tidak pernah memakai pakaian berwarna terang sama sekali. Tapi gadis—yang ia anggap Baekhyun—itu malah sebaliknya, bahkan mengenakan _make up._

"Baek? Ini benar-benar kau—"

"DIAM KAU KIM JONGDAE!" gertak Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya, "Oh, sekarang aku yakin kau benar-benar Baekhyun," ucapnya santai.

Jongdae meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berapi-api dan masuk ke dalam kampus dengan santai. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala macam jurus untuk menggoda Baekhyun untuk seharian ini. Belum lagi jika ia bertemu Kyungsoo, maka mereka berdua akan membuat Baekhyun membakar kampusnya—saking marahnya.

"Bibirku berdarah lagi, Baek," rengek Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Baekhyun pergi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan puas. Baginya, selain bisa membuat orang tuanya tidak banyak komentar agar ia cepat menikah, Chanyeol bisa menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan. Lagipula uang bukan masalah untuknya. Uang terlalu mudah dicari untuk Chanyeol. Yang penting ia harus berpura-pura dulu selama tiga bulan, setelah itu ia bisa menyelesaikan perjanjiannya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah yang memerah dan langkah yang super cepat. Benar, penampilannya cantik untuk ukuran mahasiswa teknik—bahkan sangat cantik untuk wanita pada umumnya—tapi auranya lebih kelam daripada biasanya. Mata-mata disana memandangnya takjub sekaligus ngeri. Takjub karena Baekhyun yang menjadi cantik; dan ngeri, karena jika kau mengeluarkan satu kata saja, maka kau akan siap diberi bogem mentah olehnya.

"Baekhyunnie—" Daehyun menghadang Baekhyun, "Kau cantik sekali!"

"Minggir kau, _Stalker_."

"Aku semakin menyukaimu, Baek! Kau harus lebih sering mengenakan baju seperti ini! Bahkan kau seperti anggota _idol group,_ " ucap Daehyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Minggir kau, Jung Daehyun."

Bukannya takut, Daehyun malah menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Baek, kita keluar malam ini, hm? Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian-pakaian yang seperti ini—"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin meledak karena semua orang membuatnya kesal. Sekarang ia tidak tahu, siapa yang lebih menyebalkan, Jung Daehyun, atau pria yang baru dikenalnya, Park Chanyeol.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan tangannya dan berteriak, "JUNG DAE—"

"Permisi!" seru seseorang yang lewat diantara Baekhyun dan Daehyun—sehingga memisahkan tangan itu, "Toilet pria di sebelah mana, Baek?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, _Park Chanyeol._

Gadis itu berusaha mengembalikan dirinya, "AH—di sebelah—"

"KAU!" Chanyeol menunjuk Daehyun, "Antarkan aku ke toilet pria. Aku tidak mau tersesat!"

Gadis itu masih belum bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang dan mencari toilet. Bahkan ia masih mengerjapkan matanya ketika Daehyun diseret Chanyeol pergi entah kemana. _Well, that's unexpected._

Chanyeol menarik tangan pria yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. Setelah lumayan jauh, ia melepaskan tangan itu dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Daehyun mengernyit, "Jung Daehyun. Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Ia tertawa sinis, "Iya. Kenapa? Kau juga? Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Cih," Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Mahasiswa? Angkuhnya," ia menyibakkan jaketnya dan menunjukkan tulisan rumah sakit Seoul disana, "Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan pria pemaksa sepertimu. Aku sudah melihat betapa risihnya Baekhyun karena sikapmu," ucapnya tenang.

"Lalu, siapa dirimu? Pengganggu! Kau bahkan hanya tahu aku baru saja!"

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai, "Kau akan menemuiku lebih sering setelah ini. Namaku, Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal," ucapnya yang kemudian berbalik arah dan pergi.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tak jauh dari tempatnya berbincang dengan Daehyun. Sepertinya gadis itu mengikutinya dan ingin tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Ketika melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Ia kemudian meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan badan ringkih itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Daehyun dibuat terkejut; _karena melihat Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun geram.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, "Membantu mengusir parasit itu dari hidupmu, Gadis Bodoh," ucapnya yang kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut, dan pergi.

 _Byun Baekhyun, 20 tahun, golongan darah B: Jika kau menemukan mayat seorang dokter muda bernamakan Park Chanyeol, maka akulah pelakunya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karena baru ada ide buat cerita ini... jadi post yang ini dulu.**

 **Yang lain nyusul~**

 **Kasih saran gih kalo ada yang aneh. Ini juga spontan banget idenya wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, by the way!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sedikit canggung. Karena semua mahasiswa memperhatikannya—mahasiswa perempuan khususnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak melihatnya menarik? Dengan postur yang tegap dan wajah tampannya itu berhasil membuat banyak perempuan yang memalingkan wajah hanya untuk melihatnya. Apalagi Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya kesana, otomatis, wajah asing itu terlihat menawan, 'kan?

Ia menjilat darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. _Menjijikkan._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, air liur cepat menyembuhkan luka. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak harus menjilat luka juga. Ia tidak menengok ke belakang lagi dan membiarkan Baekhyun kebingungan disana. Chanyeol tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit karena _shift_ nya dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, _Baekhyun._

"Ini," Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil untuknya, "Maaf untuk itu, tapi kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku—"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah marah Baekhyun, "Ah," ia meraih handuk tersebut, "Aku harus pergi, Baek. _Thanks by the way._ "

Ia sempat melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu _adorable._ Seperti seekor anak anjing yang kedinginan saja. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap saja menganggapnya seperti induk singa yang melindungi anaknya dari musuh. Terkadang Chanyeol ingin menantangnya berkelahi. Melihat Baekhyun yang selalu sukses mengalahkan lawan-lawannya membuat Chanyeol ingin mengujinya. Lagipula Chanyeol sendiri juga seorang sabuk hitam Karate. Bisa dibilang mereka satu level meskipun apa yang mereka kuasai berbeda.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Tidak begitu jauh dari kampus Baekhyun untungnya. Jadi ia bisa cepat-cepat mengobati bibirnya yang berdarah di kedua sudutnya itu. Ia mengakui jika tenaga Baekhyun lebih kuat daripada gadis pada umumnya—bahkan mungkin sekuat pria. Gadis itu memang unik. Baekhyun juga menjadi gadis _sangar_ pertama yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dulu ia selalu berkencan dengan gadis berkelas yang baik-baik dan anggun. Biasanya seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai dan sebuah _dress—_ sudah menjadi fantasinya selama ini. Tapi sekarang? Baekhyun seorang yang memiliki rambut _blonde,_ pendek, dan selalu memakai baju layaknya seorang _gangster_ yang mengelola bisnis narkoba saja. Tunggu, mereka tidak berkencan, _kok_. Jadi tidak perlu diperhitungkan, 'kan?

Ia mengenakan jas putihnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Sudah banyak perawat yang menyapanya. Chanyeol termasuk dokter tenar disana. Dokter muda, tampan, ramah, berbakat, bahkan sejarah orang tuanya yang menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di Korea juga sudah terdengar. Tidak heran jika banyak pegawai rumah sakit—termasuk dokter lain—yang menginginkannya. Seperti pagi ini, ia yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya langsung disambut dengan beberapa kotak makanan. Ia menerima semua ini setiap paginya. Terkadang ia memilih dulu, menu apa yang sekiranya ingin ia makan dan akan memberikan sisanya pada teman-temannya.

"Sehun-ah, ini untukmu," ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang membaca buku-buku kedokterannya.

Sehun membuka kotak tersebut, "Ada menu lain tidak?"

"Kau—YA! Sudah diberi masih saja memilih."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Hyung," ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Hyung! Ada apa dengan bibirmu?"

"AH—ini?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau masih ingat gadis yang aku ceritakan tempo hari?" Sehun mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh, "Dia baru saja menamparku pagi ini. _Well,_ sepertinya aku akan sering mendapatkan pukulan darinya."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Apa dia cantik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sebenarnya cantik. Bahkan jika aku pikir-pikir lagi, dia punya wajah di atas rata-rata. Tapi kelakuannya—" ia menghela nafas, "Mungkin dia lebih liar dari yang kau perkirakan."

"Jika kau keluar dengannya, ajak aku, Hyung! Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya—"

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAA!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari dari mana sumber kegaduhan tersebut. Ternyata Luhan. Sepupu Chanyeol yang juga bekerja sebagai dokter disana.

"AISH—berisik," Chanyeol menggerutu.

Luhan memicingkan matanya, "Sensitif sekali—OH! Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Sebentar—" ia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut, "Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Jangan banyak komentar, Noona," tukas Chanyeol.

"Hei—meskipun begini aku perhatian padamu," Luhan mulai mengobati bibir Chanyeol, "Kau merusak wajah tampanmu—"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sepupunya ini begitu cerewet dan overprotektif padanya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, karena ia sudah menganggap Luhan seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri—mengingat dia sebagai anak tunggal. Lagipula mereka sudah dekat sedari mereka masih kecil, hingga Chanyeol terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan itu. Tapi terkadang sikap Luhan menimbulkan spekulasi yang tidak-tidak di lingkungan kerja mereka. Maklum, Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengangkat hubungan persaudaraan mereka ke publik. Chanyeol tidak ingin jika orang-orang menganggap jika ia menjadi _intern_ karena bantuan Luhan—Luhan adalah pengawas untuk para _intern_ disana.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun yang terlihat mengunyah makanannya dengan sebal. Bukan rahasia bagi Chanyeol jika Sehun menyukai janda beranak satu itu. Benar, Luhan adalah seorang wanita beranak satu yang berusia kurang lebih sama dengan Taehyung. Anak laki-laki Luhan bernama Jimin. Chanyeol menyukai Jimin, sangat. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia lebih menyukai Taehyung. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begitu.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebal. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memandang Sehun iba. Bagaimana tidak, dokter termuda itu sedang melihat orang yang paling disukainya mengobati orang lain. Ia tidak pernah marah dengan Chanyeol, karena Sehun tahu siapa yang ada di pikiran orang bertubuh jangkung itu selama ini. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tidak pernah bisa memungkiri jika ia cemburu.

"Sudah!" Luhan membereskan semua barang-barangnya, "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa begitu. Kau baru saja dihajar seseorang? Ayolah, semua orang disini tahu kau sabuk hitam Karate. Bagaimana bisa bibirmu hancur begitu, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Noona," Luhan mendelik padanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi, "Baiklah, si gadis singa itu baru saja menamparku," ucapnya lemah.

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak mengira adik kesayangannya itu akan mengalah pada seorang gadis. Baginya Chanyeol masihlah seorang pria yang suka mendikte semua wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya. Ia tahu Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa mengalah; anak tunggal tentu saja. Yang Luhan tahu Chanyeol hanya mau mengalah pada mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir. Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuat adiknya itu bertekuk lutut hingga menangis. Meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri hubungan itu, tapi Luhan tahu jika sebenarnya Chanyeol masih mencintai gadis tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan membuka mulutnya, "Aku mau—"

Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak ingin memperhatikan pun terkejut ketika wanita yang disukainya membuka mulut di depannya, "Aku mau itu, Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan manja.

"AH—ini, Noo—Noona," dengan telinga yang memerah Sehun menyodorkan sesendok makanannya pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie," Luhan menepuk kepala Sehun perlahan, "Aku pergi dulu! Semangat bekerja kalian!"

Chanyeol menatap saudaranya bosan. Sempat ia melihat Luhan bergumam padanya _'Aku bersumpah Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan—'_ dan membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah pelangi saja. _Flustered._ Itu yang bisa digambarkan dari ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun untuk berhati-hati pada Luhan, tapi Sehun tetap saja bersikukuh. Mereka sama saja bagi Chanyeol. Luhan suka menggoda Sehun, dan Sehun suka sekali digoda. Walaupun terkadang Sehun mencemburui Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia tidak akan menyukai wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak menyukai seorang janda—padahal karena Luhan sepupunya sendiri.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum pergi ke luar ruangan. _Tidak seramai biasanya,_ batin Chanyeol. Ini membuatnya sedikit lega karena ia tidak akan sepenat biasanya. Ia tidak begitu menyukai pekerjaannya, jika ia bisa jujur. Ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menjadi atlet atau musisi saja. Lagipula banyak alat musik yang bisa ia kuasai. Postur tubuh? Ia bisa menjadi seorang model. Wajah? Ia juga pantas menjadi seorang _idol._ Bakat? Bakatnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi sayangnya ia terantuk sebuah tembok besar untuk meraih semua keinginannya. _Ibunya sendiri._ Mungkin karena rasa sayang pada ibunya sangat besar, maka ia memilih apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka. Katanya begitu.

Beberapa perawat menyapanya dengan ramah. Mereka tentu memperebutkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menjadi _candy eye_ bagi mereka. Jika mereka sedang lelah bekerja, tentu Chanyeol akan menjadi penyejuk pemandangan sekitar. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Sehun juga. Tapi sayangnya Sehun selalu menanggapi mereka dingin, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang selalu menanyakan _'Apa kabar kalian hari ini?'_ pada mereka. Padahal jika perawat dan dokter-dokter wanita itu tahu, Sehun akan berubah menjadi seekor bayi kucing jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya dengan mata yang terus berkedip. Jika seperti ini berarti otaknya sedang bekerja keras—Baekhyun dan Jongdae hafal dengan kebiasaannya. Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya terus-terusan mengusap keningnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mencuci mukanya sekitar tiga kali. _Make up_ nya tidak hilang, karena setiap selesai mencuci muka Kyungsoo memaksa Baekhyun untuk memakainya lagi—walaupun Kyungsoo menerima teriakan di kamar mandi.

"Baek—jadi, yang menciummu itu Daehyun atau Chanyeol?" tanyanya polos.

"OH TUHAN—" Baehkyun menangkup wajah sahabatnya kuat-kuat, "Suruh Jongin kemari sekarang juga!"

"Jongin Oppa?" ia mengambil ponselnya, "Aku tidak tahu jika ia sudah bisa pulang sekarang atau tidak. Sebentar—" ia mengirim pesan disana, "Untuk apa kau meminta Jongin Oppa kemari? Bukan dia yang menciummu, 'kan?"

"Do Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu mengedipkan mata dengan mulut yang mengerucut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bisa selambat itu. Baekhyun menyimpulkan mungkin ketika kecil kepala Kyungsoo pernah terantuk batu atau semacamnya. Dan Baekhyun berharap agar menghantamkan kepala Kyungsoo sekali lagi agar penyakit sahabatnya itu bisa sembuh.

Tak lama setelahnya masuk seorang laki-laki ke restoran tersebut. Laki-laki dengan kacamata _frame_ hitam dan jaket abu-abunya, _Kim Jongin._ Jongin dengan senyumnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya. Gadis bermata bulat itu segera menyambut Jongin dengan wajah ceria seperti seorang anak perempuan yang melihat ayahnya pulang dengan sebuah boneka beruang—Baekhyun berharap boneka _Chucky_ saja agar bisa membunuh Kyungsoo.

" _Daddy!_ " seru Kyungsoo ceria.

 _Oh, God. Daddy? Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin—their kink? Daddy kink? NO!_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—Baekhyun? Woah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa penampilanmu—" tanyanya dengan wajah takjub.

"AISH! Jangan membahas penampilanku!" ia mendelik, "Jongin Hyung—maksudku, Oppa, aku mohon kendalikan kekasihmu itu dulu—" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang mengusapkan pipinya di lengan Jongin layaknya kucing yang sedang menandai pemiliknya, "Kau tahan berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya terus terang.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas seraya bergumam _'Penyakit Kyungsoo sudah menular bahkan pada dosen sekalipun',_ "Bisakah kau melatihnya agar dia tidak… lambat? Maksudku—ayolah, dia sangat lambat untuk mencerna informasi!"

"Tapi dia termasuk mahasiswi yang pintar—"

"Semua orang tahu jika masalah akademis dia pintar, tapi dia—apa dia tidak lambat jika sedang bersamamu?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Bagiku itu justru membuatnya lucu, Baek."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Sempat ia menangkap gerutuan sahabatnya _'Dasar pasangan gila—',_ tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah paham bagaimana watak sahabatnya itu. Sekasar apapun bahasa dan tingkah lakunya, Baekhyun tetaplah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya—Jongdae juga. Jika sedang ada masalah pun Baekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan ia datangi. Dan jika Kyungsoo tidak berani melakukan suatu hal, maka Baekhyun dengan gagah beraninya akan menjadi tameng dan perlindungannya. Tunggu, sedangkan Jongdae? Jongdae bilang ia memilih untuk menonton dan memakan _popcorn_ saja. Bagi Jongdae masalah wanita itu rumit dan membuatnya pusing.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini karena aku harus kembali," Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Hubungi aku jika pulang nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu," ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat mengagumi bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Memang Kyungsoo masih seperti anak kecil yang menyukai belaian, tepukan di kepala, bahkan masih menyukai cubitan di pipinya. Jongin sangat dewasa jika sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika sifat Jongin memang seperti itu. Jujur Baekhyun iri. Ia merasa iri karena terkadang ia juga ingin diperlakukan layaknya Kyungsoo.

 _Andai saja Chanyeol begitu—WHAT? PARK CHANYEOL?!_ Batin Baekhyun yang kemudian ia sesali sendiri.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Soo," ucap Jongin yang kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas dan pergi.

Baekhyun kembali ditinggalkan dengan sahabatnya yang otaknya seperti siput itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa Jongin mau kesana walau hanya bercakap-cakap sekitar 15 menit saja. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo sekarang tahu jika bukan Jongin yang mencium kening Baekhyun. Bukan tahu, tapi paham. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak yakin Kyungsoo sudah mengerti jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, Baek,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memperhatikan sahabatnya yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut restoran yang sangat ramai tersebut. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, karena satu jam lagi ia harus mengajar matematika. Ia menyukai kegiatannya itu karena akan bertemu dengan adik-adik lelakinya. Entah mengapa murid-murid Baekhyun kesemuanya laki-laki. Benar, laki-laki yang suka berkelahi dan semacamnya. Bahkan terkadang mereka meminta saran dari Baekhyun bagaimana cara melawan musuh-musuh mereka.

Ia masih belum mengerti dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Semenjak Chanyeol membuat rusuh hari-harinya, ia lebih sering emosi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa menerima kehadiran Chanyeol. Sejenak ia lupa dengan Shim Changmin, lelaki yang sempat membuatnya patah hati karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Meskipun sakit, Baekhyun tidak pernah rapuh. Toh baginya, jika suatu saat Changmin adalah jodohnya, maka ia akan berlari ke dekapannya. Dan jika bukan, ia hanya bisa berharap bukan Chanyeol yang menggantikannya.

Disaat ia sedang melamun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang ketakutan, "Baekhyunnie!"

"YA! Ada apa? Kenapa kau pucat begini?" tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir, "Aku—aku—"

"Atur nafasmu dulu. Jelaskan perlahan-lahan, hm?" ujarnya seraya menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Ada—ada pria yang berusaha—AH! Aku takut, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Ia menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Ia sendiri juga takut jika harus berhadapan dengan pria mesum seperti ini. _Trauma?_ Mungkin. Tapi jika melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan keringat dingin yang mengucur di keningnya, maka Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya.

"Pria yang mana? Apa yang sudah dilakukan padamu? Kenapa kau tidak berteriak?"

"Dia menutup mulutku kuat-kuat, Baek," Kyungsoo terisak, "Dia belum sempat melakukan apapun—tapi ia sudah menyibakkan rokku," jawabnya penuh ketakutan.

 _Bajingan!_

"Yang mana? Tunjukkan padaku,"

Kyungsoo berusaha melirikkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ah, Baekhyun sudah tahu yang mana. Pria itu menyeringai. Sepertinya ia berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir mengapa sore hari begini pria tersebut sudah mabuk. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan laparnya. Baekhyun takut, _pasti._ Apalagi meja dari pria itu ramai dengan teman-teman pria lainnya. Tapi kemarahan Baekhyun sudah memuncak hingga serasa ada asap yang mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

"Tenang. Tunggu aku disini. Jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?" pinta Baekhyun yang mengusap pundak Kyungsoo lembut.

Ia memberanikan dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya di dada Baekhyun jantungnya serasa memberontak dan ingin keluar saja. Tapi ia terus membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan itu. Adik perempuannya itu sudah hampir dijamah orang yang tak dikenal. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. _Protektif._ Memang itu sikap Baekhyun jika sudah menyangkut keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya yang lemah—karena selama ini Jongdae tidak begitu berguna dan hanya membuat gaduh saja.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di samping pria itu, "Hei," ia menyapa dan membuat semua orang di meja itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa adikku kembali dengan penuh ketakutan?"

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kau mau juga?" ia berdiri dan memegang dagu Baekhyun, "Kau cantik juga," ucapnya.

 _Bau nafasnya penuh alkohol! Aish! Bau naga!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menyeringai, "Terima kasih—BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun meraih kerah pria itu dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya.

 _BRUAAK!_

Pria itu tersungkur di meja yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman itu. Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia menarik pria itu lagi, "KEPARAT KAU! BERANI—" _BUGH!_ "BERANINYA KAU! MENYENTUH—" _BUGH!_ "ADIKKU!"

Ia mendorong pria tersebut. Semua orang disana terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Mereka berusaha melerai tapi tidak berani karena Baekhyun benar-benar brutal. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena emosi. Ia mendudukki perut pria itu dan menghujamkan bogemnya berkali-kali. Ia bahkan sadar jika gigi pria itu terlepas—tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Cukup—" Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh teman dari pria itu.

"APA?!" _BUGH!_ "KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

Korban Baekhyun bertambah menjadi dua. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tetap tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang seperti itu. Selain karena ia tidak terima karena perlakuan mereka pada Kyungsoo, ia juga tidak suka karena dulu ia pernah diperlakukan sama. Jadi paling tidak ia menyalurkan rasa marahnya juga.

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun, "Baekhyunnie! Cukup!"

"AISH! Diam!" _PLAAK!_

"ACK!" Kyungsoo berjengit.

"Kyung?" Baekhyun sadar siapa yang ia pukul, "Maafkan aku!" ia berbalik arah dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo yang semula di belakangnya, "Sakit? Maaf—"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tapi setelahnya ia membelalakkan matanya, "BAEK! AWAS—"

 _PRAAK!_

"ACK!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati pria itu memegang sebuah botol yang pecah setengah bagian. Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun menendang tangan yang memegang botol itu dan kemudian menjambak rambut si pria. Setelahnya, ia membenturkan kepala si pria ke meja hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cukup! Baek! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dia pingsan, Soo. Ayo pergi," ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, _tenang_.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Untuk apa? Biarkan mereka begitu!"

Kyungsoo membelai rambut Baekhyun, "Lihat ini,"

 _Darah._

"Kepalaku?"

"AYO!"

Belum Baekhyun menjawab, ia merasakan matanya berubah menjadi berat dan badannya menjadi lemas. Yang ia tahu ia mendengar semua orang disana berteriak padanya. Yang ia lihat terakhir wajah khawatir Kyungsoo. Dan yang ia dengar terakhir adalah isakan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Dokter Park! Dokter Oh! Ada dua pasien datang!" seru Yuri, salah satu dokter disana.

Chanyeol berlari dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas kemana arah ambulans datang. Ia sudah bersiap dengan jas dan menyambut—menyambut, huh?—pasien yang baru saja dilarikan ambulans ke rumah sakit. Sehun mengekor di belakangnya. Lelaki itu masih berwajah bantal karena baru saja tertidur di meja kerjanya.

"Mereka—kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yuri.

"Katanya mereka baru terlibat perkelahian. Kedua-duanya mengalami cedera di kepala."

"Separah itu? Wow," gumamnya.

Pintu ambulanns itu terbuka. Chanyeol berlari ke salah satu ambulans tersebut, "Aku akan menanganinya—" ia melihat tubuh itu, "BYUN BAEKHYUN?! ASTAGA!"

Ia terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun terkulai dengan darah yang membasahi rambut _blonde_ nya. Kemeja merah muda pemberian Chanyeol juga sudah dibasahi dengan darah. Bahkan celana putih itu juga terkena cipratannya.

"Aku akan bertugas untuk pasien ini! Biarkan aku yang menanganinya!"

Ia segera mendorong tempat tidur itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil pasien yang ada di _ambulans_ lainnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apalagi darah yang keluar dari kepala gadis itu cukup banyak. Maklum, kepala memang mudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan rasa khawatir, ia segera menangani Baekhyun agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih parah.

Kyungsoo terisak di luar ruangan itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan di operasi. Ia tahu jika kepala Baekhyun terantuk cukup keras. Bukan cukup, tapi sangat keras. Apalagi darah yang keluar tadi—Kyungsoo masih belum bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah, karena dia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun terluka cukup parah.

Jongdae baru saja datang. Terlihat bagaimana wajahnya yang khawatir itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Adik perempuannya itu memang cengeng, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut dirinya dan Baekhyun. Jongdae sendiri tidak ingat kapan persahabatan mereka bisa sedekat ini. Yang jelas, disaat salah satu dari mereka bermasalah, maka yang lainnya akan berusaha hadir di sampingnya. Meskipun terkadang Jongdae tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikir kedua sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik perempuannya itu.

"Dae, ini semua karena aku—"

"Hei," Jongdae tersenyum, "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun gadis yang tangguh," ucapnya.

"Tapi—aku merasa bersalah, Dae. Jika aku diam saja, maka dia tidak akan seperti ini—"

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti bisa menanganinya. Toh mungkin hanya karena benturan kaca makanya kepalanya berdarah. Aku yakin jika musuh Baekhyun mendapat luka yang lebih parah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Jongdae mengangguk. Rasa penyesalan menyelimuti benaknya. Ia berharap seharusnya ia ada disana. Ia berharap bisa menghentikan sikap dan tingkah _barbar_ Baekhyun. Sayangnya ia terlalu sibuk dan membiarkan adik perempuannya itu melewati semuanya sendiri. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo lagi hingga gadis itu lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka serius. Dia hanya butuh empat jahitan karena pecahan kacanya. Lagipula dia pingsan bukan karena luka itu. Mungkin ia hanya _shock,_ " ujar Chanyeol pada ketiga orang diluar ruangan itu—Jongin baru saja datang.

Chanyeol membuka suaranya lagi, "Jelaskan padaku kenapa dia bisa seperti itu."

"Aku—" Kyungsoo tercekat, "Aku mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan oleh seorang pria di sebuah restoran ketika kami sedang makan berdua. Aku mengatakan itu padanya dan—dan tiba-tiba dia berkelahi, dan—" ia menangis, _lagi_.

Jongin memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkan gadis berkulit pucat itu. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan bergumam _'Dia agak drama queen, tenang saja—'._ Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia sekarang sudah mengenal sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Dan ia menganggap Kyungsoo itu sangat lucu karena benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol ikut memeluknya karena tidak tega, tapi ada Jongin. Jadi tidak mungkin jika ia memeluknya.

"Kalian bisa menunggu hingga dia sadar. Aku justru lebih khawatir dengan pasien yang ditangani Sehun—" ia menengok ke arah pintu dan melihat Sehun beserta Luhan keluar dari sana, "Dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Musuhnya benar-benar brutal. Dia gegar otak ringan. Apa dia terlibat pertarungan antar geng?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ia berkelahi dengan Baekhyun," ia meilhat Luhan dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Aku baru saja menjahit kepala Baekhyun. Ah—dia gegar otak? Baguslah, aku pikir dia pantas menerima itu," ucapnya bangga.

" _MAN!_ " Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, "Gadismu itu baru saja menghajar orang dan kau malah—BANGGA?!"

"HM! Tentu," ia tertawa kecil, "Dia melakukan kebaikan, Sehun-ah. Tentu saja aku bangga padanya."

Sejenak Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia merasa puas ketika tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Baekhyun pada pria itu. Ia bangga, karena ia tahu Baekhyun baru saja melawan rasa traumanya pada pria berotak mesum. Meskipun ia masih takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hingga membuat pria itu gegar otak ringan, kehilangan dua gigi, retak tulang pipi, dan patah pada rahang kanannya.

Ia kemudian berpamitan pada orang-orang yang masih terkejut dengan jawabnnya dan pergi menuju ke ruangannya sendiri. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Di tangannya ada tas yang berisi pakaian Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah. Pakaian itu baru saja dibelinya untuk Baekhyun tapi sudah kotor. Ia tertawa kecil, dan kemudian memanggil Sohee, salah satu pegawai rumah sakit disana—yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Sohee-ssi," ia berjalan menuju tempat Sohee bekerja, "Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Gadis bermata rubah itu menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar-binar, "Apa, Oppa?"

"Ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan tas tersebut, "Bisakah kau mencucinya? Kudengar ada _laundry_ cepat di dekat sini. Kau bisa mengantarkan baju-baju ini untukku, 'kan?"

Sohee mengangguk dan meraih tas itu, "Bisa! Aku juga akan mengambilnya untukmu nanti!"

"Ahh—baiklah, aku akan mengganti uangnya jika sudah selesai—"

"Tidak usah, Oppa!" seru Sohee yang sudah pergi.

 _Jahat_ , memang. Tapi itu bisa dijadikan kesempatan. Terkadang Chanyeol menikmati ketenarannya—bahkan memanfaatkannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sarapan pagi karena tahu pasti banyak yang akan memberikan sarapan untuknya. Ia juga tidak pernah kehabisan minuman dingin karena pasti ada yang membelikannya.

"Aigoo, Park Chanyeol. Bersyukurlah karena wajahmu tampan begini," ujarnya dengan rambut yang ia sibakkan sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. _Silau._ Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, tapi terasa sakit. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur di pelukan Jongin. Dan ketika melihat samping kanannya, ia menemukan Jongdae yang merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Minseok. _Well,_ semua orang yang dekat dengannya sedang berkumpul.

Ia melihat jam yang ada di atas televisi yang ada tepat di depannya. _Pukul satu dini hari._ Pantas saja semua orang sedang tertidur. Ia merasa haus, tapi tidak tega jika harus membangunkan salah satu dari mereka. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih _shock_ dan matanya terlihat sembab. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat posisi tidur dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Serasa Baekhyun ingin menikahkan mereka sekarang juga. Ia bersyukur Kyungsoo berada di tangan yang tepat, meskipun ia sendiri khawatir dengan hubungan mereka yang terbilang sedikit tabu.

Disaat ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. _Chanyeol._

"Hei," bisik lelaki itu dan melangkah ke arah Baekhyun tanpa suara, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Kau yang menanganiku tadi?"

"Iya," Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "Kau bisa pulang nanti sore. Sepertinya kau akan datang ke acara Appa dengan kepala terluka. Atau kau tidak perlu datang—"

"NO!" Baekhyun sadar jika Jongdae bergerak dari tidurnya, "Maksudku, aku sudah berjanji, jadi aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya," bisiknya.

"Appa bisa mengerti jika keadaanmu seperti ini."

"Apa kau memberitahunya jika aku di rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Siap-siap saja. Mereka berdua akan kemari besok pagi."

"YA! Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka—"

"Aku hanya memberitahu Appa jika kau sedang sakit. Tapi sepertinya ia bersikeras ingin menjengukmu," ia tertawa kecil, "Eomma pasti juga akan ikut besok."

"Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu aku berkelahi—"

"Tenang saja," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Aku memberitahu Appa jika kau baru saja terjatuh. Eomma juga pasti akan percaya."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku sebrutal ini," ia melirik gelas yang ada di samping Chanyeol, "Bisakah kau mengambilkan minum itu untukku? Aku haus," pintanya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Sebelum ia mengambilkan minum, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun perlahan dan mendudukkan gadis itu. Kemudian ia membantu gadis itu untuk minum dan menidurkan di ranjangnya lagi.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun mengernyit ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal, "Untuk bibirmu itu—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Santai saja. Lagipula ini sudah kering. Kau perlu khawatir dengan keadaanmu sendiri."

"Tunggu, lelaki itu? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, masih saja mengkhawatirkan dia. Dia baik-baik saja. Walaupun gegar otak ringan, kehilangan dua gigi, patah rahang kanan, dan retak tulang pipi. Santai saja, dia masih hidup. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kau menghajarnya," godanya.

"Kau menyindir? Hm?"

"Tidak ada yang mengira jika gadis kecil sepertimu yang menghajarnya. Kau terlihat seperti gadis lemah jika begini," Baekhyun mendelik, "Bahkan temanku mengira bahwa lelaki itu terlibat perkelahian antar geng. Padahal kau yang membuatnya begitu."

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak tega ketika melihat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Anak itu terlalu lemah dan cengeng. Dan aku rasa aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dialami Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, Singa Betina. Kau bisa istirahat lagi sekarang. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau butuh sesuatu," ia menempatkan ponsel Baekhyun di samping tangan gadis itu, "Aku sedang _shift_ malam hari ini. Ah—aku akan kembali saat pagi tiba untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Aku dokter yang bertanggung jawab disini," ia berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku pergi. Selamat beristirahat, Singa Betina!" bisiknya yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik emosi.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol sedang tidak ada _shift_ malam hari itu. Harusnya ia bisa kembali ke _apartment_ dan tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Tapi lelaki itu memilih untuk tinggal di tempat tidur para dokter karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Baekhyun, dan ia juga merasa khawatir dengan kondisi gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa pulang," Chanyeol datang dengan tas berisi pakaian Baekhyun, "Ganti bajumu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau—tidak ada _shift?"_

"Baru saja selesai. Ah—Appa dan Eomma belum sempat menjenguk karena mereka sedang sibuk. Tapi ia pasti akan menjengukmu walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan. Jangan heran, ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tenang saja."

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Semua masalah administrasi sudah aku urus. Kau masih di bawah pengawasanku jika sudah pulang nanti."

"AISH! Cerewet!" gerutu Baekhyun yang mulai turun dari ranjangnya.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang masuk ke kamar mandi, "Aku menyesal sudah menjahit kepalamu. Tahu begitu aku membukanya lebih lebar—"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" teriak Baekhyun dari kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol segera mengemas apa yang menjadi barang-barang Baekhyun. Keempat temannya sudah pergi dan tidak sempat melakukannya karena sudah didesak dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Lagipula mereka tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sebenarnya belum, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk membuat Baekhyun pulang. Lagipula lelaki itu menyiapkan kejutan untuk Baekhyun, dan ia sudah bersiap jika gadis tersebut akan murka nantinya.

Chanyeol membawa tas ransel Baekhyun di pundaknya. Ia berjalan dengan gadis itu menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Banyak yang mempertanyakan siapa gadis tersebut—bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya yang membicarakan Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak suka. Baekhyun sendiri sudah membangun bentengnya dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Jangan di dengarkan," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"YA! Lepaskan!" bisik Baekhyun.

"Diam! Aku tidak ingin kau menampar gadis-gadis itu. Mereka wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ditampar," Baekhyun mendelik, " _Kidding._ Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Ketika mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka, "Chanyeol?" gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu—"

"Tak kukira kau cepat menemukan penggantiku."

"Bukankah kau lebih cepat? Aku buru-buru, Dokter. Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Chanyeol melewati gadis tersebut. Sejenak Baekhyun melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang semula _playful_ menjadi emosi. Saat itu juga Baekhyun mengerti siapa dokter cantik itu. _Benar._ Mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang sudah menduakannya dulu. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak sempat membaca nama dari gadis tersebut karena Chanyeol cepat-cepat menariknya pergi.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi," ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Santai saja," Baekhyun tertawa kikuk, "Chanyeol-ah, aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan terlebih dulu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengiyakan apa permintaan Baekhyun. Ia sudah bisa melihat Baekhyun yang ceria. Tidak seperti biasanya yang beraura gelap karena emosinya yang suka meledak layaknya bom. Sesekali ia terkikik ketika melihat sebuah perban yang bersarang di kepala Baekhyun yang kecil itu. Ingin sekali ia menggoda Baekhyun tapi ia takut jika gadis itu ceroboh dan malah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menjual _samgyeopsal_. Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena Chanyeol mau menuruti apa kemauannya tempo hari. Jika ia menurut dengan Chanyeol terus-terusan, pasti ia bisa makan gratis begini. Lagipula Chanyeol orang yang berada, otomatis ia bisa memanfaatkan itu. Lelaki tersebut juga tidak peduli dengan uang, yang ia tahu semua rencananya berjalan lancar seperti yang ia mau.

"Selamat makan," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Rakus," goda Chanyeol.

"YA!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sumpit yang dibawanya, "Urus saja dirimu sendiri. Jangan memberikan komentar pada orang lain."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menjahit kepalamu. Harusnya aku membukanya lebih lebar dan mengambil bagian otakmu yang mengontrol emosi agar kau bisa mmph—"

"Makan," Baekhyun menjejalkan makan ke mulut Chanyeol, "Dan jangan banyak bicara, Yoda."

"Yoda?" tanya pria itu dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Telingamu. YO. DA."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia tahu jika telinganya sedikit unik karena tidak menempel seperti telinga pada umumnya. Lagipula itu genetis karena kakeknya juga punya tipe telinga yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun menyeringai ketika Chanyeol mendengus kalah. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika ia bisa mengalahkan perdebatan dengan lelaki itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Walaupun sedikit gaduh karena berdebat masalah _samgyeopsal_ terakhir yang masih setengah matang, tapi Baekhyun senang karena ia bisa makan gratis. Bahkan sebenarnya ia jarang makan makanan seperti itu—karena _ramyeon_ menjadi pilihan utama untuknya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah parkir _basement._ Baekhyun sedikit bingung karena tempat itu tidak familiar untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa ia masih mengikuti kemana arah kaki Chanyeol melangkah—meskipun ia ingin menanyakan sedang ada dimana.

"Selamat datang!" Chanyeol membuka pintu ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju, "Ini _apartment_ ku. Kau akan tinggal disini hingga kau benar-benar sembuh."

" _What?_ Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah," ia melempar tas ransel itu pada pemiliknya, "Keluar saja kalau begitu. Pulang dengan taksi," ucapnya seraya menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"YA! Kau benar-benar plin-plan! Kau bilang aku tinggal disini, tapi malah mengusirku sekarang!"

"Kau yang plin-plan, atau aku? Sekarang kau berbicara layaknya tidak mau di usir. Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak mau disini!"

"Aku—aku—Baiklah!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, "Aku akan disini! Tapi jangan menyentuhku—"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, SINGA BETINA," ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian khasnya.

 _DRRT—DRRT._

"OH?" Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya, "Apa lagi, Jung Daehyun?"

" _Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku baru saja tahu kejadian itu—"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja," jawab Baekhyun bosan.

" _Apa perlu aku ke tempatmu sekarang?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku sedang tidak di rumah, Daehyun-ah. Dan aku juga sudah tidak di rumah sakit."

" _Lalu kau ada di mana? Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja—"_

Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak di rumah—YA!"

Chanyeol menempatkan ponsel itu di telinganya, "HALO? Jung Daehyun-ssi! Ini aku, Park Chanyeol!" ia tertawa kecil, "Kau ingin datang kemari? Aku akan membagi lokasinya padamu," ucapnya dengan lirikan pada Baekhyun yang sedang panik sekarang.

" _Kenapa—kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?"_

"EH? Kenapa kau bingung? Bukankah wajar jika aku tinggal bersama calon istriku?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan memukul pundak Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. Ia berusaha merebut ponsel itu tapi Chanyeol berhasil menghindarinya.

" _Ca-calon istri?"_

"HMM! Masih ingin bertemu Baekhyun—yah, dia menutup teleponnya," ia melemparkan ponsel itu pada Baekhyun lagi, "Ponselmu kasihan sekali. Hancur begitu," ejeknya.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Daehyun? Bisa-bisa dia menyebarkan gosip itu pada semua orang!"

"Apa peduliku? Toh dengan begitu dia tidak mengganggumu, 'kan? Itu hanya usaha kecil."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab karena apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Meskipun itu berbohong, tapi paling tidak ia bisa menghindari Daehyun. Karena bagi Baekhyun, Daehyun seseorang yang ingin ia hindari sekarang. Ia risih; gatal; dan ia menganggap Daehyun seperti jamur panu saja.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu jika kau mau. Besok kita ambil semua bajumu. Kau harus tinggal disini sementara waktu," ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia membalikkan badannya lagi, "OH! Jangan lupa, kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan nanti."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. _Curiga._

"Apa jangan-jangan kau menyuruhku membersihkan rumah juga?"

"YUHUU! Tepat sekali!" seru Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

 _Park Chanyeol, 23 tahun: Dan tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah berbohong pada banyak pihak. Bukan hanya orang tuaku. Well…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**


	6. Chapter 6

**REQUEST Chapter 6!**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, cincaaah:3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy reading, chingu!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _*pagi sebelum Baekhyun pulang*_

Chanyeol tertidur di kursi kerjanya. Dengan _earphone_ yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu yang di _shuffle—_ dan bahkan dia tidak sadar jika lagu _opening pororo_ juga terputar—ia menelungkupkan kepalanya. Kantung mata yang sudah mulai menghitam itu menggantung disana. Lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya menjadi dokter begini. Lagipula akhirnya ia mengambil _shift_ malam Jihyo dan menukarnya dengan _shift_ pagi miliknya.

"Hngg—" ia menegakkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan mata,"Jam tujuh? Huah—"

Chanyeol meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa lebih dari kaku. Telinganya terasa sakit setelah beberapa jam mendengarkan lagu tanpa henti—ia lupa menyetel _timer_ nya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, _kosong._ Mungkin yang lainnya sedang tidur di tempat tidur, tidak seperti dirinya yang memilih untuk tidur di meja kerja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah berencana untuk tidak tidur disana, tapi matanya terlalu lelah dan dibiarkan badannya meringkuk—dan sukses membuat punggungnya kaku.

Ia mengambil sikat gigi dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk sekadar membersihkan wajahnya. Matanya terasa lengket dan otaknya masih membeku. Karena itu perjalanan menuju kamar mandi pun sempat mengalami kendala; _dengan menabrak seorang pasien yang akhirnya menyumpahi Chanyeol—_ ini sukses membuatnya bangun.

"Kantung mataku," ia mengerjapkan matanya, " _Well,_ tak apa. Kau masih terlihat tampan, Park Chanyeol. Apa perlu kau menjadi _visual boy group?_ Atau menjadi aktor? Ah—sepertinya Song Joongki akan minder jika melihat wajahmu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum di depan cermin.

"Hyung?" Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Sehun berdiri di depan salah satu bilik kamar mandi, "Kau... baik-baik saja?"

"KAU! YA! Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Tidak lama, tapi paling tidak aku mendengar kata-kata Song Joongki akan minder—" Sehun mengambil pasta gigi Chanyeol, "Aku minta—" ia mulai menyikat giginya, "Song Joongki? _Big Boss?_ Hyung, kau saja masih diduakan olehnya, mana bisa kau sama dengan Song Joongki? Kau saja tidak lebih tampan dari seorang Oh Sehun," ujar Sehun seraya mengacung-acungkan sikat giginya yang penuh busa.

"EIH! Aish! Busa sikat gigimu mendarat di mukaku—" ia mendelik ke arah Sehun, "Kau saja yang perlu bercermin. Kalau kau lebih tampan dariku—" ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan menghadapkannya ke cermin, "Kau pasti sudah bisa mendapatkan si janda cerewet itu. Buktinya? Kau masih kesulitan untuk berbicara dengannya, 'kan?" tanyanya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"HYUNG! KAU—"

"Pengecut~" sindir Chanyeol dengan nada lagu yang tidak bisa didefinisikan itu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang kerja. Dengan mata yang masih memerah, ia memulai harinya. Rambutnya yang lebat itu tidak tertata rapi dan cenderung seperti seorang pria stres karena tidak punya pekerjaan. Beberapa kali perawat-perawat disana menyapanya dan ia hanya membalas dengan senyum penuh kemalasan. Ia masih sangat malas—apalagi ketika ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja.

Ia membuka pintu kerjanya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di samping mejanya, "OH?"

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, "Oh—hei. Aku—aku hanya menaruh makanan ini di mejamu," ia tersenyum kikuk, "Selamat makan—Oppa," ucapnya kikuk.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Jinri-ya. Kau tidak perlu repot," ia mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya, "Aku akan memakannya nanti," ia menghela nafas, "Meskipun aku tidak tahu mana yang harus aku makan terlebih dulu," keluhnya seraya meneliti beberapa kotak makan yang ada disana.

"Itu terserah padamu, Oppa—" ia memundurkan langkahnya, "Aku pergi dulu—UGH!"

"YA!" seru seseorang yang ditabrak oleh Jinri.

"Maaf," gadis tersebut membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan bergegas pergi.

Sehun, yang ternyata ditabrak oleh Jinri mendecakkan lidahnya, "Cih, dasar. Padahal aku yakin matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik," ia duduk di samping Chanyeol, "Hyung, apakah adikmu yang lebih tampan dari Song Joongki ini diperbolehkan untuk meminta salah satu kotak makanmu?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ini," Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kotak berisi beberapa potong _kimbap_ disana, "Sehun-ah, sekarang aku tahu mengapa banyak orang yang membencimu."

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Karena kau terlalu acuh dan kata-katamu pedas. Pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu. Bahkan janda—cih, seorang janda pun memalingkan wajah darimu."

Sehun mendelik. Mulutnya yang penuh itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada temannya. Memang benar, Sehun masih berusaha, bahkan usahanya sudah berlebihan, untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Sehun mengira selama ini Luhan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Dan mungkin ia lebih pantas menjadi kakak dari Jimin, bukan calon ayah dari Jimin.

"Jika kau menikah dengan Luhan Noona—whoa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau sudah punya anak sebesar itu. Kau dan dia berjarak lima tahun, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia berusia 27 tahun sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menikah di usia sangat muda. Atau—atau jangan-jangan dia menikah karena sudah hamil lebih dulu? _Married by accident?_ "

"YA! Kau! Selalu mengambil kesimpulan sebelum tahu kebenarannya!"

"Eheei—memangnya kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tersedak, "Ti—tidak, sih," ucapnya berbohong.

Bodoh jika Chanyeol tidak tahu alasan Luhan menikah di usia muda. Chanyeol sepupunya—apalagi hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Akan menjadi konyol jika ia tidak tahu alasan dan penyebab Luhan menikah di usia yang sangat muda itu. Bahkan menikah di usia Sehun yang saat ini.

 _DRRT—DRRT_

Getar ponsel itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, "Appa?" ia mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo? Ada apa, Appa?"

" _Yeol-ah, apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?"_

Ia memutar bolat matanya, "Baekhyun? Mengapa Appa tidak menanyakan kabarku terlebih dulu, huh? Aku anakmu atau bukan?"

" _Bukan,"_ ayahnya tertawa, _"Dia sudah pulang atau belum?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Belum, Appa. Nanti sore. Bukannya Appa dan Eomma akan kemari?"

" _Itu masalahnya. Appa dan Eomma tidak bisa kesana karena ada urusan untuk acara akhir pekan nanti, Yeol. Sampaikan salam kami padanya, hm?"_

"Akan aku sampaikan..." ia melahap makanannya, "Ada lagi?"

" _Ada,"_ Ayah Chanyeol berdeham sejenak, _"Bawa Baekhyun tinggal bersamamu, Yeol."_

UHUK!

" _What?!_ " Chanyeol meraih air minum yang ditawarkan Sehun—yang mengambil dengan tergesa-gesa—dan menenggaknya dengan mata yang berair, "Appa! Ini konyol! Kenapa—maksudku, kami belum ingin tinggal bersama—"

" _Nah. Yeol-ah, Appa kira kalian lebih baik tinggal bersama. Apa kau tega melihatnya sakit begitu? Dia terjatuh dan kau sedang tidak bersamanya. Pria macam apa kau—"_

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dengan tatapan horor. Tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Disaat ayahnya masih mengomel dan menceramahinya, Chanyeol malah menutup sambungan itu dan menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Ia menyisihkan makanannya dan menghantamkan kepalanya di meja dengan lemah. Rasa-rasanya nafsu makan Chanyeol menghilang. Kata-kata ayahnya terasa seperti sebuah bencana besar. Ia tidak mengira ayahnya akan bertindak sejauh ini. Menyuruhnya tinggal bersama? _Sounds like a joke, tho._

 _DRRT—DRRT._

Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya, _"Kau menutup telepon ketika Appa berbicara?"_

"Tidak sengaja, Appa," ucapnya lemah.

" _Baiklah, mungkin Appa akan ke apartment mu besok atau besok lusa. Appa harap Baekhyun sudah disana."_

"Hmm," Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi lebih lanjut. Baginya, otaknya sedang membeku seperti _frozen nugget_ yang ia konsumsi hampir setiap hari itu. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Wajahnya _blank;_ kosong. Saking _blank_ nya, ia tidak menyadari jika Sehun sudah menghabiskan nasi kari yang ada di kotak makanan yang lain.

"Hyung, nasi karinya aku habiskan—"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Sehun, "Sehun-ah! Nasi kari—YA! Aku menyisakan itu untuk yang terakhir! Kau—kau dan Appa ku sama saja!"

 _Oh Sehun, 22 tahun. Menjadi korban pelampiasan emosi dari seorang dokter yang terobsesi dengan nasi kari._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun melihat penampilannya di cermin. _Perfect._ Ia menguncir poninya layaknya sebuah apel. Kancing kemeja _flanel_ nya ia buka semua. _Gosh,_ benar-benar mahasiswa yang berpenampilan serampangan.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi kedua di _apartment_ Chanyeol. Kemarin lusa, ia sudah sukses merengek pada lelaki itu untuk mengambil bajunya. Meskipun dengan wajah yang berkerut, Chanyeol menuruti permintaan _childish_ dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur—katanya begitu. Walaupun sebenarnya hari ini ia terbangun dengan posisi yang sudah kemana-mana. Kamar yang ada di _apartment_ Chanyeol jauh lebih nyaman dari _apartment_ nya. Maka dari itu ia sempat malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang dimana ia tertidur.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan disambut dengan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan komik yang dibacanya sehingga tidak sempat menyadari jika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Kau sudah ingin kuliah hari ini? Luka mu belum sembuh benar—"

Gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Park. Lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahku hari ini," ucapnya santai.

"Tapi—" lelaki itu mengamati pakaian Baekhyun, "Bukannya baju yang aku belikan kau bawa kemari? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian begini?"

"Aku ada kelas di bengkel. Bahkan aku sudah membawa _wear pack._ Sayang jika pakaian-pakaian itu kotor atau semacamnya," ia terkekeh, "Kepalaku akan baik-baik saja. Toh lukanya tidak terlalu dalam kemarin. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Memang benar, luka kepala Baekhyun hanya seperti luka yang tergores dan tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi tetap saja luka itu butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Sebagai dokter, ia tahu benar kapan Baekhyun harus beraktivitas dan kapan ia harus beristirahat. Chanyeol sebenarnya belum mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi, tapi ia malas mendebat gadis itu. Kemarin, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar ingin kuliah karena dia bilang tidak mau membolos. Tapi karena tiba-tiba kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit, maka gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Memang lukamu tidak parah, tapi—" ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi, "Terserah kau sajalah. Kau sudah dewasa, jadi kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau ingin membuatku takut?"

"Heol, sensitif sekali _sih?_ Aku tidak menakut-nakuti mu, aku hanya mengatakan jika kau sudah dewasa dan pasti bisa bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mengatakan jika mungkin luka jahitanmu terbuka dan berdarah, _bla, bla, bla, 'kan?_ Kau ini berkuliah di jurusan sulit, tapi mencerna kalimat saja tidak bisa. _Bodoh._ "

Kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi semenjak Baekhyun datang. Berawal dari perbedaan pendapat, dan akan berakhir dengan sindiran Chanyeol yang super pedas itu. Jika Baekhyun tidak 'bekerja' pada Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah menghajar lelaki tersebut hingga babak belur. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba sabar untuk menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Kau—YA!" ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, "Aku pergi!"

"Hmm," jawab Chanyeol yang masih melihat televisi kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah kaki penuh kemarahan. Mungkin lantai yang ia jejaki bisa hangus jika Baekhyun bisa meninggalkan api di kakinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu bisa seenaknya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tahu Chanyeol baik; sangat baik malah. Ketika kepala Baekhyun sakit kemarin, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dari rumah sakit hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol membelikan makanan untuk Baekhyun—bahkan memesankan apa yang Baekhyun mau.

Lelaki itu 4D. Kadang sangat baik; tapi lebih sering bersikap menyebalkan seperti pagi ini. Tingkah-tingkah tidak terduga sering dilakukan. Bahkan sindiran-sindiran yang sering keluar benar-benar tidak bisa dikembalikan oleh Baekhyun. Jika orang lain mengatakan hal serupa, mungkin sudah habis dihajarnya. Tapi karena yang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu Park Chanyeol, maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selama ini Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya adu argumen. Bukan Baekhyun _ingin_ kalah, tapi dia memang benar-benar _kalah._ Padahal selama ini ia selalu memenangkan adu argumen jika sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Di dalam bis Baekhyun sempat menjadi pusat perhatian. Luka yang bersarang di kepalanya itu membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli karena otaknya masih berpikir bagaimana caranya memenangkan adu argumen dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin jika ada orang yang menjual buku _'Tips dan Trik Memenangkan Adu Mulut Melawan Park Chanyeol'_ maka dia akan mengantri di barisan paling depan dan menjadi orang pertama yang membeli buku tersebut.

Sesampainya di kampus, Baekhyun melihat Jongdae yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Lelaki itu menenteng jas lab dan membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Sepertinya Jongdae sedang belajar. Ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Ia kenal betul jika Jongdae, si mahasiswa teknik Kimia itu tidak pernah belajar, sama sekali. Yah, meskipun Jongdae tergolong mahasiswa pintar, tapi membawa buku dan membaca materi merupakan kejadian langka dan perlu diabadikan.

"Hei, _man._ Tidak biasa kau belajar begini," sindir Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengerut, "Responsi akan dimulai nanti siang, Baek. Aku tidak tahu harus belajar apa dan hanya mengandalkan materi dari Sohyun saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk, "Jangan bilang kau hanya meng _copy_ materi darinya?" Jongdae mengangguk, "Pemalas," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi materi ini gampang—" ia membolak-balik kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang yang hanya berisi satu buku itu, "Aku bisa melakukannya nanti," ucapnya enteng.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Untung saja kau pintar, Dae. Jika tidak, habislah kau."

Kelas Baekhyun masih dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi. Tapi ia harus mencari Jonghyun untuk menanyakan apa materi praktikumnya nanti. Baekhyun mengecek pesan-pesan di grup kelasnya dan melihat beberapa dari mereka menghebohkan tugas profesor Kang beberapa hari yang lalu—yang sulitnya bukan main. Untung saja sebelum kejadian itu Baekhyun sudah mengerjakannya, dan beres. Bahkan beberapa dari temannya meminta Baekhyun untuk memfoto tugasnya. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun membaginya. _*author sangat tahu ini semua karena kehidupan teknik memang sangat mencekik, saudara-saudara_ _*_

"Baek, kau tahu," mereka berdua duduk di kantin kampus, "Gosip jika kau tinggal bersama Chanyeol sudah menyebar. Meskipun tidak banyak yang tahu. Tapi kemarin Min, si _nerd_ di jurusanku menanyakan hal itu padaku."

" _What?_ Min saja tahu apalagi—YA! Jung Daehyun—"

Kali ini Baekhyun bersumpah jika bertemu Daehyun ia akan menghajarnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu keadaannya saat ini. Hanya Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Minseok. Ah, Daehyun juga. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa Daehyun menyebarkan hal tersebut.

"Daehyun? Aku bersumpah aku tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Kyungsoo apalagi—kau tahu sendiri dia selalu menjaga janji dengan baik. Lagipula dia berada di fakultas yang berbeda dengan kita. Tunggu, bagaimana Daehyun bisa tahu?"

Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan jika Baekhyun, calon istrinya dan tinggal bersamanya. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun benar-benar sebal dan murka. Ayolah, siapa tidak tahu Baekhyun? Si gadis _troublemaker_ yang tidak pernah mengalah dengan laki-laki, tiba-tiba harus tinggal bersama seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya dan mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. _Well..._

"Demi apapun aku akan menghajar Daehyun. Dia benar-benar membuatku muak, Dae. Bisa-bisanya—YA! Itu dia! JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Baek? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol, benar 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku—aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Baek. Kemarin aku merasa sedih dengan hal itu dan bercerita pada teman-temanku. Aku tidak menyangka akan tersebar begini—"

"AISH! Bodoh sekali kau—"

Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun. Meskipun Daehyun selalu membuatnya risih dengan sikapnya yang posesif dan cenderung seperti anak kecil itu, tapi Daehyun selalu berkata jujur padanya. Lelaki tersebut masih seperti anak kecil, mungkin karena anak tunggal di keluarga Jung yang kaya itu dan selalu dimanja sejak kecil. Makanya Daehyun berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang salah. Dengan memaksa dan mengikutinya kemana pun gadis tersebut pergi.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Daehyun yang sekarang berusaha memohon dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan memilih duduk bersama Jongdae yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Baekhyun ingin marah, tapi ia tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa. Sebenarnya ia tau jika Chanyeol, lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal itu membuat emosi dan pikirannya kacau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kehidupannya sedang bergantung pada Chanyeol saat ini.

.

.

.

Kehidupan kuliah sedikit membosankan hari itu. Dengan tugas segunung yang diberikan dosen-dosennya, Baekhyun pulang dengan menggerutu. Ia tahu harinya baru akan dimulai jika sudah di rumah— _apartment_ Chanyeol maksudnya—nanti. Hah, mengingat namanya saja Baekhyun sudah ingin marah. Awas saja jika Chanyeol mengganggunya ketika di rumah nanti, pasti dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk berteriak pada lelaki itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia mendapati Chanyeol duduk di balkon _apartment_ nya dengan rokok yang menyala di tangan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika seorang dokter bisa merokok begitu. Padahal, Baekhyun tahu jika merokok bukan hal yang bagus untuk tubuh, apalagi paru-paru. Maka dari itu, ia sempat _shock_ ketika tahu Chanyeol merokok disana.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Sudah pulang?" ia mematikan rokok yang ada di tangannya, "Pesananku?"

"Ini," Baekhyun memberikan dua buah kotak besar berisi ayam dan _cola_ , "Lain kali kalau pesan makanan tinggal pesan saja. _Delivery,_ " keluh Baekhyun.

"Akan sama saja. Jika kau membawa itu pulang sama saja dengan _delivery service,_ 'kan?"

"Kau pikir aku kurir penjual ayam, begitu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai naik.

"Semacam? Hanya saja aku bisa memesan barang yang lain jika kau pergi begini," lelaki itu membuka ayamnya, "Hmm, makanlah. Kita makan bersama," ucapnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, "Aku mengganti pakaianku dulu!"

Sempat Chanyeol berkata _'Ah, kau harus menggantinya. Benar-benar kotor dan bau!'_ dan sempat membuat Baekhyun ingin membuang ayam-ayam itu. Tapi karena dia juga lapar. Maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. _Wear pack_ berlumuran oli itu ia masukkan ke keranjang berisi pakaian kotornya. Mungkin ia harus mencuci baju karena pakaian kotornya sudah menumpuk. Ia mengganti pakaian dengan sebuah kaos yang longgar, dan sebuah celana pendek. Ia selalu menyukai pakaian seperti itu karena baginya sangat nyaman untuk digunakan. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Chanyeol ketika tahu ia menggunakan baju begitu. Karena selama ini ia menggunakan celana yang lebih panjang. Hei, bukan bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mau Chanyeol tergoda. _EH?_

"Makan!" seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di ruang tengah dengan kaki yang bersila.

Lelaki itu melihat Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut layaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Benar, pakaian. Kaos yang longgar itu membuat _collarbone_ Baekhyun terlihat. Dan celana pendek itu juga membuat kaki gadis itu terekspos. Ia sempat berpikir dan tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun punya badan yang lumayan bagus juga. Mungil, tapi ramping. Mungkin tinggal bersama seorang perempuan ada susahnya juga. Meskipun perempuan jadi-jadian seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau—" Chanyeol tercekat.

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan badannya, "Tidak. Hmm... kepalamu, sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak merasakan sakit selama kuliah. Kira-kira kapan luka jahitanku akan kering?"

"Dua minggu setelah kau dijahit. Atau bisa lebih cepat. Aku akan mengganti penutup lukanya besok pagi setelah aku menyelesaikan _shift_ malamku."

" _Shift_ malam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Jika kau tidak mau sendirian di rumah, ajak Kyungsoo kemari."

" _Geez,_ aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tidak mau diperhatikan? Ya sudah," Chanyeol menyindir, "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk."

Gadis tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga. Aku masih melakukan kegiatan-kegiatanku seperti biasanya. Mungkin nanti akan ada _camp_ akhir tahun. Itu saja," ucapnya seraya melahap paha ayam yang ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hmm, _by the way,_ mungkin Appa dan Eomma akan kemari. Entah kapan. Mereka akan menjengukmu—katanya _sih_ begitu."

"HUK! Mereka sudah tahu kalau kita tinggal bersama?"

"Hmm," Chanyeol tertawa kikuk, "Sebenarnya Appa yang menyuruhmu tinggal disini. Dia tidak ingin kau sakit dan memintaku untuk mengawasimu," ia menghela nafas, "Andai saja Appa tahu kalau kau seperti ini karena tingkahmu yang brutal itu—"

"YA! Awas saja kau memberitahunya—eh, tapi aku lama-lama takut jika membuatnya kecewa. Chanyeol-ah, apa ayahmu tidak seperti ini sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, " _Nah._ Dia memang selalu ingin tahu dengan gadis yang aku kencani. Tapi selama ini dia bersikap biasa saja. Baru kali ini dia sangat antusias," ia melirik Baekhyun, " _Geez,_ padahal gadis seperti dirimu ini—ayolah!"

Baekhyun mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Chanyeol, "YA!"

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi geram, "Kenapa kau berteriak di dekat telingaku—YA! Gadis Singa!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi. Senang rasanya melihat Chanyeol marah padanya. Ia pergi menuju dapur dan mengambil dua gelas dari sana. Secara tidak sadar Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan _apartment_ Chanyeol. Semua perkakas disana; dia mulai hafal dimana tata letaknya. Baru dua hari, tapi Baekhyun sudah mengadaptasikan dirinya. Sedikit menyenangkan—atau mungkin lebih—karena sekarang ia tidak tinggal sendirian. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Ini. Tuang _cola_ nya," Baekhyun menyerahkan gelas pada Chanyeol, "Kau, pernah tinggal bersama mantan teman kencanmu?"

Lelaki itu menderum, "Hmm, dengan dokter yang kau temui kemarin."

"OH! Dia cantik Chanyeol-ah! Bahkan aku sempat terpukau. Whoa, _daebak._ Tipe mu gadis yang seperti itu?"

" _Classy, sexy, pretty,_ " ia tersenyum kecil, "Tidak seperti kau. _Grumpy, balky, stingy._ "

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyibakkan poninya ke belakang, "Kau menantangku, hm? _Classy, sexy, pretty—_ Hah, _my ass_ ," ia tertawa kecil, "Apa aku harus bertindak provokatif padamu? Seperti ini?" ia menyibakkan rambutnya sekali lagi dan bertingkah seperti Seolhyun AOA yang sedang akting di iklan.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau ingin bertingkah seksi? Yang ada aku seperti orang impoten jika melihatmu bertingkah begitu." Ucapnya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, _Impoten? Aku pernah dengar—tapi apa? Aku lupa._ Batinnya.

Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari apa arti impoten. Setelah menemukannya, ia mulai membaca, "Impotensi adalah penyakit disfungsi seksual yang menyebabkan seseorang tidak mampu berereksi..." ia terdiam sejenak, dan tiba-tiba, "YA! PARK CHANYEOL AKU BERSUMPAH KAU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGIDAP PENYAKIT INI!" sumpahnya pada Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang di kamar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memulai hari sendirian di keesokan paginya. Selesai mandi membuatnya segar. Walaupun selama mandi ia selalu mengalami kesulitan karena luka yang ada di kepalanya itu. Ia merasa hatinya ringan, selain Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah, baru saja ada berita kalau kelasnya kosong dan membuat dia libur. Senang, sangat senang.

Ia memakai kaos yang sangat longgar—karena sebenarnya kaos milik Kris—hingga menutupi celana pendeknya. Benar-benar nyaman. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol belum pulang ke rumah semakin membuatnya bebas. _Geez,_ lagipula kemarin Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia tidak bernafsu padanya, 'kan? Tentu bukan sebuah kesalahan jika ia memakai pakaian begini.

Dengan langkah dari kakinya yang mungil, ia pergi menuju dapur dan mengecek apapun yang ada disana. Senandung lirih keluar dari mulut tipisnya seiring dengan lagu _Cheer Up_ yang terputar di kedua _earphone_ nya. Ia benar-benar lega karena bisa melakukan apapun—lagipula Chanyeol memintanya untuk menganggap _apartment_ nya seperti miliknya sendiri. Berarti Baekhyun punya hak untuk melihat-lihat isi _apartment_ Chanyeol—termasuk mengacak-acak jika ia sedang murka.

"AH—ini cukup," ucapnya seraya melihat semua bahan yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Memasak menjadi hal yang mudah baginya. Meskipun ia tidak semahir Kyungsoo tapi setidaknya Baekhyun tidak buta rasa. Ketika semua dirasa siap, ia memulai acara memasaknya. Ia memasak lebih, karena siapa tahu Chanyeol belum makan jika pulang nanti. _Mood_ nya sedang bagus. Bahkan sesekali ia menyanyikan _part_ ' _Shy, shy, shy'_ dari Sana. Semangatnya sedang baik, meskipun ia semalam sempat berdebat dengan Chanyeol masalah kaos kaki Baekhyun yang melebar karena secara tidak sengaja Chanyeol pakai, tapi dengan perginya lelaki itu dari rumah, membuat semuanya terlupakan.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah. _Chanyeol._ Dengan wajahnya yang super lelah dan ekspresi yang kusut, ia menyeretkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Saking lelahnya ia tidak menyadari jika ia melewati Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur. Lagipula ia berpikir jika Baekhyun sudah pergi untuk kuliah. Maka dari itu ia pergi ke kamar dan melepas kemeja yang melekat di bajunya dan bertelanjang dada. Ia merasa panas karena belum mandi—tapi ia merasa malas untuk mandi. Karena dahaganya tidak tertahankan, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi ke lemari es yang ada di dapurnya. Begitu ia sampai, ia terkejut karena mendapati Baekhyun sedang sibuk—dengan bahagianya—disana.

 _God, damn._ Batin Chanyeol.

Ia sedikitnya menyesal atas kata-katanya kemarin. Seperti apapun Baekhyun, ia tetap seorang perempuan. Dan seperti apapun Chanyeol, ia tetap seorang lelaki normal. Rasa hausnya semakin tidak tertahankan ketika melihat Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan musik yang sedang didengarkan itu. Chanyeol ingin merutuki Baekhyun karena kaos putih itu... menerawang. Dan terlebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol melihat apa warna dari—hitam. Warna _bra_ itu hitam. Bahkan sekarang perhatian Chanyeol tertuju pada paha Baekhyun yang putih dan mulus. _Ayolah, Yeol. Kau hanya memperhatikan_ _punggungnya_ _!_

 _Oh God._ Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengembalikan kesadarannya, _I'm not a pervert, right?_ Tidak, Yeol. Hanya saja otakmu perlu dibersihkan.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari es yang mungkin terletak dua meter dari Baekhyun. Semakin dekat, maka ia akan melihat Baekhyun dengan jarak yang lebih dekat lagi.

Ketika membuka pintu itu, ia mendengar suara seseorang, "OH? Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan kepala di pintu lemari es sempat kaku, "Ah, iya. Baru saja," ia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau... tidak pergi kuliah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, " _Nah._ Kelas sedang kosong hari ini. Sedang ada acara di kampus," ia masih meneruskan kegiatannya, "Kau sudah makan? Aku membuat porsi agak banyak jika kau mau—"

"Belum!" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang telinganya sedang memerah, "Maksudku, aku belum makan, Baek."

Gadis itu baru menyadari sesuatu, "YA! Pakai bajumu!"

"Aku? Aku sedang gerah, Baek. Panas sekali hari ini—" ia tertawa kikuk, "Aku akan mandi sebentar lagi, tenang saja."

" _By the way,_ badanmu tidak sebagus yang aku kira," sindir Baekhyun.

"YA!" dengan murka Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping gadis itu, "Lihat _abs_ ini! Lihat! Lihat!" serunya.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Apa perlu aku siram _abs_ kebanggaanmu itu dengan kuah sup panas ini, hm?"

"Bisanya mengancam, cih."

"Diam! Atau kau tidak makan pagi ini."

" _Delivery~_ "

"Dokter? Tapi makanannya tidak sehat."

"Aku sudah cukup tidak sehat karena tinggal bersamamu. Lama-lama mungkin aku sakit mental."

"YA!" Baekhyun mengacungkan pisaunya dan membuat Chanyeol berjengit, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ aku baru tahu jika kau merokok. Aku pikir dokter tahu jika merokok tidak sehat."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Aku mulai merokok sejak sekolah menengah atas, Baek. Kelas... dua mungkin? Lalu aku berhenti ketika kuliah. Dan mulai merokok lagi sejak... menjadi _intern._ Mungkin karena stres atau apa—"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Apa mantanmu itu tidak menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Dia... tidak bermasalah dengan kebiasaanku itu. Lagipula aku tidak kecanduan."

"Tetap saja," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu sendiri merokok merusak kesehatanmu. Bahkan kau mungkin lebih tahu efeknya daripada aku. Kurangi kebiasaanmu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jangan merokok jika di rumah. Paling tidak jangan merokok di depanku. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang merokok di depanku. Mengerti?" ucapnya dan kemudian mengiris sayuran lagi.

"Ehei~~ kau takut aku sakit, huh?"

"Hmm," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Gadis itu sempat kaget dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu suasana menjadi kikuk. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya, sedangkan Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _Hening._ Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu terpecah kerena teriakan seseorang.

"Kami datang!"

Chanyeol—yang masih berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu—dan Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepala mereka pada sumber suara.

"Kalian dimana—OH!"

 _Ayah Chanyeol._

"Chanyeollie—OH! Anakku!" teriak ibu Chanyeol dengan wajah yang _shock._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alis mereka tidak mengerti, "Kalian..." ayah Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Baru saja... hm? Kapan? Semalam?"

"YA! Park Jungsoo!" ibu Chanyeol mengeluarkan kipasnya dan mulai memberikan angin di depan wajahnya, "Astaga anak lelakiku yang polos—OH GOD!"

"Maksud Appa? Aku tidak mengerti—" Chanyeol melihat dirinya dan menatap Baekhyun, "AH—ini salah paham. Kami—kami tidak melakukan itu, Appa, Eomma."

Baekhyun yang baru mengerti pun angkat suara, "Ini hanya salah paham—Tuhan, kami tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan Chanyeol—maksudku Chanyeol Oppa, baru menyelesaikan _shift_ malamnya—"

Bukannya marah, ayah Chanyeol malah tertawa dan tiba-tiba merangkul anak lelakinya itu. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang melekat, ia memegang pundak Chanyeol, " _Shift_ malam? Atau kegiatan malam?" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hmm, tenang saja, Nak. Appa tidak akan marah. Kau..." ia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Chanyeol, "Kau memakai pengaman, 'kan? Jangan sampai anak perempuan Appa hamil sebelum menikah—"

Chanyeol membuka separuh mulutnya, _dumbfounded_.

"Appa! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira—"

Ayah Chanyeol memeluk Chanyeol sekali lagi dan menepuk punggung anaknya seakan bangga padanya, "Tenang saja. Appa tidak akan marah," ia kemudian melepas pelukan itu dan melangkah menuju istrinya yang masih mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, "Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah sembuh. Kami bisa tenang kalau begitu. Ah, kami pergi saja," ia menggandeng tangan istrinya, "Ayo Sayang, kita pergi."

"Tapi, anakku—" ucap ibu Chanyeol yang diseret paksa.

Chanyeol yang masih membeku di tempatnya hanya bisa berteriak, "Appa, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira—"

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman!" seru ayah Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol belum bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

 _Park Chanyeol, seorang dokter._

 _Appa, demi Tuhan aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Gadis Singa ini. Aku tidak bernafsu dengannya... tapi... dia... seksi. Ah! Tapi aku tidak bernafsu... ah, lupakan saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**


	7. Chapter 7

**sebelum hiatus selama dua bulan ke depan, mari kita _publish_ cerita busuk ini~**

 **sekalian pamit ya, yeorobun~**

 **love, love, dari seorang pengagum kim myungsoo :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana menjadi hening; _kikuk._ Mereka berdua tidak beranjak dari tempat semula. Bahkan sepertinya sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka masih pada posisi yang sama. Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya tepat ke mata Chanyeol yang gugup. Ia sempat melihat lelaki itu menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku seakan-akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mencairkan suasana karena ia menyerah dengan itu. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Maafkan... ayahku," ucapnya lemah.

Baekhyun tertawa kikuk, "Tidak apa. Itu hanya salah paham," ia menghela nafas, "Kau... lebih baik mandi sekarang. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sejenak ia berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatasi situasi kaku dari keduanya. Ia ingin menyumpahi ayahnya saat ini—tapi ia juga takut jika ayahnya nanti akan mengutuknya menjadi batu. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibunya bisa menikah. Menikah karena dijodohkan juga tidak. Kata ayahnya, justru sifat tidak serius darinya yang membuat ibu Chanyeol menyukainya.

 _Apa aku harus bersikap begitu pada Baekhyun?_ Ia kaget. _What? Kenapa jadi gadis singa itu?_

Secara tidak langsung sikap ibunya dan Baekhyun hampir sama. _Sassy,_ pemarah, sensitif. Hanya saja sikap brutal Baekhyun lah yang membedakan dari keduanya. Hanya saja selama ini Chanyeol selalu menuruti apa kata-kata ibunya. Dan misalkan, jika Chanyeol menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun... _perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi_.

Baekhyun sendiri sekarang berusaha menenangkan diri. Sudah gugup karena mendapati Chanyeol yang dengan percaya dirinya bertelanjang dada di hadapannya, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan mereka yang dianggap tidak-tidak oleh orang tua Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk kesana. Untuk menjurus ke hubungan yang _seperti itu_ maksudnya. Tapi ia mengakui Chanyeol... seksi. Bahkan badannya lebih bagus jika dibandingkan dengan Kris. Karena baginya Kris terlalu kurus—Chanyeol berisi. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak memiliki badan seperti Changmin, tapi...

 _Badan Chanyeol. Ugh, andaikan dia memelukku—YA! Baekhyunnie! Chanyeol? Lelaki itu?_

Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kata-kata ayah Chanyeol membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayah Chanyeol bersikap berlebihan pada mereka berdua. Hanya tertarik pada sifat Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir lagi, latar belakang Baekhyun tidak begitu bagus. Dengan status sebagai anak yang diusir dari rumah, apakah mungkin ayah Chanyeol yang pengusaha besar itu mau memberikan anaknya secara... cuma-cuma? Bukan cuma-cuma juga _sih,_ tapi seharusnya ayah Chanyeol bersikap seperti ibunya. Curiga dan ingin melihat sikap Baekhyun lebih jauh. Tapi ini... ayahnya malah bersikap layaknya Baekhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk Chanyeol. Hah, andaikan lelaki itu tahu seperti apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyiapkan makanannya di meja. Sederhana, tapi ia yakin Chanyeol jarang makan makanan rumah jika sedang tidak bertugas. Paling hanya _ramyeon,_ ataupun _delivery._ Makanan instan yang tidak sehat malah dikonsumsi setiap harinya oleh seorang dokter seperti Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat terkejut ketika melihat stok _frozen nugget_ yang menumpuk di lemari es milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus makan _frozen nugget_ setiap hari seperti itu. Mungkin jika badan Chanyeol bisa dibuka, dan organ-organnya diperiksa, akan banyak penyakit. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Meskipun selama ini ia hidup sendirian, ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat makanannya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang Jongdae memintanya untuk membuatkan sarapan. Jongdae—lelaki itu selalu menumpang makan di rumah Baekhyun ataupun rumah Kyungsoo. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Chanyeol keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah. Kali ini ia sudah memakai baju yang lengkap—dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang. Gadis itu melamun. Masih memkirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jika bisa mengatakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, mungkin Baekhyun hanya bisa mengungkapkan bahwa ia malu; setengah mati. Apalagi selama ini ia tidak begitu berpengalaman untuk berkencan atau berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Memang _sih,_ ia punya banyak teman laki-laki, tapi mereka menganggap Baekhyun laki-laki juga. Jadi, sekarang kasusnya berbeda. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjadi _perempuan_ di hadapan orang tua Chanyeol. Bukan ia tersiksa, tapi ia tidak terbiasa. Apalagi mereka harus berbohong begini.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, "OH? Kau sudah selesai? Ayo makan," ucapnya kikuk.

Mereka berdua mulai menyendokkan makanan dengan suasana diam. Masih belum berani membuka suara. Bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya menyindir atau mencela Baekhyun pun hanya diam dan memainkan ponsel yang sedari tadi berbunyi notifikasi _game Seven Knights_ nya.

"Kau..." Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, "Memainkan _game_ itu juga?" tanya gadis itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kau juga? Mau duel?"

"Nanti saja. Sehabis makan," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Enak?"

"Kau yang terbaik, Baek. Oh—" lelaki itu menunjuk televisi yang ada di ruang tengah, "Kita main _game console_ saja. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "PES? FIFA? Atau DOTA 2 di laptop saja?"

"Whoa, aku bertemu _partner gaming_ rupanya. PES saja. Aku lama tidak memainkan itu," Chanyeol melahap nasinya lagi, "Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mengganti penutup luka mu dulu, ya?"

"Harus sekarang juga? Bisakah nanti setelah bermain _game_ atau nanti malam mungkin?"

" _Nah._ Aku harus menggantinya. Aku takut jika ada bakteri atau semacamnya. Lagipula aku juga harus tahu bagaimana lukanya sekarang. Tapi melihat bagaimana perkembangannya, aku yakin luka mu sudah kering."

"Jadi aku bisa melepas penutupnya dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Haish, tidak. Harus benar-benar kering dulu," Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Jangan mendebatku. Aku doktermu disini."

Baekhyun mendengus kalah seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan sebal ia memberikan _death glare_ pada Chanyeol dan melengos pergi untuk menaruh piring di tempat pencucinya. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aigoo, _how cute,_ " gumamnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Oh—tidak," Chanyeol tertawa kaku, "Taruh saja disitu. Aku akan mencuci semuanya. Kau duduk saja disana. Tunggu aku, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Suasana diantara mereka belum cair benar, maka dari itu Baekhyun memilih diam. Ia tidak menyangka tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki akan sesulit ini. Baekhyun kira akan semudah jika ia sedang bersama Jongdae. Mungkin karena Jongdae tidak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai _perempuan._ Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol seperti Jongdae atau sebaliknya, tapi jika dilihat dari suasananya yang sekarang, sepertinya tidak.

Selesai mencuci piring, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang mungkin berisi obat disana, "Ayo," ia duduk di samping Baekhyun, "YA! Duduk di bawah, bagaimana aku bisa mengobatimu jika begini?"

"Aku harus bagaimana—" ia duduk di depan lutut Chanyeol, "Begini?"

"Hadapkan wajahmu kemari. Luka mu letaknya agak di depan."

Baekhyun menurut pada perkataan Chanyeol meskipun dengan ekspresi yang agak sebal. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyuruhnya dengan nada yang lembut. Ucapannya selalu menyindir dan tidak pernah ramah. Meskipun yang dilakukan Chanyeol sebenarnya baik, tapi pembawaannya selalu saja ketus. Anehnya, Baekhyun selalu malas untuk melawan balik kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia mengakui kekalahannya semenjak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun... ia sendiri gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Lukamu sudah hampir kering," Chanyeol membuka perban yang ada di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Tidak sakit, 'kan?"

" _Nah._ Tapi sedikit gatal," ucapnya lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu berarti luka mu sedang dalam tahap penyembuhan," ia terdiam sejenak, "Jangan bergerak, hm?"

Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Ia tidak berani bergerak. Melihat kepalanya berdarah tempo hari sudah membuatnya lemas. Apalagi jika ia harus mengulanginya lagi. Ia tidak mau. Benar-benar tidak mau.

Tak beberapa lama, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, "Chan—"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau sadar jika..."

"Apa?"

"Posisi kita... sedikit... ambigu."

Chanyeol menunduk. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk langsung berhenti. Ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan menatap tepat di... selangkangan. Apalagi wajah Baekhyun tepat menghadap ke arah... itu. Otaknya serasa berhenti dan ia masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. Malunya setengah mati. _Pasti._

Chanyeol memutar jari telunjuknya di udara, "Balik arah—"

Dengan telinga yang super merah, Baekhyun mengangguk dan memutar badannya. Sekarang, punggungnya menghadap ke lutut Chanyeol. Ia bernafas lega. Tapi tidak lama. Setelah Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, justru menjadi tantangan besar bagi Chanyeol. Kaos Baekhyun yang longgar itu malah memperlihatkan... hm... dada...

 _Sebentar lagi selesai, Yeol. Jangan salah fokus!_ Batinnya.

"Sudah, Baek," ia melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri menghadap dirinya, "Oh, itu—"

"Kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali—"

"Tidak—hmm... itu... penutup lukanya aku ganti dengan yang lebih kecil. Besok, jika kau datang ke acara Appa, mungkin aku menggantinya lagi dengan yang baru. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku—aku menaruh ini dulu!"

Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. _Screwed._ Baginya hidupnya cukup berantakan. Jika ia berkata kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak menggunakan baju seperti itu, maka ia takut Baekhyun akan marah besar padanya. Bukan takut. Lebih tepatnya malas mendengarkan teriakan dari Baekhyun. Tapi jika tidak diganti...

 _Tuhan, hormonku. Astaga. Berapa tahun aku tidak tidur dengan wanita sampai-sampai aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak begini—padahal itu Baekhyun! Nenek sihir—tapi dia seksi juga sih..._ Batinnya seraya mengatur nafas.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekspresi—yang dibuat—biasa saja. Segera ia menyalakan televisi dan _game console_ yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sedang memainkan ponselnya yang keadaannya makin mengenaskan itu. Kemarin baru saja ia memukulkan ponselnya pada kepala Jongdae karena Jongdae berkata _'Mungkin dua bulan lagi kau akan membeli testpack dan meminta pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol'._

"Yo! Kita duel!" seru Chanyeol yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia segera meraih _stick_ yang diulurkan oleh lelaki tersebut, "Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan kemari sebentar lagi. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"OH—iyakah? Tak apa, aku suka jika rumah ini menjadi lebih ramai," jawab Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk memilih tim mana yang akan dimainkan.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa... mereka temanku tapi mereka akan kemari—"

"Temanmu akan menjadi temanku juga, Baek. Begitu juga sebaliknya," ia menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan _stick_ nya, "Tumben kau merasa sungkan begini. Biasanya kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Tuan Park. Mari kita mulai _El Classico_ ini," ucap Baekhyun.

Riuh. Meskipun hanya berdua tapi ruang tengah itu riuhnya bukan main. Berkali-kali sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut keduanya. Setidaknya suasana di antara mereka mencair daripada sebelumnnya. Entah, hari ini benar-benar _awkward._ Mulai dari Chanyeol yang muncul tanpa pakaian, ayahnya yang datang dengan kelakuan yang tidak terduga, dan baru saja mereka melakukan sebuah posisi yang ambigu. Untuk kali ini mereka seperti teman yang sudah sering bermain bersama. Beberapa kali permainan mereka lakukan. Biasanya Baekhyun, kalau bermain dengan Jongdae, selalu bisa mengimbangi. Kali ini, dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa seperti baru belajar bermain _game console._ Untuk sekarang ia benar-benar mendapatkan musuhnya.

" _Cheating!_ Curang!" teriak Baekhyun seraya membanting _stick_ nya.

Chanyeol terkikik, "Bilang saja kau tidak bisa, Anak Kecil," godanya.

Gadis itu mendelik pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya, "Anak kecil? YA! Kau yang selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

" _Nah._ Kau, Baek," Chanyeol meletakkan _stick_ nya dan memutar badannya agar bisa menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang bermuka kesal, "Kau yang seperti anak kecil. Selalu tidak mau mengalah, merasa paling benar, tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, dan selalu emosi. Bahkan aku pikir Taehyung tidak seperti itu."

"YA!" Baekhyun berkali-kali memukul pundak Chanyeol, "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Haish! Sakit—ini contohnya. Kau tidak bisa menerima kritik, _'kan?_ "

Baekhyun terdiam. Perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya tersinggung. Meskipun sebenarnya ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu baru saja. Ia mengakui jika sifat-sifatnya itu membuat orang tuanya menyerah. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya dikeluarkan dari rumah.

"Hei—kenapa diam?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang melamun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Kau marah padaku?"

Ia menggeleng lagi, "Tidak juga."

"Lalu? Hei, kalau tersinggung, bilang saja. Aku tidak suka jika ada perempuan yang berkata tidak padahal sedang kesal. Aku yakin kau bukan yang seperti itu, _'kan?_ "

"Mungkin?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Baek, bilang saja. Seorang lelaki tidak bisa terus-terusan memecahkan kode dari perempuan. Aku apalagi. Paling tidak suka jika ada perempuan yang seperti itu."

Gadis tersebut menghela nafasnya, "Iya, aku tersinggung."

"Itu lebih baik," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kenapa? Maafkan aku. Tapi... iya _sih,_ mungkin aku terlalu _blak-blak_ an atau apa. Maafkan, hm?"

"Tidak, kau benar. Aku memang begitu," ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa aku seburuk itu?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, "Hampir," Baekhyun mendelik, "Ish, belum aku selesai berbicara kau sudah memberikan _death glare_ mu padaku. Dengarkan aku. Aku dan kau orang yang sama. Tidak mau mengalah dan _hard-headed._ Tapi aku masih bisa mengontrol emosiku dan berusaha memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Aku tidak begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lemah.

"Mungkin? Menurutku kelemahanmu hanyalah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Kau, perempuan. Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau masih punya kelemahan. Luka ini contohnya. Kau bukan superior ataupun _superhero._ Suatu saat nanti kau masih membutuhkan seorang laki-laki yang mau menyembunyikanmu di belakang punggungnya ketika kau sedang takut."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Senang rasanya bisa mengenal dirimu. Serasa aku punya adik perempuan sekarang."

"Adik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Seharusnya aku punya adik perempuan. Seumuran dengan dirimu—harusnya. Tapi sayangnya ia meninggal sebelum dilahirkan. Yah... jadilah aku seorang anak tunggal. Maka dari itu aku terkadang merasa kesepian."

"Ah..." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Apalagi dengan orang tua yang tidak di Korea?"

"Hmm. Mereka sibuk. Sangat sibuk malah. Sedari kecil aku tumbuh bersama sepupu perempuanku. Bahkan sekarang aku masih bekerja dengannya. Luhan, kau tahu dia?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ah, kau tidak bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Hei, ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Aku?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku kurang lebih sama sepertimu. Orang tua serba sibuk sehingga aku _rebel_ begini. Kesepian? Sama. Hanya saja aku punya saudara laki-laki. Dulunya kami dekat, tapi semenjak aku menolak semua kata-kata ayahku, kami mulai menjauh."

"Seorang Oppa? Usianya?"

"Hmm... 25 tahun. Kami berjarak lima tahun. Huh, aku merindukannya. Dulu kami sering bermain _game console_ begini. Dia... benar-benar seseorang yang penurut. Sifatnya hampir sama sepertimu—"

 _Dingdong!_

"OH—Kyungsoo datang!" seru Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah teriakan, "Baekkie Noona!"

Mendengar suara itu, Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang menggendong seorang anak kecil, _Taehyung._ Disana juga ada Kyungsoo yang dikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

"Hyungie!" seru Taehyung yang sudah melebarkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, _Champ._ Merindukan Chanyeol Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengambil Taehyung dari tangan Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Hyungie~" ucapnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Dia merengek mencari kalian berdua terus menerus," ujar Jongin.

"Masuklah kalian," kata Chanyeol.

"Jongdae menyuruhku mengantarkan Taehyung kemari. Karena aku tidak bisa meng _handle_ dia sendirian, maka aku mengajak Jongin. Tidak apa, _'kan?_ "

" _Nah._ Aku senang kalian kemari. Setidaknya kami tidak berdua lagi."

Setelah beberapa saat berbicang bersama, Chanyeol menemukan kecocokan antara dirinya sendiri dan Jongin. Sepertinya mereka bisa berteman dekat setelah ini. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah berniat mengenalkan Jongin pada Sehun, sahabatnya yang ada di rumah sakit. Baekhyun sendiri sibuk dengan Kyungsoo dan Taehyung. Mereka bertiga duduk di dapur karena Taehyung baru saja meminta susu coklat hangat, dan Kyungsoo membuatkannya.

"Jongin sedang tidak mengajar?"

"Kampus sedang sibuk, Baek. Makanya aku mengajak dia kemari. Katanya dia ingin menjengukmu."

"Jongin Hyung?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, "Noona, apa Jongin Hyung dekat dengan Noona?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hmm... kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Aku menyukai Jongin Hyung!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya dia haus perhatian sekali," ucapnya.

"Sangat. Makanya dia bersikap begitu. Hanya Jongdae saja yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dia. Padahal dia super manis begini—"

"Jongdae saja yang selalu emosi dengan anak kecil. Tidak bisa kubayangkan nanti jika Minseok Unnie menikah dengannya. Bisa-bisa berantakan seluruh rumah."

Baekhyun terkikik, "Aku merindukannya. Apa kabar dia?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Jongdae? Atau Minseok Unnie?"

"Astaga—Jongdae, Soo."

"Baik. Dia menjadi buah bibir karena baru mendapatkan nilai tertinggi tanpa belajar—gila. Otaknya benar-benar."

"Dia cerdas, Soo. Tapi masih _childish_ begitu."

Kyungsoo tertawa, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ bagaimana kau dan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian antara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan ayah Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun harus mengulang dua kali agar Kyungsoo mengerti, tapi paling tidak sekarang Kyungsoo paham. Parahnya, ada jeda lima menit antara cerita Baekhyun dengan tawa Kyungsoo. Sepertinya di dalam otak gadis bermata bulat itu selalu ada badai hingga informasinya menjadi _delay._

Taehyung turun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan Jongin. Anak itu duduk dan menyusup ke badan Chanyeol yang raksasa itu. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, badan Taehyung benar-benar seperti kurcaci jika sedang bersama Chanyeol. Lelaki itu gemas dan menahan Taehyung di antara kedua tangannya—hingga tawa Taehyung terdengar dimana-mana.

"Hyung—sudah!" seru Taehyung yang masih dibekap oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Hyung merindukanmu, Kapten—" ia terkikik.

Baekhyun yang mendengar Taehyung berteriak langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "YA!" ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol, "Dia bisa kehabisan nafas jika begini. Sudah!" serunya seraya menarik Taehyung yang kehabisan nafas karena tertawa.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Maafkan aku. Dia lucu sekali."

" _Pedo._ "

"YA! Aku bukan seorang _Pedo!_ "

"Cih, terserah kau saja," ucap Baekhyun yang akhirnya duduk di ruang tengah juga.

"Setiap hari kalian begini?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Dia yang memulai!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

"Huh? Aku? Kau yang selalu membuat masalah! Perlu kau ingat itu."

"Hei, sudah," Jongin tertawa, "Kalian benar-benar seperti musuh, ya? Jangan begitu. Kalau salah satu dari kalian pergi, biasanya yang satunya akan mencari."

"Dia? Tidak akan pernah!" seru Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang bersandar di lutut Jongin pun angkat bicara, "Jangan bertengkar di depan anak kecil. Kau juga, Baek. Jangan gengsi. Bisa saja kau bilang tidak mau. Tapi hatimu mana kami tahu. Iya 'kan, Oppa?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan dari Jongin.

"Astaga—kenapa semua orang hari ini bersikap aneh, _sih?_ " Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Hei, Soo. _Ngomong-ngomong,_ kau besok ada acara?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Urus singa betina itu. Besok kami harus datang di acara ayahku. Hmm, bisa kau bantu dia berdandan atau bagaimana? Aku yakin kalau dia berdandan sendiri pasti tidak akan beres," kata Chanyeol.

" _What?_ YA! Aku bisa berdandan sendiri—"

"Bisa! Aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Soo—tidak mau! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri—"

" _Nah._ Kau menurut padaku."

Baekhyun mati kutu. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Dibentak sedikit saja, pasti akan merengek. Apalagi harus dimarahi, _'kan_? Dulu pernah Baekhyun marah. Bermula dari Kyungsoo yang meminta agar Baekhyun mengajarinya naik sepeda. Di usia sekian belas tahun Kyungsoo masih belum bisa— _sigh._ Awalnya Baekhyun masih sabar dan mau mengajarinya, tapi karena selama tiga jam Kyungsoo masih saja berkata _'Barang ini menakutkan'_ maka Baekhyun pun meledak. Dengan segala emosinya, Baekhyun berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Dan karena itu, Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajah lalu menangis. Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah Jongdae yang sebenarnya juga ada disana. Efek dari kejadian itu adalah, Baekhyun harus meminta maaf dan membelikan es krim dengan _topping_ permen kapas, serta menerima omelan dari Jongdae—orang yang tidak pernah marah—seharian. _Sigh._ Pemandangan ini seperti adik yang paling kecil mengadu pada kakak sulungnya karena dimarahi kakak keduanya yang cemburu. _Persis._ Dan semenjak hari itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah membentak Kyungsoo dengan keras. Adiknya terlalu rapuh untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo dan bersama Jongin lagi ke rumah Chanyeol. Akhir pekan yang harusnya dilalui dengan bermalas-malasan, menjadi gagal karena Kyungsoo yang menginvasi kamar Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya walau hari sudah siang. Lagipula Chanyeol sedang ada _shift_ dan pulang sore hari nanti. Baekhyun merasa menyesal memberitahukan _password apartment_ Chanyeol jika kejadiannya begini.

"Baekhyunnie! Bangun!"

"UGH—Soo, ini masih pagi!"

"Ini jam dua siang! Mandi! Acaramu dimulai lima jam lagi!"

" _What the fu—_ masih lima jam lagi, Soo! Masih sangat lama!"

" _Nah._ Akan perlu waktu tiga jam sendiri untuk membujukmu berdandan. Sekarang—" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dari tempat tidurnya, "Bangun dan mandi!"

"Lima menit lagi, hm?" pinta Baekhyun yang sekarang melingkar di lantai bersama selimut tebalnya.

"Tidak mau! Sekarang!" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, anak ini. Iya! Aku mandi sekarang!"

Dengan langkahnya yang kesal Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum puas. Kyungsoo sendiri tahu bagaimana meluluhkan tembok kakak perempuannya itu. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kali ini ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai bahan eksperimennya, dan ia menyukai itu. Baekhyun yang sekeras batu tidak pernah menolak perkataannya. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak Kyungsoo?

"Oppa," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hmm."

"Masih marah denganku?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Hish, kenapa terus terang begitu, _sih?_ Menyebalkan."

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Jangan suka merengek begitu. Minta inilah, itulah. Aku juga punya batas kesabaran, Soo."

"Tapi—kau sudah berjanji kemarin," ia berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku hanya menagih janjimu."

"Soo, jangan seperti anak kecil," Jongin menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berjanji. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah _hotdog—_ kita bisa membeli nanti sepulang dari sini."

"Tapi bisa saja aku sudah tidak menginginkan _hotdog_ dan menginginkan yang lain—"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan bosan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo merengek begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo sudah dewasa tapi masih suka merengek jika menginginkan sesuatu. Menggemaskan, _sih._ Tapi jika itu tidak benar-benar mendesak, Jongin tidak akan menurutinya. Mungkin Jongin sendiri butuh adaptasi dengan gadis yang jarak usianya agak jauh. Selama ini ia selalu berkencan dengan seseorang yang seumuran atau bahkan seorang _noona._ Masalah mereka sebenarnya sepele, lebih dari sepele bahkan. Sejak semalam Kyungsoo menginginkan _hotdog,_ tapi karena mereka baru saja makan malam, maka Jongin berjanji akan membelikannya besok. Dan pagi-pagi sekali ketika mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo, dengan jurus manja dan anak kecilnya itu merengek pada Jongin. Jika biasanya Jongin tidak bisa menahan, maka kali ini ia ingin memberi Kyungsoo pelajaran agar tidak seperti anak kecil.

"O—oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut.

Jongin memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafas, "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau tahu, aku orang yang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginanmu. Setiap kau menginginkan ini atau itu, aku akan memberikan saat itu juga jika aku bisa. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya itu hanya akan membuatmu manja," ia merengkuh Kyungsoo yang sudah mengubah bibirnya menjadi bebek, "Kau sudah dewasa. Bukan saatnya lagi menginginkan ini itu dengan memaksa. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih mengerti bagaimana keadaanku seperti aku mengerti apa maumu, Soo. Janji tidak harus ditepati saat itu juga. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku selalu menjaga ucapanku, 'kan?"

"Hmm..."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Aku akan membelikannya jika waktunya tepat. Apapun yang kau mau—tapi tidak semuanya saat itu juga. Apapun itu pasti akan butuh waktu. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aih, aku sekarang harus melarang Jongdae dan Baekhyun untuk memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus lebih dewasa. Aku tahu kau seorang _maknae_ dantara kalian bertiga. Tapi bukan berarti kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, 'kan?"

Perkataan Jongin menohok. Halus tapi menyinggung. Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang dikatakan Jongin separuhnya benar—tunggu, semuanya. Baru kali ini ia dilarang dan ditolak. Sakit, tapi itu beralasan dan membuatnya mengerti jika semua tidak harus dipaksa. Jujur dia cengeng, hingga dengan masalah yang sekecil ini dia menangis. Menangis seraya meremas kaos jaket Jongin yang sekarang mengusap lembut rambutnya. Jongin sendiri sesekali tertawa mendengar kata maaf dari gadisnya. Baginya Kyungsoo menggemaskan, sangat. Suasana setelah bertengkar selalu mengharukan. Hingga semuanya rusak ketika ada seorang gadis dengan sikat gigi yang berada di sela-sela giginya.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol pasti akan marah jika rumahnya dipakai mesum begini," ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Jongin, "Maaf—"

Baekhyun mengacungkan sikat giginya, "Kau kemari untuk menumpang berbuat mesum? Hotel sana!" ia memutar badannya dan kembali ke kamar seraya menggerutu, "Aku pikir dia akan membantuku tapi malah mesum di ruang tengah—"

Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk pada Jongin, "Maaf, Baekhyun memang agak unik."

"Iya, unik. Kalian bertiga. Hah, tidak ada yang normal," ucap Jongin dengan senyumnya yang terpaksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar. Butuh sekitar tiga jam untuk membujuk Baekhyun berdandan. Disaat Chanyeol sudah siap dengan _tuxedo_ nya, Baekhyun masih bergulat dengan Kyungsoo di dalam kamar karena ia tidak mau memakai _eyeliner._ Berkali-kali Kyungsoo berteriak karena Baekhyun yang selalu menangkis tangannya. Tapi, semua selesai setelah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dengan telepon di tangan dan berkata _'Iya, Appa kami akan segera berangkat—'._

"Ayo berangkat," ucap Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa ini benar? Maksudku, aku tidak terlihat aneh?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan kau aneh, kau pasti akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan isi rumah," dia melangkahkan kakinya, "Yang membuat aneh hanya penutup luka mu itu, yang lainnya... _not bad._ "

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sebal dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang sedikit menyinggung. Ah, sejak kapan pria itu tidak berkata hal yang menyebalkan begitu—apalagi terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mendebatnya dan mengikuti apa perintah Chanyeol. Hal-hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun kesulitan, apalagi harus memakai _heels_ itu. Ayolah, memakai _heels_ adalah hal yang paling anti Baekhyun. Di dalam lemarinya saja hanya ada _sneakers_ atau sandal saja. _Heels?_ Demi ubun-ubunnya sendiri Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak memakai _heels_ jika tidak terpaksa. Sesekali Baekhyun menarik _tuxedo_ Chanyeol jika kesulitan berjalan atau akan terjatuh. Dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa. Bahkan baru beberapa langkah saja kakinya sudah pegal. Untung saja beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menyimpan _sneakers_ di mobil Chanyeol, jadi jika dia merasa tidak sanggup, dia akan mengganti _heels_ terkutuknya itu dengan _sneakers_ buluknya.

"Chanyeol—" ucap Baekhyun yang menarik lengan _tuxedo_ Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, _sih?_ Memakai _heels_ saja tidak bisa," sindirnya.

"Pokoknya nanti aku akan memakai _sneakers_ jika acara sudah selesai. Ini membuat aku kesulitan berjalan," sergah Baekhyun.

"Aish, tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Masih bertanya lagi—" Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Jangan terjatuh lagi. Seimbangkan badanmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang sudah diperlambat. Tangannya tergenggam kuat-kuat—jika Baekhyun merasa akan jatuh, ia akan meremas tangan Chanyeol. Terkadang Chanyeol menoleh dan bertanya, _'Sudah mau jatuh lagi?'—_ bukannya _'kau baik-baik saja?'._

Setelah tersiksa selama setengah jam—di mobil Chanyeol juga—Baekhyun sampai di tempat acara. Di sebuah hotel mewah yang ia yakin para orang-orang kaya berkumpul disana. Ketika kecil ia familiar dengan tempat seperti ini karena ayahnya yang juga seorang pengusaha hebat, tapi setelah beranjak dewasa, Baekhyun sadar jika dia tidak menyukai gaya hidup seperti itu. Sedikit kagum, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada semua tamu yang datang. Hanya ada kata _berkelas_ yang muncul di benak Baekhyun. Ah, Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Mereka sudah memulai _acting_ karena takut jika ayah Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba layaknya hantu—karena ayah Chanyeol suka bersikap begitu.

Baekhyun hanya mengekor kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Seperti Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini dan lebih sering menyendiri. Mereka berbincang-bincang berdua dan sesekali menggosip masalah wanita-wanita yang ada disana. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat mengkritik seorang wanita yang dadanya terlampau besar dan menyindir Baekhyun yang mungkin hanya setengahnya. Aih, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka akur.

Disaat Baekhyun terkikik karena ucapan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya, "Ikut aku," ucap orang itu.

Baekhyun yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti orang tersebut—lebih tepatnya terseret. Sempat dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk tetap disana. Chanyeol tentu tidak perlu khawatir dengan keselamatan gadis itu, _'kan?_ Orang itu membawa Baekhyun cukup jauh dari keramaian. Dan karena Baekhyun yang lebih berkonsentrasi dengan cara berjalannya, maka dia tidak memperhatikan siapa yang membawanya hingga...

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ada disini, Adikku," ucap orang itu.

"Oppa? Kenapa kau ada disini—"

"YA! Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu padamu—aish!"

Baekhyun yang masih mencerna tiba-tiba bergerak dan memeluk kakak lelakinya, "Oppa! Aku merindukanmu—"

Haru, "Aku juga—YA! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berpelukan layaknya _teletubbies_ begini!" serunya.

"Hyukjae Oppa—" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Menyebalkan."

"Sejak dulu," lelaki itu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Je—las—kan," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun, yang semula enggan menceritakan hal tersebut terpaksa mengatakan semuanya karena kakak lelakinya, Hyukjae, begitu memaksa. Kakak lelakinya itu punya sifat yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Penurut, tapi menyebalkannya bukan main. Hanya saja kakak Baekhyun lebih ramah dan tidak cuek seperti Chanyeol. Benar dugaan Baekhyun. Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita adik perempuannya. Bukannya kasihan, tapi malah memberi selamat. Meskipun begitu, Hyukjae, yang katanya sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya itu masih menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya dan bagaimana hidupnya sekarang. Dan dia juga berjanji untuk menjenguk Baekhyun jika terlepas dari pengawasan ayahnya.

"Baek, kau tahu, Appa ada disini. Aku datang bersamanya," ucap kakaknya.

"APPA? Appa ada disini? Oh Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana, Oppa?"

"Entah. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah bisa melawan Appa. Ah—anggap saja kita tidak bertemu. Ayo kita kembali, kau berjalan di beberapa langkah di belakangku, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Baekhyun merasa lega bertemu dengan kakaknya dan bertukar cerita walaupun hanya sebentar. Dan sekarang, kakaknya berjalan sekitar lima atau enam langkah di depannya—pura-pura tidak bertemu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena memperhatikan kakinya dan jalan yang dilalui kakinya. Ia ingin segera bersama Chanyeol lagi, karena ia tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali si raksasa itu.

Ketika sudah sampai di dalam dan di tengah acara, Baekhyun mencari dan melihat Chanyeol bersama ayahnya. Dengan _insting_ hewannya, Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah—ini dia. Dia calon istri anak lelakiku," ayah Chanyeol mengenalkan dan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dia tersenyum, "Byun Baekhyun—APPA?"

Ekspresinya berubah horor. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi juga kakak lelakinya yang sekarang berdiri di belakang ayahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

 _ **Hyukjae, 25 tahun—sekarang aku tidak tahu harus membela siapa. Ayah? Aku kasihan dengan adikku. Baekhyun? Ah, bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh Appa. God, why?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **(bapaknya Baekhyun enaknya siapa yhaaaa~)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Haloooooo!**

 **Hey, hello~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaku. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia mengamati Baekhyun—yang badannya sudah kaku dan lebih pucat daripada biasanya; tenang, dia tidak berubah menjadi mayat, _kok._ Ingin hatinya menyeret Baekhyun pergi, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang sopan atau bahkan cenderung lancang. Tapi sebenarnya, jujur, dia ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Mengingat bagaimana cerita Baekhyun beberapa hari sebelumnya membuat Chanyeol takut jika ayah gadis itu berbuat yang lebih buruk lagi.

Dia, Chanyeol, sebenarnya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga Baekhyun. Tapi, melihat kakak Baekhyun yang juga pucat di belakang ayahnya membuat Chanyeol tahu jika keadaan itu sedang tidak baik. Semua orang—Baekhyun dan ayahnya terutama—masih berdiri dengan mata yang saling terpaut. Mungkin mereka masih belum percaya jika harus bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat begini. Ayolah, sebagai ayah dan anak yang hubungan yang sedang tidak baik, dan lama tidak bertemu, tentu dengan berhadapan secara tiba-tiba suasananya akan aneh. Apalagi jika anaknya dikenalkan dengan status sebagai _'calon istri dari anak rekan kerjanya'_ pasti akan membuat semuanya semakin berantakan.

"Appa..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kepalanya dan menatap kakinya yang terbalut dengan _heels_ berwarna bening itu. Dia benar-benar tidak berani menatap ayahnya yang sekarang alisnya berkerut. Entah, jika Chanyeol bisa membaca ekspresinya, ayah Baekhyun tidak marah. Hanya saja terkejut dengan anaknya yang tiba-tiba begitu. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa menggolongkan wajah ayah Baekhyun itu konyol. Oh, dia berharap jika sifat tersembunyi ayah Baekhyun seperti ayahnya.

"AH!" semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ayah Chanyeol, "Jadi dia anakmu? Anak yang kau ceritakan dulu? Ah—aku baru tahu. Yunho-ya, harusnya kau tidak mengusirnya. Dia sangat pintar, kau tahu."

"Tapi—tunggu," ayah Baekhyun menarik tangan anak gadisnya, "Ikut dengan Appa."

Baekhyun menurut dan sempat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol untuk meminta pertolongan. Kakak Baekhyun mengekor di belakang ayah dan adiknya. Sepertinya dia khawatir dengan keadaan adik satu-satunya itu. Tunggu, khawatir dan penasaran hanya beda tipis disini.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berdiri di sebuah lorong yang lumayan sepi disana. Hyukjae berdiri di belakang adiknya; dengan harapan jika adiknya pingsan maka dia akan menangkapnya. Meskipun mustahil—atau bahkan mungkin dia yang pingsan terlebih dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang memelas, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka?" tanya ayahnya dengan mata yang setengah mendelik.

"Appa—itu panjang ceritanya. Dan... aku yakin aku akan mengecewakan Appa lagi jika aku menceritakannya," dia memegang tangan kiri ayahnya, "Appa, maafkan aku."

"Kekacauan apalagi yang kau lakukan? Hm?" tanya ayahnya geram.

"Aku... aku—"

"Appa, dia tidak melakukan kekacauan. Aku tahu ceritanya, Appa! Aku akan menceritakan nanti," Hyukjae tertawa dengan _gummy_ yang terpapar disana.

"Kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 _Crap._

Baekhyun menginjak kaki kakak lelakinya hingga Hyukjae tersenyum dengan wajah yang menahan sakit. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya bisa menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses jika menyusun rencana kebohongan saja tidak bisa. Benar-benar bukan _partner in crime._ Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun akan mulai mempertimbangkan status saudara di antara mereka berdua.

"Ah, sudah, Appa. Tadi kami sempat bertemu. Dan kami berbincang sebentar. Aku tentu merindukan adikku satu-satunya, benar 'kan, Baek?" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"I-iya, Appa. Kami... sempat berbincang."

"Nah, aku akan menceritakan nanti padamu, Appa. Sekarang—" dia menarik ayahnya kembali ke dalam gedung, "Kita kesana lagi. Kasihan nanti Tuan Park menunggu kita."

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah adiknya dengan sedikit kerlingan mata. Beberapa kali ayahnya berusaha memberontak, tapi sepertinya Hyukjae berhasil mengelabuhi ayahnya. Baiklah, sepertinya pria-pria tua seperti ayah Baekhyun dan ayah Chanyeol lebih mudah ditipu.

Baekhyun mengikuti mereka berdua tanpa berkomentar. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol—entah mengapa. Dia sadar jika hanya Chanyeol yang tahu ceritanya dengan lengkap. Dan dia tahu jika hanya Chanyeol yang bisa dia ajak berdiskusi sekarang. Setelah menemukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri di belakang lelaki tersebut dengan tangan yang menarik lengan jasnya.

"Kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol yang setengah terkejut.

"Aku takut—"

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan memegang pundak Baekhyun, "Ayahmu memarahimu lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hampir. Tapi Oppa menyelamatkanku—meskipun aku masih khawatir dengan apa yang diucapkan dengan Oppa nanti. Dia itu pintar... tapi bodoh. Tidak, dia bodoh."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Aku yakin dia akan mengatasi semuanya dengan baik," dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Tenang saja. Lagipula... aku baru tahu jika sebenarnya ayahku dan ayahmu berteman baik."

"OH? Benarkah?" dia mulai panik, "Tapi... bukannya seharusnya ayahmu tahu siapa aku?"

"Seharusnya. Tapi sepertinya ayahku bosan untuk menebak hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri jika ayahku agak pemalas, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. Dia berusaha menormalkan suasana hatinya yang sedang ketakutan. Sempat dia melirik ayahnya—yang juga melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Dia ingin berbicara dengan ayahnya, tapi dia tidak berani sendirian. Jika mengajak kakaknya? Aih—yang ada mungkin kakaknya membuat masalah baru. Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbohong. Bahkan mungkin terlalu jujur. Maka dari itu, jika mengajak kakaknya… mungkin… Baekhyun bisa mati di tempat.

Dia melirik pria yang melamun di sampingnya, "Chan?"

"Hm?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja buyar lamunannya.

"Chan, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Chanyeol berkedip. Dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti seekor _puppy,_ "Ke… kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan ayahku," Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya, "Jangan jawab dulu! Aku… ayolah, Chan. Aku sudah membantumu pada orang tuamu. Sekarang, bisakah kau membantuku? Sebelum Hyukjae Oppa mengacaukan semuanya. Hm?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oh—Baek, hmm…" Chanyeol terbata-bata, "O-okay," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Chanyeol—dengan berjinjit—dan mata yang melengkung. Mungkin kali ini hanya Chanyeol yang bisa dia andalkan—untuk sementara. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri belum tahu mengapa dia menyanggupi perkataan Baekhyun. Mungkin dia bisa digolongkan sebagai orang bodoh saat ini.

Mereka berdua berdiri di sudut ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun masih memainkan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol sedang menyesali kesanggupannya tadi. Bodoh memang, tapi terlanjur. Beberapa kali dia disapa oleh gadis-gadis yang ada disana, bahkan terkadang membandingkan dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Dia mengecek Baekhyun, "Baek," ucapnya.

"Hm?"

"Gadis yang memakai gaun merah itu… menurutmu… cantik tidak?"

"Yang itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk dan menimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya, "Hmm… cantik. Sesuai tipe idealmu, hm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Mungkin—kira-kira siapa namanya, ya?"

"Dekati saja. Siapa tahu kau bisa berkencan dengannya," ucap Baekhyun asal-asalan.

"Kau… memperbolehkan aku berkenalan dengannya?"

"Aku punya hak apa atas dirimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak kiri Baekhyun dan bergegas menuju gadis bergaun merah tersebut. Cantik memang; _bahkan Baekhyun mengakuinya._ Ah, Baekhyun sekarang berdiri sendirian dan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Dia mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol berbasa-basi dengan wanita tersebut—ah, dia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Kesal. Mungkin karena kesepian. _Mungkin._

Dia ingin pergi menuju ke arah kakak lelakinya, tapi kakaknya selalu mengekor kemana ayahnya pergi. Dia mencari sedikit hiburan, hingga menemukan sebuah balkon yang kosong di salah satu bagian disana. Dengan makanan kecil yang ada di tangannya—dan juga _handphone_ yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menerima _chat_ dari Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—dia berjalan kesana. Sangat bosan, dan sebenarnya dia benar-benar ingin pulang karena tidak berteman. Setelah makanannya habis, dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali dia mendengus kesal karena Jongdae meramalkan jika Chanyeol akan mabuk dan mereka akan tidur bersama—baiklah, itu adalah imajinasi liar Jongdae sendiri. Dia bahkan menceritakan jika dia bertemu dengan ayah dan kakak lelakinya. Dan Jongdae—lagi-lagi—berulah dengan mengakatakan jika ayah Baekhyun pasti lupa dengannya karena Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

Disaat sedang sibuk membalas _chat_ dari kedua saudaranya, tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya, "Hei!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Iya—haish, kau lagi," ucapnya dengan wajah yang seketika berubah suntuk.

"Kita memang berjodoh, hm?"

"Terserah kau saja, Daehyun-ah," Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Untuk kau kemari?"

"Ehei, apa kau tidak ingat jika ayahku salah satu petinggi perusahaan juga?" dia tertawa, "Ayahku menyuruhku untuk datang kemari—untuk menemaninya. Dan tak kukira akan menemukanmu disini. Datang bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Iya. Dia sedang bersama gadis bergaun merah itu, 'kan? Hei—bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan calon suamimu bersama wanita lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Daehyun serasa benar. Dia terus terang merasa sebal ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang bersama wanita lain. Tapi—jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya. Bahkan, mereka hanya kerja sama untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Meskipun masalahnya mereka juga yang membuatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun memang merasa aneh beberapa hari belakangan. Dia merasa dekat dengan Chanyeol, bahkan sangat dekat hingga dia menceritakan semua masalah pribadinya layaknya sudah lama berkenalan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya baru saja. Dengan kedekatannya itu, dia merasa punya hak atas Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang, dia kesal ketika Chanyeol sedang bercengkerama dengan gadis itu. Ah, dia mungkin kesal karena ditinggalkan sendirian. Ah… mungkin begitu.

"Oh—itu teman masa kecilnya. Tadi aku juga sedang bersama temanku, tapi dia sudah pergi—jadi aku sendiri disini."

"Apa itu hanya sebuah alasan?" Daehyun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sekarang."

 _God dammit._

Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap jika Daehyun akan menjawab dengan jawaban seperti itu. Dia hanya berusaha menutupi kebohongannya. Tapi sepertinya Daehyun akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tak apa. Baekhyun malah berharap Chanyeol melihatnya sedang bersama Daehyun begini.

Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan celotehan Daehyun yang dia anggap memuakkan. Bahkan jika diingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Taehyung daripada Daehyun. Tak masalah, yang penting, bagi Baekhyun, dia sedang tidak sendirian. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan ternyata Daehyun tak seburuk yang ia kira. Sesekali Baekhyun juga tertawa dengan kebodohan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Meskipun terkadang dia berjengit dengan kecerobohan lelaki tersebut, tapi selebihnya dia merasa jika Daehyun—mungkin—bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun dan Daehyun menoleh, "Oh? Hei," ucap Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana—hei… cecunguk ini tidak mengganggumu, 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak kesepian selama satu jam. Iya kan, Dae-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian dijawab anggukan dari Daehyun.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Cih, ayo pulang sekarang. Aku lelah. Lagipula ini sudah malam," dia menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Kami pulang dulu, Daehyun-ssi," ucapnya dengan suara beratnya.

Tangan Baekhyun agak sakit. Chanyeol menariknya dengan agak paksa. Apalagi dia harus menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol yang berkaki panjang. Ayolah, Baekhyun seseorang yang pendek. Apalagi dia sedang menggunakan _heels_ dan _dress._ Ingin rasanya dia melakukan protes pada Chanyeol, tapi badannya terlalu lelah.

Di perjalanan pulang Baekhyun hampir saja tertidur. Matanya sudah berat, bahkan dia sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Badannya terasa lelah. Apalagi kakinya super pegal. Dia yakin jika kakinya akan membengkak besok pagi karena dia sempat terkilir ketika diseret Chanyeol tadi. Dan sayangnya Chanyeol tidak peduli dan tetap menarik Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Chanyeol masih terdiam ketika turun dari mobil. Wajahnya datar; _tidak memunculkan ekspresi apapun._ Dia membiarkan Baekhyun _struggling_ dengan _sneakers_ dan _heels_ yang sedang ditenteng di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol sangat lelah, terlihat dari matanya yang sudah memerah. Apalagi rumah sakit sedang tidak bersahabat karena banyak pasien—sebelum mereka berangkat ke acara tersebut.

"Huh," keluh Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghempaskan badannya di sofa dengan kasar.

Baekhyun meneliti pergelangan kaki kirinya. Sekarang sudah mulai memerah; _bahkan ukurannya sudah membesar daripada sebelumnya._ Dia berusaha menahannya; karena sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari itu. Sesekali dia melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah mengganti bajunya dan bertelanjang dada. Lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya sibuk di dapur sembari menuangkan _cola_ dingin ke dalam gelasnya.

"Ganti bajumu, Singa Betina," ucapnya pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Baekhyun yang masih memijat kakinya.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Terkilir."

"Hei," Chanyeol mendekat dan berdiri di samping kanan gadis tersebut, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Kalau iya, ada urusannya denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"EH? Apa salahku?"

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri walaupun akhirnya duduk lagi, "Ini! Kakiku sekarang terkilir karena kau sudah menyeretku keluar dari gedung—apalagi alasannya tidak jelas begitu. Lelah katamu? Aku juga!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya yang memerah itu. Dia mendengus. Disaat lelah begini dia malah terpancing dengan emosi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba meledak. Aih, mereka sama-sama kerasnya. Dan mereka, juga merasa punya alasan masing-masing. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah mengalah. Maka dari itu, disaat Chanyeol merasa benar, dia berusaha membuat Baekhyun kalah. Apalagi, dengan keadaannya yang lelah, maka emosi Chanyeol lebih mudah untuk tersulut.

"Kau menyalahkan aku?" Chanyeol mendelik, "Aku lelah—aku tahu kau juga, tapi kau membuatku mencari-cari di seluruh gedung! Apalagi kau bersama Daehyun—ayolah!"

"Daehyun? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa dia disini?" Baekhyun tidak mau mengalah, "Hei! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Bukankah wajar jika aku berbincang dengan orang lain? Lagipula, kau sedang bersama gadis itu, 'kan? Kita melakukan hal yang sama!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat dan berlalu. Dia berjalan dengan situasi yang tidak stabil dan sedikit terhuyung. Jujur dia kesakitan. Tapi ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Byun Baekhyun yang besar gengsinya itu, hm? Sebenarnya dia merutuki dirinya mengapa marah disaat yang seperti ini. Dia tahu yang baru dibentaknya adalah seorang dokter, tapi rasa marahnya membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk meminta tolong. Begitu juga Chanyeol, dia merasa kasihan saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan susah payah. Tapi jika ingat Baekhyun yang suka menyemburnya, membuat keinginannya untuk menolong hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya setelah membersihkan diri. Badannya serasa rontok hari itu. Lelah; apalagi emosinya sedang tidak baik. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana ayahnya, dan apa yang akan dikatakan kakak lelakinya. Ada dua kemungkinan, antara membantu semua rencananya berjalan, atau membuat semuanya makin berantakan. Ketika dia ingat jika dia sudah memiliki kontak kakaknya, dia bergegas menghubungi lelaki bertubuh kurus tersebut. Hanya memastikan.

"Oppa? Ini… Baekhyunnie," ucap Baekhyun setelah mendengar suara parau kakaknya.

"Baekhyun? Ah— adikku?" dia tertawa dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus, "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Haish! Kau ini—Ah, Oppa, kau sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Appa?" tanyanya was-was.

"Antara sudah, dan belum. Sebentar—"

Terdengar suara _flush_ dari seberang, "Oppa, sedang apa dirimu? Sepertinya aku baru mendengar suara—"

"Aku baru saja buang air. Perutku sedang tidak begitu baik—"

"YA! Kau membawa ponsel ke toilet?"

"Hmm, sebentar. Aku membersihkan diriku dulu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Oppa, kau ini…"

Tak beberapa lama, "Sudah! Ah, aku sembari mengenakan celana, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Astaga, Oppa—jelaskan padaku yang tadi! Malah kau yang bertanya bagaimana. Tsk."

"Ah, iya. Tadi Appa bertanya padaku apa benar kau calon istri dari Park Chanyeol. Dan aku bilang kau calon istrinya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Lalu?"

"Sudah. Itu saja. Aku belum menceritakan sebabnya—"

"WHAT? YA! Justru sebabnya yang penting! Tapi kau—Oppa! Astaga! Kau malah merusak segalanya!"

"EH? Aku tadi tidak sempat—"

"Jadi, Appa hanya tahu jika aku calon istri Chanyeol tanpa tahu latar belakangnya?"

"Iya. Aku akan mennjelaskannya nanti, tenang saja—"

"AARGH! Terserah kau saja, Oppa!"

Baekhyun menutup ponsel dan membantingnya. Dia kesal. Dia pikir kakaknya akan membantunya, tapi ternyata malah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Jika begini, ayahnya pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan kakaknya karena pasti ayahnya mengira jika Hyukjae dan Baekhyun sudah bersekongkol untuk mengada-ada suatu cerita. Memang benar _sih,_ tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebenarnya begitu. _Wait—_

Baekhyun yang kesal membiarkan kakak lelakinya menelepon berulang kali tanpa diangkat. Dia, dengan susah payah keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air minum karena marah membuatnya haus. Dia bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil air mineral disana. Tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang duduk di ruang tengah sembari mengamatinya yang berjalan dengan pincang. Baekhyun tidak tahu, dia terlalu fokus untuk menuangkan air minum disana. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar jika orang tersebut melangkah ke suatu tempat untuk mengambil sesuatu dan menghampirinya.

"Ikut aku," ucap orang tersebut.

"APALAGI?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Orang itu, Chanyeol, menghela nafas panjang, "Bisakah kau untuk tidak membentak untuk sekali saja? Aku bosan mendengar suaramu."

"Kalau bosan tidak usah didengarkan!"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak mendengar jika kau terus-terusan berteriak?"

"Tutup saja telingamu!"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan mata yang memerah, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang tutup mulut? Hm? Aku datang untuk memberi kakimu krim _analgesic,_ " Chanyeol menaruh sebuah _tub_ berisi sebuah krim, "Sudah bermaksud baik tapi masih saja dimarahi. Terserah kau saja!" serunya yang kemudian pergi.

 _Snapped._

Baekhyun benar-benar terdiam. Dia menatap krim yang tadi ditaruh—setengah dilemparkan—oleh Chanyeol. Dia menyesal. Bukan seharusnya dia membentak jika kejadiannya ternyata begitu. Dia ingin meminta maaf, tapi terlalu gengsi. Tapi jika tidak, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Dia sekarang tahu walaupun Chanyeol marah, tapi lelaki itu masih memperhatikannya. Dan akhirnya, dengan segala macam keraguannya, dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang kembali duduk di ruang tengah dengan mata yang terpaku pada sebuah film _blockbuster_ kesukaannya.

"Chan…"

"Apalagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tertuju di layar.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku sudah membentakmu tanpa tahu apa alasannya," dia menghela nafas kalah, "Aku terlalu emosional dan meledak-ledak. Tapi aku juga punya alasan kenapa begitu—Chan?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata dingin dan bosan. Tanpa berkomentar, dia berdiri dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk duduk. Kemudian dia mengambil krim _analgesic_ yang digenggam Baekhyun di tangan kanannya. Dengan perlahan dia menaikkan kaki kiri Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat masih kesal, bahkan mungkin marah. Tapi tangannya memijat kaki Baekhyun dengan lembut walaupun gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kakimu begini," ucap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan krim itu ke pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Mungkin kita sama-sama lelah—"

"Tapi aku—ah, sudahlah."

"Hm? Kenapa, Chan?"

Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pucuk kepala gadis tersebut, "Kepalamu sudah kering. Kau bisa melepas perbannya—"

"Chan, jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

Kikuk. Seperti baru saja tertangkap mencuri, Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya ragu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena mungkin jawabannya kurang masuk akal.

"Chan?"

"Ehm, Baek. Kau tidak ingin tidur?"

"Chan."

Ah, Baekhyun tahu ini jurus terakhirnya. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar layaknya _puppy eyes_ dan mullut yang mengerucut pasti membuat Chanyeol gemas. Sebenarnya dia jijik harus bertingkah begini, tapi dia tahu jika Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan itu. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencobanya dan Chanyeol selalu mengiyakan semua permintaannya tanpa memberikan bantahan.

"AIH," Chanyeol mengeluh ketika melihat Baekhyun, "Hm… tapi… jangan marah lagi, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, "Aku… aku tidak suka melihat kau bersama Daehyun…"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Hanya karena itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tenang saja, aku lebih memilih untuk bersamamu daripada dengan Daehyun. Tapi kebetulan saja kau sedang bersama gadis itu tadi," dia tersenyum paksa, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ siapa namanya?"

"Miyoung. Hwang Miyoung—" dia terdiam sejenak, "Tapi aku merasa aku tidak cocok dengannya."

"Hm? Kenapa begitu?"

"Entah, aku tidak nyaman jika harus berbicara banyak dengannya," Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menguap, "Kau tidur saja. Matamu sudah lelah begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri, "Bisa tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bisa, tenang saja."

Karena Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kesulitan, dia pun berdiri dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu, "Naik. Kakimu akan semakin sakit jika kau berjalan terus-menerus," ucap Chanyeol yang tidak sadar jika ada yang pipinya memerah karena sikapnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Jongdae menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minseok yang terdiam. Dia memandang Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk dengan semangkuk sereal di pangkuannya. Dia menerima telepon dari Baekhyun jika dia tidak akan masuk kuliah karena sakit. Karena Baekhyun adalah tipikal gadis yang tidak pernah membolos jika tidak ada kejadian parah, maka, dengan rasa khawatirnya dia menjenguk Baekhyun. Dan setelah sampai disana, dia mendapati Baekhyun sedang makan sereal dengan manisnya.

"Jadi kau tidak sakit?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Sakit. Lihat," ucap Baekhyun yang bermulut penuh seraya menunjuk kakinya yang terbalut _ankle support._

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Seharusnya kau tidak banyak tanya jika adikmu sedang sakit, Jongdae Oppa," sindirnya.

"Atau kau sakit yang lain? Hamil mungkin?"

"YA!" dia menampakkan wajah memelasnya, "Unnie…"

"Baek, aku juga berpikir kau sedang sakit parah hingga tidak bisa kemana-mana," dia _struggling_ dan berusaha melepas tangan Jongdae yang sudah mulai aneh-aneh, "Kontrol dirimu, _Pikachu._ "

"Pikachu?" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau memanggilnya Pikachu, Unnie? Oh—tidak!"

 _Duh._

"Lupakan, aku mohon—kau, ada masalah lagi?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Appa tahu jika aku bersama Chanyeol. Dan kakakku hanya memberitahukan jika aku calon istrinya. Tanpa ada embel-embel lain ataupun sebab kenapa aku bisa menjadi calon istrinya. Ini menyebalkan, Unnie. Kau tahu, Appa dan ayah Chanyeol berteman. Dan jika saja Appa bertanya pada ayah Chanyeol, bisa mati aku—"

"Ah, kau akan dinikahkan, Baek."

"Kim Jongdae!"

 _Plak!_ Sendok sereal Baekhyun melayang tepat di atas kepala Jongdae, " _Headshot,_ Bro."

Disaat Jongdae dan Baekhyun berdebat, masuk seorang Park Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang lelah setelah bekerja. Lelaki itu menyeret langkahnya. Dia sempat berhenti ketika melihat Jongdae dan Minseok yang dengan kaku menatapnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku harap kau bisa kooperatif kali ini—" dia menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya berjalan, "Kita ke kamarku sekarang."

"Wow," ucap Jongdae yang mengikuti kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi.

"Apa?" tanya Minseok.

" _The power of hormones._ "

Minseok memukul kepala Jongdae, "Kau yang harus mengontrol hormonmu, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dengan Chanyeol yang menuntunnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol; tapi dia yakin jika itu adalah hal yang penting—karena Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi dari Minseok dan Jongdae yang ada disana. Ketika melihat pria tersebut, dia mendapati ekspresi tegang. Mungkin Chanyeol lelah; maka dari itu dia tidak berani untuk bertanya hal-hal lainnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bersikap begini. Biasanya, dia akan berani untuk menantang seseorang, tapi sepertinya seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi pengecualian. Dia selalu merasa ciut jika melihat Chanyeol berekspresi kaku atau terlihat marah. Bukan karena takut; tapi dia selalu merasa terintimidasi. Chanyeol selalu sukses membalikkan kata-katanya dan selalu bisa membuatnya diam tak bisa menjawab. Dan dia tahu, pria itu akan sangat menyeramkan jika sudah membentak. Lagipula, sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sudah membuatnya sungkan untuk macam-macam.

"Duduk," Chanyeol menekan pundak Baekhyun agar duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah berbicara apa pada ayahmu?"

"Aku? Aku tidak membicarakan apapun—tunggu!" Baekhyun memberikan wajah memelas, "Kemarin, Oppa—Hyukjae Oppa mengatakan jika aku calon istrimu. Dan dia tidak mengatakan masalah yang sebenarnya. Hmm, aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku takut jika kau marah atau bagaimana."

"Tunggu, berarti ayahmu hanya tahu itu saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentang kebohongan kita ayahmu tidak tahu?" dia menggelengkannya lagi, "Ah, pantas saja…" ucapnya penuh kekalahan.

"HM? Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Sepertinya ayahmu menanyakan hal-hal itu pada ayahku. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika ayahku pasti mengatakan hal yang berlebihan dan ekspektasi tinggi. Jadi, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana pikiran ayahmu sekarang," dia mendengus, "Kau tidak dihubungi oleh ayahmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kekacauan lagi,"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia sedikit menyerah dengan masalah-masalah yang datang saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika kebohongan kecilnya tempo hari bisa berdampak parah. Dia pikir dengan sedikit berbohong dan bertahan, akan menyelesaikan urusan dengan orang tuanya. Ternyata malah orang tua Baekhyun ikut campur dan membuat perkara baru.

"Kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu menderum, "Sedikit lebih baik. Terima kasih, _by the way._ "

"Besok ke rumah sakit saja, hm?"

"Untuk apa?"

" _X-ray._ Aku takut kakimu parah. Karena ketika aku pegang kemarin sepertinya ada yang salah dengan _ankle-_ mu. Ah, apa pernah cedera sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku pernah dislokasi ketika masih sekolah karena bermain bola bersama teman-temanku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Ah—kau tetap saja Byun Baekhyun, hm? Sejenak aku tertipu dengan sikap manismu dan lupa dengan kebrutalanmu."

"YA!" teriak Baekhyun sembari memukul Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"ACK! Baek!"

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Seketika matanya membulat ketika mendengar kata-kata dari baliknya.

"KALIAN! Kami pulang dulu! AH—jangan main kasar, ya?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeku di tempat, " _Fuck you_ —Kim Jongdae," gerutu Baekhyun yang seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ditemani Kyungsoo untuk melakukan _X-ray._ Sepulang kuliah, dengan keadaan yang masih pincang, Baekhyun membuat janji dengan Chanyeol. Berkali-kali dia mendengus ketika Kyungsoo masih saja menanyakan mengapa kakinya begitu walaupun sudah tiga kali dijelaskan. Sekarang mereka menunggu dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain _Pou._ Dari mulutnya bergumam nada lagu _One ok Rock_ yang dulu sempat dia tangisi karena tidak punya uang untuk menonton konsernya. Baekhyun _fans_ beratnya, apalagi dengan gitarisnya; _Toru Yamashita._ Maka dari itu, Baekhyun akan menyukai seseorang yang bisa bermain alat musik petik tersebut.

"Bisakah kau mengganti lagu yang kau nyanyikan? Kau sudah menyanyikan lagu itu selama dua jam—" ucap Kyungsoo yang sekarang mendandani _Pou_ nya yang diberi nama Nini dengan sebuah jas bermotif bunga.

"Hm? Kau minta lagu apa?"

" _Soundtrack Frozen. Let it Go._ "

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata dan menegakkan badannya, "Sedari tadi aku menyanyikan lagu _rock_ dan kau sekarang memintaku untuk menyanyikan _soundtrack Frozen?_ "

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, yang lain saja."

"Apa?"

" _Do you wanna build a snowman~_ "

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dengan cerianya—bahkan mata bulatnya sudah melengkung sempurna, "Do Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku menenggelamkan kepalamu di bawah ketiakku?"

Mereka sedikit berdebat sembari menunggu Chanyeol yang masih menangani operasi. Baekhyun sudah mulai mengantuk. Meskipun sebenarnya ponsel Kyungsoo sedikit berisik karena _game Angry Birds_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Apalagi ketika burungnya berbunyi _Uiiiing~_ membuat telinga Baekhyun menjadi risih. Dia membuka ponselnya sendiri dan mengecek jam nya. Sudah sore hari, tapi Chanyeol belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang melamun, datanglah seorang wanita dengan jas putihnya, "Byun Baekhyun, apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya, "I-iya, aku Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol sepertinya tidak bisa menemuimu dalam waktu cepat. Kau bisa melakukan X-ray denganku. Ah—aku Luhan," ucap wanita itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Tangan itu sudah tersambar sebelum Baekhyun menyentuhnya, "Do Kyungsoo!" seru Kyungsoo dengan cerianya.

"Aish—" Baekhyun mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo, "Anak kecil diam saja!"

"Dia lucu sekali," ucap Luhan seraya mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan gemasnya.

Meskipun perkenalan itu tidak sesuai dengan rencana, tapi X-ray Baekhyun tetap dilakukan. Baekhyun sejenak melihat wajah Luhan; dan dia teringat dengan ucapan Chanyeol tentang sepupunya. Sekarang dia tahu siapa sepupunya. Cantik. Bahkan sempat membuat Baekhyun minder. Meskipun tampak _sassy,_ tapi Luhan seseorang yang berkelas. Dan dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah punya anak. Hmm… menurut Baekhyun begitu.

"Kakimu pernah cedera?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dulu pernah dislokasi ketika bermain bola—"

"Bermain bola? Wow, kau benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, hm?"

"Begitulah," jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

Setelah selesai, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke ruang dokter. Luhan bilang jika Chanyeol sudah kembali ke ruangannya dan akan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ketika masuk disana, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol meringkuk di meja kerjanya dan memejamkan mata. Kantung mata pria itu benar-benar raksasa hingga mungkin terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja menangis. Baekhyun merasa kasihan dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia menghela nafas, hingga dengan reflex tangannya memegang rambut Chanyeol yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya tersebut.

Chanyeol mendongak, "Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan suara yang super mengantuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kita pulang, hm? Tapi bisakah kita mengantarkan Kyungsoo dulu?"

"Bisa. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tidak ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Chan," ucap Baekhyun sembari mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan itu.

Luhan tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat sepupunya yang dulu kembali. Luhan tahu jika Chanyeol sempat _drop_ ketika tahu kekasihnya yang dulu berselingkuh. Dan dengan usahanya, Luhan berusaha menghibur Chanyeol termasuk dengan mengenalkan lelaki itu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi hasilnya Chanyeol selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya atau tidak sama dengan kekasihnya yang dulu. Luhan sempat menyerah, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun jika bekerja dia selalu mengeluh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang _bossy_ dan pemarah, tapi tanpa sadar Chanyeol selalu membicarakan Baekhyun. Bahkan setiap hari topik tentang Baekhyun tidak pernah luput dari mulutnya.

"Cukup, hei. Senyummu itu bodoh," tukas Sehun yang datang dengan kopi panas di tangannya.

"Diam kau, Pengecut," balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan judesnya. Tapi setelah itu dia terkikik ketika melihat telinga Sehun memerah saat Luhan mengambil kopi yang ada di tangan lelaki tersebut. Sehun selalu begitu. Bertindak dingin dan culas pada orang lain, tapi akan menjadi kikuk ketika bertemu Luhan.

 _DRRT-DRRT._

Chanyeol mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Oh, Appa? Ada apa?"

…

"Nanti malam? Appa! Jangan aneh-aneh lagi!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah seperti menelan sebuah kekalahan.

 _ **Appa, apakah kau akan mengutukku menjadi batu jika aku melepas jabatan sebagai anakmu? - Park**_ ** _Chanyeol, anak yang ingin membatalkan status anak dari Park Jungsoo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**sorry, this chapter is a bit short actually.**_

 _ **enjoy! don't forget to give your opinion!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka terdiam. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol, yang tadi menerima telepon dari ayahnya, diminta untuk datang ke acara makan malam. Dan parahnya, hanya keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang datang. Pikiran Chanyeol sudah menjurus ke hal yang macam-macam. Takutnya, ayahnya berulah lagi. Terkadang dia tidak mengerti kenapa kebohongannya bisa jadi se-fatal ini. Dia kira, dengan sedikit berbohong masalahnya akan segera selesai. Kenyataannya, kebohongan itu malah menimbulkan masalah baru.

" _Guys_ , rumahku… ada di depan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang memecah keheningan.

"Oh! Maafkan kami, Soo." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang berusaha memaklumi itu turun dengan keadaan yang tidak seceria biasanya. Dia sedikit takut dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat buruk dan _awkward._ Langkahnya menuju rumah seketika berhenti ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya lagi.

"Soo! Bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkikik geli. Dia, yang duduk di ruang tengah rumah Kyungsoo sedang dimintai pendapat. Baekhyun meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk memilihkan baju untuknya. Meminjam juga, _sih._ Berkali-kali Chanyeol menolak apa yang dipakai Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _Sebuah parka seifuku berwarna navy._

"Nah! Itu! Aku punya jas berwarna _navy_ juga!" serunya.

"Ya! Kau ini! Bukannya… ini terlihat aneh?"

" _No. Seifuku!_ Aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo punya baju seperti ini. Bagus, Baek. Pinjam saja yang ini."

Baekhyun sempat memberikan lirikannya yang tajam sebelum kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. Yang benar saja. Parka _seifuku_ dan rok pendek jadi pilihan Chanyeol. Sejenak dia meyakini jika Chanyeol penggemar Lolita ataupun yang berbau Jepang begitu. Dasar, _Yadong._

 _(referensi: VCR EXO)_

Chanyeol sedikit lega Baekhyun sekarang punya inisiatif sendiri. Paling tidak sekarang tanpa harus disuruh, gadis brutal itu sudah punya ide. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya juga Chanyeol yang memutuskan. Karena Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun punya selera yang buruk untuk berpakaian.

Ketika sampai di _apartment_ nya, Chanyeol langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Badannya benar-benar remuk. Jika bisa memilih mungkin dia akan tidur semalaman. Badannya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bahkan sepertinya dia punya tanda-tanda sakit karena tenaganya terlalu diforsir. Ayolah, dokter juga seorang manusia; mereka bisa sakit juga.

"Ganti bajumu dulu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya duduk dan menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat pada lelaki itu.

"Sebentar. Aku ingin duduk dulu."

"Lelah, hm?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bisakah ini ditunda saja?" rengeknya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun.

"Ayahmu selalu tak terduga. Kau tahu, aku masih memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu ayah dan ibuku."

"Bersikap saja seperti biasanya."

"Yang brutal dan beringas?"

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Terserah kau saja. Asal jangan menjadi bodoh seperti dirimu yang sekarang."

"YA!"

Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku pergi dulu, _Dumber._ Terima kasih tehnya, _by the way._ " Ucapnya seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan pergi.

Baekhyun hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah kesal. Kesal _sih,_ tapi dalam hatinya tersipu. Karena meskipun mereka beradu mulut seperti itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering akur. Lagipula, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan dan jahil itu. Jika dia meledak, Chanyeol akan membalikkan ucapannya. Dan dia selalu kalah. Jadi… mungkin sekarang dia lebih sering mengalah dan pura-pura dongkol saja.

.

.

.

"Baek?"

"Hm."

"Kau tahu mantanku yang dulu itu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika… suatu saat nanti dia meminta maaf padaku?"

"Maafkan saja."

"Jika dia menginginkanku kembali padanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalanan akhirnya berpikir. Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terakhir membuat alisnya berkerut. Dia merasa jika pertanyaan Chanyeol agak ganjil. Apalagi dengan keadaan mereka dalam perjalanan menuju makan malam keluarga. Baekhyun rasa itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau berpikir lama sekali?"

"Oh! Aku? Hmm—aku hanya terkejut. Kau menanyakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba."

"Lalu? Jawabannya?"

"Kalau kau mau kembali padanya, berarti kau orang yang bodoh."

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm." Gumam Baekhyun yang kembali mendaratkan matanya ke jendela. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu tersenyum kecil. Sedari tadi dia mengamati Baekhyun yang melamun dan terdiam. Tapi, dia sempat melihat bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun ketika membahas mantan kekasihnya. Sedikit puas, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari perubahan raut muka gadis itu.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan susah payah. Kali ini dia memakai _sneakers._ Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun seperti anak sekolah saja. Sedari tadi Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pendek seperti anak SMP. Karena Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berdebat, dia hanya menjawab _hmm_ dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, mereka mendapati orang tua Baekhyun disana. Sempat Chanyeol tertegun dengan ibu Baekhyun yang berwajah cantik. Dan itu sempat membuatnya ingin menukar posisi Baekhyun dengan ibunya—ini bercanda, sungguh. Ayah Chanyeol sempat bingung ketika Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun yang sulit berjalan. Bahkan ayah Chanyeol lebih gugup daripada ayah Baekhyun sendiri. Ayah Baekhyun mengatakan jika Baekhyun pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, bukannya kau dulu mengatakan akan melamar kekasihmu? Berarti kau akan melamar Baekhyun, _'kan_?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"HUK! Appa—"

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tersedak langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki tersebut. Di pelipisnya sudah merembes keringat dingin. Dia tidak menyangka ayah Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lagi-lagi, ayah Chanyeol menjadi perusak suasana yang semula masih tenang—karena orang tua dari keduanya membicarakan bisnis sebelumnya.

"Oh, iya, Appa. Dulu… aku berpikiran seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah lebih tenang.

"Apa kau yakin dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun.

"Oh, itu. Hmm… begitulah, Tuan Byun."

Di bawah meja, kaki Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol menoleh, dia mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, tapi dengan mata yang menyipit. Dan seketika itu juga, Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis di sampingnya itu sudah siap menerkamnya.

"Kau bodoh, Chanyeol-ssi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan rahang yang tertekan.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meremas rok pendeknya seraya bergumam _sorry._ Lagipula dia tahu jika dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menambah kebohongan mereka. Jika dibongkar sekarang? Bisa-bisa mereka dihujat habis-habisan dan Baekhyun akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

"Baekhyunnie," ibu Baekhyun angkat suara, "Kau sangat cantik hari ini. Apa semua ini karena Chanyeol?"

 _Off guard._ Seraya Baekhyun diserang pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terduga untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak menyangka ibunya akan ikut campur disini. Dia curiga jika sebelum mereka berdua datang, keempat orang itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Tunggu, ibu Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukainya, _'kan?_ Atau…

"Begitulah, Eomma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tawa yang terpaksa.

"Kalian sudah tinggal bersama?" Tanya ibunya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak tahu mengapa semua yang ditanyakan serba kebetulan dan membuat kebohongan mereka semakin besar. Ah, jika bisa diulang, mungkin dia tidak akan datang dan membiarkan Chanyeol datang dan menderita sendirian—tapi dia tidak tega juga _sih._

"Aku tidak menyangka jika anak gadisku sudah berubah hanya karena seorang pria. Ah, semoga kau pria yang tepat, Chanyeol-ah."

 _Bangsat! Brengsek! Aku benci keadaan seperti ini!_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah ibu Chanyeol. Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berapi-api. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mati sekarang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ibu lelaki itu tidak menyukainya. Tahu _sih,_ hanya Baekhyun memberikan alasan pembenar saja pada penampilannya ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau akan melamar Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat?"

Ini serasa seperti petir. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol menjawab tidak. Tapi jika Chanyeol menjawab tidak, maka ayahnya pasti akan meminta Chanyeol untuk melamar secepatnya. Jika iya, berarti… tidak. Ini menakutkan.

"Aku belum tahu, Appa. Aku akan memikirkan itu."

"Ah…" ayah Chanyeol mengangguk, "Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau segera melamar dan kalian cepat menikah."

Baekhyun menatap ayah Chanyeol dengan mata yang terbelalak seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Iya, ayah Chanyeol menakutkan. Bahkan sekarang dia lebih takut dengan ayah Chanyeol daripada dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"I-itu masih jauh, Appa. Aku dan Baekhyun masih terlalu dini untuk itu."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya, _'kan?_ Appa dan Eomma sudah membicarakan itu dan kami setuju."

"Oh, Appa…"

Semuanya terdiam, hingga, "Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa menikah jika kau mau."

 _Crap. Bahkan ayah Baekhyun memperbolehkan mereka menikah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" gumam Chanyeol yang mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya di setir mobilnya.

"Entah." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Mereka masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Sulit didefinisikan. Bahkan membuat mereka tidak sanggup untuk pulang ke rumah. Ah, mereka berhenti di tepi jalan yang sepi hanya untuk sekadar mengangkat beban di kepala mereka. Baekhyun, kembali mendaratkan matanya ke jendela di sebelah kanannya. Dan Chanyeol, sedari tadi sibuk membenturkan kepalanya di setir mobil.

Sedari tadi mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol, masih berusaha mencerna mengapa kebohongannya tentang _akan-melamar-kekasihnya_ menjadi serumit ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih belum mengerti mengapa ayahnya memperbolehkannya menikah. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang menjadi musuh di dalam hari-harinya.

"Baek."

"Hmm."

"Kita harus mencari alasan untuk berpisah."

"Hmm. Aku juga sedang memikirkan itu."

Mereka menghela nafas bersama. Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang menelungkupkan kepalanya pada setir mobil itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap leher lelaki tersebut. Dia merasa kasihan. Dengan badan yang lelah, Chanyeol harus menghadapi masalah baru lagi. Apalagi menyangkut kehidupan pribadi mereka.

"Chan, bilang saja kalau aku selingkuh atau kembali bersama mantanku—"

"NO!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berteriak dan mendelik padanya itu, "Aku tidak mau. Nanti kau bisa mendapatkan amukan dari ibuku, dan bahkan orang tuamu sendiri. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku."

"Tapi bagaimana lagi…" ucap Baekhyun yang akhirnya mendaratkan tatapannya pada jari-jemarinya yang dimainkan sedari tadi.

"Aku akan mendapatkan alasannya dengan cepat. Tenang saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, "Aku benar-benar menjadi bebanmu, huh?"

"Tidak apa, adik kecil. Aku senang membantumu. Kau juga membantuku, _'kan?_ Meskipun… masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Suasana menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Paling tidak mereka sepikiran. Ah, Baekhyun terkadang merasa sungkan dengan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih kalem. Kalem ala Chanyeol sih. Tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menikah?" goda lelaki itu.

Baekhyun melirik tajam, "Aku tidak akan mau dengan lelaki sepertimu."

Lelaki itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "YA! Memangnya aku mau denganmu? Dengan nenek sihir sepertimu? Bisa-bisa kalau aku punya anak nanti, dan dia menangis, kau akan membentaknya. Ah, anakku yang malang…"

Baekhyun yang mulai sebal dengan sifat Chanyeol yang jahil itu langsung menarik rambut Chanyeol dan membenamkan kepala lelaki itu di bawah ketiaknya. Berkali-kali dia mengetuk kepala lelaki tersebut sembari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"HEH!" dia masih mengekang kepala Chanyeol, "Kau bisa lihat Taehyung yang kata orang-orang nakalnya bukan main bisa _behave_ jika bersamaku. Kau jangan mengatakan hal-hal bohong, Park Chanyeol! YA!"

"ACK! ACK! Sakit—" Chanyeol berusaha melepas lengan Baekhyun, "Baek, ketiakmu bau!"

"YA!"

Serangan itu makin lama makin brutal. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun bersimpuh di kursinya dan mulai menyerang Chanyeol yang makin terpojok itu. Dia, merasa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini _bluffing._ Menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan sekarang mereka berdua berteriak. Bisa dibayangkan betapa riuhnya mobil tersebut.

Ketika mereka masih bergulat disana, tiba-tiba, _TOK! TOK!_

Baekhyun menoleh dan membuka jendelanya, "I-iya?"

Ada seorang pria paruh baya disana, "AH! Remaja sekarang—YA! Kalian! Kalau ingin berbuat mesum, jangan di mobil! Kalau punya uang sewa hotal sana!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap pria yang mengomelinya baru saja. Sempat Baekhyun meneliti dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia menemukan jika kancing paling atas dari kemeja Chanyeol sudah terbuka. Ah, pantas saja…

Belum mereka memberikan jawaban, pria itu sudah pergi. Dan belum mereka selesai mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, mereka mendengar pria itu menggerutu, "Pasti si lelaki sering menonton film porno. Perempuannya saja pakai baju anak sekolah seperti itu—"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, "Ini semua idemu, Park Chanyeol!" serunya seraya memulai pukulannya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari itu—beberapa hari kemudian—Baekhyun duduk di dalam kelas dengan mata yang sudah hampir tertutup. Dia mengantuk. Dosennya kali ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sempat dia melirik ke arah teman-temannya dan mendapati Hakyeon tertidur dengan liur yang sudah membasahi bukunya. Ada juga Sunggyu yang masih memperhatikan dosennya—eh, tunggu. Mungkin karena mata Sunggyu terlalu kecil membuat Baekhyun bingung membedakan apakah lelaki itu tidur atau tidak. Ternyata, tidur.

Sekarang Baekhyun mencoret-coret bukunya dan mulai menghitung berapa kali dosennya mengatakan kata-kata _jadi begitu_ dan sudah mendapatkan 78 kali. Ah, setidaknya ini membuat rasa kantuknya sedikit teratasi.

Ketika dosennya membubarkan kelas, dia senangnya bukan main. Apalagi sekarang waktunya Baekhyun mengajar Taekwondo. Meskipun sebenarnya dia hanya akan melihat Jongdae melatih karena kakinya masih belum sembuh benar. Baekhyun segera menjejalkan dirinya di tengah keramaian untuk segera pergi ke tempat latihannya. Dan ketika sampai disana, dia mendapati Taehyung yang langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"NOONAAA!" serunya seraya menghamburkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Taehyungie! Ah, noona merindukanmu!"

"Taehyung juga. Noona akan melatihku hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Lihat kaki noona."

"OH! Itu kenapa? Noona baru saja jatuh?"

"Iya, Sayang. Tenang saja, noona akan segera sembuh dan akan melatih kalian lagi."

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk kuat-kuat dan memeluk Baekhyun. Rasanya, setelah beberapa hari sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri dan tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung membuatnya rindu. Apalagi anak itu selalu manja padanya. Dan ketika dia ingat bagaimana kurangnya perhatian orang tua Taehyung, membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan anak kecil itu selama beberapa saat belakangan.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi pinggir ruangan untuk melihat Jongdae melatih. Berkali-kali Jongdae melihat ke arahnya dan cemberut karena anak-anak kecil itu sulit dikendalikan. Bahkan ada yang hampir berkelahi. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat wajah Jongdae yang sebentar lagi meledak. Sekarang dia hanya berdoa kalau Jongdae nanti tidak punya banyak anak. Hanya itu saja.

Ketika dia sedang sibuk menikmati penderitaan Jongdae, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. _Park Yoda is calling._

"Halo?"

" _Baek, dimana?"_

"Tempat latihan Taekwondo. Ada apa?"

" _EH?"_ suara Chanyeol kemudian meninggi, _"Kakimu belum sembuh! Jangan melatih dulu! Aku tidak mau kakimu lebih parah—"_

"Aku hanya melihat Jongdae melatih, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan berlebihan!"

" _Ish! Awas saja kau berbohong!"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak, Yeol-ah. Ah, ada apa?"

" _Itu, kau bisa pulang dan ke rumah sakit? Ambilkan baju untukku. Aku sudah tidak punya baju lagi dan baju yang aku pakai terkena darah—bisa?"_

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya, "Bisa. Kemeja, _kan?_ "

" _Hmm. Terserah yang mana saja. Aku tunggu."_

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana!"

Setelah menutup sambungan ponselnya, Baekhyun segera membersihkan semua barang-barangnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Belum dia berhasil keluar, Jongdae sudah memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" serunya seraya berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hm? Apa, Dae?"

"Itu—" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang menangis, "Bisakah kau membawa Taehyung pulang? Dia baru saja dipukul Hoya—aih! Anak baru itu bahkan lebih nakal dari Taehyung."

"Hoya?" Baekhyun mendapati seorang anak laki-laki beralis tebal seperti Shinchan sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung, "Baiklah, aku akan membawa Taehyung pulang." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan menggandengnya pergi.

.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar akan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung yang super _excited._

Baekhyun mengangguk. Taehyung, yang awalnya tidak mau berhenti menangis langsung diam ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajaknya pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Bahkan sekarang, di bis, dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya layaknya anak anjing yang sedang senang karena pemiliknya pulang. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa gemas.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Taehyung masih saja melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sempat Baekhyun berjengit karena kakinya agak nyeri. Tapi dia masih saja tersenyum ketika melihat Taehyung yang dengan semangatnya bercerita bagaimana harinya di sekolah.

"Taehyungie, jalan di belakang noona. Jangan sampai Chanyeol Hyung tahu kalau Taehyung ikut kemari. Kita buat kejutan!" seru Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan dari Taehyung.

Ketika masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk menertawakan Sehun yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban Luhan. Taehyung sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Baekhyun. Saat Sehun melihat anak kecil di belakang Baekhyun, Taehyung menempelkan jari di depan bibirnya untuk mengisyaratkan agar Sehun diam. Itu sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum karena gemas.

"Ini baju untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membalikkan kursinya, "Ah! Kau sudah datang? Terima kasih, Baek. Setelah ini kita bisa pulang. Tapi aku lapar. Kita makan dulu, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Chan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum tahu jika ada Taehyung—yang sekarang bersembunyi d salah satu meja disana.

Tiba-tiba, "CHANYEOL HYUUUNG! TADAAA!" seru Taehyung yang akhirnya keluar dari balik meja.

"Taehyungie? Ah, kenapa ikut noona kemari? Bukannya latihan belum selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung yang sekarang sudah ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Dia menangis tadi. Ada temannya yang memukul dirinya. Makanya, aku pikir, daripada dia menangis terus-menerus, aku bawa saja dia kemari. Tak apa, _'kan?_ "

"Tak apa. Kita ajak dia pergi setelah ini."

Baekhyun mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol pergi mengganti pakaiannya. Dia merasa kikuk. Apalagi berada satu ruangan dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Akhirnya, dia hanya diam dan duduk di kursi Chanyeol dengan Taehyung yang ada di pangkuannya. Taehyung yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli jika Baekhyun gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Baekhyun-ssi…" sapa Luhan disana.

"I-iya?"

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Sudah lebih baik? Seharusnya dua hari yang lalu kau melakukan kontrol. Tapi kau tidak datang kemari."

"Sudah lebih baik, Luhan-ssi."

"Chanyeol mengeceknya dengan rutin, _'kan?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Iya, dia melakukannya."

"Ah, apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik di rumah?"

Telinga Baekhyun sudah mulai memerah. Dia tidak tahu jika akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan saudara Chanyeol sendiri. Baginya sudah seperti diinterogasi keluarga calon suaminya sendiri. Memang benar _sih,_ tapi hanya pura-pura.

"I-iya, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun yang padahal separuh hatinya mengatakan _itu bohong._

"Anak itu. Apa dia tetap menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dan jahil?"

"Hmm… itu…"

"Diam kau, Noona!" seru Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamar mandi setelah berganti baju.

Luhan hanya melirik sinis seraya bergumam _dasar sensitif. By the way,_ Luhan dan Chanyeol punya hubungan seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ah, karena mereka satu sama lain saling menjahili. Ya meskipun tidak brutal seperti Baekhyun, Luhan bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Hey, dia super _sassy;_ culas; _judes_ bahkan. Bahkan terkadang Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan Sehun yang tergila-gila pada Luhan—sampai-sampai memasang _wallpaper_ ponsel dengan foto Luhan dan anaknya. Chanyeol sebenarnya setuju kalau saja Sehun menikah dengan Luhan, tapi sayangnya, Sehun selalu menjadi pecundang jika berada di depan wanita itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sendiri suka dengan setiap ekspresi gugup dari Sehun.

Chanyeol memberikan _paper bag_ berisi baju itu pada Baekhyun dan mengangkat Taehyung ke gendongannya, "Ayo kita pergi."

"Kau tidak membawa barang yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menenteng _paper bag_ dan jas putih Chanyeol.

"Ada di mobil. Kami pergi dulu, kalian berdua!" serunya yang kemudian pergi dan disusul Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Pemandangan dimana Taehyung mengajak Baekhyun berbicara walaupun dia ada di dekapan Chanyeol membuat orang-orang saling berbisik. Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah sakit memang bukan pemandangan baru sebenarnya, tapi… tetap saja, dengan anak kecil begitu—agak seperti… pemandangan di bandara dulu. Bahkan karena hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membaik, malah terlihat semakin akrab saja dan tidak pura-pura.

"Es krim atau yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung.

"Es krim!"

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang lumayan penuh _,_ "Aku terlanjur berjanji membelikan es krim hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kita makan dulu. Baru pergi ke tempat es krim. Bagaimana, Kapten?"

"Siap, Appa!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dengan mata yang membulat. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana kejadian di bandara dulu. Mungkin, Taehyung pikir jika sedang bertiga dan banyak orang, maka dia akan memulai aktingnya. Tapi… itu bukan saat yang tepat. Disaat _lift_ berisi para perawat dan dokter yang lain, Taehyung malah begitu. Sukses. Iya, sukses. Sukses mendengar berbagai bisikan disana.

Pintu _lift_ yang terbuka membuat suasana _awkward_ menjadi terangkat. Sedari tadi mereka diam atau mungkin sesekali menanggapi ucapan atau pertanyaan Taehyung yang makin lama makin _nonsense._ Terlihat jika Baekhyun ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya bukan waktu yang tepat. Karena pasti mereka akan menggunakan nada tinggi dan sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak begitu di depan Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun yang menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Aku malu."

"Aku juga. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan. Itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Dia sudah yakin jika nanti Chanyeol mendapatkan pertanyaan dari banyak orang tentang siapa dia dan anak kecil itu. Apalagi dengan jawaban kata _Appa,_ dengan jas putih bertuliskan _Park Chanyeol_ di tangannya, tentu orang akan mengira yang tidak-tidak.

Ketika mereka berjalan di lobi rumah sakit, mata Chanyeol menangkap keberadaan seseorang. Mantan kekasihnya; _Kyungri._ Yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria, yang juga menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Mata penuh kebencian itu terus mengikuti kemana arah wanita itu pergi. Bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana mata itu pergi. Dia merasa kesal. Bahkan tidak suka ketika Chanyeol secara tidak sadar melakukan _eye-fucking_ pada Kyungri yang memang sangat cantik itu. Dia iri. Ah, mungkin dia tidak secantik Kyungri. Badannya juga tidak sebagus wanita itu. Begitulah. Hingga dia merasa semua darah mengalir ke kepalanya. Dia tidak terima, apalagi disaat dia ingin mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit sekarang.

"Chan!"

"Oh! Iya?"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku sedari tadi?"

"Aku sedang tidak konsentrasi tadi. A-apa?"

"Lupakan."

"Hei, apa? Aku sedang tidak mendengarkanmu tadi—"

"Aku bilang lupakan! Taehyung-ah, turun."

Taehyung menurut dan _struggling_ di pelukan Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang diarahkan padanya, "Ini _paper bag_ dan jas mu. Aku akan pergi berdua saja dengan Taehyung."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Makanya, dengarkan orang lain jika sedang berbicara. Ayo, Taehyung-ah!" ucapnya seraya menyeret Taehyung keluar.

"Oh? Noona! Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Chanyeol Hyung tidak bisa ikut kita sekarang. Noona harus menemui Kyungsoo Noona setelah ini. Dia sedang sakit. Taehyung mau ikut?"

"Tapi, Chanyeol Hyung? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya? Hyung seorang dokter—"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Noona bilang Chanyeol Hyung tidak bisa—"

"Aku ikut."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan alis yang berkerut seakan ingin bertanya mengapa Baekhyun bersikap begitu secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah. Aku dan Taehyung bisa naik taksi."

"Baek, ada apa denganmu? Hanya karena aku tidak memperhatikanmu kau marah padaku? Yang benar saja!"

"Adikku sedang sakit, Chanyeol-ah! Aku baru saja menerima pesan darinya dan ingin mengajakmu kesana tapi kau tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali!"

Chanyeol berubah kaku, "Masuk ke mobil sekarang. Jangan bertengkar di depan umum."

Ingin Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Tapi ketika melihat Taehyung yang sudah meringkuk takut, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan segera dia menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan noona, Sayang." Ucapnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Taehyung.

Di dalam perjalanan semuanya terasa kaku. Taehyung hanya terdiam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berceloteh hingga orang-orang lain lelah mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya duduk diam di pangkuan Baekhyun. Sedari tadi dia tidak melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun layaknya dia takut jika gadis itu pergi.

"Noona…" bisiknya lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Jangan bertengkar seperti Appa dan Eomma. Itu menakutkan."

Ucapan polos itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Dia merasa bersalah sudah menaikkan nadanya di depan Taehyung yang ternyata ketakutan.

"Hmm… maafkan noona, Sayang. Maafkan noona…"

Chanyeol, yang memang sedang berhenti ketika lampu berwarna merah, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah Taehyung dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tersenyum dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan hyung juga, Kapten." Ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan dari Taehyung.

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat makan yang seperti tujuan awal mereka, Taehyung turun dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menarik gadis itu menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berada di samping mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, sampai akhirnya dia sadar jika Taehyung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dengan genggamannya yang lain. Anak kecil itu tersenyum seraya menarik keduanya.

"Hei," Chanyeol membuka percakapan, "Kita bicarakan nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengangguk dengan penuh perasaan ragunya apakah harus menceritakan semuanya atau tidak. Jujur dia masih kesal, sangat amat kesal hingga tidak ingin berbicara pada lelaki itu. Tapi, mau tak mau dia harus menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan apa penyebabnya. Apa karena Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo? Mungkin. Memang itu dampaknya. Tapi dia lebih kesal dengan hal lain. Apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan dirinyalah yang membuat hati dan perasaannya kacau kali ini.

...

..

.

 _ **Is this… jealousy?**_

 _ **TBC.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Maaf ye kalo udah ada yang nungguin. Ngehee~_**

 ** _Happy reading ya, btw. Jan lupa kasih review!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun duduk di seberang Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda dengan Taehyung. Dia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga takut karena cara bicara lelaki itu kaku padanya. Dia tahu jika Chanyeol sudah seperti itu, maka dia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang marah. Dan dia sudah tahu resikonya.

Chanyeol yang sedang marah bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk ditaklukan. Ucapannya selalu sulit untuk dikembalikan, atau bahkan sepertinya setiap kalimat yang diucapkan serasa penuh dakwaan saja. Itu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak suka berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang begini. Sejenak dia menyesali sikapnya tadi, tapi dia kesal. Hmm… kesal bukan alasan pembenar _'kan,_ Baekhyun-ah?

"Hei." Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"I-iya?"

"Mau pesan apa?"

" _Bibimbap_ saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuliskan pesanan tanpa berkomentar lagi. Baekhyun membuka ponselnya dan mendapati Jongin yang mengirimkannya pesan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo sampai dia pulang nanti. Dia juga menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengajak Chanyeol. Mungkin Jongin menginginkan jasa dokter gratis. Mungkin _sih_ …

Dia terus terdiam. Bahkan dia merasa ditinggalkan oleh Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya menempel pada Chanyeol. Mungkin karena tadi Baekhyun menaikkan nadanya di depan Taehyung, maka Taehyung jadi takut padanya.

Selesai makan, dia ingin mengatakan sekali lagi pada Chanyeol jika mereka harus pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi dia ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin mendapati nada dingin dari lelaki tersebut. Lagipula jika dia merasa benar, maka emosinya akan meledak-ledak dan itu tidak membuat masalahnya cepat selesai. Selain itu dia juga merasa gengsi untuk mengakui apa yang sedang dirasakan. Cemburu? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak merasa begitu. Hanya saja… dia kesal melihat Chanyeol menatap Kyungri begitu. Itu… bukan cemburu, _'kan?_

Perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo juga tidak begitu berubah dari sebelumnya. Suasana antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja dingin. Taehyung, yang sekarang duduk di belakang sebenarnya sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Yang bertanya pada apapun yang dilihatnya. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol yang lebih banyak menjawab.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menghela nafas dan menatap jendela samping kanannya itu tidak sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memang lebih sering diam daripada berteriak jika sedang kesal. Ah, Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun memang lebih jinak. Dan lebih perempuan jika dibandingkan sebelumnya. Jujur dia sedikit dilemma, harus bersyukur dengan Baekhyun yang begini, atau kecewa dengan perubahan tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Taehyung ketika sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kapten, bisa ambilkan tas yang ada dibelakang? Hyung membutuhkannya."

"Siap, Hyung!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat interaksi antara Taehyung dan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat lucu. Bahkan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang seperti seorang ayah dengan anaknya. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol benar-benar dewasa kalau begini. Apalagi kalau Taehyung menanggapinya, serasa interaksinya berubah menjadi hal yang paling _adorable_ sedunia. Bagi Baekhyun begitu, _sih._

Gadis itu menghela nafas seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga menemukan jika tali sepatunya terlepas. Ah, sepatu yang dia kenakan adalah sepatu pemberian Chanyeol. Mungkin karena berharga mahal, maka dia benar-benar menyukainya. Lagipula dengan adanya sepatu itu, dia bisa lupa dengan kejadian _sneakers_ incarannya yang terbeli oleh Jongin dan dipakai Kyungsoo. Meskipun dia masih sakit hati dengan kejadian itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. _Toh_ yang memakai juga adiknya sendiri.

"Tunggu, Hyung!" seru Taehyung.

"Hm?"

"Noona masih membetulkan tali sepatunya—" Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ah, cantiknya. Baekhyun Noona cantik, _'kan_ Hyung?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia mengakui jika Baekhyun itu cantik. Tapi dia masih mengelak. Baginya, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Dia cantik, tapi dia _Baekhyun._

"Ayo, Noona!" seru Taehyung yang menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Taehyung dan Baekhyun berjalan di depan Chanyeol yang menenteng tasnya. Entah berisi apa, mungkin peralatan kedokterannya yang Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pernah paham apa gunanya. Bahkan pernah ketika di rumah, dia memainkan stetoskop milik Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan tawa pria itu karena Baekhyun tidak tahu mana sebelah kanan dan mana sebelah kirinya—yang dipasang di telinga. Walaupun akhirnya dengan sabar Chanyeol membetulkan bagaimana Baekhyun harus memakainya.

"Kyungsoo?" ucap Baekhyun yang menemukan Kyungsoo di ranjang dan terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna hijau layaknya kepompong.

"Baekkie…" rengeknya yang kemudian diselingi dengan bersin.

"Kalian datang juga. Aku hampir mati menanggapi rengekannya." Gumam Jongdae yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo tertidur.

"YA!" Minseok mendorong kepala Jongdae, "Adikmu sedang sakit, bodoh!"

Jongdae selalu menciut jika Minseok sudah mengomel ataupun mendelik padanya. Jadi, Jongdae, orang yang super _annoying_ menurut Baekhyun, bisa terdiam walaupun hanya satu kerlingan mata saja. Terkadang Baekhyun kagum dengan Minseok yang mampu mengendalikan Jongdae begitu. Bagus, _sih._ Kalau Jongdae sudah keterlaluan dia bisa menghubungi Minseok untuk sekadar menenangkannya.

"Ah, Baek. Ajak Taehyung keluar kamar. Aku takut jika dia bisa tertular." Gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

Dia keluar bersama Jongdae dan Minseok. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol ada di dalam sendirian. Jongin belum pulang karena dia tidak ada disana. Taehyung dibiarkan sibuk dengan sebuah rubik yang tergeletak di sebelah televisi. Sesekali anak itu bertanya pada Baekhyun bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya, tapi selebihnya dia terpaku dengan rubiknya. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk diam. Belum ada _mood_ untuk menumpahkan masalahnya sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya ada seseorang angkat bicara disana.

"Mau ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Minseok yang mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke dapur Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Unnie?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai disana.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Masih berani berbohong denganku? Kau terlihat murung hari ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Apa begitu terlihat?" Minseok mengangguk, "Hmm… sebenarnya aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."

"Masalahnya?"

Matanya berlarian. Dia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Mengatakan masalah mantan Chanyeol yang sok seksi itu? Terlalu _straightforward._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _'kan?_

"Unnie, tadi aku berjalan dengan Chanyeol—dan Taehyung—di rumah sakit. Dan kami berpapasan dengan Kyungri, mantan Chanyeol. Disaat itu aku sedang mengajaknya berbicara untuk pergi kemari. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku dan memperhatikan wanita itu— _eye-fucking_ malah. Aku kesal dia tidak mendengarku sama sekali. Padahal situasinya genting begini…" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Minseok tertawa kecil dan memberikan senyum jahilnya, "Kau yakin karena Chanyeol tidak mendengarmu?"

"Tentu! Adikku sedang sakit! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika dia tidak mendengarkan keluhan masalah adikku?"

"Benarkah? Tunggu, apa Kyungri itu benar-benar cantik?"

Dia menghela nafasnya, "Cantik. Seksi bahkan. Aku tidak heran jika Chanyeol memperhatikannya, _actually_."

"Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memalingkan matanya sedikitpun?"

"Iya, Unnie! Apa dia tidak memikirkan aku yang berjalan disampingnya? _What? For fuck sake,_ aku disampingnya, Unnie! _Toh_ meskipun Kyungri itu cantik, wanita kadal itu sudah berselingkuh di belakangnya! Apa dia buta? Hm?" Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya dan bergumam, "Lagipula dia tidak secantik itu, _sih._ Aku bisa lebih cantik dari dia."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kau tidak suka karena Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan keluhanmu tentang Kyungsoo atau kau tidak suka Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungri?"

"Ya jelas aku tidak suka karena dia memperhatikan Kyungri! Aku disampingnya, Unnie. Aku disampingnya—WAIT!"

Minseok menepuk pundaknya, "Kau cemburu, Adikku Sayang." Ucapnya yang kemudian tersenyum lembut seperti ibu yang bangga ketika melihat anaknya berjalan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan disitulah Baekhyun tersadar jika Minseok menggiring ucapannya. Bahkan dia sekarang melihat Minseok sedang memberikan senyum jahil dan menunggu jawabannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Sejak tadi dia berusaha menjadi seorang _denial_ dengan mengatakan—pada dirinya sendiri—bahwa dia tidak sedang cemburu. Hasilnya? Minseok adalah pengacaunya.

"A-aku tidak cemburu!"

"Yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kalau misalkan Chanyeol kembali dengan Kyungri, bagaimana?"

"Dia… dia bodoh! Kenapa mau kembali dengan wanita yang sudah selingkuh di belakangnya?"

"Tidak suka?"

"Ya… itu terserah Chanyeol saja, _sih._ "

"Kau rela?"

"Memangnya aku siapa?"

"Calon istrinya?"

"Unnie!"

"Kenyataannya begitu, _'kan?_ Tunggu, kau ikhlas jika calon suamimu itu bersama wanita lain? Hm?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya lagi. Persis seperti ikan yang diangkat dari air.

"Sulit memberikan jawaban? Aku anggap kau tidak ikhlas."

"Unnie! Kau ini!"

"Hm?"

Terdengar suara dari ruang tengah, "Minnie?"

"AH, calon suamiku yang teledor sudah memanggilku." Minseok melangkahkan kakinya tapi kemudian berhenti untuk menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaksa menjadi asisten Chanyeol karena Taehyung yang tertidur. Mau tak mau dia membawakan peralatan lelaki tersebut. Meskipun dalam hatinya ada perasaan kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh Chanyeol menolong adik perempuannya.

Ah, Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo terkena flu. Tapi karena gadis itu manjanya setengah mati, maka dia bersikap layaknya _little brat_ yang tidak mau diatur. Bahkan tadi ketika Jongin pulang, Kyungsoo langsung bersikap _clingy_ dan bahkan menyuruh Jongin untuk menyuapinya makan. Untung saja lelaki itu sangat sabar. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jongin bersikap seperti Chanyeol. Mungkin bisa Chanyeol mencari wanita lain. Eh, tunggu dulu. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Kyungri yang membuat Chanyeol gagal _move on_ itu, _'kan?_ Ah… Baekhyun-ssi, seperti kau terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan.

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun berusaha membuat dirinya sibuk. Mulai dari memainkan _air conditioner,_ memilin rambutnya, bahkan sekarang memainkan _game_ di ponsel yang keadaannya mengenaskan itu. Dia baru sadar jika ujung kiri atasnya retak lagi. Mungkin karena dia melemparkannya pada Jongdae tadi ketika di rumah Kyungsoo. Dia bermaksud melemparkan _remote_ televisi, tapi malah ponselnya yang terlempar.

"Ponselmu masih bisa dipakai?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Masih. Meskipun keadaannya seperti ini." Jawab Baekhyun seraya tertawa dengan miris.

"Bukannya itu sudah tipe lama?"

"Uhum. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tidak memberikan tanggapan lebih lanjut. Semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit tadi suasana di antara keduanya memang berubah canggung. Baekhyun lebih menyibukkan dirinya dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam. Sejenak Baekhyun ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia yang membuat suasana menjadi kikuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh dia benar-benar kesal.

Ucapan Minseok benar-benar dia pikirkan. Dia masih berada dalam tahap sebagai seorang _denial._ Dia masih belum bisa mengakui jika dirinya cemburu—atau mungkin sebenarnya sudah tahu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Lagipula, punya hak apa? Baekhyun hanya menjalankan hubungan bohong saja tanpa ada ikatan apapun. Jadi, dia tidak punya hak untuk bersikap cemburu.

Mobilnya berbelok ke rumah Taehyung. Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun yang membawa tas Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Ah, semua pekerja di rumah Taehyung sudah mengenali mereka berdua. Bahkan Sangmin, salah satu penjaga rumah itu selalu dengan cepat membukakan pintu jika mobil Chanyeol terlihat.

"Sangmin Oppa, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, hati-hati. Salam juga pada pacarmu itu."

"Chanyeol? Bukan, dia hanya temanku."

"Ehei~ jangan berbohong! Kalian benar-benar bisa menaklukan Taehyung, ya? Padahal semua pekerja disini mengeluh karena sikap anak kecil itu."

"Dia anak yang manis, Oppa. Dia hanya butuh perhatian." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sudah melambaikan tangannya, "Ah, kami pergi dulu, Oppa!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Masih sedikit nyeri, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke belakang kemudi. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun—begitu juga Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan jalanan hingga tidak menyadari Baekhyun sudah tertidur setelah sekitar sepuluh menit keluar dari rumah Taehyung. Gadis itu terlihat lelah. Bahkan keringat di keningnya sudah merembes. Tidurnya sangat pulas hingga Chanyeol tidak tega untuk membangunkannya ketika sampai di suatu tempat. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri tanpa menyadarkan Baekhyun yang telinganya tersumpal _headset_ itu.

Chanyeol semakin dilemma ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Dia tidak punya hati untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Bahkan, dari awal Baekhyun tidur hingga sekitar satu jam kemudian, dia tidak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Itu membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa leher gadis itu akan sakit.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menggoyangkan badan Baekhyun, "Baek. Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai di rumah."

Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya dan bergumam, "Sepuluh menit lagi, Soo."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Sudah bisa diketahui jika mungkin Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya jika di _apartment_ nya. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun hanya mengubah posisi lehernya dan membiarkan poninya kemana-mana.

Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Dia berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun dengan cara sekalem mungkin. Tentu dia tidak ingin membangunkan singa yang terlelap, _'kan?_ Dengan perlahan dia berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menggoyangkan badan itu lagi sembari memanggil nama Baekhyun perlahan.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, "OH? Sudah sampai?" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Sudah dari tadi. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu tapi tidak bisa. Lelah, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ayo masuk ke rumah. Kau bisa tidur sepuasnya nanti."

Sesaat Baekhyun melupakan kejadian yang tidak mengenakan seharian tadi. Dia memilih untuk berjalan gontai beberapa langkah di depan Chanyeol. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bahkan ketika di dalam _lift_ saja dia hampir tertidur. Untuk saja Chanyeol memegang lengannya agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Sesampainya di dalam _apartment_ , Baekhyun tanpa mengganti pakaiannya langsung ke kamar dan melemparkan badannya ke ranjang. Entah, dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang. Yang dia ingat Chanyeol membawa tasnya dan menenteng sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru. Entah berwarna biru atau ungu Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya jelas karena matanya terlalu berat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela yang semalam tidak tertutup kelambu. Ketika sadar matahari bersinar sangat terang, dia terperanjat dan duduk.

" _What the fuck!_ " dia melihat sekelilingnya, "AH! Jam berapa sekarang?"

Dia melihat jam weker di samping lampu tidurnya, _pukul sepuluh._

"ASTAGA! Kelas dimulai pukul sembilan! Kenapa _alarm_ ponselku tidak berbunyi? AISH! Ponsel sialan! Ponsel busuk!"

Dia mencari-cari ponselnya dan tidak menemukan di sakunya. Baekhyun terus-terusan mengumpat. Bukan karena kelas yang terlambat. Dia tidak peduli akan itu. Lagipula Profesor Ha tidak akan membiarkannya masuk jika sudah sangat terlambat. Dia lebih memperdulikan dimana ponselnya berada. Hingga akhirnya, dia menyadari ada sebuah benda tergeletak di samping jam wekernya.

"Oh? Ponsel siapa ini?"

Baekhyun menghidupkan layer ponsel itu dan menemukan ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. _Park Chanyeol._

 ** _Baekhyun-ah!_ _Aku mengganti ponselmu dengan yang ini. Aku tidak tahu apa seleramu sebenarnya. Tapi karena kau semalam sedang tidur, maka aku memilihnya sendiri. Semoga kau menyukainya!_ _Ah, aku tidak menyetel alarm karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadwalmu di hari Kamis begini. Have a nice day!_**

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. Dia memegang sebuah ponsel yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol. Keluaran terbaru dan berwarna hitam, warna kesukaannya. Dia masih ingat punya Chanyeol yang bertipe sama, hanya saja berwarna putih. Dia masih menerka apakah Chanyeol benar-benar membelikannya ponsel itu. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dia ingin mencari Chanyeol dan menanyakan kepastiannya.

Rumah ternyata sudah sepi. Chanyeol sudah berangkat untuk _shift_ paginya. Sedikit kecewa. Tapi rasa kecewanya terobati dengan adanya dua potong _sandwich_ di meja makan. Baekhyun duduk disana dan melahap makanan itu. Tangan lainnya masih sibuk mempelajari kerja dari ponsel barunya. Hingga akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Hei, kau benar-benar membelikannya untukku? Kau tidak bercanda? Jika tidak… terima kasih! ^^_**

Gadis itu masih berkutat dengan ponsel barunya. Dia tersenyum dan bahkan bersenandung dengan riangnya. Bahkan sekarang dia mencoba untuk mengambil _selca_ meskipun dengan pipi yang tertempel serpihan roti. Kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung lama sayangnya. Dia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Minseok sehari sebelumnya. Apa dia benar-benar cemburu? Berarti… dia menyukai Chanyeol? Lagipula, siapa yang tidak suka jika diperlakukan manis begini. Iya, _'kan?_

Langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi sedikit terseret. Ada kelas lagi jam satu siang dan dia super malas. Jika dia bisa memilih, mungkin tidur menjadi prioritas utamanya. Hanya saja, ujian sudah hampir tiba. Makanya Baekhyun merasa sayang untuk melewatkan kelasnya. Apalagi kelas metode numerik yang paling dia benci selama ini.

Baekhyun sudah bertujuan untuk memamerkan ponsel barunya pada Jongdae. Dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu akan iri. Sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jongdae yang akan berkata _Waeee~_ jika merasa dunia ini tidak berpihak padanya.

Belum ada balasan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu sedang sibuk jika jam-jam kerja begini. Ah, sudah mungkin lebih dari sebulan Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Tentu mau tak mau dia sudah tahu bagaimana dan kapan lelaki tersebut akan sibuk. Jika dipikir-pikir Baekhyun sudah secara tidak langsung menjadi istrinya. Hmm…

Dia menunggu di halte bis dengan ponsel yang masih di tangan. Dia baru saja mendownload _game_ yang paling dia sukai, _Seven Knights._ Meskipun dia sudah agak bosan, tapi paling tidak sedikit mengusir kekikukannya jika menunggu begini. Dia melihat balasan Chanyeol yang ternyata berisi foto _selca_ dan keluhan bahwa lelaki itu sangat lelah. Ah, tanpa Baekhyun sadari dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila di halte. Bahkan ada seorang _ahjumma_ yang menatapnya horor. Bagaimana tidak, pakaiannya yang super berantakan dan kuncir poni ala _apple_ itu membuatnya terlihat sangar. Mungkin _ahjumma_ itu masih berpikir yang di sampingnya itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Ketika sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil benda itu. Dengan refleks, Baekhyun berlari meskipun kakinya masih saja nyeri.

"YA! KAU BAJINGAN!" bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa menyusul pencuri itu. Dengan kakinya, dia langsung menendang punggung si pria hingga jatuh tersungkur. Sayangnya, orang itu melawan. Baekhyun terkena tinju di bibir dan rahang sebelah kirinya. Selebihnya? Baekhyun menindih perut pria itu dan memberinya bogem mentah berkali-kali hingga orang-orang disekitarnya melerai dengan alasan tidak tega dengan si pria yang dihajar dengan liar.

.

.

.

"Dia mengambil ponselku, Pak! YA! Anak kecil!" seru Baekhyun.

Dia berada di kantor polisi setelah masyarakat akhirnya membawa mereka kesana. Ternyata pencuri ponsel Baekhyun masih seorang anak SMA yang butuh uang. Jika saja anak itu tidak mencuri, mungkin Baekhyun masih bersimpati. Lagipula, si anak SMA yang bernama Hoseok itu menggunakannya untuk minum. Ah, anak-anak sekarang ini…

"Kau bisa diam tidak—astaga!" polisi bernama Seunghyun itu meneriaki Baekhyun, "Kau—bukannya sudah pernah bertemu denganku?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat, "Eh? Dimana?"

"Sebentar… Byun Baekhyun? Ah! Bukannya kau yang mengajar Taekwondo untuk anak-anak kecil itu?"

"Bagaimana bapak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Jungkook itu anakku—YA! Kau tidak mengajarkan anakku yang aneh-aneh, _'kan?_ "

 _Mati aku._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Pak. Aku mengajar dengan benar." Dia tertawa kikuk, "Kalaupun ada yang mengajarkan aneh-aneh itu namanya Kim Jongdae, Pak! Ah—dia benar-benar. Jika anak bapak sekarang pintar menjawab omongan orang dengan ucapan yang membuat kesal, itu ajaran Jongdae! Jongdae itu, sudah diingatkan tapi tetap saja." Ucapnya yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya layaknya heran.

Polisi itu bergumam, "Alasan." Dia menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun, "Telepon siapapun yang menjadi walimu. Lihat, wajahmu babak belur begitu."

"Hehe—siap, Pak!"

Tidak banyak nomor yang tersimpan disana. Paling hanya ada nomor Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongin, Hyukjae, dan beberapa nomor lain yang tidak penting—nomor Daehyun dan nomor bos tempatnya bekerja. Menghubungi Jongdae? Tidak mungkin. Dia tahu jika jam seperti ini Jongdae mungkin di dalam laboratorium ataupun menjadi asisten. Kyungsoo? Dia sedang sakit. Minseok? Bekerja. Jongin apalagi. Hyukjae? Ah, cari mati itu namanya. Satu-satunya yang mungkin dihubungi adalah Chanyeol. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu sedang sibuk atau tidak.

"Haaaalo?" ucap Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

' _Apa, Baek?'_

"Hmm… sedang sibuk tidak?"

' _Tidak. Aku sedang makan siang. Ada apa? Bukannya kau bilang kau ada kelas?'_

"Hmm… Chan, aku baru saja mendapatkan insiden dan aku sedang di kantor polisi dekat rumah sekarang. Bisakah kau kemari?"

' _WHAT? Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa—'_

"Hei, tenang. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi… bisakah kau kemari—"

 _TUT-TUT-TUT—_

Baekhyun melihat sambungan ponselnya yang sudah tertutup. Seketika dia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia mengamati ayah Jungkook yang sekarang menginterogasi si pencuri. Kakinya terasa nyeri setelah berlari tadi. Dipijatnya perlahan sembari menunggu Chanyeol datang. Dia sudah tidak ingat berapa kali datang ke kantor polisi, bahkan, kantor polisi yang ada di dekat SMAnya dulu sudah hafal. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, guru kedisiplinannya pun sudah bosan dengan kasus yang melibatkan nama Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin jika daftar pelanggaran dibuka lagi, namanya akan tertera banyak disana.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul seorang pria dengan kemeja berwarna biru mudanya dan dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur di keningnya. _Park Chanyeol._ Baekhyun, dengan senyum sok polosnya berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ah, tadi ada yang berusaha mencuri ponselku. Lalu aku mengejarnya. Kuhajar _sih_ tadi. Untungnya ponsel yang kau belikan itu selamat." Dia mengacungkan ponselnya, "TADAAA!"

Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Mungkin dia sudah panik, "Kau membuatku takut." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Hish!" Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak—lihat bibirmu mulai biru. Sudah, ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Ini tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan sembuh sendiri. Yang penting ponselku selamat!" ucap gadis itu ceria.

"Kau ini. Bisa-bisanya senang! Kalaupun hilang ponsel itu bisa dibeli lagi! Dirimu? Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam, "Hish, buktinya aku tidak apa-apa, _kok._ "

"Sudah," Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Pokoknya sekarang ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun hanya menurut. Jika bisa dibayangkan, wajah Chanyeol sudah benar-benar memerah. Mungkin bisa berasap jika terus-terusan begitu.

"Jangan jalan cepat-cepat. Kakiku sakit—" keluh Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol memperlambat cara berjalannya. Karena Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan lorong kantor polisi itu, dia tidak mendengarkan seseorang bergumam, _"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

"ACK! Sakit—"

Baekhyun terduduk di meja kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sekarang duduk di kursi dan mengobati lutut Baekhyun yang ternyata tergores—berterima kasihlah pada celana _jeans_ yang robek itu. Berkali-kali gadis itu mengaduh tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Dia terdiam dan berkonsentrasi. Dan meskipun Baekhyun meremas kemejanya hingga lusuh, tapi Chanyeol tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya, "Jangan cengeng."

"Kau sendiri, jangan kasar!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan kembali sibuk dengan lutut Baekhyun yang satunya. Kedua lutut gadis itu memang tergores. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tergores, kulitnya itu mengelupas dan darah merembes dari sana.

Ketika masih dalam posisi yang sama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan munculah seorang gadis cantik dari sana, _Kyungri._

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah!" serunya yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya—Baekhyun juga, "Sedang sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Chanyeol meletakkan kapas dan obat merahnya, "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol membalas ucapan Kyungri. Memang berbeda. Chanyeol menjawab Kyungri dengan cara yang lembut. Tidak seperti ketika berbicara padanya. Lelaki itu selalu berkata sinis dan sarkas padanya.

Helaan nafas dan wajah muak muncul dari diri Baekhyun. Apalagi melihat Kyungri yang berbicara dengan suara dan nada sok _aegyo_ itu membuatnya ingin muntah saja. Ah, atau bahkan mungkin sekarang dia ingin menjambak rambut Kyungri—karena gadis itu terus-terusan memainkan rambutnya. Chanyeol juga, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan wajah dan sifat ramahnya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak pada lelaki itu dan membodoh-bodohinya saat itu juga.

"Chanyeol-ah, pasien di ruangan 302 itu tanggung jawabmu, _'kan?_ " tanya Kyungri.

"Pasien kecelakaan kemarin? Ah, benar. Ada apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu nanti. Bagaimana?"

"EH?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri—"

"Ayolah," Kyungri menggeser kursinya dan menempatkannya di hadapan Chanyeol, "Si nenek sihir itu selalu menceramahiku jika aku tidak mengerjakan apapun. Ya? Ya? Aku mohon—"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesis geram. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya. Pokoknya, jika dia bisa melakukannya sekarang, dia akan menendang kursi itu dan membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang.

"Ah—Baiklah. Kau bisa membantuku—"

"Benarkah? AAA! Kau yang terbaik, Chanyeol-ah!" Kyungri melirik ke arah Baekhyun, "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Dia baru saja terjatuh dan aku mengobatinya."

Kyungri mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta yang lain saja?"

"EHEM!" Baekhyun berdeham, "Hah, panas." Ucapnya.

"Panas? Sebentar aku kecilkan suhu pendingin ruangannya." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian pergi untuk mencari dimana _remote_ AC ruangan itu.

"Hei." sapa Kyungri ketika Chanyeol sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Ah, hei."

"Kau… ada hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun tertawa sarkas, "Aku calon istri Chanyeol. Ada masalah?"

"Gadis sepertimu? Aku pikir Chanyeol tidak suka dengan tipe gadis seperti dirimu. Kau… bukan gadis ideal untuknya."

"Begitukah? Ah…" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu, gadis ideal untuknya? Seperti dirimu? Gadis yang berselingkuh dengan dokter lain? Gadis yang hanya menginginkan harta kekasihnya saja? Aah, hina sekali jika Chanyeol mendapatkan gadis sepertimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika Kyungri melihatnya dengan mata yang memerah. Baekhyun sendiri menganggap pertengkaran seperti ini cenderung _childish._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, baginya, gadis itu harus tahu dimana dan seperti apa posisinya. Lagipula, Baekhyun merasa tidak lebih buruk dari Kyungri. Kecuali _body, sih._ Baekhyun mengakui itu.

Tidak bisa menjawab, Kyungri pergi setelah Baekhyun menyindirnya lebih pedas. Bahkan sebelum pergi Kyungri sempat memberikan _death glare_ nya. Tapi Baekhyun santai, karena dengan satu pukulan saja mungkin gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengganggu dan mengatakan hal menyebalkan lagi.

Tak beberapa lama, Chanyeol kembali, "Sebentar…" dia menurunkan suhu ruangannya, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kembali duduk dan mulai mengangkat kasa dan obat merahnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bertanya kemana Kyungri pergi?"

"Bertanya? Untuk apa?" tanyanya yang sudah berkonsentrasi dengan lutut Baekhyun lagi.

"Siapa tahu. Kau sendiri sepertinya sangat peduli padanya."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Tidak juga. Siapa yang mengatakan begitu?"

"Tidak ada, _sih._ Tapi cara bicaramu sangat lembut padanya. Padahal terakhir bertemu, kau masih menatapnya dengan kasar dan marah. Kenapa kau sekarang begitu? Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa lelaki yang dihadapannya itu malah tertawa. Bahkan sekarang, dia meletakkan peralatannya lagi dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau mengusirnya?"

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku mengusirnya?"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian."

Baekhyun mendelik, "YA! Kau menguping?"

" _Maybe. Remote AC_ ini hanya terletak tidak jauh dari almari itu. Aku keluar hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Itu saja."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Entah mengapa dia merasa malu. Terlihat bagaimana nada tidak suka di setiap ucapannya ketika sedang berbincang dengan Kyungri tadi. Lagipula siapa yang memulai? Kyungri, _'kan?_

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri. Dia menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan meletakkan masing-masing tangannya di samping lutut Baekhyun. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah gadis itu. Baekhyun sendiri mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat senyum bodoh dari wajah lelaki tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat wajah bodohmu saja."

"YA!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau harus tahu alasan mengapa aku bersikap lembut padanya."

"Apa?"

"Karena—"

Belum selesai kata-kata itu, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, "Chanyeol-ah!"

 _Luhan._

Chanyeol—yang masih pada posisi yang sama—dan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Ah, maafkan aku mengganggu kalian! Chanyeol, bantu aku. Ada pasien yang baru saja datang," wanita itu sibuk memakai jas putihnya, "Cepat ke ruang operasi. Aku tunggu disana!" serunya yang kemudian pergi.

Lelaki itu, mengembalikan wajahnya kepada gadis yang ada di antara tangannya itu, " _Duty is calling._ " Ucapnya.

"Tapi kau punya hutang."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu." Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas, "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku pergi dulu."

Belum Baekhyun berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya, Chanyeol sudah pergi entah kemana. Dia, Baekhyun, hanya bisa membeku di tempat dan memegang keningnya.

 ** _Mungkinkah… alasan untuk berpisah itu perlu dipikirkan ulang?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Terima kasih yang udah ngebaca cerita busuk ini~**_

 ** _Gak pernah nyangka kalo bakal sejauh ini ceritanya xoxo_**

 ** _Buat update cerita lain nunggu ye, mumpung ada ide buat yang ini~_**

 ** _Well, ini chapter 11-nya. Maaf kalo ada typo dan semacamnya._**

 ** _Happy reading! Give me some comments!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Aku pulang sehabis ini, Noona."_

" _Dengan gadismu?"_

" _Eheei~ jangan begitu! Urusi saja Sehun—jangan terlalu jual mahal padanya!"_

Baekhyun masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia mendengar suara berat dan seorang wanita. Sudah bisa dipastikan itu Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ah, dia sudah menunggu kurang lebih empat jam. Bosan sudah menggerogoti dirinya. Kepalanya yang ditaruh di meja membuat dirinya mengantuk. Matanya terlalu berat untuk terjaga. Bahkan ketika pintu itu terbuka, dia masih pada posisi yang sama. Menunggu baginya sangat membosankan.

"Apalagi kau, Noona—eh? Dia tidur rupanya." Chanyeol mendekat dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun perlahan, "Hei, ayo pulang."

"Hm…"

"Baekhyun-ah. Hei."

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjapkan mata kecilnya, "Hmm? Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, _sleepyhead._ Kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang linglung. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika Luhan sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Nyawanya yang melayang entah kemana itu belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Ayo, hei." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Jangan seperti anak kecil baru bangun tidur begitu."

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan merengek. Benar-benar tidak bisa menyadarkan dirinya saat itu juga. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya— _toh_ memang sudah tidak tertata sama sekali. Berkali-kali matanya hampir tertutup tapi dia menahannya karena sedari tadi Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Dengan wajah yang super mengantuk, dia berdiri. Chanyeol membawa tas ransel Baekhyun karena tahu jika gadis itu masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dan dengan sigapnya, Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun yang masih lemas itu.

"Kami pulang dulu, Noona!" seru Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang malas dan terseret. Dia masih mengantuk. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berhenti untuk berbicara dengan staf administrasi rumah sakit, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol. Tangannya masih digenggam lelaki itu. Entah sejak kapan hal itu menjadi lumrah dan wajar.

Berjalan dengan Chanyeol memang menarik banyak perhatian. Apalagi lelaki itu selalu membalas sapaan orang yang tertuju padanya. Tidak jarang orang-orang disana berbisik. Baekhyun tahu beberapa dari mereka membicarakannya. Apalagi dengan bibir yang membiru itu tentu membuat orang bertanya-tanya siapa dan apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau lama sekali." Keluhnya.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya, "Mengoperasi seseorang tentu memakan waktu lama, Baek. Jangan cemberut begitu."

Baekhyun meliriknya dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Rasa kantuknya sedikit terangkat ketika masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang termasuk Sehun dan Kyungri. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, rasa kantuknya menjadi sebuah hal yang menguntungkan.

"Pulang, Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Uhum. Si _Puppy_ ini sedang mengantuk, Sehun-ah."

" _Puppy?_ Tak kukira kau orang yang _cheesy_ juga." Sindir Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Dia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepala di lengannya. Mata gadis itu masih mengerjap. Mungkin sekarang hampir sama dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo jika sedang berpikir. _Loading; buffering._

"Makan atau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Pulang. Tapi aku lapar…"

"Lalu?"

"Pesan makanan saja di rumah. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya lagi ke arah tombol _lift_ di hadapannya. Ketika masih berkonsentrasi dengan benda menyala itu, dia merasa ada yang bergerak di pucuk kepalanya. Setelah mencari pantulan di salah satu bagian _lift,_ dia melihat Chanyeol mengenduskan hidungnya disana. Dan yang lebih bagus lagi, Kyungri menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Memang _sih,_ Chanyeol agak _affectionate_ sejak kejadian tadi. Semacam _lovey-dovey_ di depan umum dan mereka tidak peduli. Baekhyun menyangka jika Chanyeol melakukannya karena tentu profesionalitas sebagai aktor dalam kebohongan mereka. Tapi separuh hatinya, dia ingin bertanya mengapa sikap Chanyeol berubah sedrastis itu.

Ketika _lift_ terbuka, mereka semua keluar—termasuk Sehun dan Kyungri yang memang akan pergi entah kemana. Tangan Baekhyun masih ada di genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangan raksasa lelaki itu. Bahkan tinggi badan mereka saja juga terlampau jauh.

Baekhyun melempar senyumannya pada Kyungri yang melewatinya. Dia merasa puas ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka dari gadis itu. Toh baginya, dia sendiri yang melepaskan Chanyeol, jadi salahnya sendiri jika menyesal sekarang, _'kan?_

Ketika sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, "Hish." Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mantanmu itu. Kenapa dia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak suka? Dia masih menyukaimu? Hah, yang benar saja."

"Kau sendiri juga tidak suka padanya." Goda Chanyeol.

"Salah sendiri! Seenaknya menghinaku. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Mantanku."

"Oh? Iya _sih…_ "

"Kenapa nadamu menjadi kecewa begitu?"

"Hmm… tidak."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya. Menggoda Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut begini memang menyenangkan. Dia tidak akan marah, hanya akan bersikap seperti anak kecil dan itu sebenarnya menggemaskan. Tapi jika menganggap Baekhyun sepenuhnya jinak, tentu itu hal yang keliru. Buktinya, dia masih bisa menghajar pencuri ponselnya.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponsel barunya lagi. Dia memasang wajah kecut ketika temannya memberi tahu jika dosennya memberikan tugas. _Tugas lagi._ Pikirnya begitu. Dari bibirnya bersenandung lagu _Russian Roulette_ dari _Red Velvet_ yang memang dia suka semenjak keluar. Dia bilang dia menyukai _Irene._ Karena dia menganggap dirinya mirip—Chanyeol selalu memasang wajah heran jika Baekhyun sudah begitu.

"Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Appa dan Eomma kembali ke China hari ini."

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Lalu?"

"Kau bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalmu. Maksudku… kau mengatakan jika merindukan rutinitasmu yang biasanya, _'kan?_ Kau bisa memulainya lagi." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, "Kalau begitu aku bisa kembali ke _apartment_ lamaku?"

"Kalau kau mau. Masalah bagaimana kehidupanmu, kau menjadi tanggunganku karena kau sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini."

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya akan membawa beberapa barangku. Aku takut jika mereka kembali sewaktu-waktu."

Percakapan itu selesai dan meninggalkan rasa canggung. Tidak ada suara yang muncul dari keduanya hingga sampai di _apartment_ Chanyeol. Dan ketika sampai disana, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dia membereskan apa yang sekiranya bisa dibawa pulang. Barang-barang yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol sengaja dia tinggalkan. _Toh_ itu tidak akan terpakai olehnya.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan ransel besar yang penuh. Rasa kantuk dan laparnya menguap seketika. Jujur, jika dia bisa mengatakan, dia sangat kecewa. Dia tidak marah pada Chanyeol, karena pada awalnya semua dimulai dari sebuah kebohongan. Dia mungkin kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena membawa perasaannya. Dan dia mungkin harus berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol karena sudah mengingatkan apa dan siapa dirinya.

"Kau mengemas semuanya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Iya. Sepertinya lebih baik jika aku cepat-cepat kembali ke rutinitasku semula."

"Kau tidak pergi sekarang, _'kan?_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, "Apa aku salah jika aku pergi sekarang?"

"Aku—aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kita, Baek."

"Ah… baiklah, aku pergi setelah makanan datang."

Chanyeol mengamati semua pergerakan gadis itu. Bahkan dia melihat ketika Baekhyun mencari-cari tempat minum kesayangannya diantara semua gelas yang ada di dapur. Dia merasa marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah, separuh hati dia lega karena orang tuanya pergi, tapi separuh hatinya merasa ganjil.

Ketika makanan datang, mereka juga makan dengan suasana yang _awkward._ Padahal baru tadi mereka sedekat itu, sekarang mereka hanya diam. Di dalam hatinya Baekhyun merasa ingin membatalkan keinginannya untuk pergi, tapi jika dia mengingat bagaimana ucapan Chanyeol, tentu dia merasa jika ini hanya perasaannya sendiri saja.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit makanan dengan tatapan kosong itu. Gadis itu memperhatikan sesuatu yang entah, tidak fokus sama sekali. Mereka sangat dekat, tapi tidak sedekat ketika masih di rumah sakit tadi. Sejenak dia merutuki dirinya yang pengecut begini. Dan setelah membiarkan otaknya berkecamuk, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Baek…" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Hm?" dia mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya, "Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Hmm…" dia berpikir sejenak, "Kau yakin kau benar-benar pergi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah… tidak. Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun ingin meneriakkan kata bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin pergi terus terang. Hidup dengan Chanyeol selama lebih dari sebulan membuatnya terbiasa, sangat terbiasa. Tapi dia menyimpulkan jika dia hanya akan merepotkan Chanyeol saja. Dia siapa? Hanya _partner_ untuk berbohong saja, _'kan?_ Semuanya hanya bisnis belaka. Jika sudah selesai, tentu dia akan kembali ke urusannya sendiri. Bukankah begitu?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya sendiri. Ah, terasa sempit jika dibandingkan dengan milik Chanyeol. Tadi, setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Dan setelah itu, dia benar-benar yakin jika lelaki tersebut hanyalah rekan bisnisnya. Perasaannya berkecamuk; tidak karuan. Jika mengingat ciuman di kening tadi membuat dirinya senang bukan main. Tapi sekarang? Dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Chanyeol.

Dia ingat jika Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri. Ah, mungkin selama ini Baekhyun salah mengartikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Hanya karena Chanyeol bersikap menyenangkan dia membawa perasaannya hingga sejauh ini. Sekarang, dia sadar jika dia menyukai lelaki itu. Menyukai karena terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan perdebatan yang mereka lakukan, terbiasa dengan suasana rumahnya, terbiasa dengan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah, terbiasa dengan sapaan setiap pagi, bahkan terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Pada latar belakangnya terpasang gambar Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Taehyung. Dia mengambil gambar itu dan mengirimkannya ke akun miliknya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan memasang gambar itu, mungkin disaat menunggu Chanyeol melakukan operasi tadi siang.

"Huah." Dia menggulingkan badannya sembari meneliti semua kontak yang ada disana. Ah, dia merasa bosan. Jika biasanya dia akan bermain _game_ ataupun menonton _film_ di ruang tengah— _apartment_ Chanyeol—maka sekarang dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalau saja ada Chanyeol, mungkin mereka akan mendebatkan hal sekecil bakteri. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak punya teman untuk berdebat. Jongdae? Kalau dengan Jongdae mungkin tidak akan sama. Dengan Jongdae hanya akan membuatnya emosi. Dengan Chanyeol? Ah… ada perasaan lain di setiap sumpah serapah yang dia keluarkan.

Matanya mulai terpejam setelah meletakkan ponselnya di samping lampu tidur. Tanpa sadar dia juga merindukan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Bahkan terkadang jika Baekhyun tertidur setelah mengerjakan tugas, Chanyeol yang akan merapikan buku-bukunya jika sudah pulang bekerja—hingga menutup kelambu kamar yang Baekhyun selama ini tidak pernah lakukan.

 _Ah, dia akan merindukan Chanyeol. Begitu kesimpulannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seminggu telah berlalu dan kehidupan Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Memang tidak sepenuhnya karena dia sudah meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaannya setelah 'bekerja' dengan Chanyeol. Uangnya sudah lebih dari cukup; dan lagipula kebohongan mereka belum selesai.

Dia tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun hanya merasa jika dia menjadi beban bagi Chanyeol—meskipun selama ini Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah banyak membantu.

Siang itu Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Dia akan pergi menuju kantin kampus untuk bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Kuliah hari ini membuatnya emosi karena dia dosennya yang super menyebalkan. Dia merasa teorinya benar, dan ketika berdebat, amarahnya sudah sampai di ujung kepalanya. Dan itu membuatnya ingin meledakkan bom kepada siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hei." sapa Baekhyun pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang sudah disana.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Jongdae yang sudah membaca ekspresi kusut dari sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun sekarang."

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan itu. Rambutnya yang sekarang sudah berwarna hitam—dia mengecatnya sekitar lima hari sebelumnya—itu menutupi wajahnya yang lusuh. _Mood_ nya sedang berantakan. Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya hari itu. Sudah beberapa hari dia menjadi seseorang yang _grumpy._ Bahkan kemarin Kyungsoo baru saja menangis karena diceramahi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Untung saja _puppy eyes_ dari Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuat amarahnya reda.

"Hentikan semuanya dan kembali ke rumah itu." Ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae dengan alis yang berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baek, semenjak kau pergi dari rumah Chanyeol kau menjadi orang yang pemarah begini." Kyungsoo—yang melihat Baekhyun sudah mendelik—menyembunyikan kepalanya di belakang punggung Jongdae, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya takut.

"Benar, Baek. Ada apa denganmu? Merindukannya? Kau punya kontak Chanyeol, hubungi saja! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa berpisah dengannya, kembali ke rumah itu. Jangan menjadi seorang _denier!_ "

"Aku tidak begitu…" Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya, "Baiklah, aku menyukainya hingga aku merasa gila. Tapi aku merasa jika hanya aku yang seperti ini. _I feel like, it's just one-sided…_ Ah, entahlah."

"Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan serumit ini. Dengar, Baek. Aku tahu ini dimulai dari sebuah kebohongan. Dan mungkin ini salahmu juga karena sudah membawa perasaanmu—jangan menyangkal dulu!" seru Jongdae ketika Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Apa aku harus memulai semuanya? Tapi… aku perempuan, Dae! Harusnya dia dulu yang melakukan!"

"Ah, kau menganggap dirimu perempuan jika sudah begini? Aku pikir selama ini kau selalu berani melakukan hal apapun, sedangkan hal seperti ini kau berubah menjadi pengecut. Hah, aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan seorang Park Chanyeol hingga bisa membuatmu seperti gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta begini."

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Buktinya? Setiap hari kau menggerutu tidak jelas dan menyalahkan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu, wajahmu berubah muram. Masih mau menyangkal juga?"

"Tapi—"

"Dan lagi, kau selalu sensitif jika aku pergi bersama Minnie ataupun Kyungsoo yang berkencan. Kau iri juga?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu—"

"Akui saja kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, Baek. Jangan menyangkal lagi!"

"Kenapa kau jadi emosi, Dae?"

"Karena kau selalu saja menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia sendiri juga emosi dengan semua ucapan Jongdae. Benar, dia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi bukan sampai seperti ini. Baru seminggu lagipula, pasti bukan karena itu. Dia yakin jika Chanyeol tidak berpengaruh hingga hidupnya begini. Dan Baekhyun yakin jika Jongdae hanya berbicara omong kosong; _bluffing; bullshit._

"Ah, terserah kau saja, Dae." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya itu sangat keras kepala. Dia sudah berusaha agar Baekhyun mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia mengira jika Chanyeol sebenarnya punya perasaan yang sama, karena dia mengamati bagaimana perilaku Chanyeol jika sedang bersama. Entah, yang dia tidak mengerti mengapa keduanya sama-sama bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Apa sulitnya? Hanya karena mereka memulai semuanya dari sebuah kebohongan? Atau karena mereka tidak mau mengakui jika mereka bergantung satu sama lain? Tidak tahu, Jongdae hanya berusaha membuat spekulasi saja.

"Dae." Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa, Soo?"

"Jadi kesimpulan dari perdebatan kalian? Apa?"

"Kesimpulannya—ah, makan saja dulu. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan padamu."

"Tapi… aku ingin tahu." Rengek gadis itu.

"Tadi kau mendengarkan apa yang kami katakan, _'kan?_ "

"Uhum. Tapi aku tidak mengerti…"

"Astaga—makan dulu, Soo. Jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh begitu." Ucap Jongdae yang juga emosi kepada adik kecilnya yang super lamban itu.

.

.

.

Kata-kata Jongdae sedikitnya menohok benak Baekhyun. Sekarang, dia sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah taman kampus dengan permen karet rasa _mint_ yang dikulum. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae. Tapi selama ini dia selalu menjadi seorang penyangkal. Selama seminggu belakangan dia _mood_ nya selalu berantakan. Bahkan teman-teman kelasnya tidak berani meminta tugas padanya.

Sekitar empat hari yang lalu dia hampir berkelahi dengan Junsu. Masalahnya sepele, Baekhyun tidak terima dengan ucapan Junsu yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun lebih bagus dengan rambut _blonde_ daripada warna hitam. Beberapa hari berikutnya, dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menangis hanya karena Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Memang _sih,_ Baekhyun ingin menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi saat itu Kyungsoo sedang bersama Jongin. Dan mulai saat itu, Baekhyun sangat sensitif.

Jongdae berkali-kali mengatakan _'Stop moping around, you dummy'_ dan itu juga membuat Baekyun naik darah. Ah, akhir-akhir ini Jongdae seperti seorang ayah yang sangat sabar karena menghadapi Baekhyun yang _moody_ dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi korban. Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia sedang banyak masalah di kelas, tapi kata Jongdae itu semuanya bohong.

Lelaki itu berkata jika Baekhyun seperti itu hanya karena Baekhyun berusaha menyangkal semua perasaannya sendiri. Dia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi dia sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merindukan lelaki bertelinga lebar itu sama sekali. Selain itu Baekhyun mengatakan jika itu hanya _one-sided_ dan hanya perasaan sementara. Padahal, Jongdae tahu jika Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai lelaki itu.

Disaat dia sedang melamunkan apa yang ganjil di otaknya, ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. _Daehyun._

"Hei, Baek."

"Hmm… apa?"

"Aku dengar kau tidak serumah lagi dengan dokter itu. Apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun melirik dengan wajah culasnya, "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Semua orang sudah tahu tentang gosip itu. Iyakah?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" nada Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

"Tak apa." Daehyun tertawa kecil, "Kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya, _'kan?_ "

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku mau mencari kesempatan saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kesal, "Diam, dan pergi, Daehyun-ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu."

"Tapi, apa aku boleh? Maksudku—"

"Pergi."

"Baek, jawab aku dulu—"

"AISH!"

Kaki Baekhyun melayang dan membuat Daehyun jatuh tersungkur. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Daehyun masih saja bersikeras mendekatinya. Baekhyun sudah berusaha menjadi orang paling tidak _ideal_ untuk seorang Jung Daehyun, tapi hasilnya tetap saja. Lelaki itu, yang semula sudah Baekhyun anggap lebih baik karena lumayan nyaman diajak berbicara, ternyata masih saja _annoying_ dan itu membuat Baekhyun muak.

Gadis itu memperhatikan kemana arah Daehyun pergi dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia tidak suka dengan kenyataan jika semua orang mengira dia dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir. _Wait,_ bisnis mereka belum berakhir _kok._ Hanya saja… Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima pernyataan jika _dia dan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada apa-apa._ Padahal sebenarnya, Baekhyun tahu jika mereka—dia dan Chanyeol—tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun.

 _DRRT—DRRT—DRRT_

Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo?"

" _Baekhyun-ssi?"_

"Iya. Dengan siapa?"

" _Luhan. Hmm… apa kau bersama Chanyeol sekarang? Sudah dua hari dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia juga tidak membuka pintu ketika aku kesana. Kebetulan data pribadimu ada di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu aku meneleponmu."_

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa dia tidak masuk kerja?"

" _Kalau masuk kerja aku tidak akan menghubungimu, Baekhyun-ssi."_

 _Sial, menyebalkan sekali wanita ini._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Ah… sebenarnya aku sedang tidak bersama Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumahnya nanti."

" _Oh? Aku pikir kalian serumah…"_

"Aku kembali ke rumahku sendiri, Luhan-ssi. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah disana."

Baekhyun segera menutup sambungan telepon itu karena dia tahu pasti Luhan akan menanyakan hal-hal sensitif padanya. Dia tahu orang seperti Luhan; orang yang selalu menggali informasi sampai yang paling rahasia.

Di dalam benaknya dia berpikir, apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Dia tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang pekerja keras—meskipun dokter bukan menjadi cita-citanya. Kalau sampai seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa langsung pergi saat itu juga. Ada kelas yang harus dihadiri oleh Baekhyun. Disaat mengantuk, _mood_ yang sangat berantakan, apalagi ditambah kabar tentang Chanyeol yang tidak tahu kemana membuat Baekhyun ingin meledak saja. Sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi, tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Sepanjang kelas dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Dia gugup. Ah, lebih tepatnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Otaknya berisi tentang _dimana Chanyeol, ada apa dengan Chanyeol,_ atau bahkan _bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang._ Pokoknya, hanya ada Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan lapar. Dia sedang super-duper lapar saat itu.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi dia mengunyah beberapa potong roti yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ah, jika dirumah sendiri, pola makan Baekhyun tidak akan menentu. Dia tidak punya bahan-bahan makanan yang banyak meskipun dia suka memasak. Lagipula jika di rumah sendiri dia lebih suka bermalas-malasan. Jika di rumah Chanyeol? Mau tak mau dia harus membersihkan rumah ataupun membuat sarapan jika ada waktu. Dia selalu ingat jika dia harus mengurus satu orang lagi. Selain karena itu bukan rumahnya sendiri, dia juga malas harus mendengar Chanyeol mengomel kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Berkali-kali dia mengecek jam dinding yang ada di salah satu sisi kelas. Masih ada satu jam lagi dan dia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lama. Dia melihat teman-temannya sudah sangat bosan. Bahkan ada yang bermain _game_ untuk sekadar mengusir rasa kantuk. Ah, Baekhyun tidak mengantuk sama sekali karena dia berkonsentrasi. Berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Begitu dosennya membubarkan kelas, Baekhyun langsung melarikan dirinya dari hamburan mahasiswa. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, yang jelas dia hanya merasa ada janji dengan Luhan untuk memberikan kabar tentang keadaan Chanyeol. _Wait,_ ini adalah salah satu penyangkalan dari Baekhyun. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia khawatir.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol terasa lama. Bahkan sekarang dia berusaha menghubungi lelaki itu dan hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada nada panggil tanpa ada balasan. Rasa khawatirnya mulai menggunung dan itu membuatnya tidak sabar. Berkali-kali dia mendecakkan lidahnya karena bis yang berjalan sangat lambat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus berpikir dua kali hanya sekadar untuk naik taksi—dia harus menghemat semua uang yang dia punya.

Baekhyun berlari ketika sampai di gedung _apartment_ Chanyeol. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Bahkan dia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mati hanya karena salah memasukkan bumbu di _ramyun_ kesayangannya. Ini agak konyol, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Chan?" ucap Baekhyun ketika berhasil memasuki _apartment_ milik Chanyeol.

Dia melihat semuanya tertata rapi. Bahkan sepatu dan jas putih Chanyeol terletak di posisi yang benar. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hingga dia mendengar seseorang terbatuk dari salah satu ruang.

"Chan? Astaga." Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang terbalut selimut tebal, "Chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm…" Chanyeol, dengan wajah pucat itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Baek?"

Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Chanyeol, "Astaga, suhu badanmu sangat tinggi. Bagaimana bisa begini?"

"Sehun, Sehun membuatku begini. Dia terkena flu dan menular padaku." Jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Tapi kau dokter kenapa bisa separah ini—"

"Dokter juga manusia, Baek."

"Paling tidak kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Chan."

Chanyeol menggeram, "Berhenti mendebatku. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang."

"Haish! Tidur saja!" Baekhyun menaikkan selimut Chanyeol sampai ke pundak lelaki itu dengan wajah yang berkerut, "Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu—dan jangan protes!"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur dengan perasaan kesal. Dia menyesal sudah khawatir—tidak juga, dia sedih melihat Chanyeol begini. Gadis itu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya walaupun sebenarnya sedang dongkol. Tapi… semuanya tetap dia lakukan, _'kan?_ Berhenti menjadi seorang _denier,_ Baekhyun-ssi.

Dia menggerutu ketika menemukan sampah-sampah _ramyeon cups_ disana. Ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan buah. Dan itu sudah membuat Baekhyun menyimpulkan kalau Chanyeol makan dengan tidak teratur—apalagi dengan makanan yang sama sekali tidak sehat. Dia juga menemukan beberapa puntung rokok yang terbuang di sudut dapur. Ah, Chanyeol tidak pernah merokok kalau ada Baekhyun di rumahnya. Tapi disaat Baekhyun baru pergi seminggu saja, rokok-rokok itu sudah ada disana.

"AH!" seru Baekhyun yang jarinya terkena panci panas yang dia gunakan untuk membuat bubur itu. Karena—mungkin—dia tergesa-gesa, dia menjadi ceroboh. Jari itu memerah dan sepertinya akan melepuh nanti.

Setelah mungkin hampir satu jam berkutat memasak dan membersihkan dapur Chanyeol, dia kembali ke kamar lelaki itu dengan _tray_ yang berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan air putih. Dia tidak menyertakan obat karena dia tahu Chanyeol akan menyindirnya habis-habisan jika dia membawa obat yang salah.

"Chan, bangun. Makan dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya sedikit, "Tenggorokkanku sedang sakit dan aku malas makan, Baek."

"YA!" Baekhyun meletakkan _tray_ makanan itu di samping lampu tidur. Dia menyingkap selimut Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu agar terduduk, "Jangan banyak komentar. Makan!"

Baekhyun menaruh _tray_ makanan itu di pangkuannya dan mulai menyendokkan bubur panas itu. Alisnya berkerut karena Chanyeol menatapnya kesal. Walaupun begitu dia tetap meniup bubur itu hingga dingin dan mulai menyodorkan itu ke depan mulut Chanyeol.

"HA—buka mulutmu, _dummy._ "

"Mana ada orang menyuruh seseorang yang sakit makan dengan kata-kata begitu."

"HAISH! Kau ini! Kau hanya perlu makan dan tidak usah mengkritik. Makan ini!"

Chanyeol melahap makanan itu, "Rasanya hambar."

"YA! Ini enak! Aku sudah mencobanya tadi! Bisa-bisanya kau menghina—"

"Orang sakit tidak bisa merasakan makanan dengan baik, Baek. Jangan marah dan suapi aku lagi. Cepat."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menumpahkan bubur panas itu ke wajah Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol semenyebalkan ini. Dia pikir kehadirannya akan membantu, tapi kenyataannya dia sebal. Sebal? Dia senang juga _kok._ Senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu sesekali tersenyum. Tersenyum ketika Baekhyun sibuk dengan sendok ataupun dengan gelas air minumnya. Yang pasti ketika Baekhyun tidak melihat, Chanyeol akan tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Rambutmu hitam." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hmm, aku mengecatnya lima hari yang lalu. Buka mulutmu lagi."

"Kau lebih bagus dengan rambut hitam. Jangan di cat lagi."

"Hmm." Ucap Baekhyun dengan harapan wajahnya tidak memerah sekarang.

Mereka tidak melakukan percakapan selain kata _'Ha—'_ agar Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Selebihnya, Baekhyun sibuk menundukkan kepala karena dia tahu Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Sudah habis. Mau aku ambilkan obat? Tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana. Beri tahu aku, aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin tidur saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau bisa tidur sekarang." Jawabnya dan berbalik arah.

"Tunggu! Baek!"

"Hm?"

"Kau… akan pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya pergi untuk mencuci ini. Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah," Baekhyun kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Chanyeol yang masih duduk mengambil _tray_ makanan itu dan menaruhnya di dekat lampu tidur.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ranjang di bagian sebelah kanannya, "Bisakah kau duduk disini?"

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan bingung, dia tetap menempati sebelah kanan Chanyeol, "Ada apa, Chan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Lelaki itu merebahkan dirinya, "Ayolah, rebahkan dirimu juga."

Bodohnya, Baekhyun tetap menurut dengan perintah Chanyeol, "Ada apa _sih?_ Aku tidak mengerti!" ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tidak. Temani aku tidur, Baek. Aku sedang sakit…" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap-usapkan rambutnya pada pundak Baekhyun.

"Astaga…" Baekhyun membelai rambut lelaki itu, "Cepat tidur kau, Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, _'kan?_ "

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi manja begini?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mulai menguap dan menutup matanya, "Jangan pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kembalilah kemari. Tinggallah disini lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau kesepian, hm?"

Chanyeol, yang matanya tetap tidak terbuka itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Sekujur tubuh gadis itu serasa kaku ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Wajahnya—dia yakin—sudah memerah karena malu. Jujur jantungnya sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengucapkan kata-kata begitu.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Hmm… tidak ada yang menyuruhkan makan jika aku sendiri, Baek. Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk tidak merokok, tidak ada yang membuat rumah gaduh—Baek, suaramu yang menyebalkan itu tidak ada lagi."

"Hmm, aku menemukan banyak puntung rokok—"

"Uhum, karena tidak ada orang yang aku ajak untuk bertengkar." Chanyeol mengubah posisinya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah terbuka, "Aku tidak bau, _'kan?_ "

Baekhyun menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum mandi sejak kemarin."

"Sama sekali?"

"Hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi saja. Hehe—"

"Kau ini." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Jangan sakit lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Ah, senangnya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia, masih pada posisi yang sama, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Matanya terpaut dengan mata Chanyeol. Mereka masih bertahan dengan suasana yang sama, suasana yang diam. Baekhyun tidak bergeming, Chanyeol juga. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol bergerak. Gerakan itu sangat cepat hingga Baekhyun sadar bahwa bibirnya baru saja bersentuhan dengan milik Chanyeol. Ah, benar, Chanyeol baru saja mengecup bibirnya. Dengan sangat singkat.

"Chan—" Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Ayo tidur, Baekhyunnie." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada Baekhyun dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, "Tidur."

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan—"

"Menciummu, Bodoh. Sekarang tidur, dan jika kau bangun nanti, kau kembali ke _apartment_ mu. Kemasi semua barangmu dan kembalilah kemari. Sudah jelas? Sekarang tidur." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menggerutu, "Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar sakit atau—"

"Sssh. Diam."

Jantung Baekhyun mungkin akan keluar dari tempatnya. Dan dia yakin Chanyeol bisa mendengar dan merasakan betapa kacaunya dirinya sekarang. Dia masih kaku dan pada keadaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, "Baek?"

"I-iya?"

"Apa jadinya jika kita benar-benar menikah?"

 ** _Oh, crap._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_tada~ chapter 12!  
_**

 ** _mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi selesai sih ya~_**

 ** _author memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ff ini dulu sebelum ngelanjut yang lain._**

 ** _jangan nagih-nagih dulu ye kalo lama wkwk just kiddin' tho_** _— **gue lagi ngikutin comebacknya Infinite sih sebenernya wkwk**_

 ** _dan ff ini juga ga ada konflik beratnya, karena literally konflik berat kalo dari ff konyol tuh bikin bingung._**

 ** _apalagi sifat tokohnya kayak mereka begini-_-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading by the way! review ya~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Apa jadinya jika kita benar-benar menikah?"_

"Me-menikah?" tanya Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia duga keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Sejenak Baekhyun beralasan jika mungkin Chanyeol sedang sakit dan dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi atau apa… tapi itu _nonsense._ Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar dan tidak sakit parah hingga kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Uhum."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Ingin. Jawab saja." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menguap.

Baekhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar _off guard._ Dia tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka akan disodori pertanyaan sulit itu. Jika dia memberikan jawaban yang realistis dengan kenyataan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya, dia bisa dikira terlalu berharap untuk menikah, _'kan?_ Dan pada akhirnya, Bekhyun memutar otak untuk memberikan jawaban yang paling mendekati kemungkinan.

"Chan, aku belum memikirkan itu terus terang. Karena aku pikir… masih banyak hal yang belum aku raih. Bahkan aku masih tahun ketiga. Tahun depan aku harus menghadapi tugas akhir dan lulus. Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh?"

Baekhyun, yang menatap langit-langit kamar itu menunggu jawaban. Dia tidak ingin jawaban tersebut membuat kecewa, meskpun sebenarnya dia merasa begitu. Lagipula, Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol tidak mungkin benar-benar menikah dengannya. Dia tahu sifat lelaki itu. Ujung-ujungnya mungkin akan membuatnya malu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, "Chan?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati nafas Chanyeol sudah teratur. Ah, dia sudah tertidur. Baru pertama kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas; tepat di depannya. Lelaki itu memang terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Matanya juga terlihat lebih sayu. Baekhyun mengggerakkan badannya agar posisinya lebih baik. Dia sebenarnya _struggling_ di dekapan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sadar itu.

"Hmm, jangan kemana-mana…" gumam lelaki itu di sela tidurnya.

"Ah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan berakhir dengan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku tidak kemana-mana, _Giant Baby._ " Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

.

.

.

 _DRRT—DRRT_

Getar ponsel yang terletak di saku itu membangunkan Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit menggeram, dia mencari dan berusaha mematikannya. Tetapi niatnya berujung helaan nafas ketika melihat nama dari penelepon tersebut.

 _Luhan._

"Halo?"

" _Baekhyun-ssi! Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Chanyeol?"_

"Ah!" Baekhyun baru ingat jika dia berjanji untuk memberitahu Luhan, "Sudah, Luhan-ssi. Aku sedang di rumahnya. Dia sedang sakit flu. Apa Sehun sedang sakit juga?"

" _Iya, Sehun sakit juga sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tertular?"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya begitu." Dia menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan menyingkap poni lelaki itu yang dibasahi dengan keringat di dahinya, "Tapi sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik."

" _Syukurlah. Aku akan kesana jika ada waktu nanti. Tolong, ya! Aku menitipkannya padamu."_

"Ah… iya, aku mengerti, Luhan-ssi."

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol merekatkan badannya pada Baekhyun, "Jangan pergi dulu…" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil itu, "Hush, aku tidak kemana-mana. Tidur saja lagi—"

" _KALIAN TIDUR BERSAMA? TUHANKU!"_

 _Ah, Baekhyun lupa jika masih tersambung dengan Luhan._

"Tidak begitu, Luhan-ssi. Kami hanya—"

" _Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tolong jaga dia ya, Adik Iparku!"_

Tut—tut—tut—

Dan mulai sekarang Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika keluarga besar Chanyeol tidak ada yang waras. Gadis itu menepuk keningnya ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya tadi. Setelah itu dia menyadari jika baju basah, karena keringat Chanyeol yang merembes kemana-mana. Baekhyun kembali menyingkirkan poni Chanyeol yang berantakan sembarang arah. Lelaki itu benar-benar berbeda daripada saat sedang terjaga. Jika sedang hari-hari biasanya, dia tidak lebih parah dari setan yang menyebalkan.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menyingkirkan dekapan tangan Chanyeol dan membebaskan diri. Sudah malam dan dia harus menyiapkan makan untuk lelaki itu. Lagipula dia juga lapar. Dia keluar dari kamar dengan suara seminim mungkin; berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Dia mulai mengedarkan dirinya di dapur dan ruang tengah setelah keluar. Tak lupa dia mengecek ponselnya yang memiliki notif penuh di bagian _chat_ nya. Ah, dia menemukan grup _chat_ nya yang hanya berisi tiga orang—dia, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo—sedang ramai. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang melakukan percakapan disana.

* * *

 _ **Three Little Pigs (3)**_

 _ **Baekhyun Byun:**_ _Berisik!_

 _ **Kyungsoo Do:**_ _Ah! Baekkie! Dimana saja? Aku mampir ke rumahmu untuk mengantarkan kimbap tapi kau tidak ada disana!_

 _ **Baekhyun Byun:**_ _Aku di rumah Chanyeol. Kebetulan aku butuh makanan. Come to Mama, Kyung!_

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Oh… di rumah Chanyeol?_

 _ **Baekhyun Byun:**_ _Tidak usah komentar dan bawakan aku makanan, Dae._

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Tidak sebelum kau memohon padaku._

 _ **Baekhyun Byun:**_ _What the hell;;;; bawakan aku makanan, Jongdae Oppa~_

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Bukan begitu~_

 _ **Baekhyun Byun:**_ _Jongdae Oppa~ aku lapar~_

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Rasanya aku ingin muntah sekarang. Ayo, Soo. Kita berangkat._

…

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Soo?_

…

 _ **Kyungsoo Do:**_ _Berangkat? Kemana? Ke rumah Baekhyun?_

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Tunggu di rumah aku akan ke sana._

 _ **Kyungsoo Do:**_ _Di rumah siapa?_

…

 _ **Kyungsoo Do:**_ _Baek? Dae?_

 _(_ _ **Baekhyun Byun**_ _and_ _ **Spawn of Satan**_ _left the chat)_

* * *

Baekhyun melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa ruang tengah. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur hanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Dia yakin jika kedua saudaranya akan kemari. Meskipun dia yakin Jongdae akan bingung menghadapi Kyungsoo yang tidak paham dengan situasi sekarang. Terkadang Baekhyun ingin meng _upgrade_ otak Kyungsoo agar berjalan lebih cepat. Dia dan Jongdae selalu kehabisan cara agar Kyungsoo bisa mengerti. Herannya, Jongin selalu sabar dan mau menjelaskan satu persatu. Mungkin, jika Jongin kesulitan uang, Baekhyun dan Jongdae akan menyewanya untuk menerjemahkan semua maksud mereka pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yakin Jongdae juga akan mau membayar dengan uang berapapun.

Gadis itu mengambil sekotak es krim yang entah disimpan sejak kapan oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan terlihat dari tempatnya saja mungkin sudah lebih dari satu minggu. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai menonton acara kesukaannya; _Champions League._ Sudah dua hari ini dia menonton babak penyisihan dengan TV kecil dan akhirnya dia bisa menonton dengan ukuran raksasa sekarang. Pertandingan yang disiarkan bukan tim kesayangannya, makanya dia bisa menikmati es krim tanpa harus berteriak atau menyumpahi pemain jika melakukan kesalahan.

 _Ting tong!_

 _Oh? Cepat sekali._ Batin Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah terseret dia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dan tanpa basa basi dia membukanya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau baik-baik saja—KAU?" _Kyungri._

"Oh, hei. Masuklah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Aku tinggal disini. Ayo masuk."

Gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang hampir melemparkan sendok ke kepalanya. Baekhyun memperkirakan gadis itu baru saja pulang kerja karena terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berpenampilan dan sebagainya; bahkan Baekhyun sampai hafal bagaimana _style_ Kyungri jika bekerja.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah ada di dapur.

"Kenapa kau sok ramah padaku?"

"Aku tuan rumah dan kau tamu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

Kyungri mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku masih belum percaya jika kau tinggal disini sebelum Chanyeol mengatakannya sendiri. Ah, air putih saja."

Baekhyun membalikkan badan sambil bergumam _'Dasar wanita ular—'_ dan mulai mencari gelas untuk menuangkan air minum Kyungri. Disaat dia sedang sibuk disana, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki terseret yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba, "Aku terbangun dan kau sudah tidak ada di kamar. Aku mencarimu. Hmm, aku pikir kau pergi…" ucap Chanyeol, yang datang dan secara langsung menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol, "Ada Kyungri, _by the way._ Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Oh?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, "Hei." sapanya yang kemudian berjalan juga ke arah Kyungri.

Gadis itu terdiam. Bahkan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Mungkin, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak percaya ketika melihat Chanyeol bersikap layaknya anak kecil pada gadis tersebut. Baginya semuanya tidak mungkin. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang menjadi tipe ideal Chanyeol selama ini. Jadi… Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai Baekhyun.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau tidak masuk kerja. Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah dengan masam seakan berkata _'Heol'_ ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungri baru saja. Memang _sih,_ wajar jika Kyungri tidak percaya Baekhyun tinggal disana. Dulu dia menghuni rumah itu juga bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan kemana-mana berdua mengingat mereka memiliki profesi yang sama.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sudah tahu, _'kan?_ Lalu, apalagi yang kau mau?"

"Tidak… aku pikir kau membutuhkan bantuanku atau apa."

"Tunggu, kau tidak menerobos masuk, _'kan?_ Aku pikir aku sudah mengganti _password apartment_ ku—"

"Tidak! Dia membukakan pintu untukku!"

Baekhyun hanya menaikkan alisnya. Ah, setelah meletakkan minum untuk Kyungri, dia duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan santainya. Es krim sudah ada di tangannya lagi dan dia memperhatikan sepak bola yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan urusan Chanyeol dengan Kyungri. Bukan haknya untuk ikut campur disana. _Toh_ dia siapa? Iya, _'kan?_

"Baekhyun? Ah…" lelaki itu tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan es krim dan sepak bolanya, "Itu es krimku…" ucapnya lemah.

" _Nope,_ kau sedang sakit. Bahkan suaramu seperti itu. Lihat, wajahmu juga sudah memerah begitu."

"Tapi—"

"Kita bisa membeli lagi kalau kau sudah sembuh."

Chanyeol hanya memicingkan mata dan meremas pipi Baekhyun hingga bibir gadis itu berbentuk seperti ikan. Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu tertawa karena Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Keberadaan Kyungri nampaknya hanya seperti angin saja; tidak dipedulikan.

"Janji?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Jawab Baekhyun sembari melirik kesal.

"Ka-kalian tinggal berdua?" tanya Kyungri.

"Uhum. Mungkin sudah sebulan lebih—eh, iya _'kan?_ " Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ah, benar."

Gadis berambut panjang itu menghela nafas tidak percaya. Dia tentu mengenal Chanyeol, karena mereka pernah tinggal bersama juga. Tapi… melihat lelaki itu tinggal bersama gadis lain, apalagi yang sejenis Baekhyun, tentu serasa tidak mungkin. Dia tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai gadis yang anggun dan _classy._ Bukan gadis liar dan serampangan seperti Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya Kyungri memukul kepala Chanyeol agar dia tersadar dari amnesia—baginya Chanyeol amnesia—atau mengalami gangguan otak lainnya. Ah, halusinasi mungkin? Bahkan dia sekarang melihat Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengan Baekhyun tim mana yang akan menang. Dulu, Chanyeol tidak begitu. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendebatnya sekalipun dan akan selalu berkata _iya._ Lelaki itu dulu adalah orang yang penyabar dan dewasa. Bukan anak kecil yang keras kepala dan _playful_ begitu.

"Chanyeol-ah." Sapanya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya?

"Aku… boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kyungri.

"Kau sudah bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyungri mendengus, "Aku sedang tidak berbicara padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menyikut gadis di sebelahnya, "Apa, Kyungri-ya?"

"Hmm… apa… Luhan Unnie itu saudaramu? Lalu… ayahmu salah satu pemilik saham rumah sakit dimana kita bekerja?"

Lelaki itu menyedot ingusnya sejenak, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya mendengar gosip di rumah sakit. Jadi itu benar?"

"Mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Gadis cantik itu terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Tidak apa."

Baekhyun melirik sinis. Dia tahu jika Kyungri suka. Suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bukan anak orang biasa. Ah, dia baru ingat jika Kyungri belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Satu-kosong, _'kan?_ Dia menang. Karena Baekhyun sudah bertemu dan bahkan diperbolehkan menikah oleh orang tua Chanyeol.

"Astaga—" Baekhyun mengambil sehelai tisu di meja dan menaruhnya di depan hidung Chanyeol, "Keluarkan disini." Ucapnya yang kemudian memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berusaha mengeluarkan ingusnya.

"Menjijikkan…" gumam Kyungri lirih.

"Sudah?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ada tisu disitu. Keluarkan ingusmu." Sindir Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi untuk membuang tisu penuh ingus itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Mungkin? Ada apa, _sih?_ Kenapa kau serba ingin tahu dengan kehidupanku? Itu perlumu hingga datang kemari?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku ingin tahu keadaanmu…"

"Sekarang sudah tahu, _'kan?_ Jadi kau bisa pergi."

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah mulai risih dengan kedatangan Kyungri. Apalagi setelah tahu apa maksudnya kesana. Dia sadar jika wanita itu hanya ingin tahu masalah gosip yang berkembang. Ah, Chanyeol sekarang membenarkannya. Toh semua orang tahu bagaimana kemampuannya. Dia masuk bukan karena itu, karena dia memang pintar. Dan kalaupun orang berani macam-macam dengannya… ah, Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya kembali ke samping Chanyeol. Dia melanjutkan keperluannya dengan sepak bola dan es krimnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Kyungri—bahkan dia berharap agar gadis itu enyah dari rumah. Tapi baru sekitar beberapa detik duduk disana, Chanyeol menarik es krim itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian, dengan wajah yang bingung Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meletakkan kepala di pahanya.

"Ah… Kyungri-ya, apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memainkan sobekan _jeans_ yang ada di lutut Baekhyun.

Kyungri menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Terlihat wajahnya memerah karena mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Chanyeol. Seingatnya, ketika dia meninggalkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol terlihat terpukul, bahkan melarangnya untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Tapi, dalam waktu sebulan saja, lelaki itu berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan sifat dan sikapnya yang lembut itu berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan kasar. Ah, baginya, yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana keadaanmu—"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi. Bisa membuka pintu sendiri, _'kan?_ "

Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, Kyungri pergi dari tempat itu. Baekhyun sudah sangat yakin jika wanita itu tersinggung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Wajar _sih,_ Chanyeol memang mengusirnya. Apalagi dulu dia pernah tinggal disana. Seperti diusir dari rumah sendiri. Ah, mantan rumah sendiri.

"Whoa, jahat sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memainkan rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau yang mengajariku begitu." Chanyeol mengambil es krim yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, "Berikan aku satu sendok saja. _Please._ "

" _No._ "

"Ayolah…"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Jangan memaksa."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, "Haruskah aku menyuruhmu makan es krim itu dan kemudian aku makan dari mulutmu? Begitu? Itu standar, Baekhyun-ah. Tipikal drama Korea."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Itu harapanmu saja. Iya, _'kan?_ "

"Ih, siapa yang mengatakan begitu?"

"Buktinya? Tadi?"

Lelaki itu mulai memberikan seringaiannya, "Tadi apa? Hm?" godanya.

"Tadi… kau begitu." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Apa? Nyalimu begitu kecil, Baekhyunnie…"

"Ah, lupakan."

"Lupakan katamu? Tidak mau."

"YA!" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, "Apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Es krim itu."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Lagipula kau sedang sakit. Kalau kau lebih parah dari ini, siapa yang repot? Aku juga! Ah, kalau kau makan dari sendokku dan aku makan dari sini juga, bisa-bisa aku tertular. Aku tidak mau!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Ah~ kau tidak mau?" gadis itu mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Begitukah? Karena makan dari sendokmu? Kalau begini?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya dan meraih rahang Baekhyun. Dia, memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis milik gadis itu. Dengan senyum jahilnya, dia mulai melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, ah, dia tahu jika Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan perlakuannya ini. Karena Baekhyun tidak merespon sama sekali. Tunggu, itu hanya sebentar. Hingga Chanyeol merasakan tangan dingin menyapa lehernya. Lelaki itu melirik sesaat dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu, dia tertawa kecil dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika aku tertular." Ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Apa kau lupa aku seorang dokter?"

"Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun mengambil es krim yang ada di pangkuannya dan melangkah pergi, "Aku siapkan air panas dan mandi kau, Chanyeol-ssi!" serunya.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol bergumam, "Ah… indahnya hidupmu, Chanyeol-ssi~"

.

.

.

"Dimana calon suamimu?" tanya Jongdae pada Baekhyun yang sedang melahap _kimbap_ dari Kyungsoo.

"Mandi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"OH! Kau sudah mengakui bahwa dia calon suamimu? Whoa!"

"Jangan hiperbola, Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun mengacungkan sumpit ber _kimbap_ nya yang kemudian disambar Chanyeol yang datang dengan handuk di pundaknya, "Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie."

"YA! Enak saja mengambil punyaku! Itu, punyamu ada disana!" seru Baekhyun.

"Apa bedanya? Toh kau bisa mengambil satu dari sana. Jangan terlalu hiperbola, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol yang kembali ke kamarnya.

"Wow, kau mendapatkan musuh yang seimbang sepertinya." Sindir Jongdae.

"Dia lebih parah dariku."

"Kau mengakuinya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Memang _sih,_ sepertiya hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu mati kutu begini."

"Baek…" Kyungsoo akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kau dan Chanyeol… sekarang bersama? Maksudku…"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengunyah makanan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Benar juga, pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkan dirinya. Maksudnya, siapa dia sekarang? Chanyeol _'s lover?_ Musuh? Teman hidup? Calon istri? Atau pembantu? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… wajar jika dia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol karena apa-yang-sudah-dilakukannya bersama lelaki itu. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan kalau _'Baek, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi bla-bla-bla—'._ Itu terlalu klise dan menurut Baekhyun… itu sangat cengeng. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang menginginkan sebuah kejelasan. Dia, tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol, Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya bingung.

"Baek? Hei, Baek?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh—hm? Apa, Soo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Itu… hm… aku tidak tahu. Aku dan Chanyeol mungkin bersahabat? Ah, bersahabat dekat yang hidup bersama dan berpura-pura menjadi calon suami istri. Nah, mungkin begitu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Oh! Itu… hm…" Baekhyun melirik Jongdae yang terkikik sendirian, "Bukan apa-apa—"

"Maksud Jongdae bukannya kalau kau menyukai Chanyeol? Ah, benar, _'kan?_ " ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

 _Dan mungkin Tuhan memberikan porsi otak lebih sedikit pada Kyungsoo hingga dia tidak bisa membaca keadaan._ Batin Jongdae yang sebenarnya puas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lembut. Dia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Yang ada, dia malah pergi ke kursi samping Baekhyun dan membuka kotak makan yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucapnya sembari memulai acara makannya.

Baekhyun berada di antara perasaan yang sulit. Di satu sisi dia lega karena Chanyeol tidak menertawakan ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi disisi lain, dia kecewa karena Chanyeol bersikap cuek. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya. Seperti kepastian tadi. Mungkin kurang lebih hampir sama. Tentang bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Sama-sama." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Ah, aku dan Jongdae harus pergi, Baek. Jongin sudah menungguku di rumahnya lagipula." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Ah! Sampaikan salamku pada Jongin! Bilang padanya agar menyempatkan waktu untuk meminum kopi denganku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Akan aku sampaikan. Kami pulang dulu, Baek, Chan!"

Tak beberapa lama mereka pergi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berkutat di ruang makan dengan _kimbab_ nya masing-masing. Baekhyun tidak angkat suara sama sekali. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana pendapat Chanyeol terhadap ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Ingin rasa dia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo hingga menangis, tapi dia tidak tega. _Kyungsoo is too precious to be hurt._

"Kau bisa membuat _kimbap?_ " tanya Chanyeol.

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Lain kali buatkan aku, ya?"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Aku tidak yakin aku seorang pembantu atau bukan."

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Buka mulutmu—ah. Bukan, Baek. Kau bukan pembantu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membuatkan aku _kimbap._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang berekspresi gemas itu dengan kesal. Chanyeol selalu begitu, menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang rapuh dan menggemaskan. Dia mengaku jika badannya terlampau kecil jika bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Tapi… ayolah, dia seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sudah mengalahkan banyak pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Memang, Baekhyun selalu merasa ciut jika bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seperti bisa mengatakan bahwa dia, adalah orang yang mampu melindungi Baekhyun. Secara tidak langsung seperti itu. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu jika Chanyeol seorang _karateka._

"Baek, ambil bajumu besok hari saja, ya? Aku mengantuk." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Uhum. Kau bisa tidur setelah ini. Untung saja aku masih meninggalkan celana pendek ini. Kalau tidak aku harus memakai baju tidur yang kau belikan itu—tidak. Aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Eh, kenapa? Itu lucu. Jika kau memakainya kau pasti seperti anak sekolah dasar—"

"Hah! Aku sudah tahu apa motifmu membelikan aku piyama itu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap ingusnya sejenak, "Maafkan aku, Baek. Ah, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu sekarang?"

"Apa? Jangan yang menyusahkan!"

"Tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Mulai sekarang kau tidur di kamarku, ya? Aku janji tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya saja… aku ingin kau menemaniku. Boleh, _'kan?_ "

Chanyeol yang lembut adalah kelemahan bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan nada bicara halus dan tatapan sendu itu selalu berhasil membuat lutut Baekhyun serasa lemas. Dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir merasakan hal seoerti ini. Dia menganggap itu norak dan cengeng selama ini—dan sekarang itu berubah menjadi karma.

"Janji tidak melakukan apapun?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

Mata lelaki itu berubah dan berbinar, "Benarkah?"

"Hmm…"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi dengan nada halus.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku—aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Baekhyun selalu begini. Dia beralasan dan pergi. Jantungnya serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Dia tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu berdebat dan bertengkar dengannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Orang yang selalu berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang paling manis yang pernah dia temui. Setiap Chanyeol berubah begitu, Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Tapi jika Chanyeol menjadi Chanyeol yang biasanya, maka Baekhyun akan kesal. Dan setengah mati juga.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, Baekhyun pergi ke kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata, lelaki itu sudah disana dan memainkan ponsel… Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, ponsel gadis itu berada di tangan Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemarikan." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo mengundangmu ke sebuah grup… _Three Little Pigs?_ Dengan Jongdae juga?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu juga mengapa Jongdae memberikan nama seperti itu. Dia benar-benar gila." Baekhyun menaruh ponsel itu di dekat lampu tidur dan mulai merebahkan dirinya, "Ayo tidur. Kau bilang kau sudah mengantuk tadi."

Dengan menurutnya, Chanyeol meletakkan badannya di samping Baekhyun, _"Give me a goodnight kiss, Mama."_ Ucapnya.

"Aku bukan mamamu."

"Hish, lalu aku harus mengatakan seperti apa? _Grandma?_ "

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Baekhyun yang kemudian bergerak memunggungi Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, " _By the way,_ Luhan Noona bertanya apa aku tidur bersamamu atau tidak—bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Secara tidak sengaja aku mengatakannya. Tidak sengaja."

"Dia menanyakan kabarku padamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dia selalu begitu. Menganggapku seperti anak kecil dan overprotektif."

Gadis itu mengubah posisinya dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Bukankah itu bagus? Orang tuamu tidak di Korea dan dia mau memperhatikanmu begitu."

"Iya, tapi sekarang aku sudah punya yang lain. Bahkan dia mengkhawatirkanku."

"Siapa?"

"Kau, Bodoh. Mungkin kau sebentar lagi akan berubah seperti Noona."

Baekhyun diam sejenak dan membiarkan suasana hening. Dia ingin memulai pembicaraannya masalah yang tadi. Masalah dimana Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo sepolos itu. Apalagi dengan matanya yang bulat sangat mendukung sifat lambatnya tersebut.

"Chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo tadi—jangan kau anggap serius, ya?"

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku kecewa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang benar. Kalau itu tidak benar—"

"Tidak! Maksudku—hmm… memang _sih,_ tapi… aku hanya adikmu. Ah, temanmu saja."

"Teman?" Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau pikir aku akan mencium temanku sendiri? Bisa gila jika aku begitu."

"Maksudnya? Ayolah—"

"Hei, Bodoh." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, "Nah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika dengan temanku."

"Lalu? Aku?"

"Ayolah, Baek. Haruskah aku mengatakan _'Byun Baekhyun aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku bla-bla-bla—'._ Itu menjijikkan dan klise—tunggu, kau ingin aku mengatakan hal-hal romantis begitu? Tak kukira seorang Byun Baekhyun seperti itu."

Sejenak Baekhyun senangnya bukan main. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu kembali, dia berubah kesal, " _I hate you._ " Ucapnya sembari memukul kepala lelaki itu.

" _I love you, though._ " Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidur sekarang. Jangan berdebat denganku."

Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol lagi, "Hah, aku juga malas berbicara padamu."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku."

"Aku membencimu."

"Tapi kau membalas ciumanku tadi."

"Diam sebelum aku membunuhmu, Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol benar-benar diam. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, "Kau tidak menciumku sebelum tidur?"

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun yang membalikkan badannya dan mencium Chanyeol sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya kemudian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menyumpahi lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dengan santainya dia menghisap es loli yang selama ini Baekhyun inginkan. Ah, sejak dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun terserang flu, dan Chanyeol sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Sekarang, dengan wajah yang menyebalkan Chanyeol menjilat es sembari meliriknya sesekali.

"Kau sengaja begitu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Kau baru sadar?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Dan kau baru tahu?"

"Aku membencimu. Sungguh."

"Tapi kau selalu memelukku sebelum tidur. Jangan munafik."

Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa mau menanggapi semua omongan menyebalkan dari lelaki tersebut. Sesekali dia ingin mengalahkan Chanyeol, tapi semuanya berujung dengan kekalahan dan emosi. Bukan emosi yang sebenarnya, tapi… ya begitulah. Hanya sekadar rasa sebal yang akan hilang jika sudah diiming-imingi sesuatu.

Ah, ketika Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berkencan, mereka hebohnya setengah mati. Semua dimulai dengan Chanyeol yang dengan diam-diam memasang foto _selca_ dimana dia, menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang memberikan ekspresi kesal di akun sosial media Baekhyun. Bahkan secara tiba-tiba ratusan pertanyaan diajukan Jongdae padanya hingga Kyungsoo bingung harus mendengarkan yang mana dulu. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, harusnya Baekhyun lah yang bingung menjawab. Bukan Kyungsoo yang hanya sekadar mendengar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja melemparkan stik es lolinya ke tempat sampah.

"Hmm. Tinggal ber-ingus saja. Semua karena dirimu. Terima kasih Park Chanyeol sudah menularkan penyakit flunya padaku~" ujar Baekhyun sarkas.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma, _kok._ "

"Kau membuatku kesal."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Maafkan aku. Ah, kalau begitu, besok kita jalan-jalan, ya? Ajak Taehyung juga. Aku merindukan anak kecil itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Besok kita jemput saja."

"Ah! Apa kita ajak Jimin juga? Aku yakin mereka berdua bisa berteman."

"Ide bagus. Kita ajak Jimin juga besok."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Anak pintar." Dia terkikik geli, "Baek, apa kabarnya dengan ayahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin kau memperbaiki hubunganmu saja. Aku pikir ayahmu tidak sekeras dulu lagi. Temui ayahmu, Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimanapun juga, ayahmu pasti merindukanmu, _'kan?_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, Chan."

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu? Dengan meneleponnya mungkin?"

"Aku tidak punya nomor ayahku—"

"Aku punya."

"YA! Bagaimana bisa—"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Ayahku teman dari ayahmu. Rekan bisnis juga. Dan aku menanyakannya pada ayahku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau bisa menghubunginya jika kau mau."

"Aku… ah, mungkin aku akan menemui Appa suatu saat nanti. Hmm… tapi kau harus menemaniku."

"Tidak mau."

"YA! Ini idemu—"

"Baek, ini urusanmu dengan ayahmu. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Meskipun mungkin ayahmu tahu bahwa aku calon suamimu, tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur. Aku hanya akan mendorongmu untuk memperbaiki semuanya saja. Tidak akan lebih dari itu." Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun seakan menenangkan gadis tersebut, "Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin Baekhyun ragu dan takut. Meskipun dia tidak tahu mengapa secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat topik masalah dirinya dengan ayahnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Ah, Baekhyun senang jika Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan dewasa begini. Selalu kalem dan bisa membuatnya tenang. Lelaki itu memang seperti seorang gadis yang sedang PMS; _labil maksudnya._

Baekhyun yang menghela nafasnya itu pun angkat bicara, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, _sih?_ Aku memikirkannya sekarang."

"Tadi aku sudah mengatakan sebabnya, Bodoh. Apa perlu aku ulang sekali lagi? Ayolah, aku tidak mau pacarku lambat seperti Kyungsoo—"

"YA! Dia adikku! Macam-macam saja!" Baekhyun mendelik, "Tapi pasti ada sebabnya, _'kan?_ "

"Tidak ada. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku begini _sih?_ "

"Kau berbohong."

"Apa? Ayolah—ah, kau minta alasan?"

"Tentu! Pasti ada alasannya, _'kan?_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan jahilnya, "Agar aku bisa lebih mudah untuk melamarmu. Bagaimana? Kau bisa menjawab?" Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab, "Kenapa diam? Membutuhkan yang lain? _Do you need a kiss?_ "

"Aku bersumpah aku membencimu." Ucap Baekhyun yang pergi ke dalam kamar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**hello aaaangeeeel~~~ *nyanyi ala Jongdae***_

 _ **well, baru denger kabarnya Jongdae sama mantannya nih.**_

 _ **hmm, asal kamu bahagia aku juga bahagia kok, mas Dae:'))) *chenmin shipper strong yha***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ini chapter 13 nya~~~**_

 _ **mumpung otak lagi ber-ide makanya jam 12 malem mulai ngetik dan baru selesai.**_

 _ **sebenernya sih ffn lagi error dan gabisa liat review.**_

 _ **biasanya sih butuh beberapa hari biar bisa balik lagi.**_

 _ **maintenance-nya emang jelek nih website *eh***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _happy reading, guys! love you! jan lupa review!_**

 ** _bakal bisa dibaca lagi kok someday! byong! ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya sembari mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya. Dia ingin segera makan siang karena pagi sebelumnya dia tidak sempat sarapan—dia dan Chanyeol terlambat bangun karena mereka bermain _Dota_ hingga jam dua pagi. Perutnya sudah sangat marah sekarang. Dan tentu saja permen karet tidak akan membantu.

Dia menjubelkan dirinya di tengah antrian mahasiswa. Beberapa diantara mereka memberikan jalan untuk Baekhyun—karena takut dibentak. Hei, Baekhyun sudah tidak seliar itu. Bahkan penampilannya lebih _feminine._ Dia sudah tidak mengenakan warna gelap lagi. Meskipun masih dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya, tapi setidaknya… penampilannya sekarang selayaknya wanita. Jika dia memakai baju yang salah, tentu Chanyeol akan mencecarnya. Dan dia tidak menyukai itu.

Setelah mengantri, dia mendapati Jongdae sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di meja besar kantin. Lelaki itu terlihat serius dan bahkan dia memiliki kantung mata yang lumayan tebal. Baekhyun mengira jika Jongdae sedang menemui tugas akhir, hingga sahabatnya itu harus berkutat dengan berbagai macam laporan yang membuat Jongdae harus banyak menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium. Ah, sekitar seminggu belakangan Jongdae memang sibuk, dengan laporan dan jabatannya sebagai seorang asisten praktikum untuk adik-adik tingkatnya. Banyak juniornya—yang perempuan—berebut jam dimana Jongdae menjadi asisten praktikum. _He is famous, after all._

"Hei." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongdae, "Makan dulu makananmu. Jangan terlalu memikirkan semua tugasmu itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menyendokkan makanannya.

"Aku pusing dengan semua ini—AH! Tahu begini aku tidak akan menyanggupi permintaan Profesor Lee untuk mengajar di praktikumnya. Itu benar-benar menyita waktu."

"Kau mahasiswa pintar. Tidak usah cemas dengan semua nilaimu, Dae."

"Aku tahu—tapi… HA! Entahlah." Jongdae mengemasi semua kertas-kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Nanti sore kau mengajar, _'kan?_ Taehyung mencarimu."

"HMM! Aku akan mengajar nanti. Taehyung mencariku? Aku merindukannya."

"Semenjak dia dekat dengan Chanyeol, dia lebih _behave._ Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga Taehyung jadi begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Entah. Chanyeol memang bisa membuat Taehyung mengerti tentang apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh."

"Ah, bagaimana hubungan kalian? Baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Lebih dari baik. Tapi… kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kami, _'kan?_ Mendebatkan hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali—tapi itu yang membuatku merindukannya jika dia sedang sibuk."

Jongdae tertawa kecil. Dia menyadari perubahan dari Baekhyun semenjak berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Dia tahu jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat-amat tidak mau mengalah. Baekhyun juga sama, tapi sayangnya, seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah memenangkan perdebatan. Baekhyun bilang dia selalu kesal dan menggerutu tiap Chanyeol berulah, tapi ketika lelaki itu sibuk di rumah sakit, Baekhyun akan merengek layaknya seorang gadis. Eh, Baekhyun memang seorang gadis _sih. Gadis perkasa. Sok perkasa untuk sekarang lebih tepatnya._

Mereka berdua membicarakan apa yang menjadi masalah akhir-akhir ini. Dimana Jongdae yang baru bertengkar hebat dengan Minseok hanya karena tugas-tugas mereka yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Minseok sendiri sudah tahun terakhir dan sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya agar bisa lulus. Apalagi dia juga bekerja, tentu saja Jongdae menjadi prioritas kesekian. Dan Baekhyun hafal, jika Jongdae sedang stress, dia akan bertingkah manja. Nah, disaat seperti itu mungkin Minseok sedang tidak bisa diganggu hingga mereka bertengkar. Tapi Jongdae bilang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. _Ah, beruntung bagi Jongdae bisa mendapatkan Minseok yang super dewasa itu._

Baekhyun sendiri sedang merasa dilemma karena ayahnya. Beberapa hari belakangan Chanyeol selalu mendesak Baekhyun untuk menghubungi sang ayah. Tapi gadis itu masih menolak karena katanya belum siap mental. Chanyeol selalu berkata jika ayahnya pasti akan memaafkannya. Dan Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol akan menjadi pelindungnya jika ayah Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tidak wajar lagi—walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu desakan itu desakan baik atau buruk.

Disaat mereka sedang sibuk berbicara, Kyungsoo pun datang, "Baekhyunnie!" serunya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis di sebelahnya itu, "Hm? Apa, Soo?"

"Kau belum mendapatkan surat penerimaan itu?"

"Penerimaan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut.

"OH? Jongin bilang kau lulus tes untuk _exchange_ di China itu. Kau belum tahu?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ah, dia lupa. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dia mengikuti tes untuk _exchange_ di China. Ada beberapa ratus mahasiswa yang ikut dan hanya lima orang yang akan diterima. Tentu Baekhyun tidak berharap. Sama sekali tidak berharap karena kesempatannya begitu kecil. Masalah biaya tentu dia tidak akan pusing lagi. Chanyeol bilang orang tuanya siap menampung—menampung?—jika Baekhyun pergi kesana.

"Benarkah? Aku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku dengar dari departemenmu ada sekitar tiga orang. Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika anak teknik begitu pintar berbicara hingga semuanya lolos wawancara."

"Tiga orang? Siapa saja?"

"Kau, Sunggyu, dan satu lagi…" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Daehyun. _Jung Daehyun._ "

Baekhyun memberikan wajah dengan ekspresi ' _WHAT?'_ yang nyaris sempurna. Nasi yang ada di mulutnya juga melayang ke wajah Kyungsoo beberapa butir—dan sukses membuat Jongdae panik untuk mengusap wajah gadis bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun masih tercengang. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Daehyun, tapi mau tak mau harus bersama karena pasti mereka akan sekelas lagi nanti disana. Dia sedikitnya bersyukur karena ada Sunggyu juga. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika hanya dia dan Daehyun; _mungkin kiamat akan lebih cepat terjadi._

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto surat penerimaan yang mencantumkan nama-nama itu, "Ini milik Eunji. Dia diterima juga."

Benar ada lima nama tercantum disana. Dengan nilai tertinggi, Jung Eunji. Kedua, Kim Sunggyu. Ketiga, ada nama Baekhyun. Keempat, Choi Seungcheol. Dan yang terakhir, nama yang paling Baekhyun hindari, _Jung Daehyun._ Ketika membaca itu, seketika emosi Baekhyun tersulut. Dia berusaha, sangat amat berusaha menghindari Daehyun itu. Bahkan, sebelumnya, Daehyun bilang jika dia mengikuti _exchange_ itu hanya untuk bisa bersama Baekhyun yang ternyata program itu berjalan selama tiga bulan di China. Lagipula, jika disana, mau tidak mau dia harus bersikap baik dan tidak brutal. Sekarang Baekhyun berharap Sunggyu bisa diajak kompromi agar lelaki itu mau menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Dan semoga Sunggyu tidak menguntit Eunji karena _puppy crush_ nya itu diterima juga. Dia juga tidak kenal dengan Seungcheol. Lagipula lelaki itu dari departemen sains, tentu mereka tidak akan bersama.

"Mau tak mau aku harus memohon pada Sunggyu agar bisa menemaniku…" gumam Baekhyun.

Jongdae angkat suara, "Kim Sunggyu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia lebih memilih untuk menemani Eunji daripada dirimu, Baekhyun-ah. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sunggyu _hitting on_ Eunji sekarang."

"Tapi Eunji ada di departemen medis, pasti akan jauh dari teknik, _'kan?_ " tanya Baekhyun sembari mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"Baek. Kau tahu, departemen Minnie ada disebelah kita." Jawab Jongdae.

Benar saja. Minseok, si mahasiswa farmasi itu memiliki gedung yang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter saja dari departemennya. Bukan tidak mungkin universitasnya disana nanti akan memiliki kondisi yang sama. Ah, selama ini Jongdae selalu bisa menemui Minseok jika di kampus karena jarak gedung mereka yang berdekatan. Jadi… selalu ada kemungkinan jika Sunggyu akan menjalarkan modusnya jika sudah disana. _Harapanmu pupus, Baekhyun-ssi._

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap makanannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Daehyun juga diterima. Daehyun selalu sukses membuatnya risih. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu begitu terobsesi padanya. Padahal, banyak yang lebih cantik darinya. Ada Jeonghan yang super-duper cantik itu. Ada Sungjong, yang cantiknya _sassy_ dan selalu dalam _diva mode_ nya. Bahkan ada Minki yang wajahnya kalem dan lucu. Daehyun bisa memilih. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak kalah cantik, tapi… mereka lebih terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa laki-laki untuk masalah wajah dan sebagainya. Memang _sih,_ mereka bertiga sudah punya pengawal masing-masing—sudah _taken_ maksudnya. Tapi, Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun juga sudah punya pasangan. Si Park _'demon'_ Chanyeol itu. Mungkin karena Chanyeol tidak selalu bersama Baekhyun, jadi Daehyun selalu merasa punya kesempatan. Memang, ketiga gadis lainnya itu tiap hari bersama pasangan mereka. Jadi hanya Baekhyun lah yang sendirian. _Ah, taken rasa single mungkin._

"Aku harus bagaimana…" gumam Baekhyun yang mengantukkan kepala di meja dengan lemas; _pasrah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Noona, noona~" ucap Taehyung; _bersenandung_.

Anak lelaki itu ada di pangkuan Baekhyun setelah selesai berlatih Taekwondo sembari memainkan rambut gadis itu. Sesekali Baekhyun memberikan Taehyung _eskimo kiss_ dan membuat anak itu terkikik dengan cerianya. Baekhyun sangat gemas hingga ingin menggigit Taehyung—bahkan membuat Baekhyun kesal. Mereka berdua duduk di tangga depan gedung untuk menunggu Chanyeol yang pulang bekerja. Lelaki itu berjanji untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan mengajak Taehyung untuk makan es krim sore ini.

 _Tin! Tin!_

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil yang membunyikan klaksonnya itu, "Hyungie!" teriaknya sembari melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Baekhyun dan berlari menuju Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sembari berjalan menuju keduanya—yang sekarang Taehyung sudah ada di gendongan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menenteng tas bergambar _Iron Man_ milik Taehyung. Sesekali dia tertawa jika Chanyeol mengendus-enduskan hidungnya ke pipi anak lelaki itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Pasien terakhir benar-benar membuat emosiku naik."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa. Menunggu bersama Taehyung menyenangkan _kok._ Hei, Taehyungie, turun. Ayo kita masuk mobil."

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk dan turun. Dia membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan masuk. Taehyung sekarang selalu menjadi penghuni kursi penumpang yang ada di belakang. Dia bilang dia sudah terlalu besar untuk duduk di depan bersama Baekhyun. Meskipun… jika dia sedang rewel atau merajuk, dia akan memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis disana. Kecuali kalau dia kesal dengan Baekhyun, dia akan meminta perlindungan dari Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, yang selalu membela Taehyung dan memanjakannya. Sesuai hukum alam, Baekhyun memarahi Taehyung, Taehyung mengadu pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol akan membela Taehyung. Kesimpulannya, Taehyung selalu menang.

"Mau es krim, kapten?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membetulkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Mau, Hyung!"

"Bersikaplah yang baik dan kita akan pergi kesana. Berjanji?"

"Siap!" seru Taehyung dengan girangnya.

Perjalanan menuju kedai es krim diselingi dengan nyanyian Taehyung. Taehyung bilang dia baru saja belajar lagu Bahasa Inggris berjudul ' _Are You Sleeping'._ Tapi karena _pronunciation_ Taehyung yang asal-asalan, membuat lagu itu terdengar seperti _'Ar' yu shitting'—_ menurut telinga Baekhyun begitu.

Sesampainya disana, Taehyung langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kedai. Jika masalah es krim, anak lelaki itu lebih memihak Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tahu apa yang Taehyung sukai. Selebihnya? Selebihnya hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya.

"Aku mau yang ini juga…" Tunjuk Taehyung dengan suara yang sedikit merengek.

"Taehyungie." Baekhyun mengangkat Taehyung ke gendongannya, "Taehyung sudah memesan es krim vanilla dan _choco chips._ Es krim oreonya besok, ya?" pintanya.

"Tapi aku mau yang oreo juga…"

"Taehyungie. Tidak. Gigimu akan sakit jika terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada _so motherly mode_ nya.

Anak lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Ah, Baekhyun hampir gagal dengan jurus yang dilancarkan Taehyung. Tapi, dia sudah berusaha membiasakan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke perangkap anak kecil itu.

"Tidak, Taehyungie." Ucap Baekhyun.

Wajah Taehyung mulai berkerut dan dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, "Hyung…" gumamnya lirih sembari melebarkan tangan meminta untuk digendong.

Chanyeol meraih badan kecil Taehyung yang kemudian melingkarkan tangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher lelaki itu, "Baekhyunnie, belikan saja." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, dia pasti akan merasa bosan dengan es krim _vanilla_ nya. Aku sudah hafal itu. Apalagi es krim oreo juga sama manisnya. Pasti dia tidak akan habis—"

"Belikan saja."

Nada Chanyeol berubah kaku. Jika sudah begini, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dengan helaan nafas akhirnya Baekhyun memesan es krim itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menyerahkan dompetnya pada Baekhyun dan meminta gadis itu untuk membayar. Chanyeol, yang masih menggendong Taehyung berlalu pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang membayar.

"Ini uangnya." Ucap Baekhyun pada seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan yang menjadi kasir disana.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Kalian tampaknya memutuskan untuk menikah muda, ya?"

"Huh?" ucap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Suamimu sangat memanjakan anakmu sepertinya. Kau harus membatasi itu, apalagi anakmu laki-laki—" wanita itu menyerahkan uang kembalian pada Baekhyun, "Lucu juga melihat pasangan muda dengan anaknya begini. Ini kembaliannya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Benar-benar kesekian—hingga dia terbiasa, orang mengira mereka menikah muda dan Taehyung anak pertama mereka. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa wajahnya boros hingga orang menyangka Baekhyun punya anak sebesar Taehyung begitu.

Ketika sampai di tempat duduknya, es krim itu sudah datang. Taehyung duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tentu, karena dia sedang dalam _bad terms_ dengan Baekhyun, makanya dia memilih untuk bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang makan es krim karena dia sedang tidak ingin makan makanan manis itu. Walaupun sesekali dia meminta jatah es krim _green tea_ milik Baekhyun dengan alasan ingin mencicipi—padahal dia makan empat sendok.

"Hyung…" Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan es krim oreoku." Ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menaikkan Taehyung ke pangkuannya, "Kenapa? Sudah bosan?" Taehyung mengangguk, "Lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan, hm?"

"Tidak tahu." Ujar anak kecil itu lirih.

"Inilah mengapa Baekhyun Noona meminta Taehyung untuk membeli es krim vanilla saja. Jika seperti ini, siapa yang akan memakannya? Noona? Noona sudah punya es krim sendiri. Hyung? Hyung sudah makan es krim milik Noona." Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat Taehyung yang menundukkan keplanya, "Lain kali, jangan serakah. Itu tidak baik. Kalau Taehyung sudah menghabiskan es krim pertama dan meminta lagi, Hyung akan membelikan. Tapi, jika begini? Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk polos dan membuat Chanyeol gemas, "Minta maaf pada Noona." Ucapnya seraya mengcak-acak rambut anak kecil itu.

"Noona…"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melebarkan tangannya, "Kemarilah." Taehyung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk Baekhyun, "Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?"

Baekhyun terkikik ketika merasakan Taehyung mengangguk di pundaknya. Dia melemparkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sekarang menghabiskan es krim sisa Taehyung. Ah, dia sekarang mengerti mengapa lelaki itu meminta Baekhyun untuk menuruti permintaan Taehyung. Untuk memberikan pelajaran, tanpa harus membentak dan berkata kaku seperti yang Baehkyun lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Mereka mengantarkan Taehyung pulang setelah pergi dari kedai es krim. Bahkan Taehyung sudah dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk ketika Chanyeol menyerahkan Taehyung pada pengasuhnya. Tak lupa lelaki itu mencium pipi Taehyung dengan gemas hingga sempat membuat anak lelaki itu merengek agar Chanyeol tidak pergi. Tapi dengan sedikit janjinya, Chanyeol berhasil bebas dari rengekan anak lelaki tersebut.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua dengan _random_ nya bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar di mobil. Ah, suara Baekhyun selama ini jadi hal yang disukai Chanyeol—kecuali suara Baekhyun ketika marah atau mengomel. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak jika suara Baekhyun tidak sampai pada nada tertinggi, tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun bisa mengatasinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol segera merebahkan badannya di sofa. Dia lelah seharian tidak di rumah. Apalagi sekarang hari sudah gelap tapi dia belum mengistirahatkan dirinya sama sekali. Baju kerjanya masih melekat dan dia malas untuk mengganti pakaiannya—bahkan untuk duduk saja dia super malas. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang merasa badannya sudah lengket segera mandi. Dia benar-benar berkeringat, apalagi setelah mengajar taekwondo tadi.

"Chan? Chan?" Baekhyun duduk dan menggerakkan badan Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur, "Mandi dulu, dan tidur." Ucapnya.

"Hngh…" Chanyeol memutar badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, "Lima menit lagi…" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Ayolah, aku lapar. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum dirimu selesai mandi." Ucap Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya penuh kekalahan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambrukkan badannya pada Baekhyun. Serasa dia tidak punya tenaga untuk bangun. Lagipula kesadarannya belum terkumpul sempurna. Dia lelah dan mengantuk.

"Iya, aku mandi. Jangan mengomel lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyeret kakinya pergi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya jika Chanyeol dalam sikap manjanya begini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan super- _clingy_ dan melarang Baekhyun pergi kemana-mana. Apalagi besok hari libur, pasti mereka memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah ataupun sekadar bermain _game_ berdua. Nampaknya itu menjadi hal yang paling disukai keduanya sekarang; _bermain game._

"Baekhyunnie!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apa?" jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"Kaos hitam yang biasanya ada dimana?"

"Di lemari—aku sudah menatanya disana."

"Tidak ada!"

"Cari dulu!"

"Aku sudah mencarinya!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia, yang masih sibuk menata makanan itu bergegas menuju kamar dan menemui Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada sedang berjongkok di depan lemari pakaian.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menarik salah satu baju di antara tumpukkan itu, "Ini, Dokter Park. Sepertinya kau butuh periksa mata." Sindirnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu, "Aku tidak tahu kalau disana." Gumamnya sembari memakai kaos itu.

"Aku pikir kau yang punya rumah ini, tapi kau tidak tahu dimana letak baju-bajumu sendiri. Ini tempat untuk pakaian kerja, ini tempat untuk celana, ini tempat untuk semua pakaian dalammu, dan ini untuk baju santaimu—oh Tuhan." Cecar Baekhyun yang kemudian keluar dari kamar dan diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Wow, _wifely mode._ "

"Diam dan duduk." Baekhyun menyodorkan makanan Chanyeol, "Makan dan jangan banyak komentar."

"Galak sekali." Gumam Chanyeol yang mulai menyumpit makanannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak komentar—"

"Ya sudah tidak usah dijawab."

"Kau yang membuatku menjawab!"

"Kau bisa diam saja."

Baekhyun mulai kesal, "Terserah kau saja."

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah terkekeh. Lelaki itu sangat menyukai ekspresi kesal Baehkyun. Baginya, Baekhyun yang kesal adalah Baekhyun yang _adorable._ Sekarang, gadis itu tidak akan sering mengumpat dan cenderung seperti anak anjing yang diusir jika sedang kesal. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol bisa mati karena gemas.

"Jangan marah begitu."

"Kau yang memulainya…" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang semakin lirih.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan dimana letak semua bajuku dan terima kasih juga untuk makanannya."

"Hmm…"

"Masih marah juga?"

"Tidak."

"Aigoo…" Chanyeol mendekatkan kursinya dan memijat tengkuk Baekhyun, "Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "EH? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jujur, Baekhyun ragu untuk menjelaskan tentang _exchange_ itu. Chanyeol sudah menyetujuinya kemarin. Tapi belum ada embel-embel Jung Daehyun. Ah, Chanyeol sendiri sangat anti mendengar nama itu. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan, Chanyeol sudah sensitif dengan Daehyun, apalagi sekarang, _'kan?_

"Hmm… kau masih ingat dengan program _exchange_ itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku lolos."

"Benarkah? AH! Selamat, Baekhyunnie! Whoa, aku kagum padamu. Kau bisa menyisihkan banyak peserta untuk ini! Aku harus segera menghubungi Eomma dan Appa karena kau akan pergi kesana—" Chanyeol melihat ekspresi terpaksa dari Baekhyun, "Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak. Tapi… aku ragu harus berangkat atau tidak."

"Ada apa? Jelaskan padaku."

Baekhyun memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, "Janji kau tidak marah padaku?" Chanyeol ragu, tapi tetap mengangguk, "Begini, kau tahu sendiri _'kan_ aku benar-benar ingin mengikuti program ini? Hm… aku sudah lolos. Tapi… aku harus berangkat dengan Daehyun."

Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya dan mengeluarkan suara penuh tanda tanya. Alisnya berkerut dan ekspresinya berubah gelap. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan memilih untuk diam. Bahkan sekarang dia memilih untuk menatap mata Baekhyun yang sedang dalam _mode puppy_ nya itu.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kesal, "Bagaimana bisa si kunyuk itu ikut berangkat?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya karena merasa itu pertanyaan bodoh, "Dia ikut tes dan lolos. Kau ini malah menanyakan hal bodoh begitu."

"Iya tapi—YA! Jangan berangkat!" seru Chanyeol.

 _Sudah kuduga._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Hanya tiga bulan, Chan. Tiga bulan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara datar.

"Hanya tiga bulan? _It will be a hell!_ Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu tiga bulan dan membiarkanmu bersama si kunyuk itu—tidak akan!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak berangkat?"

"Itu lebih baik."

"Jangan egois."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak egois. Aku hanya tidak ingin— _hei, he will be hitting on you!_ "

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

 _Crap._

Pertanyaan itu menjadi hal yang berbisa untuk Chanyeol. Ayolah, lelaki mana yang menyukai pertanyaan seperti itu. Segala macam jawaban pasti akan salah. Ah, jika sudah begini Chanyeol sadar kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita—benar-benar bersifat wanita maksudnya.

"Aku percaya padamu tapi—tapi aku tidak percaya padanya!"

"Kalau kau percaya padaku, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi?"

"Aku hanya—aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkanmu bersama dengan dia saja."

"Ada Sunggyu dan yang lainnya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Aku janji tidak akan tergoda dengannya atau bagaimana—"

"Janji?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas melihat sikap _childish_ Chanyeol itu, "Astaga. Janji, Chan."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Gerutunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai si kunyuk itu."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

Baekhyun memang baru menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang posesif itu. Sebenarnya sudah ditunjukkan dari dulu, tapi, semenjak berkencan sikap itu sudah ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Chanyeol paling tidak suka ketika melihat Baekhyun bersama lelaki lain. Kecuali Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Itupun yang seperti Sunggyu dan Myungsoo saja yang sudah jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain ataupun berkencan.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun selesai. Meskipun sebelumnya sempat riuh karena Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menyalakan _game console_ ketimbang membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring—tapi akhirnya Chanyeol membantu juga; dengan doa katanya. Chanyeol sudah duduk di lantai berkarpet tebal itu dengan punggung yang bersandar di kaki sofanya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menghabiskan malam dengan bermain _game_ bersama Baekhyun. Padahal jika diingat-ingat lagi sekitar satu jam yang lalu dia mengeluh super mengantuk.

Baekhyun, yang membawa dua kaleng _cola_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol sembari meraih _stick_ yang ada di samping kaki kanan lelaki itu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan separuh badannya di badan Chanyeol.

"Aku pakai Juventus." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Terserah. Ah, mau taruhan apa kali ini?"

"Aku tidak mau taruhan. Toh tetap aku yang kalah." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Jangan begitu. Tunggu, memang nyaman duduk seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa sakit pinggang kalau posisi dudukmu begitu. Sini—" Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menempatkan tubuh gadis itu di antara kedua kakinya—dan menarik punggung Baekhyun agar bersandar pada dirinya, "Begini saja."

"Hah, ini memang maumu saja." Gumam Baekhyun kesal—padahal dia menggerakkan badannya agar duduk lebih nyaman lagi.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Bahkan sekarang kaki keduanya sudah saling bertumbukkan. Chanyeol sendiri menempatkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menikmati permainan mereka. Sesekali, jika Chanyeol berbuat curang, Baekhyun akan menyikut perut lelaki itu hingga dia mengaduh.

Chanyeol sendiri membicarakan harinya. Membicarakan bagaimana akhirnya Luhan mulai memberikan respon pada Sehun yang mulai putus asa. Chanyeol bilang jika dia berbohong pada Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun mulai mencari wanita lain karena Luhan tidak merespon. Dan sepertinya, dugaan Chanyeol, cara itu berhasil. Sekarang, Luhan mulai memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Padahal Sehun sudah mulai bersikap dingin karena kesal. Baekhyun bilang mereka berdua seperti anak SMA saja yang baru pendekatan. Dan kali ini… Chanyeol setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Aku menang lagi." Goda Chanyeol.

"Hih, menyebalkan. Kita menonton _film_ saja." Baekhyun mematikan _game console_ itu dan mulai menyalakan _DVD_ nya, "Aku mau menonton ini." Ucapnya.

" _Train to Busan?_ Kau tidak takut?"

"Enak saja." Gadis itu mengembalikan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Chanyeol lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa sembari melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala gadis tersebut, "Dasar pemarah."

"Jangan memelukku kalau begitu." Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan pergi tapi Chanyeol malah merekatkan tangannya, "Hih, kau ini." Ucapnya kesal.

" _Tsundere._ "

"Bukan."

"Iya, kau seorang _tsundere._ Bilangnya tidak mau, tapi sebenarnya suka juga. Aku benar, _'kan?_ " Baekhyun diam, tapi Chanyeol melihat telinga gadis itu memerah, "Dasar _tsundere._ "

"Jangan banyak komentar dan lihat saja _film_ nya."

" _My lovely tsundere~_ "

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol agar menyuruhnya diam. Dan untungnya, lelaki itu menurut. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berjengit ketika melihat _film_ tersebut. Ah, dia tidak begitu menyukai _film_ dengan _genre_ seperti itu. Tapi… tetap saja dia nekat melihatnya.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol lebih menyukai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berganti-ganti itu. Baginya Baekhyun sangat _adorable_ jika sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu. Apalagi dengan alis berkerut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan gadis itu meremas tangan Chanyeol yang ada di perutnya. Dan jika ada _zombie_ yang menyerang, maka tangan itu akan meremas semakin kuat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hanya begini saja _kok_."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Baiklah." Dia mengenduskan hidungnya di rambut Baekhyun berkali-kali, "Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Di China nanti, kau akan berada di universitas apa?"

"Hmm… universitas Beijing. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Lelaki itu diam sejenak, "Tunggu, bukannya mantanmu juga sekarang kuliah disana?"

"Siapa? Kris?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Hmm… iya _sih._ "

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya, "YA! Kau—ada Daehyun dan Kris juga disana. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi—"

"Chan, kemungkinan untuk bertemu Kris sangat kecil—"

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Bodoh! Kalau aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan mau berkencan denganmu. Jangan bodoh _,_ Chan. _Please._ "

"Tapi, kalau kau bertemu dengannya? Itu bisa saja terjadi, _'kan?_ Kalau kau selama tiga bulan disana dan bertemu. Dan makan siang bersama, dan minum kopi bersama misalnya? Bisa jadi dia menyukaimu lagi—lihat kau sekarang. Kau—"

Baekhyun memukul kepala lelaki itu, " _Don't be so silly._ Kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menjadi teman baik. Kami akan berteman. Aku sudah melupakannya dan itu sudah masa lalu."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, "Jangan berlebihan. Aku mohon." Ucapnya sembari memeluk Chanyeol dan menyandarkan dirinya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. Entah, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa begini. Dulu, dengan Kyungri, dia tidak se- _childish_ dan seposesif ini. Ayolah, dia seorang Byun Baekhyun. Seorang gadis tangguh yang mungkin bisa _survive_ meskipun dilepas di hutan sendirian. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah gadis ringkih yang sangat kecil sehingga dia harus memeluknya setiap saat. Mungkin berlebihan—Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti mengapa—tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan kembali ke posisi semula; di sela kedua kaki Chanyeol dan menyandarkan punggunnya lagi. Dia juga menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol agar memeluk pinggangnya. Ketika sudah begitu, Baekhyun memainkan jari-jemari lelaki itu sembari memusatkan konsentrasinya pada _film_ yang masih diputar.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmm."

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku."

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa meneleponku sebelum tidur."

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa melakukan _video call_ kalau waktumu sedang senggang."

Baekhyun mulai menghela nafas, "Iya."

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku sebelum kuliah dan sesudah kuliah."

"Iya, Chan."

"Jangan lupa—"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan membuat alis lelaki itu berkerut, "Jangan cerewet."

Nafas kuat keluar dari lelaki itu seraya kepala yang terbenam di pundak Baekhyun, "Aku membencimu karena kau selalu memotong perkataanku." Lelaki itu bergumam dan menempatkan hidungnya di lekukan leher Baekhyun, "Aku kesal padamu karena kau akan pergi dan membuatku tersiksa sendirian selama tiga bulan penuh. Ini terdengar konyol dan berlebihan tapi aku memang sudah bergantung padamu." Dia mengeratkan dekapannya hingga badan Baekhyun benar-benar menempel padanya, "Aku sangat membencimu karena kau membuatku begini. Aku membencimu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang menyusup ke pundak kirinya itu, "Ini hanya tiga bulan, _Giant Baby. Don't be so dramatic._ "

"Aku tidak peduli."

Gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi lelaki itu, "Aku akan merindukanmu juga, Chan. Tenang saja." Ucapnya yang dijawab dengan anggukkan yang tidak kalah _childish_ dari Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**i'm extending this fanfic. i think.**_

 _ **janji ga bakal ada konflik berat kok. yang ada konflik bodo.**_

 _ **gue bakal fast update sebelum mikir hal berat macem bab 2 skripsi dan sebagainya wkwk**_

 _ **doakan lancar, guys~ wkwk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ini chapter 14 nya. jangan lupa review yak!**_

 _ **byong! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hmm, sudah. Tenang saja."

Baekhyun mengapit ponsel di telinga dan pundak kanannya. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan barang-barang di tas ranselnya. Pesawatnya berangkat jam setengah satu siang dan sekarang masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Barang-barang untuk tiga bulan di China sudah dia masukkan semuanya. Mungkin tinggal hal-hal kecil seperti _charger_ ponsel atau _earphone_ maupun permen karet saja. Badannya lelah karena kurang tidur. Semalam dia masih sibuk dengan semua barang bawaannya. Walaupun Chanyeol banyak membantu, tapi tetap saja baginya masih ada yang kurang.

 _Ngomong-ngomong,_ lelaki itu tidak ada di rumah. Dia bilang dia harus ke rumah sakit karena ada kondisi darurat. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa, yang jelas, lelaki itu berkata bahwa sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara nanti. Chanyeol sudah membuatkan Baekhyun _list_ barang apa saja yang harus dibawanya. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengatakan bahwa dia nanti bisa membeli disana, tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Yang suka memaksa dan menghendaki apa yang dia mau.

Sekarang, Baekhyun sedang terhubung dengan lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol bilang dia sedang istirahat sebentar. Dan mungkin akan kembali bekerja jika jam 12 tiba nanti. Jadi… _positively,_ Baekhyun akan berangkat dengan Jongdae yang tadi sudah menyanggupi untuk mengantarkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setelah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya, "Semangat bekerja, Chan. Aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai disana nanti."

Dia menutup teleponnya dengan wajah yang cemberut. Pasti. Bagaimana tidak, tiga bulan pergi dan orang terakhir yang dia harapkan untuk mengantar ternyata sibuk. Dia tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol karena itu sudah kewajibannya. Tapi… tetap saja. Rasa kecewa itu tidak lepas dari benaknya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan dirinya di kamar setelah itu. Dia merebahkan badannya lagi. Dengan harapan dia tidak akan tertidur. Dia sudah siap berangkat sebenarnya—karena dia harus berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dulu di bandara. Mungkin setengah jam lagi dia harus berangkat ke bandara, dan bahkan sekarang Jongdae sudah perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa dirinya juga berat meninggalkan Korea begini. Dan masalahnya, bukan hanya untuk satu atau dua hari saja. Tapi tiga bulan penuh—atau mungkin lebih jika dia ditahan orang tua Chanyeol disana.

Ah, masalah orang tua Chanyeol, Chanyeol bilang, mereka akan menjemput Baekhyun di bandara. Atau mungkin lebih spesifiknya sang ayah—jika ibunya tidak ingin menjemput. Tapi sepertinya, ibu Chanyeol sudah mulai terbuka dengan Baekhyun sendiri. Mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah mulai berubah. Meskipun sebenarnya kebiasaan mengumpatnya itu tidak bisa ditolerir dan justru semakin parah semenjak berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit, ujung-ujungnya, dia malah semakin sering mengumpat.

 _ **Spawn of Satan:**_ _Aku di depan. Buka pintunya._

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya. Kemeja biru mudanya itu sedikit lusuh karena dia berguling-guling di ranjang tadi. Sempat dia berhenti di ruang tamu, dan mengedarkan pandangannya disana. Ah, dia benar-benar akan merindukan ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana dia dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hei." sapa Baekhyun pada Jongdae yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sudah siap?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kenapa aku malas berangkat, Dae?"

"Ah… aku mengerti. Tapi kau akan menikmatinya jika sudah disana nanti. Tenang saja." Jongdae mulai mengangkat semua barang-barang Baekhyun, "Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan menyusul di bandara. Ah, Minseok menitipkan salamnya padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ucapkan semangat untuk tugas akhirnya—kau harus mengirimkan foto wisudanya nanti."

"Tenang saja. Ayo."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menoleh ke arah rumahnya. Tiga bulan sebenarnya bukan waktu yang lama, tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa berat meninggalkan rumah itu. Karena sudah terbiasa? Mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol yang membuatnya berat untuk pergi. Semalam lelaki itu benar-benar memeluknya ketika tidur. Memang biasanya begitu. Tapi… dia merasa semalam benar-benar berbeda. Lelaki itu lebih _clingy_ daripada biasanya.

Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia mengamati jalanan dan memilih untuk memainkan jendela yang ada di samping kanannya itu. Jongdae berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab seadanya.

"Baek?"

"Hmm, apa?"

"Apa karena Chanyeol tidak bisa mengantarkanmu kau jadi begini?"

 _Checkmate._

"Begitukah? Apa aku terlihat begitu kecewa?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Hei, dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia juga meneleponmu 'kan tadi? Dia hanya sibuk—kau bisa menghubunginya jika sudah disana nanti."

"Aku benci kenapa aku bisa bergantung dengannya begini. Apa karena aku serumah dengannya? Tapi… tidak begitu juga. Ah, entahlah."

Jongdae hanya tertawa. Memang perubahan Baekhyun sedikit banyak terlihat. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun tidak heboh untuk cepat-cepat potong rambut padahal rambutnya sudah hampir melebihi bahu. Meskipun tetap tidak teratur, tapi paling tidak dia sudah lebih wajar. Cara berpakaiannya sebenarnya masih sama, masih sedikit tidak aturan. Tapi jika dilihat lagi dia lebih wanita. Jongdae juga tidak mengerti mengapa.

Sesampainya di bandara, Baekhyun hanya menenteng tas ranselnya karena Jongdae yang membawa kopernya. Wajah kecut Baekhyun setidaknya sudah sedikit luntur karena Jongdae mengajaknya bercanda sedari tadi. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Jongdae memang benar, kalau dia sudah memilih apa yang menjadi keputusannya di awal.

"Sunggyu-ya!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah temannya itu, "Dimana yang lain?"

"Ada disana. Kau bersama Jongdae? Aku pikir kau bersama Chanyeol tadi—"

Jongdae, yang ada di belakang Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia bahkan menggumamkan sesuatu pada Sunggyu yang dengan _clueless_ nya dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah, dia tidak kemari. Dia sedang sibuk di rumah sakit." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terpaksa, "Ayo!"

Baekhyun berjalan di depan Sunggyu dan Jongdae yang bertengkar. Bukan bertengkar, tapi Jongdae berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Sunggyu orang yang bodoh. Dan lelaki bermata sipit itu selalu membela dirinya dan mengatakan jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Iya, memang benar _sih…_

Baekhyun akhirnya berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dan berusaha menghindari Daehyun yang sedari tadi melirik dirinya. Sedikit heran karena Daehyun tidak menempel padanya. Biasanya, kalau sudah begini, Daehyun akan berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Bahkan dia hanya diam saja dan berbincang dengan Seungcheol. Tampaknya nanti Baekhyun akan berkenalan dengan lelaki itu—Seungcheol maksudnya.

"Aku duduk dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku." Sunggyu menarik Baekhyun mendekat, "Bisakah kau bertukar tempat?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Eunji… dia duduk dengan Daehyun—"

"NO! Kubunuh kau kalau macam-macam! Pokoknya kau harus duduk denganku."

" _Please._ Sekali saja—"

"Sekali saja juga, Gyu. Aku mohon…"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang dengan _so desperate_ nya memohon untuk tidak duduk dengan Daehyun, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti siapa Daehyun dan betapa menyebalkannya dia—hanya saja aku berharap dia tidak macam-macam dengan Eunji."

"Aku bisa jamin itu. Tenang saja."

Baekhyun sedikit tenang. _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah Sunggyu, entah darimana dia bisa mengenal Chanyeol. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan nama Sunggyu di suatu hari, Chanyeol sudah tahu dan tertawa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi otaknya selalu menolak untuk ingat dan memilih untuk lupa.

 _DRRT—DRRT_

"Chan?"

" _Sudah di bandara?"_

"Sudah. Ada apa?"

" _Bisa ke tempat parkir sebentar?"_

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya setelah tahu jika Chanyeol ada disana. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memintanya untuk pergi ke tempat parkir, tapi yang jelas, dia tahu lelaki itu ada disana.

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain, dia segera berlari menuju tempat parkir. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tentu. Sedikit bingung, karena dia harus mencari mobil-mobil disana satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya, dia menemukan mobil Chanyeol dan pemiliknya disana. Bukannya segera berlari, Baekhyun malah berhenti di tempat dengan mata terbelalak.

"Baekhyun? Hei!" Chanyeol berlari mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku disini!" ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa… Appa disini?"

Benar. Yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam adalah ayahnya. yang berdiri di samping mobil Chanyeol dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya, kaku. Di samping pria itu ada kakak lelaki Baekhyun yang dengan tololnya tersenyum hingga semua gusinya terlihat. Ya memang _sih,_ Hyukjae punya _gummy smile_ yang selama ini dia banggakan. Walaupun Baekhyun menganggap bahwa senyumnya itu cenderung bodoh dan tolol.

"Ayo kesana. Ayahmu ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Tapi—"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berhenti di depan ayah gadis itu, "Abeonim." Ucapnya.

 _Huh? Abeonim?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"A-appa, aku—"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Ayahnya, yang selama ini tidak pernah akur dengannya, sekarang berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Nafasnya jujur masih tidak menentu. Setelah tadi berlari untuk menyusul Chanyeol, sekarang nafasnya berantakan karena sang ayah.

"A-appa—"

"Appa sudah tahu semuanya."

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Masalahmu dengan Chanyeol dan keberangkatanmu ini—ah, anak ini sudah menceritakan semuanya." Ucap ayah Baekhyun seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, yang masih belum mengerti, menatap Chanyeol dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling _clueless_ yang pernah ada. Mungkin dia bisa menggantikan Kyungsoo sekarang. Serasa otaknya berjalan sangat dan amat lambat untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

Secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun tenggelam di pelukan ayahnya, "Hati-hati. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyunnie."

"Appa…"

Suara Baekhyun melemah. Jujur dia ingin menangis sekarang. Ayahnya, yang selama ini tidak pernah akur dengannya, malah memeluk badannya yang kecil itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Yang jelas, dia merasa senang. Meskipun dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya hanya bisa menangis. Oke, Baekhyun menangis. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia harus bertahan hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Apalagi ayahnya yang mengusirnya. Berulang kali dia mengalami kesulitan, tapi Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Seseorang yang tidak pantang menyerah. Setelah sekian tahun, Baekhyun merasakan pelukan ayahnya—yang dulu selalu membentaknya karena sifat membangkangnya. Hatinya terbagi menjadi dua sisi, antara bahagia dan berat. Berat untuk meninggalkan Korea. Apalagi sekarang dia benar-benar ingin bercengkrama dengan ayahnya, dan membagi masalahnya selama ini. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, ayahnya sudah memaafkan dirinya. Tapi dia terlalu pengecut dan mengatakan dirinya menyerah padahal belum melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Appa…" ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukan itu.

" _It's okay._ Appa akan menunggumu pulang. Ini hanya tiga bulan, jangan cengeng begitu."

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu." Rengek Baekhyun yang sekarang menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Appa tahu—" ayahnya mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, "Appa harus pergi. Hati-hati."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan ayahnya pergi—karena dia tahu jika ayahnya selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaan. Tidak lupa di mendelik ke arah kakaknya yang sempat menjulurkan lidah padanya. Setelah ayahnya pergi, dia berdiri dengan Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi terkikik sendirian—dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Aigoo… anak cengeng." Ejeknya.

"Menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dengan tertawa, Chanyeol memeluknya. Lelaki itu tidak peduli jika mereka masih ada di tempat parkir mobil yang super luas itu. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Mungkin mereka pikir pemandangan itu lucu, apalagi dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" _Surprise!_ Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu. Apa kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa saja hal yang aku tidak tahu? Beraninya kau—"

Chanyeol tertawa ketika mendengar rengekan dari gadisnya itu, "Ayo kita ke dalam lagi. Akan kujelaskan padamu."

.

.

.

"Selama berhari-hari kau menemui Appa?"

"Hmm…" Chanyeol mengangguk sembari melahap _burger_ yang ada di tangannya, "Jadi sebenarnya aku _shift_ malam hari ini. Dan aku berbohong padamu—hehe—tapi semuanya berhasil, _'kan?_ "

"Hish, bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Menyebalkan." Baekhyun menyikut pinggang Chanyeol, "Apa saja yang sudah kau katakan ada Appa?"

"Apapun. Tentang kebohongan kita dan semuanya. Tentang hubungan kita sekarang juga. Dan mungkin secara tidak langsung aku meminta izin pada ayahmu—masalah kita. Makanya aku memanggil ayahmu dengan panggilan _Abeonim._ "

"Menyebalkan…" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kenapa jadi cengeng begini _sih?_ Biasanya sok galak sekarang malah begini…"

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Mereka berjalan menuju yang lainnya setelah membeli dua _burger_ dan _soda._ Sesekali Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Chanyeol berhenti juga untuk sekadar membujuknya. Baekhyun merasa dia dianggap seperti anak kecil oleh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sendiri suka memperlakukan Baekhyun begitu. Maka dari itu perubahan dari diri Baekhyun terlihat sedikit demi sedikit tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku bisa pulang, _'kan?_ " tanya Jongdae dengan wajah _'oh sudah bertemu Chanyeol—'_ nya.

"Kau sudah tahu rencana ini, Dae?"

Jongdae mengangguk, " _Yup._ Dia yang memberitahuku—" dia kemudian menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Sana, pamit dulu padanya. Dia pasti akan merengek jika tidak ada dirimu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan bergegas menuju Kyungsoo yang entah sekarang mungkin sedang merajuk pada Jongin. Terlihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang mengkerut dan ekspresi _'please not again'_ dari Jongin. Sejenak Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu, tapi jika tidak berpamitan sekarang, dia tidak tahu akan kapan lagi.

"Jangan bertengkar begitu." Goda Baekhyun.

"Baekkie…" Kyungsoo merengek dan memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Aku kesal."

"Kenapa? Hm?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin, "Dia tidak mau pergi bersamaku akhir pekan nanti."

"Karena pekerjaan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hei, Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa mengantarku karena alasan pekerjaan juga—meskipun ternyata bohong. Tapi paling tidak kau harus bersyukur karena setiap harinya dia bisa menemanimu. Kau mau seperti aku? Tidak bertemu tiga bulan begini?"

"Tidak…" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

" _So, make it up._ Jangan bertengkar terus. Sini." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, "Hubungi aku kalau ada masalah, hm? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bisa jauh dariku." Godanya.

Baekhyun merasakan kalau Kyungsoo mengangguk di pundaknya. Salah satu faktor pemberatnya untuk pergi adalah Kyungsoo juga. Gadis itu terlalu _attracted_ padanya hingga Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa meninggalan gadis itu sendirian. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, mau tak mau dia harus menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan Jongdae. Ah, Jongin sendiri terkadang sudah habis kesabarannya. Mungkin karena Jongin lelah dan punya tekanan pekerjaan, maka dia meluapkan emosinya pada Kyungsoo yang super _whiny_ itu.

Setelah menceramahi Kyungsoo dan sedikit memarahinya, Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol. Ah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung pulang setelah itu. Jongdae juga. Kata mereka, mereka ada urusan lain. Baekhyun tidak kecewa dengan itu, yang penting mereka sudah menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Sekarang, dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lelaki itu tertawa sendiri ketika menatap layar benda tersebut. Melihat itu, Baekhyun jadi ingin tahu. Ah, bukan Baekhyun namanya kalo tidak ingin tahu.

"Hmm, dari siapa?" tanyanya sembari berusaha mengintip isi percakapan disana.

"Sehun." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Dia bilang Noona mengajaknya berkencan. Dan dia panik sekarang. Bodoh memang."

"YA! Jangan begitu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana gugupnya Sehun."

"Iya _sih._ Tapi lucu—lihat." Chanyeol menunjukkan isi percakapannya dan mereka terkikik berdua, "Bodoh, _'kan?_ Tinggal mengucapkan iya saja dia bingung setengah mati."

Ah, ini kebiasaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _Menggosipkan orang lain._ Mereka berprinsip tidak boleh membicarakan pasangannya pada orang lain, dan memilih untuk menggosipkan orang lain berdua. Bahkan pernah mereka melarikan diri dari sebuah restoran karena dibentak oleh korban mereka. Jadi, mereka melakukan _dubbing_ pada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. _Bodohnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk menjadi si pihak lelaki._ Ketika mereka terkikik bersama, pria tersebut marah dan membentak mereka. Akhirnya pasangan _dumb and dumber_ itu melarikan diri untuk menghindari keributan. _Ah, cari gara-gara sih memang._

"Aku harus berangkat." Rengek Baekhyun yang tahu jika dia harus segera masuk.

"Hati-hati. Jaga diri baik-baik. Dan jangan cari perkara." Ucap Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Dengan super erat dan senyum yang tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. Sesekali dia mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang sudah bisa dikuncir itu. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun seakan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun sendiri enggan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, apalagi ketika sudah menyadari bahwa mereka bergantung satu sama lain. Karena disana, mau tak mau dia akan hidup sendirian. Tapi _hey,_ bukannya sebelum bertemu lelaki itu Baekhyun tinggal sendirian? Iya _sih,_ tapi entah mengapa hidupnya serasa bergantung setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Menjadi tidak mandiri, _eh? Yup,_ benar.

"Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu jika musim dingin tiba."

"Aku tidak merayakan natal denganmu."

" _Video call._ Lagipula natal berdekatan dengan hari kepulanganmu, _'kan?_ Lebih baik merayakan terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo."

"Oh? Sunggyu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sunggyu yang datang, "Hei, aku menitipkan dia padamu."

Lelaki bermata sipit itu melirik sinis, "Selalu saja kau ini, Yeol."

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?"

"Dia temanku Karate sedari kecil, Baek. Dulu aku yang mengajarinya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Karate?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan padanya kalau kau atlet Karate dulu?" tanya Sunggyu heran.

"AH, sudah, sudah, jangan dibahas. Pergi sana." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengalihkan topik.

Baekhyun cemberut karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan informasi lebih lanjut, "Hish." Dia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebentar, "Aku pergi. Jangan melirik gadis lain atau kubunuh kau."

"Siap, Nyonya."

"Jangan lupa makan!" Baekhyun sudah diseret Sunggyu, "Jaga diri baik-baik! _Bye!_ " serunya yang kemudian hilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sunggyu yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah Eunji. Gadis itu tertawa ketika melihat tingkah temannya yang posesif itu. Ah, mungkin jika orang lain melihat Chanyeol, akan seperti dia juga _'kan?_ Apalagi Sunggyu juga tahu bagaimana sikap dan sifat seorang Jung Daehyun. Ayolah, memang banyak yang kesal dengannya tapi… Daehyun tetaplah Daehyun.

"Hei, mau aku bantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?"

"Eunji. Adikku, Do Kyungsoo, bersahabat dengannya. Mau aku bantu tidak?"

Mata lelaki itu melebar dua kali lipat—walaupun sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh—ketika mendengar hal tersebut, "Benarkah? Jangan bohong."

"Hei, tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Mau tidak?"

"Boleh. Janji?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan _smug smile_ nya. Dia tahu kedua orang itu baik, makanya dia ingin mereka bersama juga. Ah, _ngomong-ngomong_ soal Daehyun, Baehkyun sekarang tahu kenapa Daehyun tidak berkutik di bandara tadi. _Yup,_ karena Daehyun sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Hei, butuh bukti apalagi? Lelaki itu bahkan sudah melihat Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol di bandara. Apa perlu dia melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim? Atau kalau perlu… haruskah Baekhyun mengandung anak Chanyeol? _Ini usul Jongdae._ Dan tahu sendiri jika Jongdae selalu berpikir hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain, _'kan?_

Sepanjang perjalanan dia bercerita dengan Sunggyu. Tentang bagaimana dulu dia berkenalan dengan Chanyeol ketika masih Kararte bersama. Baekhyun baru tahu jika Chanyeol seorang atlet Karate. Bukan hanya seseorang yang ikut latihan Karate tapi Chanyeol benar-benar seorang atlet yang pernah memenangkan beberapa kompetisi. Pantas saja dia pernah bercerita kalau sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi musisi kalau tidak seorang atlet. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan hal lebih karena itu menyangkut perasaan Chanyeol yang sensitif pada keinginan ibunya dulu.

Baekhyun sadar jika dia masih belum mengenal Chanyeol sepenuhnya karena banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui. Semakin dia tahu, semakin kagum dia terhadap lelaki itu. Chanyeol, yang bekerja tidak sesuai dengan harapannya itu masih bisa berjalan baik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memilih untuk bertengkar dengan sang ayah demi mengejar cita-citanya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur. Untung saja semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Ah, masalah dengan ayahnya sudah bisa dianggap selesai. Meskipun jika pulang ke Korea nanti, Baekhyun ingin berbincang dengan ayahnya berdua. Atau mungkin bertiga dengan Chanyeol agar tidak ada rasa canggung. Sepertinya, sekarang, ayahnya lebih akrab dengan Chanyeol ketimbang dengan dirinya. Baekhyun mengakui _sih,_ jika Chanyeol itu semacam _social-butterfly_ yang mengenal orang dimana-mana. Maka tidak heran jika hampir seluruh orang rumah sakit menyukai dirinya.

Baekhyun menemui karmanya terhadap Sehun. _Well,_ tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah sampai di China. Ayolah, Korea dan China tidak terpaut jauh. Masalah karma, iya, dia menyesal sudah menertawakan Sehun bersama Chanyeol tadi. Karena sekarang, dia merasa panik. Dia ingat jika orang tua Chanyeol akan menjemputnya di bandara.

"Jangan panik. Santai saja." Goda Sunggyu yang tahu hal tersebut.

"Bajingan kau, Gyu. Eh, kau mengenal orang tua Chanyeol juga?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin? Kalau mereka masih ingat denganku, _sih._ "

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol sendiri. Dia merasa gugup. Apalagi jika bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya belum tahu bagaimana sikap ibu Chanyeol sekarang karena terakhir bertemu… ibu Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin. Meskipun tidak separah sebelumnya, tapi masih tetap saja begitu.

Baekhyun mau tak mau harus berusaha sendiri. Sunggyu tentu lebih tanggap terhadap keadaan Eunji—yang sebelumnya kesulitan dengan barang-barangnya. Sekarang dia di bandara dengan keadaan yang _struggling._ Bukan _struggling_ juga. Dia bisa. Tapi akan lebih mudah jika ada yang membantunya.

"Bisa sendiri?" tanya seseorang yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Ah, Seungcheol-ssi. Aku bisa _kok._ "

"Kalau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau laki-laki tidak membawa banyak barang."

Di belakang mereka berdua ada Daehyun. Yang berjalan dengan diam. Baekhyun sendiri merasa aneh dengan sikap Daehyun dan sedikit merasa takut dengan perubahannya. Masalahnya, sikap Daehyun berubah dengan drastis. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi dia merasa aneh. Apa karena Chanyeol sebelumnya? Mungkin. _Ah, mungkin saja._

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dimana orang-orang menjemput para penumpang. Dia mencari orang tua Chanyeol disana. Dan benar, ayah Chanyeol sudah dengan semangatnya menyambut Baekhyun dan memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Baekhyunnie!" seru lelaki tersebut.

"Abeoji…" Baekhyun mendekat dan lelaki itu memeluknya, "Terima kasih sudah menjemputku."

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Kantor sedang senggang juga hari ini."

Baekhyun merasa canggung karena ibu Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dengan kikuknya, Baekhyun mendekat ke arah ibu kekasihnya tersebut, "Nyonya—"

"Eomeoni. Santai saja, Baekhyun-ah."

Rasa lega menyambut benak Baekhyun. Meskipun masih dengan nada dan ekspresi angkuhnya, tapi paling tidak ibu Chanyeol memperbolehkan dirinya untuk lebih dekat. Seketika rasa ragunya luntur dan serasa dia ingin tersenyum seharian penuh. Memang, sebelumnnya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Semua serba terselesaikan. Ah, mungkin dia benar-benar bersyukur mengenal Chanyeol sekarang. Bahkan menjadi kekasihnya walaupun sikap Chanyeol yang super _childish_ itu.

Baekhyun kembali gugup. Dia, diminta untuk tinggal di rumah orang tua Chanyeol selama dia berada di China. Padahal sebenarnya, ada _dorm_ yang disediakan untuk mahasiswa _exchange._ Tapi dengan pasrahnya, Baekhyun menerima. Lagipula, Chanyeol bilang, ayahnya punya pengaruh di universitas tersebut. Dan mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus menerima itu.

Orang tua Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun beristirahat ketika sudah sampai di rumah. Ah, rumah mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah yang ada di Korea. Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar yakin bagaimana kekayaan dari orang tua Chanyeol tersebut. Dan dia tidak heran jika Chanyeol selalu dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan uang. Selain dari gajinya sendiri, dia bilang jika dia masih mendapatkan uang dari orang tuanya. Dan mungkin, suatu saat nanti, dia yang akan mengurus semua usaha orang tuanya tersebut. Meskipun… ya, dia bukan seorang yang mengenyam pendidikan bisnis. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah belajar selama ini.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar yang sudah disediakan di rumah itu. Ibu Chanyeol mengatakan jika itu dulu adalah kamar Luhan ketika masih ada di China. Ah, Baekhyun baru tahu jika Luhan memiliki darah campuran antara Korea dan China. Maka dari itu Luhan sempat tinggal di China selama beberapa waktu.

Ketika matanya mulai terasa berat, ponsel Baekhyun pun berbunyi, _Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyunnie!_ " sapa Chanyeol di _video call_ tersebut.

"Hei, Chan." Dengan suara mengantuknya dia menjawab, "Sedang dimana?"

" _Di rumah. Sendirian. Sepi juga tidak ada dirimu. Biasanya kau sudah mengomel jika sudah malam begini. Ah, sudah mandi?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku baru saja sampai di rumahmu dan baru merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Sudah makan?"

" _Belum. Aku malas makan, Baek."_

"YA! Aku sudah bilang jangan malas makan. Ah, jangan merokok juga! Awas saja selama tidak ada aku kau merokok. Baju jangan lupa dicuci. Jangan makan makanan instan juga."

" _Ada lagi?"_

"Jangan sakit. Kemarin kau sakit setelah aku tinggal sekitar seminggu. Ini tiga bulan. Mengerti?"

" _Whoa. Kau tahu—"_

"Hm?"

" _Kau seperti robot dengan wifely mode akhir-akhir ini. Persis seperti ibuku. Mengomel pada hal-hal kecil dan menyuruhku ini itu. Kenapa kau jadi begini? Ingin menikah cepat-cepat?"_

"YA! Park Chanyeol!"

" _Kidding, Baek. Ah, istirahat saja sekarang. Mandi dan tidur. Kau harus pergi ke kampus besok, 'kan?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Besok pagi ada penyambutan atau apalah aku tidak paham itu. Eh, _by the way,_ Daehyun benar-benar jadi pendiam tadi. Ada apa?"

" _Benarkah?"_ Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, _"Tadi, aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia melirikku. Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku—lalu ayahmu menelepon dan mendengarkan percakapan kami. Jadi… begitulah. Syukurlah kalau dia sudah tahu posisinya seperti apa."_

"Ah… pantas saja." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bolehkah aku mandi sekarang? Badanku serasa lengket—" tanyanya.

" _Mandi saja. Kalau perlu bawa ponselmu ketika mandi. Dan jangan matikan video callnya."_

"Otak mesum." Baekhyun mendelik, "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah mandi."

Mereka mengakhiri sambungan _video call_ tersebut. Baekhyun pergi untuk mandi. Dia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat agar tidak terlambat besok pagi. Lagipula orang tua Chanyeol sudah pergi entah kemana. Jadi dia bebas sendirian. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan tidur, karena dia sudah makan bersama orang tua Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Setelah mandi, dia merebahkan dirinya lagi di ranjang. Dia, yang sudah berjanji menghubungi Chanyeol, agaknya berujung kecewa karena Chanyeol sudah mengirimkannya pesan jika dia harus ke rumah sakit karena keadaan yang _emergency_ disana. Dengan sedikit wajah masam, dia mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

 _Hmm... it won't be hard, right?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mati aku! Sudah jam sembilan!" seru Baekhyun yang baru saja melihat jam di ponselnya.

Acara penyambutan mereka jam setengah 10 pagi. Sunggyu sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan untuknya sejak jam delapan lalu disaat masih terlelap. Untung saja jarak antara kampus dan rumah Chanyeol terlampau dekat. Setidaknya dia lebih lega. Tapi, Baekhyun bahkan belum membuka koper berisi pakaiannya. Jadi itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Mandi menjadi hal yang super-duper kilat. Mungkin kegiatan inti seperti sikat gigi dan mencuci muka dia lakukan. Yang lainnya? Baekhyun berprinsip yang penting badannya terkena air saja itu sudah cukup. Dengan cepat dia membongkar kopernya dan mengacak-acak semua isinya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia butuhkan, dia segera memakainya. Pokoknya, Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan _chaos_ pagi itu. Ah, tidak lupa dia memakai _lipbalm._ Ini menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Lebih baik, _'kan?_ Tidak seperti dulu dia datang ke kampusnya dengan keadaan _bare-faced._

Tas ranselnya hanya berisi ponsel, laptop, dan sebuah buku. Dia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar rumah. Kemarin, ayah Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan jalan menuju kampusnya itu. Untung saja, jika dia berjalan kaki, mungkin hanya akan memakan waktu 15 sampai 20 menit. Tapi, tetap saja Baekhyun akan terlambat. Apalagi dia harus mencari dimana gedung dan acara penyambutannya.

Dia berlari sembari berusaha menghubungi Sunggyu. Sesekali dia mendecakkan lidahnya karena Sunggyu tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Ah, itu bukan salah lelaki itu. Baekhyun saja yang terlalu malas hingga bangun terlalu siang. Hingga akhirnya, Sunggyu menjawab usahanya.

" _Baek, dimana?"_ tanya Sunggyu dengan suara sedikit berbisik dan dengan _background_ penuh keramaian.

"Mencari dimana gedungnya. Aku ada di departemen medis sekarang. Ada di sebelah mana?" tanyanya panik.

" _Di belakang departemen medis. Langsung saja kesana. Ini—presiden mahasiswanya akan mengenalkan kita pada organisasinya. Cepat kemari! Langsung saja ke belakang panggung."_

"Ah, aku mengerti!"

Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukan sebuah gedung besar yang diisi dengan banyak mahasiswa. Sempat dia bertanya dengan salah satu orang disana, dengan Bahasa China yang acak-acakan tentu saja, dimana letak _backstage_ nya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan ponsel yang masih ada di tangan, dia segera menuju tempat tersebut. Dia sempat mendengar tepuk tangan yang riuh dari balik tempat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi—karena tas masih ada di punggungnya, dia masuk dan berjalan menuju panggung. Keringat jelas-jelas masih mengucur disana. Dia, berdiri di samping Daehyun yang berwajah terkejut karena Baekhyun yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun segera membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf karena datang terlambat.

Disaat dia masih dalam keadaan panik dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak mahasiswa disana, tiba-tiba, ada suara yang Baekhyun yakin adalah presiden mahasiswanya.

"Sebentar—" ada langkah yang mendekat dari sisi kiri Baekhyun, "Aku belum bertemu dengan… Baekhyun?"

 _Crap._

Setelah melihat siapa yang berbicara, Baekhyun tahu, jika presiden mahasiswanya disana adalah _Wu Yifan; Kris. Mantan kekasihnya dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hei, guys. Chapter berikutnya is here~**_

 _ **Banyak time skip disini yha. Soalnya 3 bulan bingung juga diisi apa.**_

 _ **Chapter depan bakal ada time skip lagi bahkan parah banget time skipnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading btw!**_

 _ **See you on this weekend!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kris?_ Batin Baekhyun dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Oh, hei." ucap Baekhyun kikuk.

"Ah." Kris menghampiri Baekhyun, "Dia teman dekatku ketika aku masih di Korea. Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya seiring dengan perkenalan dari Kris. Matanya berlarian; berusaha untuk mendamaikan dirinya. Di samping kirinya ada Daehyun, dan sekarang ada Kris yang berdiri di depannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi… situasinya sedang tidak benar. Hal yang paling ditakutkan Chanyeol ternyata juga berubah menjadi ketakutannya. Pantas jika Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan dia untuk berangkat ke China. Tapi alasannya berujung benar.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun masih menyukai Kris. Tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi… seperti apapun, kenangan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Bahkan mereka pernah tinggal bersama. Bukankah terlalu banyak hal yang sudah dilewati bersama-sama? Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin bertemu. Dia belum siap. Ah, bukan berarti juga dia menyimpan perasaan. Sejauh apapun kau berjalan, kau pasti bisa menoleh ke belakang dan melihat apa yang ada disana, _'kan?_ Itu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri mereka, Kris, menawarkan dirinya untuk mengajak kelima orang itu untuk berkeliling kampus. Paling tidak untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ada di universitas itu. Ah, Kris mahasiswa teknik juga. Teknik sipil. Untung saja berbeda jurusan. Kalau sampai sama… matilah kau, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tiga dari kalian teknik mesin, _'kan?_ " Baekhyun, Sunggyu, dan Daehyun mengiyakan, "Ini gedung teknik mesin. Ah, aku pikir Tao akan punya teman perempuan setelah ini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Huang Zitao. Satu-satunya gadis di jurusan mesin. Ah, itu dia. Yang sedang memainkan ponsel dan mendengarkan musik—" Kris melambaikan tangannya, "Zizi!" serunya.

Gadis berkantung mata itu mengerutkan alis seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Kris mengayunkan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk mendekat, "Hei, sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Perkenalkan, dia Byun Baekhyun. Dia mahasiswa _exchange_ dan sejurusan denganmu."

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Ti-tidak. Kau boleh melanjutkan kegiatanmu." Ucap Kris seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasang _earphone_ nya lagi. Kesan pertama bagi Baekhyun, sombong; angkuh; _dingin._ Pantas sih jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang sangar itu. Ah, Kris bilang gadis itu seorang atlet wushu. Pantas saja badannya bagus. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang terkesan ringkih dan lemah. Padahal dia sendiri juga seorang atlet Taekwondo.

Baekhyun tidak yakin hari-harinya di China akan berjalan baik. Sudah berangkat dengan Daehyun, bertemu dengan Kris, dan harus sekelas dengan gadis dingin itu. Terkadang dia menyesal sudah berangkat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah menjadi keinginannya. Lagipula dia berangkat dengan uang Chanyeol, bukan dengan uangnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari pertama kuliah setidak berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun dia sebenarnya hanya berkeliling kampus tanpa melakukan pelajaran apapun. Kegiatan kuliahnya di China tentu tidak akan sama seperti di Korea. Tidak ada pelajaran penuh—mungkin bisa dibilang Baekhyun melakukan _trip_ di universitas orang selama tiga bulan. _Nah,_ kurang lebih begitu.

Pulang dari kampus, Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi. Hanya ada pekerja dan penjaga rumah tersebut. Tampaknya itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa disana. Baekhyun sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang sedang bekerja. Ah, orang tua Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menganggap rumah itu seperti rumah sendiri.

Ketika memasuki rumah, dia dikejutkan dengan ibu Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan santainya. Wanita itu tentu tipikal istri orang kaya yang memakai baju serba elegan meskipun ada di rumah. Baekhyun, yang melihat ibu Chanyeol itu merasa canggung. Yah, walaupun ibu Chanyeol sudah lebih ramah dari sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti rasa canggung itu hilang, _'kan?_

Dengan wajah yang kikuk dan langkah yang super pelan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke arah ibu Chanyeol, "Selamat sore, Eomeoni." Ucapnya ragu.

"AH, kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kemarilah." Ucap wanita itu seraya menepuk-nepuk sisi kirinya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang—jika dia bisa jujur. Ibu Chanyeol selalu memberikan aura super angkuh selama ini. Dan jika dia bisa ingat, pertemuannya dulu tidak terlalu bagus—Baekhyun sadar jika ibu Chanyeol seperti itu; sangat sadar.

Wanita itu angkat bicara lagi setelah Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Ah, lancar—hmm… selayaknya kuliah hari pertama…"

"Bertemu teman baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, Eomeoni."

Wanita tersenyum kecil, "Lain kali jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Ah—apa Chanyeol sudah menghubungimu?"

"Belum. Mungkin dia sedang bekerja."

"Ah… baiklah. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang. Kau bisa makan jika lapar."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi dan kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Alisnya berkerut; dia tidak mengerti mengapa ibu Chanyeol bisa berubah 180 derajat dalam kurun waktu yang sangat cepat. Sekali lagi dia berkesimpulan jika Chanyeol sudah melakukan sesuatu hingga ibunya begini. Tapi… apa yang sudah dikatakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah direncanakan lelaki itu?

Baekhyun melemparkan badannya sendiri ke ranjang. Badannya cukup lelah. Kemudian dia meraih ponsel yang ada di saku depan tas ranselnya. Ah, dia mendapati notifikasi kosong. Dengan helaan nafas dia membuka-buka ponselnya. Dia mengamati foto yang ada di galeri ponselnya tersebut. Ada banyak sekali foto Chanyeol disana—ah, dia merindukan lelaki itu. Baru sehari saja mereka tidak bertemu, tapi dia merindukan betapa _annoying_ nya suara berat lelaki tersebut.

Sekarang dia berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika ada Kris disana. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa meledaknya Chanyeol jika tahu hal itu. Hei, lagipula Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai Kris lagi. Sudah ada Chanyeol di otaknya yang selalu mengganggu layaknya nyamuk yang akan menggigit kulit manusia. Tapi… jika dia tidak memberi tahu… hm, entahlah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam masalah Kris. Hingga sekitar dua minggu di China, dia tetap merahasiakan keberadaan lelaki itu pada Chanyeol. Memang, selama dua minggu, Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu secara langsung dan hanya melihat keberadaannya jika sedang makan siang di kantin besar saja. Selebihnya, dia sibuk dengan Sunggyu yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya kemana-mana. Masalah Daehyun? Hmm… jujur Baekhyun ingin menanyakan secara personal pada lelaki itu. Tapi, dia masih belum kesempatan yang bagus karena dia lebih memilih pergi bersama Sunggyu.

Chanyeol, kabar lelaki itu baik-baik saja. Dia sekarang super sibuk di rumah sakit dan mulai pergi ke kampus lagi untuk mengurusi pendaftaran kuliah spesialisnya yang jujur Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa. Atau mungkin ada urusan kelulusan atau yang lain—Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti. Ah, lelaki itu sekarang lebih sering menghubungi Baekhyun jika sudah larut malam tiba ataupun ketika makan siang. Hal yang sebelumnya dikhawatirkan—Baekhyun sibuk—ternyata malah sebaliknya. Chanyeol-lah yang tidak punya waktu senggang akhir-akhir ini.

Kegiatan kampus tidak banyak berbeda, seperti kampus Baekhyun di Korea. Bahkan pelajaran yang diajarkan pun hampir sama. Ah, di China Baekhyun mengenal lelaki seperti Henry dan Minghao. Kedua orang itu pernah tinggal di Korea dan membuat mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Setidaknya, dia punya teman yang lebih banyak sekarang—dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Siang itu Baekhyun duduk di salah satu _bench_ di lapangan basket di kampusnya. Dia sendirian, karena Sunggyu memilih untuk menemani Eunji yang sedari kemarin ingin pergi makan di luar. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, tentu Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi kemana-mana sendirian.

Dia melihat Kris, yang ternyata menjadi kapten basket di fakultasnya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, karena ketika masih di Korea, Kris menduduki jabatan yang sama. Baekhyun mengamati pergerakan lelaki itu—yang selama ini menjadi seorang _playmaker._ Tetap sama, tetap lincah seperti biasanya. Apalagi dengan keringatnya yang mengucur itu. Hm, Baekhyun mengakui, pesona Kris dengan wajah angkuhnya itu tidak pernah luntur.

Disaat dia sedang mengunyah permen karet dan mengawasi orang-orang disana, duduklah seseorang di samping Baekhyun. _Huang Zitao._

"Kau teman lama dari pecundang itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah gadis berkantung mata itu, "Hm? Kris maksudmu?" dia mengangguk, "Ah, iya. Sebelumnya dia memang tinggal di Korea. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku pikir kau menjadi korbannya juga."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengambil botol minumnya.

"Kau bukan mantannya, _'kan?_ "

HUK!

Tao melirik gadis di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan jijik. Jelas, Baekhyun yang baru saja menenggak minumannya langsung memuntahkannya lagi. Tao berjengit ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terbatuk-batuk sembari memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Bukan—memangnya kenapa, _sih?_ "

"Mungkin ada puluhan gadis di kampus ini yang menjadi mantan kencannya. Aku pikir kau juga."

 _Iya Tao, aku juga._ Batin Baekhyun.

Kris masih sama. Memang, Kris tipikal lelaki manis yang pintar mengumbar janji. Dia masih ingat jika Kris suka mengatakan ini itu—dan berujung sebuah janji. Dulu, Baekhyun mungkin menyukai kata-kata Kris, tapi semenjak dia sadar jika Kris bersifat begitu, maka dia menganggap kepercayaannya itu konyol. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa dulu dia bisa menyukai pria _cheesy_ seperti Kris.

Bisa dibilang, Kris adalah kutub Selatan, dan Chanyeol adalah kutub Utara. Sangat berbeda. Jika Kris mau melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti membelikan bunga dan sebagainya, maka Chanyeol… ya begitulah. Chanyeol adalah tipikal lelaki yang menertawakan orang yang sedang berbuat romantis. Pernah suatu ketika dia membuat Baekhyun malu karena lelaki itu mengomentari seorang pria yang memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya dengan memberi bunga. Lelaki itu mengatakan jika bunga itu akan dibuang jika layu. Yang membuat Baekhyun malu adalah, karena suara Chanyeol yang super _noticeable_ dan membuat pasangan itu melirik sinis ke arah mereka. Alhasil, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun sadar, ada kekurangan dan kelebihan dari keduanya. Kris adalah tipikal lelaki yang sangat-amat peka terhadap sekitarnya. Bahkan terkadang, Baekhyun menganggap jika Kris terlalu _oversensitive_ dan itu juga yang membuat mereka sering bertengkar dulu. Ah, Kris selalu menganggap jika Baekhyun tidak peka. Begitu. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Baekhyun sering bertengkar dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang sangat tidak peka. Dalam artian, Baekhyun harus secara _straightforward_ mengatakan apapun yang dia mau agar Chanyeol tahu. Ah, Chanyeol sendiri mengatakan jika dia tidak suka memecahkan kode atau semacamnya. Makanya, Baekhyun lebih cocok dengan Chanyeol—meskipun mereka sering bertengkar; _dalam artian berdebat._

"Kelas berikutnya kau bersamaku, _'kan?_ " tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mau berangkat kesana bersama?"

" _I don't mind._ "

Mungkin Tao tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun kira. Meskipun gadis itu dingin, tapi dia masih mudah untuk diajak berbicara. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Tao memang tidak banyak berteman. Hanya satu saja yang dia pernah lihat. Kalau dia tidak salah, teman Tao bernama Yixing. Si gadis super manis yang terkenal punya sifat sama seperti Kyungsoo; _lamban._ Dan anehnya, Yixing adalah salah satu mahasiswi terpintar di jurusannya, _desain interior._ Ah, anak desain… Kyungsoo anak desain juga, _for your information._

Mereka menuruni _bench_ itu berdua, hingga ada suara yang terdengar dari belakang Baekhyun, "Zizi! Baekhyun!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Kris, yang baru menyelesaikan sesi latihanya berlari ke arah mereka. Baekhyun sempat melihat Tao memutar kedua bola matanya. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Sejak pertama bertemu, Tao selalu menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Kris. Jujur, dia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi dia tidak tahu pada siapa. Henry dan Minghao saja mengatakan jika Tao adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya, apalagi harus ditanyai hal pribadi seperti itu, _'kan?_

"Hei." sapa Baekhyun kaku.

"Kalian… akan pergi?" tanya Kris dengan senyumnya yang jujur, bisa membuat Baekhyun mabuk itu.

"Hm, ada perlu apa?" jawab Tao ketus.

"Oh, tidak. Hmm… Baekhyun-ah, ada waktu sore nanti?" tanya Kris.

 _Mati aku. Apalagi ini?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Oh-oh, aku… ada. Kenapa?"

"Baguslah. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _'kan?_ Ada kedai kopi di dekat sini. Aku harap kita bisa pergi dan… minum kopi sebentar, _mungkin?_ "

 _PARK CHANYEOL! Kenapa semua dugaanmu benar?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"A-ah, itu—hm, _okay._ Nanti jam empat kelasku selesai—"

Lelaki itu mengembangkan senyum setelah itu, "Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang depan. Ah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Tao, gadis itu, setelah mendengar perkataan Kris, langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk mendatarkan ekspresinya ketika berpamitan dengan Kris. Bukan, dia bukan salah tingkah. Dia… hanya tidak menyangka Kris mengajaknya untuk keluar secara tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengikuti dan mengekor di belakang Tao. Gadis itu memainkan kerah kemeja berwarna merah itu. Ah, sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak lebih feminine daripada Tao—karena Tao masih memakai barang berwarna dan berpenampilan lebih wajar dibandingkan Baekhyun. Tapi… jika dilihat-lihat lagi, Tao memang tipikal orang yang menghajarmu jika kau melakukan kesalahan. Yah, sebelas-dua belas jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kelas, masalah kedua untuk Baekhyun dimulai. Hanya ada dua bangku kosong. Di ujung kelas yang memang biasa ditempat oleh Tao, dan di samping Daehyun. Benar-benar di samping Daehyun. Tapi, entah mengapa, Baekhyun malah bersyukur. Dia menantikan saat itu. Baekhyun ingin menanyakan mengapa Daehyun menghindari dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Sekalipun.

Kelas selesai lebih cepat. Entah, dosennya sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin mengajar. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah untuk mengejar seseorang. Daehyun. Daehyun memang segera keluar setelah dosennya mengatakan bahwa kelas selesai lebih awal. Dan hasilnya, Baekhyun harus membelah kerumunan mahasiswa.

"Daehyun-ah!"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berhenti tepat di depannya, "Ada perlu?"

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan menyeretnya ke sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari sana, "Duduk. Ada sebuah hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayunya, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini? Aku membuat kesalahan padamu? Atau—"

"Hei, bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

"Iya, benar tapi—ah! Bukan begitu! Maksudku—tidak begini." Baekhyun mulai panik melihat Daehyun yang gusar, "Dae, aku bertanya padamu, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini—maksudku…"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Chan— _WHAT?_ "

Daehyun menghela nafasnya, "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin tidak ada kesempatan bersamamu. Baek, sejak bertemu denganmu, kau seperti… sesuatu yang tidak mudah didapatkan. Maka dari itu aku merasa tertantang dan berusaha mendapatkanmu. Tapi, setelah kejadian di bandara kemarin, aku sadar, ayahmu yang selama ini tidak pernah akur denganmu saja bisa dengan nyamannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jadi aku pikir… Chanyeol saja bisa membuat ayahmu nyaman, apalagi dirimu. Sedangkan aku? Kau saja sudah mengusirku berkali-kali."

Baekhyun terdiam. _Well,_ dia menemukan alasan dari Daehyun mengapa dia mengejarnya, dan mengapa dia berhenti mengejarnya. Semua sudah terjawab. Meskipun sekarang, dia merasa tidak tega dengan wajah Daehyun yang sedikit memelas itu. Ayolah, selama ini Daehyun yang _annoying_ itu juga manusia. Pasti perasaannya punya batas, _'kan?_

"Hm, Dae… kita bisa berteman, _kok._ Aku dan Chanyeol memang baru berkencan sih, tapi… aku pikir kami memang benar-benar serius. Karena orang tua kami sudah ikut campur—dan bahkan sekarang aku tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Jadi… aku harap kau tidak seperti ini lagi dan mau berteman denganku. Ah, kau bisa pergi kemanapun bersamaku dan tidak sendirian. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi, Baek—ah, baiklah." Ucap Daehyun dengan senyum kecilnya yang terpaksa.

Sedikit lega. Karena satu persatu masalah terselesaikan. Kejanggalan di otaknya sedikit demi sedikit terjawab. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap masih tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu semua—dan itu diluar sepengetahuannya. Sekarang, dia bertanya-tanya, apa benar dia sebegitu berharganya untuk Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu mau melakukan semuanya? Atau ada motif lain? Ah, Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Setelah berbincang dengan Daehyun, dia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Ah, dia ingat jika Kris mengajaknya ke kedai kopi jam empat. Dan sekarang, masih jam tiga. Masih ada satu jam lagi. Ah, Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu antusias untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Hanya saja… dia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris padanya nanti.

Dengan bosan dia duduk di salah satu bangku besar di kantin. Dia merindukan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo jika sedang begini. Tapi mereka sedang sibuk sekarang. Baekhyun merasa kesepian, pasti. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo adalah pengusir rasa sepinya. Apalagi jika dia dan Jongdae berdebat dengan otot, tiba-tiba dengan santainya Kyungsoo menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Terkadang Baekhyun emosi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo memang lambat. Tapi… jika tidak ada Kyungsoo begini, dia juga kesepian.

Ponsel itu berada di tangannya. Dia membuka dan menemukan _wallpaper_ dengan gambar Chanyeol dan Taehyung. Dia merindukan mereka. Paling rindu dengan mereka berdua. Sekarang dia tertawa kecil, karena dia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang rindu dengan anak dan suaminya yang sedang jauh. Eh, tidak begitu berbeda, _'kan?_

Satu jam berlalu. Baekhyun sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Bahkan, _chat_ yang sudah dikirimnya tidak terbaca. Baekhyun tahu, pasti Chanyeol sedang melakukan operasi atau sedang dalam keadaan genting. Ah, resiko punya pacar dokter, Baekhyun-ssi?

Disaat sedang bersiap-siap, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, "Hei, kau masih disini rupanya. Ayo."

Baekhyun menoleh. _Oh. Kris._

.

.

.

"Aku pesan _caramel macchiato_ saja." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membalik menu yang ada disana.

"Tidak memesan makanan?"

"Hmm… _pancake?_ "

" _Chocolate pancake, please._ "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia tidak mengira Kris masih ingat dengan apa yang disukainya. Hei, mereka berkencan sekitar kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka masih sama-sama naif. Baru masuk ke universitas dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama tanpa mengetahui bagaimana sifat aslinya. Dan ketika tahu, mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak cocok sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek?"

"Oh—aku? Ah, baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Lebih dari baik." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sembari memainkan kunci mobilnya yang ada di tangan, "Kenapa kau memilih untuk _exchange_ kemari? Kudengar ada banyak pilihan dari sana."

"Ah… masalah itu? Aku sendiri tidak berharap untuk lolos. Tapi, ya begitulah. Mungkin aku hanya beruntung—"

"Hei, kau ini seseorang yang pintar. Kau masuk dengan tes tulis yang sangat sulit di universitas di Korea. Bahkan aku masih ingat bahwa kau menjadi mahasiswa terkenal hanya karena kau sangat pintar."

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, "Aku tidak begitu."

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Baek."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Baginya suasana disana sangatlah kikuk. Memang, Kris sendiri berusaha mengubah keadaan. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tetap bersikukuh pada sikap diamnya. Tunggu, jika dia bisa memilih, dia memilih untuk pergi dari sana dan pulang ke rumah. Walaupun sebenarnya, ya… Kris terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan.

"Hmm… Baek?"

"Iya?"

"Aku… ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku dulu. Aku sudah lama ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku kehilangan kontak denganmu. Aku merasa aku terlalu bodoh dan terlalu egois saat itu."

 _What? Itu tak perlu dibahas lagi, bodoh! Tidak ada gunanya!_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Ahh, lupakan saja. Itu sudah lalu lagipula. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu lagi—"

"Tapi sungguh, aku menyesal, Baek."

 _No. Don't say that fucking disgusting words._

Jika bisa mengejek, maka Baekhyun akan mengejek Kris sekarang juga. Ayolah, baru sekarang dia merasa menyesal? Dulu? Kemana saja? Selalu lelaki itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun kasar dan _blah, blah, blah—_ dan itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tersenyum dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang baru saja datang itu.

"Tapi, Baek. Aku lihat kau sudah berubah nampaknya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sekarang… lebih cantik dan lebih wanita daripada dulu—maksudku, ah, kau harusnya paham _sih._ Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau berkencan dengan seseorang?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Iya. Aku berkencan dengan seseorang dan bahkan, aku sekarang tinggal di rumah orang tuanya."

"Sekarang? Di China?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ah… sudah sejauh itu?"

 _IYA! Kau kehilangan kesempatan, hm?_

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Kurasa aku terkena karma, Baek."

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau tahu Huang Zitao?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Ah, tentu kau tahu, ya? Hmm… jujur aku telah mengencani banyak gadis di kampus, termasuk Zhang Yixing—kau tahu juga pasti. Aku tahu Zizi saat dia pergi bersama Yixing, dan ketika aku melihatnya, aku seperti melihat dirimu."

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksudkan oleh Kris. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun, apakah Kris membuat alasan atau yang lainnya. Dan karena masih menerka-nerka, maka dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Ah, kalian sama. Suka marah dan cenderung ketus. Tapi bedanya, kau lebih kecil dan lebih ringkih daripada dia. Hm… awalnya mungkin karena aku mengingat dirimu, tapi semakin kemari, aku semakin sadar bahwa aku menyukainya. Meskipun kau tahu sendiri betapa sulitnya dia diajak bicara."

"EH? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku berselingkuh dari Yixing kala itu dan _yup,_ dia membenciku setelahnya."

"Hah, _so stupid, though._ Itu kesalahanmu sendiri."

" _I know…_ "

Baekhyun melihat raut wajah menyesal dari lelaki itu. Kris, hanya memutar pensil yang ada di tangannya berulang kali—dan dengan mata yang tertuju pada benda itu juga. Ah, akhirnya Baekhyun tahu mengapa Kris mengajaknya bertemu kali ini. Hanya untuk bercerita tentang _love life_ nya yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Eh, tidak menyedihkan, karena itu kesalahan dari Kris sendiri.

Disaat sedang terdiam, tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. _Park Chanyeol melakukan video call._

"Mati aku!" Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya dan berwajah panik.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Mati—ah! Bagaimana ini?"

Kris mulai berwajah gugup juga, "Baek? Ada apa?"

"Sebentar, diam dan jangan berbicara apapun. Mengerti?" Kris mengangguk dan Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Halo, Chan." Ucapnya.

" _BaekBee! Aku merindukanmu…"_ rengek Chanyeol yang ada di seberang.

"Aku juga. Kenapa kau tidak bisa ditelepon tadi?"

" _Ah, aku baru menangani pasien kecelakaan yang baru saja datang."_

"Ah… pantas saja… jangan lupa makan, hm? Luhan Unnie mengatakan padaku bahwa kau selalu telat makan akhir-akhir ini. Lihat, kau terlihat lebih kurus—"

" _Ssh. Jangan terlalu banyak komentar. Dan jangan percaya pada Noona dia membual."_

Disaat sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba, "KRIS! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Itu, pelatih mencarimu dan kau harus pergi ke kampus sekarang—"

 _Crap._

" _Baek? Apa aku mendengar kata Kris?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak berbohong, Chan…"

 _Well,_ Chanyeol murka. Bisa dibilang begitu _sih._ Akhirnya, dan mau tak mau, Baekhyun menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya disana. Mulai dari bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Kris, bahkan hingga bagaimana mereka bisa pulang berdua. Baekhyun sekarang menyelimuti dirinya di kamar. Dengan _earphone_ yang menempel pada kedua telinganya, ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang mengamuk sekarang. Wajar, Baekhyun tahu itu wajar. Karena secara tidak langsung dia berbohong pada Chanyeol dan kebohongannya terbongkar. Terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

"Chan?"

" _Apa?"_

"Maafkan aku… tapi sungguh, aku tidak berbohong…"

" _Kalau kau tidak berbohong, pasti kau menceritakannya sejak awal, Baek."_

"Aku hanya takut kau marah padaku…"

" _Kalau begini? Lebih parah yang mana? Aku marah di awal atau yang seperti ini? Hah, aku pikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya."_

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia belum menangis. Tunggu, sedikit lagi. Hidungnya sudah memerah dan matanya sudah berair. Jika sudah begini, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Kris? Tidak, dia tidak tahu apapun. Chanyeol? Tidak juga. Chanyeol adalah korbannya. Baekhyun? _Jelas, dia tersangka tunggalnya._

" _Tidur? Ya sudah, tidur saja."_

Dan… mati. Belum sempat menjawab, sambungan itu sudah mati. Dengan emosi, Baekhyun menendang selimutnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kemudian, dia menelungkup layaknya seekor kaki seribu yang sedang dipegang oleh manusia. Tanpa sadar dia menangis. Hei, jarang-jarang Baekhyun menangis hanya karena bertengkar dengan seorang pria. Biasanya dia akan berteriak dan mengalahkan lawannya. Tapi sekarang, masalahnya, lawannya adalah Park Chanyeol; _Park Yoda; Park Dobi; pacarnya sendiri._

Dia berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol lagi dan hasilnya nihil. Dia berusaha berpikir positif dengan menduga bahwa Chanyeol sedang sibuk atau apa. Tapi setelah bertanya pada Luhan, Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang makan di kafetaria bersama Sehun. Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. _Yup. Byun Baekhyun menangis. Satu kosong untukmu, dokter Park._

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol menusuk-nusukkan garpunya di sebuah bola daging yang ada di _tray_ makanannya. Dia berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk menemaninya ke kafetaria walaupun sebenarnya dengan paksaan—bukan bujukan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, bahkan bibirnya mengerucut layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dituruti permintaannya.

Dan kemudian, "HYUNG! Saus dari makananmu mengenai kemejaku, AISH! Aku kemari bukan untuk begini—astaga."

"Aku kesal, Hun-ah. Kesal…"

"Hm? Kenapa? Ada masalah apalagi? Sepertimu hidupmu penuh dengan masalah."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol mendorong _tray_ makanannya menjauh dan menundukkan kepalanya di meja, "Aku kesal dengan Baekhyun."

"OH? Akhirnya. Aku pikir kau sudah buta karena dia. Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Bangsat kau, Hun. Begini—"

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya dengan nada yang tidak karuan. Bahkan mungkin suaranya yang berat itu sudah menggema kemana-mana. Sehun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah karena emosi. _Well…_ sayangnya, Sehun ada di pihak Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin padanya, Hyung? Maksudku… dia tidak mengatakan padamu tentang itu—"

"Entah, Sehun-ah. Aku pikir dengan usahaku yang seperti ini dia benar-benar—ah, entahlah!"

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol untuk sekadar meredakan emosi lelaki tersebut. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baru dua minggu, benar-benar baru dua minggu mereka berdua sudah bertengkar seperti ini. Dia heran, dulu, ketika Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Kyungri, dia tidak akan seberantakan ini, tapi sekarang? Dilihat dari mukanya saja Chanyeol sudah kusut seperti kain pel.

"Chanyeol-ah!" mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

 _Luhan._

"OH? Ada apa, Noona?"

"Ini!" wanita itu menyodorkan ponsel Chanyeol, "Aku bersumpah akan membuang ponselmu kalau terus-terusan berbunyi. Itu _annoying,_ Yeol-ah!"

"EH?" Chanyeol mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat notfikasi disana.

 _37 missed calls._

 _14 new messages._

"Hmm…"

Semuanya dari orang yang sama. _Byun Baekhyun._ Yang sedari dua jam yang lalu berusaha menghubunginya dan dia malah berusaha menyibukkan diri bahkan makan di kafetaria. Mungkin sekitar sejam yang lalu usaha itu terhenti. Ah, semua isi pesan itu sama. Yang intinya bahwa _Baekhyun menyesal dan tidak berbohong._ Itu saja. Walaupun dengan kata-kata yang berbeda.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun setelah tiba di rumah. Ah, ketika malam sudah tiba. Sejak pesan dan panggilan yang terakhir, Baekhyun sudah tidak berusaha lagi. Chanyeol pun ragu, bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis itu tidak menghubunginya. Dia marah, jujur Chanyeol sedang marah. Tapi rasa marahnya diikuti dengan rasa khawatir yang kuat.

Lelaki itu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Baju yang ia kenakan masih baju kerja karena dia baru saja sampai. Rambutnya dia biarkan berlarian kesana kemari karena sedari tadi dia menarik-narik rambutnya jika sedang sebal. Ponsel itu sudah ada di tangannya. Tapi dia ragu untuk memulainya terlebih dulu. Berkali-kali dia menatap kontak Baekhyun yang menampilkan foto _selca_ mereka berdua yang sedang makan es krim beberapa hari sebelum gadis itu berangkat. Dia tersenyum kecil. Bahkan sekarang dia menertawakan dirinya yang tidak bisa marah dalam waktu lama. Bahkan setelah melihat foto itu saja, amarah Chanyeol sedikit reda. Hingga akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan _video call_ walaupun dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Tak lama, _"Chan?"_ terdengar suara serak dari sana.

"Oh, hei…" balas Chanyeol kikuk.

Mata lelaki itu berubah sayu ketika mendapati Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang sembab. Terlihat gadis itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun memerah.

" _Chan—"_ Baekhyun berusaha membetulkan posisinya, _"Maaf…"_

Suara serak itu membuat Chanyeol luluh. Sejujurnya begitu. Dia tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun. Dia sangat amat paham. Gadis itu tidak akan menangis karena hal yang sepele. Dan gadis itu bukanlah seseorang yang bisa berbohong padanya. _Okay,_ dia baru saja berbohong. Tapi, kalau dia memang pintar berbohong, tentu dia tidak akan mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol ketika sedang bersama Kris, _'kan?_

"Gadis bodoh. Cari mati saja."

" _Maaf…"_ ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Bodoh. Wajahmu terlihat jelek jika begitu. Aku heran kenapa Kris mau berkencan denganmu padahal wajahmu seperti itu."

Baekhyun mendelik dan merengek, _"Menyebalkan. Kau ini sebenarnya marah tidak sih?"_

"Marah." Chanyeol mendengus, "Tapi melihat wajahmu yang begitu membuatku kesal. Kesal karena aku mau berkencan denganmu. Dasar cengeng."

" _Aku tidak cengeng!"_

"Kalau tidak cengeng lalu itu apa? Jangan alasan—" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah tidak marah lagi, Baek. Setelah melihat wajahmu yang jelek karena menangis itu."

" _Menyebalkan…"_

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menangis tapi tersenyum itu, "Hei, lain kali katakan padaku secara langsung. Meskipun aku marah, tapi akan lebih baik begitu. Daripada yang seperti ini."

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak marah denganku?"_

"Aku menghubungi eomma. Eomma bilang kau menangis seharian di kamar. Bahkan eomma mendengar kau bergumam bahwa kau tidak berbohong dan sebagainya— _wait,_ apa bertengkar denganku sudah membuatmu gila?"

" _Berhenti menggodaku, Chanyeol-ah…"_

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, "Lagipula aku tadi mendengar Kris berkata _'titip salam untuk pacarmu—'_ sebelum dia pergi. Jadi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku marah hanya karena kau tidak jujur pada waktu yang tepat, bukan karena menuduhmu selingkuh atau apa."

Baekhyun mengangguk, _"Maaf… maafkan aku."_

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Makan malam, ya? Eomma bilang kau belum makan malam."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi, _"Aku akan makan setelah ini."_

"Baguslah. Jangan membuat eomma khawatir, hm?"

" _Ah, Chanyeol-ah, kenapa ibumu berubah sedrastis itu?"_

"Jawabannya sederhana. Hanya karena eomma ingat dengan adikku yang sudah tidak ada. Seharusnya dia sebesar dirimu sekarang. Jadi… sepertinya akan wajar jika eomma memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Sudah. Makan sekarang."

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

"Sudah. Pikirkan dirimu dulu sebelum diriku. Tenang saja." Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun mendelik dengan matanya yang sembab itu, "Aku akan mengakhiri sambungan ini. Aku akan tidur setelah ini. Aku lelah."

" _Bad day?"_

" _Sort of._ Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Bukan karena dirimu saja. Yah, meskipun kau ikut andil. Sudah! Sana! Makan sekarang."

" _Iya. Aku pergi."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan menutup sambungannya."

" _Iya…"_ Baekhyun sudah mendudukkan dirinya dan bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu, Baek!"

" _Apa?"_

"Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis hari ini. Hmm… aku merindukanmu, _Puppy._ Cepat pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari berusaha agar air matanya tidak terjatuh lagi, "Aku akan cepat pulang. Aku merindukanmu juga." Ucap gadis sebelum sambungan tersebut berakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Eh, baru di upload sekarang eh~**_

 _ **Baru sempet sih gengs ngetiknya hehe**_

 _ **Maap-maap nih yak kalo ada typo atau semacamnya~**_

 _ **Sorry kalo ini super unexpected alurnya. Jangan kecewa kalo… kalo… :(((**_

 _ **Baca sendiri!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Kasih saran di reviewnya yak~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"YA! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki memakai baju basket bernomor punggung 00 berlari ke arahnya. _Oh, Wu Yifan._

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Kau… akan pergi?"

" _Nope._ Aku akan pulang. Ada perlu?"

"AH! Baguslah. Kita pulang bersama, ya? Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan kemudian tertawa kecil, "Baiklah."

"Tunggu aku sebentar! Aku masih harus mengemasi barang-barangku!" seru Kris yang berlari ke arah ruang ganti.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Tanpa terasa Baekhyun sudah di China sekitar dua bulan lebih. Benar apa kata Jongdae, dia menikmati bagaimana jalannya pendidikan disana. Bahkan dia juga menemukan teman-teman baru. Seperti Tao dan Yixing. Yah, meskipun dia masih canggung dengan Tao, tapi dengan Yixing… dia hampir memperlakukan Yixing seperti ia memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Sebelas-dua belas.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terletak di lorong di samping lapangan basket _indoor_ yang dimiliki kampusnya. Ah, Kris bilang jika mereka, tim basketnya, akan mengikuti pertandingan basket antar universitas yang akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Dan sebagai kapten yang terkenal super ambisius, Kris memulai latihannya sejak sebulan yang lalu—padahal saat itu sedang musim dingin—Kris bilang dia tidak peduli dengan musim yang sedang berlangsung saat itu.

Baekhyun duduk sembari membalas pesan-pesan Chanyeol sejak kelas berlangsung tadi. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa akan pulang bersama Kris. Ah, sekarang, apapun yang akan dilakukannya, gadis itu selalu melapor. Padahal, Chanyeol sudah tidak mempermasalahkan dengan apapun yang dilakukannya. Tapi kejadian dua bulan lalu membuat Baekhyun trauma. Kurang lebih begitu.

Hari ini kelas terakhir sebelum libur musim dingin. Mungkin selama dua minggu ke depan dia akan di rumah dan menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru di rumah—bersama orang tua Chanyeol. Setelah libur musim dingin berakhir, dia akan masuk kuliah lagi selama mungkin… kurang lebih satu minggu sebelum kembali ke Korea. Jujur, Baekhyun mengakui, jika dia akan sangat amat merindukan suasana di China. Dengan orang-orang baru dan suasana yang baru. Meskipun begitu, keberadaan orang-orang terdekatnya di Korea juga membuatnya rindu. Selain Chanyeol, Taehyung, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo, tentu ada yang lain. Seperti orang tuanya. Apalagi ayahnya sendiri. Dia, Baekhyun, berencana untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi. Chanyeol mengatakan jika ibu dan ayah Baekhyun sudah menyetujui akan hal tersebut.

"Ayo, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Oh, ayo."

Dia dan Kris. Ah, mereka tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Mereka berteman. Hanya saja yang Baekhyun tidak suka adalah kebiasaan Kris yang sering mengungkit masa lalu mereka berdua dan berakhir dengan kata penyesalan dari lelaki tersebut. Sering Baekhyun merasa risih tapi dia selalu menampakkan senyuman kecilnya yang terpaksa itu. Dan jika dia menceritakan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya akan menyombongkan dirinya seraya berkata bahwa _'Jika kita dalam keadaan seperti itu, maka yang menyesal bukan aku, tapi kau, Baek!'._ Kalau Chanyeol sudah begitu, Baekhyun selalu berkata bahwa Chanyeol menginginkan mereka berpisah. Dan itu sudah cukup kuat untuk Chanyeol diam tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Liburan musim dingin… kau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya akan di rumah karena kebetulan orang tua Chanyeol sedang tidak sibuk. Jadi aku pikir… aku lebih baik di rumah saja."

Kris mengangguk, "Lalu, kekasihmu itu, tidak kemari?"

"Tidak. Dia seorang dokter jaga, Kris. Aku pikir akan tidak mungkin jika dia ke China."

Seperti biasanya, Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk membeli coklat panas yang dijual di salah satu _café_ yang ada di dekat kampus mereka. Jujur ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sudah mungkin tiga atau empat kali mereka melakukan hal tersebut. Sekadar duduk untuk membagi cerita mereka selama kuliah hingga masalah pribadi. Ah, sebenarnya pulang untuk makan ataupun minum adalah kebiasaan mereka ketika berkencan dulu. Kris selalu menyukai itu. Dan Baekhyun? Dulu Baekhyun akan menyukai apa yang disukai lelaki itu.

"Aku mau _marshmallow_ nya." Ucap Baekhyun yang menunjuk ke arah beberapa buah _marshmallow_ yang ada di sebuah toples kecil di samping cangkir Kris.

"Ini—" Kris menyodorkan makanan tersebut, "Kau masih sama, ya? Menyukai coklat panas dan _marshmallow—_ "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan sibuk memasukkan _marshmallow_ ke dalam coklat panasnya, "Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau. Kau selalu membahas _aku dulu begini dan kau dulu begitu—_ lama-lama kau membuatku risih. Ada apa? Kau belum bisa melupakan yang dulu?"

Kris terdiam. Matanya mengerjap kesana kemari layaknya sedang mencari alasan. Ah, bukan Baekhyun tidak menyukai untuk bertemu dengan Kris, tapi topik yang selalu dikatakan Kris hanya seputar masa lalu mereka. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh dengan itu dan membawa perasaannya. _Big no._ Ayolah, siapa yang suka jika bertemu mantan dan selalu membahas masa lalu mereka? Lagipula, dulu, Kris yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan berbagai alasan. Sekarang?

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu atau apa. _Sorry._ "

"Tidak! Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf padamu. Hmm—" Kris tersenyum kecil dan kecut, "Aku mungkin… ya mungkin seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi. Menyesal? Mungkin… entahlah."

"YA!" Baekhyun berseru dan membuat Kris sedikit tersentak, "Pantas saja kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Zitao—kau sendiri saja masih suka menyukai orang disana-sini. Ayolah, Kris."

"Lupakan."

Suasana menjadi _awkward._ Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia kebih mementingkan bagaimana _marshmallow-marshmallow_ itu meluber di mulutnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengaduk coklatnya. Sedikit terbersit rasa kesal pada Kris. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berteman. Baekhyun berniat untuk berteman. Tapi Kris selalu membahas _dulu begini, dulu begitu._ Dia mengira jika mungkin mengharapkan mereka kembali bersama, tapi Kris bilang dia menyukai Huang Zitao—entahlah. Otak Baekhyun malas untuk menerka apa yang Kris inginkan sekarang.

Suasana _café_ sedang sangat penuh. Karyawan disana sedang sibuk melayani pembeli—yang kebanyakan mahasiswa—yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung berhenti datang. Memang, disaat musim dingin begini, kopi dan coklat panas sering dipilih untuk sekadar menghangatkan tubuh. Interior disana sudah dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik natal. Seperti yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun, sebuah gantungan sepatu Santa dan tanduk _Rudolph._ Bahkan Baekhyun memainkan sebuah boneka _Nutcracker_ yang terletak di samping jendela.

Dia masih terdiam, Kris juga. Dia tahu jika mungkin lelaki tersebut merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, tapi jujur, Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah. Hei, dia tidak bermaksud membentak Kris. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat begini, tentu Kris masih bimbang. Sebelumnya mungkin dia sudah menyukai Tao, tapi Baekhyun kembali disaat yang tidak tepat. Baekhyun bukan kembali. Baekhyun hanya datang. Tunggu, Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk datang. Tapi mungkin, pintu itu masih belum ditutup sempurna oleh Kris. Dia hanya memperbolehkan Tao untuk berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka dan dia melihat Baekhyun melewati pintu tersebut. Jika begitu, bukan tidak mungkin dia melihat Baekhyun, _'kan?_

Sesekali dia melihat Kris yang menatap gelasnya dengan pandangan kosong dan bibir bawah yang tergigit. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, sungguh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kris selalu begitu. Dia sudah menegaskan bahwa apa yang sudah dulu tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Apalagi dengan berkata menyesal atau apa— _itu terlambat, Kris._ Dan akhirnya tatapan Baekhyun teralih pada lonceng yang berbunyi ketika pintu yang ada jauh di belakang Kris terbuka.

"Zhoumi gege!"

 _Huang Zitao._

Baekhyun mengamati gadis yang sekarang dengan lucunya memakai jaket tebal berwarna oranye itu. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan senyum yang terpapar disana. Bukan, Tao bukanlah seseorang yang suka dan bahkan mudah tersenyum. Tapi, ketika dia mendatang seorang barista yang Baekhyun dengar bernama _Zhoumi_ itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria.

"Sedang penuh?"

 _Oh. Mereka menggunakan Bahasa Korea?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Hmm, gadis kecil. Sendiri saja? Dimana temanmu yang biasanya? Siapa? Zhang Yiming—"

"Yixing, Ge!" serunya dengan wajah yang menciut.

"Iya, iya. Yixing. Kemana dia?"

"Sedang… entahlah. Aku sedang ingin sendirian saja—" dia menduduki kursi di belakang _coffee brewer_ milik Zhoumisembari membolak-balik menunya, "Aku duduk disini saja."

"Hei, jangan disitu. Aku sedang repot—"

"Tempat lain penuh, Ge. Ya, ya?" pintanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Terlihat jika lelaki bernama Zhoumi itu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Geser sedikit ke samping lemari es itu."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan mematuhi apa kata lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun masih berusaha menguping apa pembicaraan mereka disaat Kris benar-benar tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Tao disana—lelaki itu masih melamun, _actually._ Baekhyun masih memasang telinganya. Dia tertawa kecil ketika Tao memaksa Zhoumi untuk membuatkan coklat panas untuknya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Tao adalah seorang gadis penuh _aegyo_ dan _childish_ begitu.

 _Jadi semuanya hanya topeng?_ Batin Baekhyun sembari terkikik sendirian.

"Zi, aku tadi melihat Kris."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak peduli jika dia kemari bersama seorang gadis?"

"EH?" Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke arah si barista, "Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun tentang dia, Ge. Dia—Yixing bilang dia selalu begitu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukannya Yixing sudah tidak dengannya?"

Tao mengangguk, "Yixing bilang dia baru saja berkenalan dengan lelaki Korea lewat _social media._ Aku lupa namanya. Kim… Kim… Joon… ki? Ah, entahlah."

"Berarti Yixing sudah tidak menyukai Kris, _'kan?_ Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?"

"Aku hanya… Ge, aku bukan orang yang mungkin dilirik olehnya. Ayolah, semua mantannya sangat cantik. Aku? Seorang mahasiswa yang berkutat dengan oli dan sebagainya?"

"Hei, kau cantik. Kalau kau bukan seseorang yang aku anggap sebagai adikku, aku akan mengencanimu." Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya sembari menakar seberapa banyak kopi yang harus ada di cangkirnya, "Tapi kau adikku."

"Dia mengencaniku dan kemudian meninggalkanku? Seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada yang lainnya?"

"Kalau dia begitu—" Zhoumi menyerahkan sebuah nampan pada Tao, "Potong saja lehernya dengan pedangmu. Tolong aku, antar ini ke meja 12. Jun dan Fei sedang sibuk disana."

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan mata yang mendelik, Tao menurut dan mengantarkan kopi tersebut. Baekhyun merasa hatinya senang. Secara tidak langsung Tao mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kris dan keraguannya. Sekarang dia paham mengapa Tao dan Zhoumi menggunakan Bahasa Korea; _agar tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang mereka katakan._ Padahal, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada Baekhyun disana.

"Wu, Yifan." Kata Baekhyun yang memecah lamunan Kris.

"Oh! Apa?"

"Hm… apa jadinya jika Tao bersama lelaki lain?"

"Mak-maksudmu? Tao tidak punya pacar atau semacamnya—"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sembari memutar bola matanya, "Lihat disana."

Kris menoleh. Dia mendapati Tao sedang tertawa setelah rambutnya diusap oleh barista disana. Dan Tao dengan nyamannya duduk di kursi si barista sementara pemiliknya sedang berdiri dan bersandar pada lemari es yang ada di hadapan Tao. Jika dilihat sepintas, posisi mereka benar-benar dekat. Sangat amat dekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat alis Kris yang mengerut dan bibirnya yang terbuka layaknya tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Tao, si gadis yang selalu mementahkan segala macam umpannya sedang tersenyum, bahkan tertawa dengan seorang pria. Baekhyun mulai tertawa kecil saat melihat tangan Kris menggenggam pinggiran meja dengan kuat hingga ujung jarinya memutih. Bahkan Baekhyun mendapati telinga lelaki itu memerah. Benar-benar memerah.

Disaat itu Baekhyun sadar. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak benar-benar menginginkan dia kembali. Jika begitu, tentu Kris akan memberikan reaksi yang sama ketika Baekhyun mengangkat _video call_ dari Chanyeol dua bulan yang lalu—bahkan Kris malah menitipkan salam pada Chanyeol saat itu. Tapi sekarang, reaksinya benar-benar diluar dugaan Baekhyun. Iya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira Kris akan memberikan ekspresi sekeras itu. Baekhyun tahu Kris marah. Marah karena selama ini Tao menolaknya dengan memberikan tanggapan dingin, dan marah ketika melihat Tao meleleh untuk lelaki lain.

"Jadi begitu?" ucap Kris melemah.

"Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tao bersama dia? Si barista itu? Ah, pantas saja…" ucapnya disertai tawa yang nanar.

" _No._ jangan begitu. Kau tidak tahu—"

"Apa karena aku punya banyak mantan hingga dia begitu? Ah…"

"Kris, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Baek, iya, Baek. Dia _karma_ ku. Aku pikir dia akan seperti gadis lain yang mudah aku dapatkan, tapi ternyata, aku yang harus berusaha keras dan terjatuh sendirian."

"AISH! Diam!" seru Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke meja barista. Kedatangan Baekhyun membuat Tao dan Zhoumi mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti. Tentu, dengan wajah yang kesal, secara _random,_ ada orang yang masuk secara tiba-tiba ke meja karyawan begitu.

"Kau—" Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao yang sedang duduk, "Ikut aku."

Dengan langkah kesal dan dengan tangan yang menyeret Tao—yang sedang kebingungan—Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Kris, "Duduk—" dia mendorong Tao yang bingung di tempat duduknya, "Kau!" dia menunjuk Tao, "Kalau kau menyukai Kris juga, jangan sok jual mahal. Beri kesempatan dia berubah. Lagipula Yixing sudah bersama siapa tadi? Kim Joonki—atau entahlah siapa itu. Kau tahu, Kris sudah dengan lembeknya menyesal dan merasa bahwa kau adalah _karma_ nya. Dan kau!" dia menunjuk ke arah Kris, "Ini adalah kesempatan untukmu. Aku sudah baik padamu, _brother._ Jangan sia-siakan dia, atau kubunuh kau. Eh, kau bisa membunuhnya sendiri, Tao." Gadis itu mengambil tas ranselnya, "Aku pergi. Aku sudah membantumu, _'kan?_ Ah, kalau kau cemburu pada si barista itu, tanyakan pada Tao dia siapa. Jangan kau tinggalkan dia! _Bye!_ " ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

 _Bangsat kau, Byun Baekhyun._ Batin Kris yang lagi-lagi meremas ujung meja sembari memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

"Oh, hei." Tao membuka suaranya.

"He-hei."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun?"

"Oh, itu…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa kikuknya percakapan Kris dan Tao di _café_ tadi. Tanpa sadar tawanya meledak dengan sendirinya. Dia puas. Sangat puas. Melihat Tao menjadi malu setelah mendengar apa yang dia katakan, dan melihat Kris yang gugupnya setengah mati.

Langkahnya berbelok ke dalam rumah. Rumah sedang sepi hari itu. Orang tua Chanyeol… entah kemana. Mengurusi bisnisnya mungkin? Tidak tahu. Dan Baekhyun merasa dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk tahu masalah itu. Dia langsung bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya. Suasana dingin membuat badannya sedikit menggigil. Dengan cepat dia meringkuk di bawah selimut yang super tebal itu. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak begitu tahan dengan udara dingin. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Korea akan lebih dingin dari itu.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ditaruh di samping lampu tidur tadi. Dia membukanya dan mendapati grup _Three Little Pigs-_ nya sedang heboh. Ah, dia tidak membukanya sedari tadi meskipun banyak notifikasi. Setelah melakukan _scrolling,_ dia mendapati banyak foto disana. Dan ternyata, hari itu, adalah hari kelulusan dari Minseok. Hari wisudanya. Jujur Baekhyun kecewa karena dia lupa dan terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus barunya. Bahkan dia juga kecewa karena tidak membuka notifikasi grupnya sedari tadi.

Dia melihat foto itu satu-persatu. Dan akhirnya, dia dikejutkan dengan hadirnya seorang Park Chanyeol ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Dia tersenyum. Karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah menjadi salah satu orang terdekat mereka. Memang, Chanyeol bilang, dia sering keluar bersama Jongin, Jongdae, dan bahkan mengajak Sehun. Katanya, mereka berempat menjadi teman dekat. Bahkan, beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin dan Sehun menginap di _apartment_ Chanyeol. Disaat itu, Baekhyun sempat kesal karena semua pesan dan teleponnya tidak digubris. Dan ternyata, mereka bertiga begadang hanya untuk menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola serta bermain _game console._ Disaat itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa lelaki dan perempuan akan sama saja; _tidak bisa diganggu jika sedang bersama teman-temannya._

Baekhyun segera mengirimkan sebuah video singkat untuk Minseok yang baru saja lulus itu. Meskipun dengan rambut yang berantakan dan baju santainya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun berprinsip bahwa apapun yang dilakukan berdasarkan oleh niat dan tujuannya.

Setelah selesai dan disaat dia sedang membalas semua pesannya, tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan _video call_ masuk. _Park Chanyeol._

"Hei…"

" _Noona!"_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol, melainkan Taehyung disana, "Taehyungie?"

" _Noona~ Aku merindukan noona! Taehyung ingin bertemu dengan noona…"_ rengek anak kecil itu.

"Noona juga, Sayang. Chanyeol Hyung dimana?"

" _Hyung? Hyung sedang mengambilkan makan untukku. Tadi Hyung yang melakukan ini dan kemudian pergi untuk mengambilkan makanan."_

"Kalian sedang makan berdua?"

" _Eung! Ini dia! Hyungie~"_

Terlihat Chanyeol meletakkan piring-piring dan kemudian mengangkat Taehyung ke pangkuannya, _"Hei, Baek—"_ lelaki itu mengambil ponsel dari tangan Taehyung untuk mendapatkan sudut yang lebih baik, _"Baru pulang?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalian bisa pergi berdua?"

" _Aku menjemputnya pulang sekolah tadi. Hari ini hari terakhir dia sekolah dan akan libur selama tiga minggu ke depan. Iya 'kan, Kapten?"_

"Kalian akan berlibur?"

" _Yup! Kami akan pergi berdua!"_

"Irinya…" gumam Baekhyun.

" _Tapi noona, kami akan pergi ke—"_

" _Hei! taehyungie!"_

" _EH? Hmm."_ Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian akan pergi kemana?"

" _Jeju? Karena Seoul sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini. Aku pikir Jeju sedikit hangat. Makanya aku mengajak Taehyung kesana."_

"Ah~ aku ingin ikut juga bersama kalian berdua. Menyebalkan."

" _Lain kali saja, Noona!"_

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Anak kecil itu sekarang sedang sibuk makan di pangkuannya. Secara refleks Chanyeol berkata _anak pintar_ sembari mengacak-acak rambut pemandangan seperti itu tentu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum sekaligus iri, _sih._ Dulu hanya Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Taehyung. Sekarang? Apapun yang dikatakan Taehyung selalu tentang _Chanyeol Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, dan Jungkook._ Itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun cemburu.

"Kalian sudah membawa perlengkapan kalian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, _"Yep. Ini kami sudah di bandara juga, Baek. Ini di buffet bandara. Lagipula pesawat masih berangkat satu jam lagi."_

"Sudah membawa jaket? Obat untuk Taehyung? Baju untuk Taehyung? Apapun—"

" _ISH, sudah, Eomma."_

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, _"Aigoo~ pintarnya anak Appa."_

"YA! Kalian berdua!"

Lelaki itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab, _"Baiklah, Baek. Aku makan dulu. Kau bisa meneruskan apa yang kau lakukan. Tidur mungkin?"_

" _You know me that well,_ Chan. Musim dingin begini aku lebih memilih untuk tidur pastinya."

" _Ya sudah. Aku makan dulu. Hei, Taehyungie, say bye dulu pada eomma."_

" _Bye-bye, Eomma! See you really soon!"_

"Hish, kalian. Hati-hati, ya? Jangan lupa memberi kabar jika sudah sampai."

" _Kau akan benar-benar tahu kabar kami nanti. Bye, puppy."_ Ucap Chanyeol sebelum mengakhirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol benar-benar suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan _puppy._ Awalnya dia protes karena itu anak anjing. Anjing. Hewan yang paling sering disebutnya jika dia sedang kesal. Tapi ternyata, dia terbiasa juga. Lagipula, apa dia bisa melarang seorang Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun sendiri ragu untuk itu.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi merasa senang karena mendapati Kris mengirimkan sebuah foto _selca_ dengan wajah cemberut. Bukan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum adalah Tao yang melirik Kris dengan tatapan ganasnya. Dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika membaca pesan dari foto tersebut, _'Menakutkan. Wu Yifan punya kekasih seorang petarung, lagi.'_ Dengan itu Baekhyun yakin bahwa Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya, tentang masa lalunya dengan Kris juga. Dan dengan foto itu juga Baekhyun merasa menjadi seorang _love-mathcer_ paling sukses di dunia.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal. Dia berharap jika Chanyeol akan meneleponnya nanti. Dia yakin jika telepon itu yang akan membangunkannya. Karena Baekhyun tahu dia akan tidur lama dan mungkin akan bangun jika malam nanti. Entah, setiap musim dingin dia selalu melakukan hibernasi. Itu baru jam tiga sore. Dan biasanya Baekhyun akan bangun jam delapan atau sembilan malam, itupun karena ibu Chanyeol menyuruhnya makan. Berulang kali dia meminta maaf pada orang tua Chanyeol karena terlihat malas. Tapi untungnya, keduanya, sangat memaklumi karena mereka tahu jika kegiatan Baekhyun sedang padat-padatnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sembari mengumpulkan rasa kantuknya yang mulai menyerang. Dia merindukan Korea. Merindukan apapun yang ada disana. Suasana, makanan, teman-teman, apalagi Taehyung dan Chanyeol. Semua pikirannya berkecamuk menjadi satu hingga membantunya untuk tidur. Bukan, _hibernasi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia masih tidur dengan posisi yang sama. Dengan menghadap ke arah ponsel yang ada di samping kanannya. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul, dia meraih ponsel dan menghidupkan layarnya.

"Hm? Masih jam enam?" gumamnya dengan mata yang masih lengket itu.

Dia memutar badannya. Ketika melihat apa yang ada di belakang punggung, alisnya mengerut, "Hm? Aku masih sangat mengantuk nampaknya." Dia bergumam sembari membetulkan posisinya.

Gadis itu menguap dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Di dalam hatinya dia mengatakan bahwa _video call_ tadi membuatnya merindukan kedua orang itu dengan dosis yang berlebihan hingga berhalusinasi begitu.

 _Halusinasi, eh?_

 _DUK!_

"ACK!" Baekhyun membuka matanya seketika dan melihat sebuah kaki kecil mendarat di pinggangnya, "Sakit—TUNGGU!"

 _Wait, kedua iblis ini benar-benar disini?_

"YA!" teriak Baekhyun setelah sadar.

"Eung? Hyung…" rengek salah satunya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kami sedang tidur dan kau malah membuat keributan—"

"YA! YA! Bangun kalian berdua!"

 _Yep, Taehyung dan Chanyeol._ Secara hebatnya mereka melakukan teleportasi dari Jeju—eh, benarkah Jeju?—ke China dan bahkan tidur di ranjang Baekhyun dengan nyamannya. Kedua orang itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah bersungut-sungut itu. Jika bisa, Baekhyun mungkin akan menertawakan mereka berdua. Sangat _adorable._ Chanyeol dan Taehyung bangun dengan rambut yang super berantakan dan wajah yang meringsut. Bahkan sekarang Taehyung sendiri mendaratkan badannya pada Chanyeol layaknya seekor koala.

" _Surprise…_ " ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan tawa yang penuh kantuk.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan…"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menahan tangisnya. Aih, sejak kapan Baekhyun berubah cengeng begini, hm? Entah, dia sendiri juga tidak pernah tahu. Yang jelas, dia merasa dibohongi dengan Jeju atau apalah itu. Iya, Jeju. Dan Jeju berakhir di ranjangnya sendiri. Kedua orang itu malah dengan nyamannya tidur disana.

"Hei, hei. kau ini—" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan itu, "Dasar cengeng."

"Aku tidak cengeng." Sergah Baekhyun ditengah ingusnya yang sudah mulai keluar itu.

"Taehyungie? Dia masih mengantuk ternyata—" Chanyeol terkikik, "Maafkan aku sudah berbohong tadi."

"Menyebalkan…"

Lelaki itu mengeratkan Taehyung dipelukannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melewatkan natal dan tahun baru denganmu."

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Masa _internship_ ku sudah selesai sejak empat hari yang lalu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini padamu."

"Jahat…"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebentar, "Maafkan aku. Jangan marah begitu."

Karena Chanyeol bergerak, anak kecil itu terbangun dan duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia mengerjapkan mata dengan polosnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah siap menyambutnya.

"Noona… aku merindukan noona…" rengeknya yang mulai menangis juga.

"Hei, noona disini. Kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung menangis, hm?"

"Aku tidak punya teman disana…"

"Hm?"

Anak kecil itu terus menangis dan terisak. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Merindukan dirinya? Dia tahu itu. Tapi hingga menangis begini? Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang mendekat dan mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung itu.

Hanya dengan gerakan mulutnya dan tanpa suara, Baekhyun bertanya, "Dia… kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Orang tuanya bercerai." Jawabnya dengan cara yang sama.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Dia menahan tangis. Tidak. Baekhyun sudah menangis. Rasanya sakit ketika tahu anak kecil yang paling dekat dengannya itu merasa kesepian dan rapuh begini. Taehyung masih kecil. Dia belum saatnya ditinggalkan begini. Memang, Baekhyun sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan orang tua Taehyung sejak lama. Sejak awal dia mengantarkan Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai akhrnya Baekhyun tahu jika orang tua Taehyung menikah hanya untuk kelangsungan bisnis mereka. Jadi… secara tidak langsung… Taehyung? Taehyung hanyalah anak bisnis belaka.

"Noona disini, sayang…"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun, "Jika Noona pulang nanti, apa Taehyung boleh tinggal bersama Noona?"

"Boleh, sayang. Boleh. Taehyung boleh tinggal bersama Chanyeol hyung dan noona."

Dengan senyumannya, Taehyung memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Anak itu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan bagaimana isakan Taehyung disana. Baginya, Taehyung bukan seperti anak seumurannya. Semua orang mengatakan Taehyung adalah seorang _troublemaker_ dan anak yang nakal. Tapi jika bersama Baekhyun—dan Chanyeol—Taehyung adalah anak yang manis dan penurut. Baekhyun tahu, dibalik keceriannya itu Taehyung merahasiakan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya yang berantakan. Bahkan dulu sebelum mengenal Chanyeol, Taehyung mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya lupa untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Disaat seperti itu, Taehyung masih berpikir dengan polosnya bahwa orang tuanya sibuk mencari uang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di tahun depan. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Baekhyun pergi mengajak Taehyung seharian kemanapun anak kecil itu inginkan. Meskipun akhirnya selama tiga hari berikutnya hanya mengkonsumsi _ramyeon_ instan karena uangnya habis.

"Taehyungie," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendudukkan Taehyung di pangkuannya, "Makan dulu, ya? Kita tunggu noona di bawah. Noona harus mandi dulu."

"Noona belum mandi? Ish…"

 _Okay, Taehyung yang menyebalkan sudah kembali dalam sekejap._

"Kalian! Sudah membohongiku sekarang malah menggodaku begitu."

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, "Sebenarnya, ketika kami melakukan _video call_ tadi, kami sudah di China. Tapi kau dengan bodohnya tidak curiga."

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun tadi."

"Iya, iya. Sudah. Mandi dulu, Baek." Chanyeol berdiri dan menggendong Taehyung, "Kami tunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

"Noona~ noona~"

Ini kebiasaan Taehyung. Duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun dan memainkan ujung rambut gadis tersebut. Sekarang, mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah. Sedari tadi Taehyung tidak mau pergi dari dekapan Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika makan malam tiba, anak itu meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya. Baekhyun sadar, betapa kesepiannya Taehyung di Korea selama dia tinggalkan dua bulan ini. Sedikit rasa bersalah menggelayuti benaknya. Disaat terpuruk, dia tidak ada di sisi anak lelaki itu, bahkan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Dan untungnya sekarang, dia bisa menghabiskan libur musim dinginnya bersama.

"Ish, jangan menjambak rambut noona." Ujar Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang sekarang terkikik itu.

"Noona."

"Hm?"

"Noona benar-benar memperbolehkan Taehyung tinggal bersama noona?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Taehyung harus menjadi anak yang baik."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Memangnya Taehyung bisa?"

"Bisa. Taehyung bisa menjadi anak yang baik. Iya _'kan,_ Appa?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saa datang dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Iya apanya? Kau membicarakan Appa, hm?"

"YA! Jangan membiasakan dia memanggil kita dengan Appa dan Eomma." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"EH? Kenapa? Apa salahnya?" sergah Chanyeol.

"Eung? Noona tidak suka, ya? Maaf… Taehyung hanya ingin memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan seperti itu. Maaf, Noona…" ucapnya lirih sembari memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

 _Crap._

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, "Bagus. Itu topik sensitif, Bodoh. Biarkan saja." Ucapnya dengan hanya dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara itu.

"AH! Maaf. Maaf. Aku lupa. Maaf!" balas Baekhyun dengan cara yang sama.

Karena Taehyung tidak bergerak sama sekali, maka Baekhyun menegakkan badan anak kecil tersebut, "Taehyungie, apa besok lusa sebaiknya kita belanja untuk keperluan natal?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Hmm…" balas Taehyung datar.

"Hei." Chanyeol mengangkat Taehyung dan mendudukkan anak kecil itu di pangkuannya, "Eomma bertanya padamu, Kapten. Apa itu jawaban yang bagus?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan kepala yang tertunduk, "Bukan…"

"Taehyungie, Appa sedang bicara padamu. Tidak baik berbicara tanpa memperhatikan orangnya begitu."

"Hmm…"

"Taehyungie. Hei, Appa sedang bicara."

"Tapi Appa—hm? Appa…"

Anak kecil itu memeluk Chanyeol erat. Sekarang dia sadar apa maksud Chanyeol. _Yup,_ dia diperbolehkan untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Appa dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan kata Eomma. Untung saja Taehyung anak yang pintar. Mungkin jika itu Kyungsoo, butuh dua hari untuk mengerti.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Dia mendelik dan menjulurkan lidahnya sembari menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara dengan kata-kata _satu kosong untukku, Byun Baekhyun! Dia anakku! Jangan disentuh!_

Baekhyun membalas dengan cara yang sama, "Dia juga butuh seorang Eomma, kau Park Chanyeol! Jangan memanjakannya atau kubunuh kau, Bajingan!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendelik, "NAH! Jangan berkata kasar di depannya atau kau kugantung di gerbang depan kampusmu!"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan memasang senyumannya yang paling manis, "Bagaimana? Kita belanja untuk natal besok lusa. Apa Taehyungie ikut?"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Ikut, Eomma!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

 _Okay, feels like I have a son right now. Really… can I be a good parent for him? Is this a new problem for me?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Udah** _ **kepanjangan sih ya cerita ini?**_

 _ **Udah kecium endingnya sih~**_

 _ **Ada sarankah? Kasih saran yak~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini chapter ke 17-nya~**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau akan mengadopsi Taehyung?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

"Taehyung?" sejenak Chanyeol melihat ke arah Taehyung yang sedang menunggu Baekhyun membuatkan susu di dapur, "Tidak, Eomma. Itu tidak akan bisa. Dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah bersama kami. Itu saja."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu. Dia mengerti mengapa ibunya bertanya begitu. Bukan karena tidak setuju, justru ibunya mendukung sepenuhnya. Mungkin, masih hangat di benak ibunya bagaimana kesepiannya Chanyeol ketika masih seumuran Taehyung dulu. Ah, Chanyeol kecil hanya bermain dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan Luhan, yang usianya sebenarnya juga tidak terpaut jauh. Kesibukan dari orang tuanya juga membuat Chanyeol sedikit menjaga jarak dulu. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tetaplah tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut; bahkan dengan semua keputusan dari orang tuanya yang menghendaki bagaimana jalan masa depan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" tanya ibunya.

"Justru karena aku merasa kasihan, makanya aku melakukan ini, Eomma. Aku mengizinkan dia memperlakukan kami seperti orang tuanya sendiri walaupun tidak berstatus sebagai anak kami."

Ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "Eomma menghargai keputusanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Eomma juga bangga padamu—" ekspresi lembut itu berubah menjadi horor kemudian, "Tapi jika kau memperlakukan dia dengan buruk, Eomma akan memenggal kepalamu."

Sejenak Chanyeol terkejut dan bergidik ngeri, " _Evil mom is logging in._ " gerutunya.

"Eomma mendengarmu, Park Chanyeol." Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum lagi ketika Taehyung berjalan menuju ke arah Chanyeol, "Taehyungie, kemari, Sayang. Duduk dengan halmeoni _._ "

Chanyeol melihat ekspresi malu dan takut dari Taehyung. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi melihat seseorang yang tidak dekat denganmu dan memintamu untuk duduk di sampingnya tampaknya memang sedikit menakutkan. Apalagi dengan seorang wanita seperti ibu Chanyeol… bahkan Baekhyun saja masih ragu-ragu untuk itu.

Taehyung terlihat meringsut dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, "Ma…" ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Hei, sana." Jawab Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah kecil dan sikapnya yang malu-malu, Taehyung berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ibu Chanyeol. Sikap itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil, jarang mereka melihat Taehyung yang kikuk dan malu-malu begitu.

"Hei, bukannya dia seumuran dengan Jimin?" tanya ibu Chanyeol sembari mengusap-usap rambut Taehyung.

"Taehyung lebih muda dua bulan. Eh, iya _'kan?_ " tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya—dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Besok lusa Luhan dan Jimin akan datang kemari. Dia baru saja menelepon Eomma karena dia mendapat jatah libur untuk Natal dan tahun baru."

"Benarkah? Dia belum mengabariku sama sekali—" gumam Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang dia kemari dengan calon suaminya dan mengenalkannya pada Eomma."

" _WHAT?_ Oh Sehun?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia temanku selama menjadi _intern_ , Eomma. Kami menjadi bawahan noona selama di rumah sakit."

"Berarti dia lebih muda?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hish, awas saja kalau Luhan salah pilih lagi." Gumam wanita itu.

 _Crap._

Chanyeol tahu bagaimana over protektifnya sang ibu jika sudah menyangkut Luhan. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ketika dengan buru-buru Luhan memutuskan untuk menikah dan ibunya sangat menentang. Luhan sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, bisa dikatakan begitu. Apalagi sifat Luhan dan ibunya sebelas-dua belas; _sassy._ Sekarang, ada Baekhyun pula. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana riuhnya rumah jika mereka sudah saling dekat nanti.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya mengajak Taehyung untuk sekadar berinteraksi. Taehyung, adalah anak kecil yang mudah lengket jika didekati dengan cara yang benar. Dan nampaknya, ibu Chanyeol sudah menemukan cara yang tepat hingga sekarang Taehyung sudah dengan cerewetnya bercerita tentang bagaimana sekolahnya dan apa saja yang diikutinya selama di Korea. Bahkan Taehyung juga menceritakan bagaimana cara mengajar Baekhyun dan kemana saja biasanya mereka berjalan-jalan. Tak lupa Taehyung membahas tentang _Kookie—_ yang kemudian ibu Chanyeol menanyakan siapa Kookie pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Taehyungie, apa Taehyungie mau pergi bersama Halmeoni?"

"Eung? Kemana?"

"Menjemput Harabeoji di bandara. Ikut?"

Anak lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga duduk disana. Ah, tentu saja. Diterima di sebuah keluarga yang dulunya saling menyibukkan diri sehingga melupakan bagaimana rasanya sebuah kehangatan. Istilahnya, ada simbiosis mutualisme disana. Taehyung membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan keluarga Chanyeol membutuhkan obyek untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang yang selama ini beku itu. Sebenarnya ada Jimin yang seumuran dengan Taehyung juga, tapi karena Jimin menetap di Korea, maka orang tua Chanyeol jarang bertemu. Meskipun kata ibu Chanyeol sifat Taehyung dan Jimin hampir sama.

Taehyung lebih memilih untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan _Papa,_ dan Baekhyun dengan _Mama._ Sepertinya dia ingin membedakan orang tua dan 'orang tua'-nya. Tentu, anak kecil itu masih dan pasti merindukan kedua orang tua kandungnya, tapi untuk sementara waktu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk tidak membahas bagaimana keadaan orang tua kandung dari Taehyung. Mereka berdua juga berharap jika orang tua kandung Taehyung menyadari bahwa anak lelakinya membutuhkan mereka lebih dari yang lainnya.

"Pa, Ma!" Taehyung berlari dan menyusup di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Bolehkah?" tanyanya seakan meminta izin pada mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Boleh, Sayang. Jangan merepotkan Halmeoni, _'kay?_ "

"Eung! Siap, Ma!"

Taehyung akhirnya pergi dengan tangan di genggaman ibu Chanyeol. Dengan perginya kedua orang tersebut, maka hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di rumah—dan beberapa pekerja disana. Mereka berdua masih duduk di ruang tengah, dengan suasana yang diam karena mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. _Tentang mereka dan Taehyung, tentu saja._

"Hei." ucap Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Ingin mendinginkan otak sejenak?"

"Kemana?"

" _PC Bang._ "

.

.

.

"Kau belum pernah melawanku dengan _game_ strategi begini, _'kan?_ Lihat saja." Ancam Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang duduk di bilik sebelahnya.

"Timku punya level yang tinggi, _girl._ Jangan bangga dulu—"

"HAH! Lihat! Aku punya level yang paling tinggi di antara semua pemain. Masih mengelak juga?"

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Taruhan _game_ kali ini sebenarnya sepele—tapi Chanyeol mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Lagipula baru pertama kali ini dia menemui seorang gadis _gamers_ parah begini. Level Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja, dia yang menantang di permainan ini. Dan begitu dia _login,_ dia cukup terkejut dengan status Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi pemain senior—bahkan bertuliskan _legend_ disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sekadar _senior_. Dua atau tiga tingkat di bawah Baekhyun.

"Ingat, kita bertaruh untuk ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah sibuk dengan layar bergambar beberapa makhluk yang sedang perang itu.

"Hish, berisik."

"Cih, akui saja kalau kau kalah, Chanyeol-ssi."

Mereka bermain dengan orang-orang yang ada disana. Di sebuah _PC Bang_ dekat kampus Baekhyun yang memang disediakan untuk para _gamers._ Chanyeol bilang, dulu, ketika dia ke China dan sedang suntuk, dia akan datang kesana. Seorang Park Chanyeol juga terkenal sebagai _gamers_ hebat disana. Tapi Byun Baekhyun… sepertinya _a whole new level._

Chanyeol benar-benar ambisius dan tidak bisa diganggu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun melemparkan ejekannya dan dibalas dengan kata-kata seperti _'bangsat kau Byun—'_ dan semacamnya. Begitu. Iya, begitu cara mereka berkencan. Jika di rumah—di _apartment—_ mereka lebih memilih untuk duduk di ruang tengah dengan _console_ di tangan dan umpatan yang tidak ada hentinya terdengar dari sana.

" _Get lost,_ Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun setelah memenangkan _game-_ nya yang berjalan selama 45 menit itu.

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah gadis itu dan kemudian menarik kepala Baekhyun ke bawah ketiaknya, "Sombong!" ucapnya.

Beberapa orang disana menyadari bahwa ternyata akun bernama _GamerAeri_ itu seorang gadis. Dan banyak orang disana mulai berbisik tentang kemampuan Baekhyun bermain _game_ tersebut. Tidak heran _sih,_ Baekhyun sendiri seorang _gamers_ terkenal untuk _game_ strategi seperti itu. Akun bernama _GamerAeri_ sudah terkenal dan ditakuti di Korea. Banyak yang tidak tahu jika orang di belakang semuanya adalah seorang gadis. Banyak di antara mereka terkejut ketika tahu kenyataan tersebut, karena jika diingat-ingat lagi, gaya bermain Baekhyun lebih sadis daripada _gamers_ laki-laki.

"ACK! Kau punya hutang, Chan. Ayo!"

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol dari _PC Bang_ tersebut. Dengan wajah kesalnya Chanyeol menuruti kemana Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi. Ah, sebenarnya lelaki itu sudah tahu Baekhyun akan mengajak kemana. Ke sebuah kedai yang menjual semacam _dimsum_ dan makanan yang dikukus lainnya. Sedangkan sebenarnya, jika Chanyeol menang, Baekhyun harus menurut kemanapun Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi—ke sebuah tempat _junk food._

Setelah sampai mereka mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku disana. Chanyeol, yang memang kalah taruhan, harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Padahal, _for God sake,_ dia ingin memakan _burger_ dengan isi _bacon_ yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menginginkan itu sejak dari Korea. Dia masih ingat hampir setiap hari dia mampir kesana ketika tinggal di China. Dan kemudian Chanyeol kembali dari memesan dengan wajah yang mengkerut hingga Baekhyun harus membujuknya.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmm."

"Hih, sensitif!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol perlahan, "Kau tidak pernah mengalah jika bermain _game._ Ini baru pertama kalinya aku menang."

"Iya, iya."

"Jangan marah begitu, Chanyeol-ah." Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi, "Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengirimkan pesan kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang mulai mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele begini. Tidak boleh. Pikiran Chanyeol langsung melayang pada hal yang sebenarnya mengganggu otaknya beberapa saat ini. Dengan keadaan mereka yang masih suka berdebat akan hal kecil begini, tentu tanggung jawab besar sulit untuk dilakukan. Hingga akhirnya, dia membuka suara.

"Hei." Dia, Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang masih mengerut itu menyusupkan rambutnya di lekukan leher Baekhyun, "Lupakan permainan tadi. Aku bukan memikirkan itu sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"Hm… aku memikirkan masalah Taehyung."

"Apanya?"

" _I just… feel insecure. With everything._ Sepertinya kita harus mengubah semua kebiasaan kita. Apa kau sadar kita masih benar-benar suka berdebat akan hal kecil bahkan masalah yang sangat sepele? Seperti yang baru saja. Itu salahku _sih._ Tapi… dengan usia kita dan ada Taehyung, kita masih berkeliaran di _PC Bang—_ "

"Kau yang mengajakku."

"Iya semua salahku." Ucap Chanyeol menghindari perdebatan.

"Eh, tapi aku mengikutimu, _sih._ Jadi sama saja." Baekhyun menghela nafas sembari memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang memainkan jarinya, "Hm… aku pikir, paling tidak kita berhenti bersikap seperti ini jika ada Taehyung. Jika tidak ada anak itu… kita bisa menjadi diri kita sendiri."

" _Like a free bastard who's flying everywhere?_ "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, " _Ah, fuck you,_ Chanyeol-ah."

" _No. I'm the one who will fuck you someday—_ "

"YA! Kau ini." Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Baekhyun, "Dan aku bisa mengumpat kapanpun jika tidak ada dia—aku pikir begitu."

"Dasar, _cursing machine._ "

"Kau juga, Bajingan."

Mereka tertawa lagi. Sekarang mereka membicarakan liputan sepak bola yang ditayangkan disana. Liputan itu menyiarkan bagaimana tim kesayangan Baekhyun, _Chelsea,_ baru saja menghajar _Manchester United,_ tim kesukaan Chanyeol, dengan skor yang telak. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebunya mendepat Chanyeol dengan sumpit yang melayang kemana-mana.

Selalu begitu. Meskipun mereka memiliki selera yang sama, tapi diantara hal yang sama itu masih banyak perbedaan. Bagi kebanyakan pasangan, perbedaan itu yang membuat mereka sering bertengkar. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua membuat perbedaan itu menjadi sebuah tantangan bahkan sebuah ejekan. Keduanya memiliki sifat dasar yang sama hingga selalu cocok dalam segala hal—termasuk dalam menilai orang lain.

Ketika mereka masih membicarakan siapa juara liga Inggris tahun ini, Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita yang tidak lama duduk disana dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk makan.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Hm?"

"Gadis itu, yang memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu sedari tadi memperhatikanmu—" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut, "YA! YA! Jangan dilihat juga!" seru Baekhyun.

"Dia tersenyum padaku. Cantik juga."

"Tapi sepertinya hidungnya plastik—"

"Lebih baik dari hidungmu yang pasti."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Kurang ajar! Dekati sana! Minta nomor _handphone_ nya kalau perlu." Ucapnya kesal.

"Kalau aku benar-benar mendapatkannya, apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

 _Bangsat!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang super mengejek. Jujur Baekhyun kesal dan ingin marah, tapi rasa gengsinya terlampau besar untuk mengakui itu.

"A-ah, kau tak mungkin bisa!"

"Kau meragukanku?" Chanyeol menaruh sumpitnya dan berdiri, "Lihat saja."

Darah Baekhyun serasa mengalir ke otaknya. Bisa dipastikan telinganya merah sekarang. Bahkan sumpit yang dipegangnya sudah siap untuk dipatahkan. Belum, Chanyeol belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia hanya berdiri untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya, dan kemudian… duduk lagi. Itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga.

"Kenapa duduk lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Karena wajahmu sudah memerah. Dan bahkan jika aku pergi kesana, kau akan menamparku atau bahkan menghajarku. Ayolah, Baek. Gadis seperti itu sudah bukan lagi tipe idealku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Perlu kujelaskan lagi? _Bodoh._ " Chanyeol mengambil _dimsum_ dan memasukkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Baekhyun, "Aku memang menyukai gadis yang lemah lembut atau bahkan feminin begitu. Tapi, percuma. Gadis seperti itu membuatku repot. Dia tidak bisa mengumpat, tidak bisa bermain _game console,_ tidak bisa aku ajak pergi ke _PC Bang,_ dan bahkan dia tidak bisa menghajar pencuri sendirian."

"Kau—"

" _By the way_ menghajar pencuri sendirian terdengar hina, hm?" Chanyeol tertawa sembari mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, "Percuma, Baek. Percuma wajah cantik dan lembut kalau dia tidak bisa membuat aku menjadi diriku sendiri dan cenderung palsu. Aku hanya butuh orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Sekarang bukan saatnya tergantung dengan kata _suka,_ tapi berdasarkan kata _butuh._ "

"Tapi kau dulu menyukai Kyungri—"

"Hei, apa harus kujelaskan lagi? Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai menyukaimu sejak aku melihat sifat dan sikapmu yang mandiri. Dan disaat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh menilai orang dari fisiknya saja—seperti yang aku lakukan selama ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku sejak dulu?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakannya sejak… ah! Sejak aku mengobatimu di rumah sakit setelah kau menghajar pencuri itu. Aku mengatakan mengapa aku bersikap lembut pada Kyungri, karena aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Jika saja noona tidak datang saat itu, mungkin aku sudah bersamamu lebih cepat."

Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang ada di sampingnya dengan mata yang menyempit dan kemudian tertawa. Mereka belum pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu. Jujur memang sebenarnya mereka membutuhkan topik begitu, tapi mereka lebih sering membicarakan barang lain seperti sepak bola, _game,_ atau tayangan televisi lainnya. Tidak masalah, _sih._ Tapi jujur, Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol yang terbuka begini. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu siapa seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa alasan Chanyeol memilih dirinya yang serba kekurangan begitu.

"Aku ingin meralat ucapanku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Yang mana?"

"Hmm… kau cantik, Baek. Jangan salah paham dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

"Kau laki-laki—ACK!" Chanyeol mengaduh karena Baekhyun mengetukkan kedua sumpit ke kepalanya, "Sakit!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali memperhatikan gadis tadi. Kemudian dia tersenyum, dengan ekspresi super mengejeknya layaknya mengatakan _'Get lost, you bitch!'._ Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol menarik. Sangat menarik hingga banyak gadis lain yang menginginkannya. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang baru saja, membuat Baekhyun merasa dirinya menang. Menang karena lelaki tersebut lebih memilih dirinya dibanding yang lain.

Disaat mereka sedang bercanda, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang anak kecil memasuki kedai itu dan berlari kesana, "PA! MA!"

 _Taehyung._

"EH?" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menyambut anak kecil tersebut, "Siapa yang mengantarkanmu kemari, Taehyungie? Tidak melarikan diri dari halmeoni, _'kan?_ "

Anak kecil itu menggeleng, "Tadi harabeoji yang mengantarkanku kemari dan harabeoji pulang."

"Aigoo." Baekhyun mengangkat Taehyung dan mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya, "Mau _dimsum?_ " Taehyung mengangguk, "Ah."

"Taehyung mau _dimsum_ Papa—" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh sembari menunjuk makanan milik Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh, Taehyungie. Nanti bisa tersedak. Telan dulu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Taehyung mengangguk. Anak kecil itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada Baekhyun sembari mengayunkan kakinya. Sesekali dia melihat kesana-kemari dan menunjuk apa yang menarik baginya. Jika mulutnya kosong, maka dia akan menunjuk makanan mana yang dia mau dan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol akan menyuapinya. Sekarang sangat terlihat jika Taehyung akan menjadi _spoiled brat_ nantinya.

"Ma, kenapa orang itu melihat ke arah Papa dari tadi?" tanya Taehyung sembari menunjuk ke arah gadis tadi.

"Nah, Taehyung saja tahu, Chan." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Apa noona itu menyukai Papa? Tidak boleh!" anak itu menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Papa akan menikah dengan Mama, _'kan?_ Tidak dengan noona itu?"

 _Damn. Chanyeol baru ingat. Pernikahan._

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tengah sembari mengganti _channel_ apa yang menarik. Dia masih menunggu Baekhyun memandikan Taehyung yang sedari tadi susah untuk dibujuk. Chanyeol sadar jika Taehyung berubah menjadi manja. Sangat amat manja. Dan dia memaklumi—ah, bahkan menikmati itu. Pikirannya tertuju pada sebuah topik yang ditanyakan Taehyung sore tadi. _Menikah._ Sebenarnya orang tuanya, dan orang tua Baekhyun, tidak menyuruhnya untuk menikah cepat—lagi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tapi justru itu mengganggu otaknya. Jujur dia tidak ingin terburu-buru, dan ingin menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dulu. Lagipula mereka baru berkencan juga. Ayolah, dia masih muda. Apalagi Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah Baekhyun harus lulus atau belum—tapi dia merasa ada yang janggal. Sekarang, menikah atau belum tidak ada bedanya. Mereka sudah tinggal seatap dan bahkan sekarang sudah ada Taehyung yang bisa dianggap menjadi anak mereka. _But,_ dengan menikah akan menjadi lebih baik, _'kan?_

Lamunannya menjadi buyar ketika Taehyung yang baru saja mandi langsung berlari dan menubruk badannya, "Papa!" serunya.

"Sudah mandi? Mama? Dimana?"

"Di atas. Mama bilang Mama harus mandi lagi karena Taehyung membuat Mama basah kuyup. Taehyung nakal _'kan,_ Pa?"

 _Astaga, kenapa anak ini lucu sekali!_ Batin Chanyeol ketika melihat Taehyung bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Nakal. Nakal sekali!" ucapnya sembari memeluk Taehyung yang tertawa itu.

"Papa."

"Hm?"

"Kapan Papa dan Mama menikah?"

"Tidak tahu. Masih lama mungkin?"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, "Jika Papa dan Mama sudah menikah nanti, apa Taehyung tetap boleh tinggal bersama? Hm… Taehyung tahu jika Papa dan Mama akan punya anak sendiri nanti. Tidak seperti Taehyung—"

Dengan perasaan tidak teganya, Chanyeol menjawab, "Taehyung-ah, lebih baik adik laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Hm?"

"Adik perempuan saja, ya? Jadi… Papa punya anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Kau akan menjadi seorang _oppa,_ Kapten."

"Tapi itu masih lama _'kan,_ Pa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Taehyung masih belum ingin punya _dongsaeng…_ "

"Tenang. Itu masih lama, Kapten."

Chanyeol tahu, Taehyung masih ingin menjadi satu-satunya untuk mereka berdua. Jujur dia tidak tega. Jika mengingat bagaimana ibu Taehyung dengan cueknya membiarkan Taehyung pergi bersamanya. Chanyeol mengira ibunya akan curiga dengan seorang pria yang mengajak anaknya pergi ke luar negeri begitu. Tapi ternyata, ibu Taehyung memperbolehkan Taehyung pergi dengan entengnya. Dengan kejadian itu, Chanyeol semakin bertekad untuk membawa anak kecil itu tinggal bersamanya. Untuk masalah adopsi dan semacamnya, dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Atau mungkin akan melakukan itu suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan _sweater_ dan celana selututnya. Entah mengapa di cuaca yang dingin begitu Baekhyun masih menggunakan celana pendek. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa, dan merasa nyaman dengan itu. Gadis itu menyapa ayah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di meja makan dan bahkan ayah Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Serasa Chanyeol menjadi menantu ayahnya sendiri jika sudah begini. Tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan membawakan dua gelas cokelat panas disana.

"Ini untukmu, Chan. Dan ini untukmu, Taehyungie." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Mama?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mama… minum dengan Papa saja."

Jujur. Jujur Baekhyun bergidik jijik jika harus berkata dengan panggilan itu. Apalagi Chanyeol sekarang menggodanya dengan panggilan _Mama_ jika sedang berdua. Tapi setelah memanggil begitu… Chanyeol lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gadis bodoh_ atau bahkan _idiot._

"Tidak." Taehyung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan meraih gelasnya, "Mama dengan Taehyung saja."

"Hei, Mama dengan Papa. Bukan dengan Taehyung." Goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Dengan Taehyung—"

"YA YA—"

"Tidak boleh!" sergah Chanyeol lagi.

Taehyung mengerut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Ma…" rengeknya.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini." Baekhyun bergumam sembari menarik Taehyung ke dekapannya, "Jangan menggodanya begitu, Chanyeol-ah. Kalau dia menangis aku juga yang repot."

"Hehe—maafkan Papa, Taehyung-ah."

"Tidak mau!" seru Taehyung sembari menangkis tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Ayolah—"

"Tidak mau—MAMAAA!"

Dan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun terjadi. Taehyung menangis dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ingin rasanya dia memukul Chanyeol tapi itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan. Chanyeol sendiri? Dia dengan puas tertawa ketika Taehyung mulai berteriak dan merengek. Baekhyun mulai menghadapi realita bagaimana punya keluarga sendiri. Tidak bisa dibayangkan sama sekali karena dia harus mengurus dua orang anak kecil—Taehyung dan Chanyeol. Mungkin, secara tidak sadar dia menjalankan perannya. Secara tidak sadar—karena sebenarnya Chanyeol menyuruhnya ini itu dan dia selalu menurut. Dia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Dia tidak menyadari kehidupannya akan berbalik dalam waktu singkat. Hanya beberapa bulan saja.

Park Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Mulai dari dirinya yang sulit mencari uang hingga melepaskan semua pekerjaan sampingannya. Bahkan sekarang dia harus dipanggil _Mama_ oleh Taehyung, padahal itu tidak pernah terbersit pada benaknya sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak pernah.

"Hei, Papa minta maaf, Taehyung-ah." Bujuk Chanyeol.

Dengan _adorable-_ nya, Taehyung melirik Chanyeol, "Benarkah? Taehyung memaafkan Papa." Ucapnya yang kemudian beralih menuju Chanyeol lagi.

" _Oh, my God._ Benar-benar pilih kasih dan datang padaku kalau butuh saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Semua tergantung favorit dan prioritas, Nona Byun." Ucap Chanyeol.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Ah, tidak pernah selama ini, selama dia mengenal Taehyung, dia menjadi yang kedua. Dan semenjak Chanyeol datang, Taehyung selalu memihak Chanyeol. Serasa apa saja yang ada di hadapannya berisi Park Chanyeol. Memang _sih,_ Baekhyun mengakui jika Chanyeol bisa membuat Taehyung merasa dimanjakan sekaligus membuatnya lebih patuh. Lelaki itu selalu berkata dengan tegas jika Taehyung sudah melakukan kesalahan, setelah itu, setelah Taehyung tahu apa salahnya, Chanyeol akan dengan segera memanjakannya lagi. Iya, siklusnya seperti itu hingga Baekhyun terkadang merasa tersisih. Bukan tersisih dalam hal negatif, tapi merasa menjadi orang ketiga diantara Chanyeol dan Taehyung.

Gadis itu membiarkan Chanyeol bercanda dengan Taehyung sembari memainkan ponselnya. Dia membuka pesan dari Jongdae yang baru saja masuk. Ketika membaca isinya, dia langsung menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak tahu benar-benar bisa menyanggupinya atau tidak.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Hm?"

"Jongdae baru saja memberikan kabar padaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku terpilih menjadi wakil kampus untuk mengikuti semacam liga mahasiswa untuk Taekwondo. Mungkin masih empat atau lima bulan lagi. Tapi aku harus berlatih penuh untuk itu. Apa aku harus menyanggupinya?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu, Baekhyun sudah menduga Chanyeol akan melarangnya. Berlatih untuk kompetisi pasti akan lama. Apalagi itu akan diselenggarakan untuk seluruh universitas dan sekolah di Korea. Tentu saja musuhnya tidak main-main. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan punya alasan kuat untuk melarang dia mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Jika mengikutinya, maka dia akan jarang di rumah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Taehyung berdua.

"Kalau kau tidak memperbolehkannya, aku akan mundur—"

"YA! Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu! Diselenggarakan dimana?"

"Entah, aku masih belum tahu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada televisi yang masih menyala, "Awas saja kau kalah kompetisi. Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"EH?" mata Baekhyun berbinar ketika mendengar hal tersebut, "Kau mengizinkan aku untuk mengikutinya?"

"Untuk apa aku melarangmu?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya heran, "Asal nilaimu tidak turun dan kau jaga kesehatan saja sudah cukup. Dan kau lebih baik memenangkan kompetisi itu karena kau akan mengorbankan waktu dan tenagamu nanti."

"AAAH! Terima kasih!" serunya sembari mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlebihan—"

"Ih, menyebalkan."

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti, Baek. Kenapa kau meminta izin padaku? Itu hak mu secara penuh untuk mengikuti kompetisi tersebut."

"Aku pikir… jika aku mengikuti kompetisi itu, aku akan jarang di rumah dan meninggalkan kalian berdua—ah, aku akan berusaha pulang cepat jika sudah latihan nanti."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja. Aku dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku memulai kuliah spesialisku sekitar enam bulan lagi. Selama itu, aku akan di rumah untuk membantu Appa mengawasi bisnisnya. Jadi, santai saja. Kau lebih baik konsentrasi ke kuliah dan kompetisimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa berpikir harus meminta izin pada Chanyeol begitu. Baginya, dan entah mengapa, Chanyeol menjadi orang yang tepat untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Padahal sebelumnya, dia selalu memutuskan apapun sendirian. Istilahnya lebih mandiri daripada sekarang. Tapi dia sadar, dengan adanya Chanyeol, dia lebih belajar bagaimana mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Karena… dulu, Baekhyun adalah orang yang super ceroboh dan gegabah.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sama. Lelaki itu juga selalu meminta pendapat Baekhyun ketika melakukan sesuatu dan memutuskan apapun. Bahkan hal-hal sepele seperti pakaian saja dia bertanya pada gadis tersebut. Mereka berdua secara tidak sadar melakukan hal tersebut. Dan secara tidak sadar pula mereka bergantung satu sama lain.

Mereka bertiga masih pada posisi yang sama. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang menempelkan punggungnya pada Chanyeol juga. Mereka menikmati acara televisi yang sudah berbau natal yang memang dua hari lagi datang. Kemarin, Taehyung sudah dengan rakusnya meminta ini itu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dituruti juga oleh keduanya. Benar-benar, Taehyung benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang _spoiled brat._ Memang _sih,_ Taehyung tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut dan keduanya menganggap itu wajar. Meskipun Baekhyun sebenarnya sering membatasi apa yang diinginkan Taehyung. Tapi cerdiknya, Taehyung selalu merengek pada Chanyeol jika Baekhyun melarang. Dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol tidak pernah menolaknya.

"Hei, aku akan membawa Taehyung naik. Dia sudah tertidur." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh? Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol pergi menuju kamar mereka dan menidurkan Taehyung disana. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol kembali. Dengan sepiring makanan di tangannya.

" _Macaron?_ " tanyanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

" _I'd love to._ Hei, kemana Abeoji dan Eomoni?"

"Sedang di kamar. Istirahat mungkin? Appa dan Eomma selalu begitu. Karena itu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan keduanya—"

"Tidak usah dibahas—"

"Makanya aku tidak mau Taehyung begitu nanti jika kita tinggal bersamanya."

Baekhyun tertunduk, "Tapi aku akan sibuk setelah ini…" gumamnya.

"Sempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Barang sebentar saja. Dulu aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku secara penuh karena kebiasaan mereka yang seperti ini. Pulang bekerja dan ya… langsung istirahat tanpa menanyakan bagaimana hariku. Bisa dibilang aku tumbuh sendiri—tidak, bersama noona."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Dulu dia juga mengalami hal serupa. Meskipun ibunya masih menemaninya. Tapi paling tidak hampir mirip dan Baekhyun bisa memahami. Mau tidak mau dia harus memberikan perhatiannya pada Taehyung walaupun akan sibuk nanti. Anak kecil itu sudah cukup mengalami masalah yang berat dan Baekhyun tidak mau itu terus terjadi. Bisa dibilang diantara mereka bertiga—Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Taehyung—Taehyung lah yang paling tidak beruntung. Sebelum orang tuanya bercerai, Taehyung sudah mengalami apa yang pernah dialami oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan yang membuat Taehyung tidak lebih beruntung adalah karena orang tuanya harus berpisah disaat dia membutuhkan perhatian secara ekstra.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan menikah denganku, _'kan?_ "

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengunyah _macaron_ nya itu langsung terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Menikah?"

"Iya. Memangnya kita akan bertahan dengan status seperti ini terus-menerus? Aku berkencan denganmu karena tujuan itu, _Bodoh._ "

"YA! Bisa tidak menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa harus memanggil _bodoh_ dan sebagainya?"

"Tidak."

"Kurang ajar—"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku tidak tahu itu kapan, Baek. Tapi… jujur aku memikirkan hal tersebut akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi itu masih jauh, Chan. Masih sangat lama untuk memikirkan tentang menikah dan sebagainya."

"Iya _sih._ Kau masih harus lulus dan mengejar impianmu. Tapi, jujur Baek, aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu bekerja jika kita menikah nanti."

" _What?_ Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau mau anak kita seperti Taehyung?"

 _Checkmate._

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Ancaman itu langsung menghantui pikirannya. Mungkin impiannya sebagai seorang _engineer_ akan terhenti jika Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya begitu. Tapi bukan berarti dia di rumah saja, _'kan?_

"Tapi, Chan—"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu masih nanti. Entah kapan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh bekerja?"

"Hmm… lebih baik begitu." Chanyeol merasakan ekspresi kecewa dari Baekhyun, "Ah, lupakan saja. Itu masih lama, Baek. Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tapi—"

"Kau tahu, aku sering membayangkan kau benar-benar menikah denganku nantinya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Gadis yang ada di hadapannya memberikan ekspresi yang tidak terduga. Bergidik jijik.

"Chan, jujur senyummu menjurus mesum."

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun dan mendelik, "Kau merusak momen, _Bodoh!_ Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mau menjatuhkan harga diriku begitu."

"Bagiku kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal-hal klise begitu. Aneh."

"Terserah kau saja." Lelaki itu mendekatkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun dan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis tersebut, "Bangunkan aku jika pertandingan sepak bola dimulai." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kubunuh kau."

"Jadi kau berniat untuk tidur atau membunuhku?"

"Tidur. Dan akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak membangunkanku nanti." Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata sembari mencari-cari tangan Baekhyun. Dan ketika menemukannya, dia meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di sela-sela rambutnya, " _Pet me until I sleep._ "

"Dasar manja."

"Sssh, berisik." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mulai membelai rambutnya dengan lembut itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Adakah yang KaiSoo Shipper disini?**_

 _ **Check fanfic-ku yang lagi ongoing yak, yang baru di update~**_

 _ **Bener-bener butuh motivasi buat nerusin yang itu wkwk**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ini chapter 18 nya~**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Achoo!_

"Hah…" Baekhyun menghela nafas sembari menggaruk hidungnya memerah itu. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang _super-duper flat._ Bahkan hampir terlihat bosan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, bahkan seperti anak kecil yang dengan tidak berdosanya melakukan kesalahan.

Baekhyun mengangguk ketika melihat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengeluarkan ingusnya. Ah, sekarang dia sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengan ayahnya di ruang makan. Entah masalah apa, mungkin masalah bagaimana keluarga besar Chanyeol yang akan pergi berlibur untuk tahun baru yang akan datang dua hari lagi. Dan Baekhyun? Baekhyun dengan lemasnya duduk di ruang tengah. Berwajah pucat dan bersuhu tubuh tinggi. Ah, selama natal kemarin, Baekhyun sibuk mengawasi Taehyung yang bermain dengan Jimin terus-terusan hingga fisiknya _drop._ Dan sekarang, dia terserang flu hingga badannya sangat panas.

Baekhyun melirik lagi. Chanyeol berdiri sembari menepuk pundak ayahnya perlahan. Lelaki itu kemudian tertawa—mungkin mereka sudah akur. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dan seketika mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut itu.

"Sudah?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang sengau itu.

"Sudah, Bos. Kita di rumah saja, ya? Titipkan Taehyung pada Noona. Lagipula aku yakin anak itu tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan Jimin."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mereka pergi kemana?"

"Ke _villa_ keluarga. Sudah terlanjur membuat rencana dan ternyata kau sakit. Tidak bisa dihindari juga. Awalnya aku bersikukuh bahwa kau baik-baik saja tapi Appa malah memarahiku." Chanyeol sembari mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun yang terus-terusan batuk itu, "Appa bilang jika liburannya dibatalkan saja tapi aku bilang kasihan anak-anak yang sudah antusias. Dan akhirnya, mereka berangkat tanpa kita." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku sakit sekarang…" gumam Baekhyun.

"Itu salah siapa? Salahmu sendiri, _'kan?_ Sudah kubilang kalau Taehyung akan baik-baik saja tapi kau tetap saja begitu. Tahu sendiri kalau badanmu sedang lelah. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti mengapa Appa begitu sayang padamu hingga berniat membatalkan liburan—" lelaki itu mendapat lirikan sinis dari Baekhyun, "Kadang aku berpikir bahwa kau anak kandungnya, bukan aku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Kata-kata sarkas memang sudah menjadi hal biasa di hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu, dia sudah tidak akan marah. Untungnya, sekarang Baekhyun sedang sakit. Jadi Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan balasan atau bahkan pukulan.

Rumah sedang riuh. Apalagi ada anak-anak kecil yang liarnya bukan main. Belum lagi Luhan dan ibu Chanyeol yang suka berdebat dengan ayah Chanyeol—bahkan Chanyeol juga. Dan Sehun… Sehun sepertinya akan menjadi _partner in crime_ dari ayah Chanyeol. Sudah bisa dipastikan.

"Kapan mereka berangkat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jam sebelas. Tiga jam lagi."

"Ah…" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Rumah akan sepi tiga jam lagi." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini kecewa atau senang?"

"Kalau aku sedang sehat mungkin akan kecewa. Tapi karena aku sedang sakit sepertinya aku senang—" Baekhyun tertawa lemah, "Kepalaku benar-benar sakit mendengar anak-anak kecil berteriak, Chanyeol-ah."

"Itu anakmu juga, Bodoh."

" _I know, I know._ Tapi Taehyung benar-benar tidak membiarkanku istirahat. Sangat _clingy._ Biarkan dia bermain tanpa aku dulu—"

"Itu salah—"

"Aku tahu itu salahku karena terlalu memanjakannya setelah tahu tentang orang tuanya—" dia mengalihkan tangannya yang membekap mulut Chanyeol yang bersiap untuk menceramahinya itu, "Jangan banyak bicara, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengetuk dahi Baekhyun dan diakhiri dengan rengekan penuh emosi itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk membuatkan teh panas untuk Baekhyun. Sedari tadi gadis itu memang menginginkan segelas teh panas, tapi Chanyeol masih berbincang dengan ayahnya sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali dengan segelas teh panas untuk Baekhyun. Walaupun dibarengi dengan kata-kata bahwa Baekhyun merepotkan, tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri khawatir. Baekhyun yang selama ini dia kenal tahan banting selalu mengalami demam tinggi jika sudah terserang flu. Dan jika sudah begitu, Chanyeol akan mengomel seharian dan memarahi Baekhyun jika gadis itu tidak menurut padanya.

Jika lelaki lain akan menunjukkan rasa _concern_ nya dengan lembut, maka Chanyeol sebaliknya. Dia akan berteriak dan selalu menggerutu jika Baekhyun merengek atau tidak mau jika disuruh sesuatu—minum obat misalnya. Dia juga akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk makan banyak walaupun gadis tersebut sedang radang tenggorokan. Bahkan dia akan membentak Baekhyun jika gadis itu tidak mau. Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia menjadi orang yang paling khawatir. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tidur jika dia sedang sakit. Ah, Baekhyun selalu berkeringat dingin jika demam, dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol akan terjaga dan memastikan keringat Baekhyun hilang jika gadis itu sedang tertidur. Iya, _tsundere. Tsundere couple, indeed._

"Ini, minum." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menyodorkan teh tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menyesap tehnya, "Taehyung belum bangun?"

"Belum. Biarkan saja. Semalam, saat kau sudah tertidur, aku harus menyeret dia untuk tidur karena dia terus-terusan berlarian dengan Jimin disini. Aku dan Sehun harus memisahkan mereka berdua— _duh,_ tidak kusangka mereka secocok itu."

"Biarkan saja. Selama ini Jimin selalu dikekang juga, _'kan?_ Kebetulan mereka seumuran dan jarang-jarang mereka punya teman, jadi aku pikir… _adorable, sih,_ tapi jika sudah bersama…"

Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju. Masih ingat di benak mereka sekitar empat hari yang lalu Sehun, Luhan, dan Jimin datang. Taehyung, yang melihat ada anak laki-laki seumurannya masih malu-malu dan bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol hari itu. Hingga akhirnya Jimin menyapa Taehyung terlebih dulu. Ketika sudah bercanda beberapa kali, Taehyung segera mengajak Jimin ke kamarnya—kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—untuk mengambil mainan dan _bam!_ Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan setelah itu. Suara teriakan mereka bergaung dimana-mana dan sempat membuat Luhan emosi. Sempat dia ingin memarahi kedua anak itu, tapi ayah Chanyeol melarang. Iya _sih,_ bisa dibilang rumahnya biasanya sepi dan tiba-tiba didatangi dua anak kecil seperti itu.

Disaat mereka masih membicarakan apa yang mereka lakukan nanti, tiba-tiba dengan tenang Taehyung datang dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Seketika, anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Chanyeol, "Pa…" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Hei, siap untuk berlibur?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Papa dan Mama?"

"Kami tidak ikut, _Champ._ Mama sedang sakit dan Papa mau tak mau harus dirumah menjaganya. Tidak apa, _'kan?_ "

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, "Apa sebaiknya Taehyung juga di rumah saja?"

"Jangan. Kasihan Jimin _'kan_ kalau tidak ada teman?" kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Ma…"

"Mama baik-baik saja, Kapten. Tenang saja."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk lemah sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang memelas. _Like usually,_ dia akan sangat _clingy._ Bahkan dia akan khawatir jika Baekhyun sedang sakit begini. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun bersin berulang kali, Taehyung menghentikan obrolannya dengan Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memelas.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol pergi bersama Taehyung—untuk memandikan Taehyung. Dan Baekhyun duduk sendiri di ruang tengah ditemani dengan selimut tebal dan sekotak besar tisu di sampingnya. Dia tidak bisa jika harus di kamar terus-menerus walaupun Chanyeol menyuruhnya begitu. Baginya, di dalam kamar hanya akan membuat nafasnya tidak leluasa dan pengap.

Ketika sedang memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk di samping Baekhyun; _ibu Chanyeol._

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Belum, Eomoni. Aku pikir badanku masih demam—"

Wanita itu menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, "Padahal seharusnya kau ikut di liburan kali ini dan sekarang? Kau malah sakit. Chanyeol akan di rumah bersamamu. Tadi ayahmu menginginkan liburan ini dibatalkan tapi kasihan anak-anak yang sudah dijanjikan untuk berlibur. Tidak apa-apa _'kan_ kalau di rumah berdua? Karena kau tahu para pekerja sedang libur…"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ada sebuah kata yang membuat hatinya senang. Benar, sudah berkali-kali orang tua Chanyeol mengatakan _ayahmu,_ atau _ibumu._ Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat senang karena dia merasa diterima disana. Apalagi, setelah ibu Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun tidak seburuk yang dia kira, dan sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu—sebelum Luhan datang, disaat Chanyeol dan ayahnya pergi entah kemana, Baekhyun dan ibu Chanyeol di rumah; dengan alasan malas dan mengawasi Taehyung. Padahal mereka berdua menonton drama berdua dan memaki-maki pemeran antagonisnya berdua.

"Pastikan Chanyeol merawatmu, ya? Anak itu selalu memarahimu begitu."

"Dia selalu begitu. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa—"

"Kalau dia begitu, bentak saja." Ibu Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Aku pikir kau selama ini orang yang keras, tapi dengan Chanyeol saja tidak berani."

"Dia selalu membalikkan ucapanku, Eomoni." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Anak itu, sama saja dengan ayahnya. Tapi dia lebih emosional—aku tahu." Wanita itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun, " _Have strength, you girl._ Eomoni _is behind you._ Kalau dia macam-macam, bilang padaku. Dia tidak akan berani."

Benar _sih._ Chanyeol tidak akan berani untuk melawan ibunya, dan dia akan selalu menurut apapun yang dikatakan ibunya. Dan mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan melakukan _high five_ bersama ibu Chanyeol. _Okay,_ Baekhyun sudah punya _partner in crime_ dan lebih kuat dari Chanyeol sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku menitipkan dia, Noona." Ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sedang membenahi jaket tebal Jimin.

"Serahkan saja pada—" wanita itu menepuk pundak seseorang yang di sampingnya, "Sehun. _He is so good with kids._ "

"Noona…" gumam Sehun lirih.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sayang—" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya, "Kau harus berlatih sebelum mengganti marga anakku menjadi Oh, Sehun-ah." Ucapnya penuh ancam dan kemudian pergi menyusul Jimin yang sudah berlari ke arah Taehyung yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Dia memang selalu begitu?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dulu kalau Noona tidak sebaik yang kau kira—wajah _fairy-_ nya itu hanya topeng. Aslinya? Kau tahu sekarang—"

"AKU MENDENGARMU PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan yang akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"BERISIK KAU, NOONA—tapi tenang saja, Sehun-ah. Dia tidak sekuat yang kau lihat. Dia sangat rapuh. Dan apa yang dilakukannya itu juga hanya kedok." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengantarkan Sehun keluar, "Aku mempercayakan dia padamu, Oh Sehun." Ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan berlari menuju kursi pengemudi. Ah, kali ini dia yang mau tak mau menjadi sopirnya—karena Chanyeol tidak ikut pergi. Lagipula dia melakukan itu juga untuk memberikan kesan baik pada orang tua Chanyeol; yang sudah dianggap orang tua Luhan sendiri.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam dan menemui Baekhyun yang masih duduk sofa ruang tengah dan mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut itu. Hanya mereka berdua di rumah, _well…_ bisa _sih_ sebenarnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang agak dewasa, tapi Baekhyun sedang demam tinggi dan Chanyeol tentu tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengganti _channel_ televisinya.

"Hmm… tinggal kita berdua di rumah. Ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Tenggorokanku sedang dalam fase terburuk."

"Hei—" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut, "Kau harus makan. Kalau kau tidak makan kau tidak akan sembuh."

"Aku tahu. Tapi nanti saja, ya? _Toh_ Eomoni baru membuatkan aku bubur tadi."

Chanyeol menghela nafas penuh kekalahan, "Tidak Appa, tidak Eomma, sekarang benar-benar memanjakanmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap mereka hingga mereka menyukaimu seperti ini. Kau tidak memakai sihir, _'kan?_ "

"YA! Seharusnya kau senang jika aku diperlakukan begitu. Malah kau berkata begitu seakan-akan tidak suka—"

"Tentu! Bayangkan saja, jika kita menikah nanti pasti aku diperlakukan layaknya menantu oleh mereka—padahal _hey,_ aku anak kandungnya!"

"Tidak suka?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah aku menikah dengan orang lain saja."

"Silakan."

Baekhyun mendelik, "YA!"

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Lagipula ada yang mau denganmu?"

"Hmm… Daehyun?"

"Memangnya kau mau dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Dia selalu kalah jika harus adu argument dengan Chanyeol begini. Awalnya mungkin dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol bingung tapi akhirnya, dengan satu kalimat atau dua kalimat saja membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali _sih._ " Gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, " _Hey,_ aku suka kalau kau diperlakukan seperti ini, Baek. Terserah jika mereka memperlakukanku seperti menantu atau bahkan musuhnya, yang penting kau diterima disini."

"Bohong."

"Iya _sih,_ aku bohong."

"Park Chanyeol…"

"Hehe—tidak, Baek. Aku tidak berbohong."

 _That's Park Chanyeol's charm._ Selalu menarik ulur perasaan orang lain dengan ucapannya. Awalnya dia akan mendorong orang tersebut sejauh mungkin, tapi kemudian dia akan menariknya dengan kata-kata hangat. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia bisa seperti itu karena Baekhyun. Dulu, dia selalu berusaha menjadi lelaki yang super sempurna di hadapan kekasihnya, dan sekarang? Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan selalu sarkas. Chanyeol mengatakan, jika dia tidak akan pernah seperti itu jika kekasihnya bukan Baekhyun. Karena kemungkinan besar gadis-gadis tersebut akan marah dan sensitif jika kekasihnya mengatakan hal-hal sarkas begitu. Tapi Baekhyun? Baekhyun akan membentaknya dan kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan keadaan. Meskipun kemudian tanggapan Baekhyun terkadang masih tetap dingin, tapi Chanyeol tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu. _Hey,_ mereka itu _tsundere._ Menolak di awal dan berkata iya di akhir.

Baekhyun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol sembari memainkan jari-jari yang super besar—jika dibandingkan dengannya—itu. Gadis tersebut sebenarnya sering kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang suka membentaknya ini itu, tapi dia tahu, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya yang bisa membalikkan perasaannya di detik-detik akhir.

"Aku mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Mau tidur di kamar saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya sudah, sana."

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan mendelik, "YA! Kenapa kau tidak menawarkan untuk menggendongku atau semacamnya? Hish!"

"Punya kaki tidak?"

"Kalau punya, memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang sakit—"

"Aku pikir flu itu penyakit pernafasan, bukan kaki. Harusnya kau bisa berjalan, _'kan?_ "

"HISH! Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengemasi selimutnya yang super tebal itu. Dengan perasaan kesalnya dia berjalan menuju dapur—karena dia ingin mengambil minum—dan akan bergegas menuju kamar yang ada di lantai atas. _But hey,_ rumah itu besar. Dengan kepala Baekhyun yang super pening itu dia harus berjuang menuju kamarnya.

Disaat dia akan pergi dari dapur, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan memberikan punggungnya pada Baekhyun, "Naik. Bisa-bisa kau pingsan kalau kau naik sendirian."

"Hish! Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku kembali—"

"Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun membentak, tapi tetap naik ke punggung Chanyeol sembari menggenggam sebuah botol minum, "Kau berat juga ternyata." Gerutu Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan dengan Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Katamu aku kurus kemarin—"

"Penampilanmu menipu. Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau ingin aku diet dan membuat badanku lebih kurus?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Jangan. Lebih baik kau seperti ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau kau kurus bisa-bisa aku dituduh tidak merawatmu sama sekali." Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun menggerutu, "Buka pintunya."

Lelaki tersebut menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya dan mengambil selimut Baekhyun yang tertinggal di dapur. Setelah mengambilnya, dia kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berbaring dengan ponsel yang ada di jari-jemarinya. Dia, Chanyeol, kemudian merebahkan badannya di samping Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya agar bisa meliihat apa yang dibaca oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sunggyu. Dia bilang jika kami hanya butuh masuk dua hari untuk perpisahan dan bisa kembali ke Korea setelah itu." Gadis itu menaruh ponselnya dan memiringkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku merindukan Korea." Keluhnya.

"Merindukan Korea? Atau merindukan orang-orang yang ada disana?"

"Semuanya. Aku merindukan Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Minseok Unnie, dan yang lainnya." Baekhyun menghela nafas sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, "Aku merindukan Appa. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, _you should meet him._ Kau tahu, dia begitu bangga melihat dirimu bisa seperti sekarang. Karena dia tidak menyangka anaknya yang berandalan itu bisa begini."

"Dia mengatakan itu padamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tapi terlihat dari ekspresinya ketika aku menceritakan apapun tentang dirimu sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

" _Yup._ Walaupun ayahmu sudah mengusir atau mengacuhkanmu dan membuat hidupmu serba _struggling,_ tapi dia tetap ayahmu, Baekhyun-ah. _He is still your dad._ Kau benar-benar akan bertemu dengannya jika pulang ke Korea, _'kan?_ "

Chanyeol, yang menatap langit-langit kamar itu terdiam untuk menantikan jawaban kekasihnya. Sudah beberapa detik dia menunggu, tapi tidak terucap satu kalimatpun dari sana. Disaat dia menoleh, dia mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam dan nafas yang sudah teratur.

" _Aigoo."_ Lelaki itu tertawa dan memposisikan Baekhyun agar lebih nyaman, "Dasar, _silly._ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika petang tiba dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dan dia merasa suhu badannya lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan rasanya dia juga mual. Dia selalu seperti ini jika musim dingin—jika terkena flu saat musim dingin. Jujur, Baekhyun adalah seseorang jarang sakit. Tapi sekali dia sakit, dia pasti akan menderitanya dengan parah. Itu tidak akan berlangsung lama sebenarnya, tapi sebentar pun sudah membuat Baekhyun menderita. Penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun biasanya hanya flu dan yang semacamnya. Dia lebih sering menderita luka; _sebenarnya._ Karena dia sering berkelahi dan hal-hal yang mirip dengan itu. Jadi dia sering pergi ke rumah sakit karena luka-lukanya tersebut.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya sembari memijat kepalanya. Entah, dia selalu begini jika ada di awal sakitnya. Kepala yang pening selalu membatasi gerak-geriknya. Apalagi Baekhyun, seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa diam tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, "Oh, sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggumam, "Kepalaku pusing…" keluhnya.

"Ah, lebih baik kau mandi dan makan setelah ini."

"Mandi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Agar badanmu lebih bersih dan segar. Mandi saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makanannya."

Gadis itu hanya bisa menurut. _Chanyeol is a doctor, after all._ Dengan langkah lemasnya dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan melihat jika lelaki itu benar-benar memastikan apakah dia dengan selamat sampai kamar mandi atau tidak. _Okay,_ ini berlebihan tapi secara kasarnya begitu.

Chanyeol sendiri segera pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dia beli sebelumnya. _Hey,_ seorang Park Chanyeol tidak bisa memasak dengan benar, harus memasakkan orang sakit? Orang yang sehat saja mengatakan masakannya hambar, apalagi orang sakit yang inderanya tidak setajam biasanya. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun malah mual nanti.

Jujur Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun pingsan atau tidak. Tapi dia tahu Baekhyun tidak selemah itu. Meskipun begitu, dia cepat-cepat menyiapkan makanannya dan kembali ke kamar. Ketika masuk kesana, dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah mandi terduduk di tempat tidur sembari mengganti _channel_ televisinya.

"Makan dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau memasak?"

"Seorang Park Chanyeol memasak? Yang benar saja. Kau ingin rumah ini terbakar? Hm?"

"Biasanya laki-laki akan berbohong jika dia yang memasak agar pacarnya yang sakit punya nafsu untuk makan. Tapi kau malah berkata begitu."

"Aku berbohong pun kau tidak akan percaya." Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah meja kecil di hadapan Baekhyun, "Selamat makan, Tuan Putri." Ucapnya dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lelaki tersebut dan mengerutkan alis, "Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku atau apa? Kau tidak khawatir? Sama sekali?"

"Tidak." Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya, "Tangan… masih berfungsi, _'kan?_ "

"Padahal ketika kau sakit aku menyuapimu—"

" _Hey!_ Kau tidak ikhlas, hm? Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhmu saat itu."

Baekhyun mulai menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya, "Terserah kau saja."

Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Baiklah, baiklah. Sini, aku akan menyuapimu, Nona Byun."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Ya sudah, aku tidur lagi." Baekhyun mendelik, "Makanya, kemarikan."

Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun makan dari sendok yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya itu menjadi hal yang disesali oleh Baekhyun karena lelaki tersebut berulang kali memaksanya untuk makan disaat dia sudah merasa kenyang. Awalnya, mungkin Baekhyun berniat untuk makan sekitar lima kali suapan saja, tapi ternyata, Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun hingga makanan di mangkok itu habis.

Setelah makanan itu habis, Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh kembali bekas-bekas makanan itu. Tak lupa dia membawa _burger_ isi _bacon_ yang sudah dia beli ketika Baekhyun tertidur tadi. Dia juga membawakan beberapa jenis obat yang harus diminum oleh Baekhyun. Dia tahu jika gadis itu akan menolak obat-obatnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah siap dengan bentakan dan amarahnya nanti.

"Ini obatnya." Ucap lelaki itu ketika masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak usah, aku akan sembuh jika bangun tidur besok pagi."

 _Sudah kuduga._

"Minum, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang kaku.

"Tidak usah… ya?"

Sejenak Chanyeol ingin meremas wajah Baekhyun yang memelas itu. _Adorable;_ menggemaskan. Tapi memuakkan karena Baekhyun selalu menggunakan jurus seperti itu jika sedang bertentangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Minum."

Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sudah berubah. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Dia tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Chanyeol selalu—dan pasti—berubah menjadi bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja jika dia menolak melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun dia sudah hafal, Chanyeol tetap menjadi orang yang menakutkan jika sudah meluapkan amarahnya.

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Baekhyun meraih obat yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyukai obat karena rasanya. Lagipula sejak kecil dia jarang meminum benda tersebut. Setiap sakit, dia lebih banyak tidur; karena dia berprinsip bahwa tidur akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Gadis itu juga meraih botol minum yang sudah dibawa Chanyeol sebelumnya. Dia menenggak obat itu satu-persatu; dan di bawah pengaruh tatapan Chanyeol yang siap meledak itu. Baekhyun tahu, jika dia sudah meminum obatnya, maka Chanyeol akan kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang _playful_ dan _mischievous_ lagi.

"Sudah."

" _Such a good girl._ " Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu kemudian membuka bungkus _burger_ yang sedari tadi dia bawa, "Itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Burger—No!_ kau memohon seperti apapun tidak akan aku turuti. Sudah kubilang jangan makan yang aneh-aneh jika sakit."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Tapi kau makan dihadapanku."

"Biar saja." Chanyeol mulai menggigit makanannya, "OH! _Real Madrid_ akan bermain malam ini ternyata? Wah… aku harus menonton."

"Menonton disini saja. Aku pikir _Real Madrid_ akan menang—"

" _No._ Aku akan menonton di bawah."

"Eung? Disini saja!"

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya, "Kau harus istirahat. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri jika aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang jika sedanng menonton sepak bola—apalagi tim kesayanganku yang sedang bermain."

"Tapi _Real Madrid_ yang bermain—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku bilang tidur ya tidur."

Terkadang Chanyeol yang begini juga membuat Baekhyun kesal, jujur. Dia tahu jika maksud Chanyeol sebenarnya baik, tapi… Baekhyun tetaplah seorang perempuan yang ingin dimanja ketika sakit. Meskipun mungkin porsinya tidak sebanyak gadis yang biasanya. Karena jika berlebihan Baekhyun akan muak juga.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil _remote_ televisi yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mematikan televisi yang masih menyala tersebut. Kemudian dia berbalik arah dan keluar kamar; meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang kesal dan ingin meledak. Dengan perasaan marah, Baekhyun merebahkan badan dan memeluk gulingnya. _That's not really bad._ Sejenak Baekhyun merasa lega karena tidur juga terasa baik. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya, membuat rasa kantuk menyerang Baekhyun dengan cepat. Dia juga agak menyesal karena sudah bersikap memaksa pada Chanyeol, karena dia pikir Chanyeol menginginkan dia untuk sehat juga.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa kantuknya datang. Disaat dia mulai terserap oleh dunia mimpinya, dia merasa ranjang bagian belakang punggungnya bergerak. Dengan mata yang sudah mulai lelah, dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menggenggam sebotol soda dan menyalakan televisinya lagi.

"Tidur saja."

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku? Aku hanya memastikan kau tidur. Itu saja—" dia menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang kusut itu, "Jangan cemberut begitu."

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku pikir kau marah padaku."

"Justru aku yang berpikir kau begitu makanya aku kembali kemari." Lelaki itu menaruh soda di samping lampu tidur dan kemudian melebarkan lengannya, "Kemarilah."

Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan menyusupkan badannya disana, "Sudah lebih baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar khawatir kalau kau sakit seperti ini. Biasanya aku punya teman berdebat tapi kau lebih banyak diam dan bahkan lebih sensitif jika kau sakit."

"Maaf…"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa khawatirku dengan baik." Chanyeol mengenduskan hidungnya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Cepat sembuh, Baek. Kau yang sakit begini sangat merepotkan."

"Aku merepotkan? Sangat merepotkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Sangat amat merepotkan. Kau menjadi manja, lebih cengeng, sensitif— _hey,_ bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya tapi… kau menjadi perempuan kalau begini." Chanyeol membiarkan tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan, "Demammu belum turun juga nampaknya."

"Aku selalu begini. Tapi jujur ini agak parah juga. Bahkan aku mual ketika aku bangun tidur tadi."

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Mual? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku pikir… aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, Chan. Tenang saja."

"Syukurlah—" Chanyeol memperhatikan televisinya lagi, "Menurutmu, siapa yang menang, _Real Madrid_ atau _Atletico?_ "

" _Real Madrid._ Aku pikir kita akur jika pertandingan _La Liga_. Tidak seperti liga Inggris—" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi juga, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menyukai _Manchester United,_ aku sudah menjadi _haters_ nya sejak dulu."

"Karena kau menyukai _Chelsea_ makanya kau mengatakan begitu. Tapi setidaknya jika _La Liga_ ditayangkan, kita mendukung tim yang sama." Chanyeol mengangkat lengan kanannya yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuan Baekhyun, "Tidak jadi tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku mau menemanimu menonton sepak bola."

"Tidur saja kalau mengantuk."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia mendaratkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang baru saja pertandingannya dimulai. Dia antusias; sangat antusias bahkan. Tapi sayangnya dia sedang sakit jadinya tidak bisa menonton seperti biasanya. Perhatiannya sangat fokus hingga tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedari tadi bergerak untuk meletakkan sesuatu ke laci lemari kecil di samping ranjang mereka.

"Toni Kroos…" gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tampan… aku menyukainya. Sangat tampan~"

"Tipikal perempuan, menyukai pemain dari wajahnya terlebih dulu."

"Tapi permainannya bagus, _you know._ "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Iya, _I know that._ "

Mereka kembali mendaratkan perhatian mereka ke layar televisi. Berulang kali Baekhyun merengek karena Ronaldo gagal menyelesaikan tendangannya ke arah gawang. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya jika Baekhyun sudah begitu. Ayolah, disaat sakit masih saja heboh kalau masalah sepak bola. Meskipun kali ini tidak berteriak dan cenderung menggerutu.

Mereka bertahan pada posisi yang sama. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang mereka. Sesekali Chanyeol menyesap sodanya dan ikut berkomentar jika ada yang tidak beres dengan jalannya pertandingan. Tangannya yang bebas bertahan di rambut Baekhyun dan menyisirnya perlahan. Mereka masih bercakap-cakap dan membicarakan formasi apa yang seharusnya dipasang Zidane untuk menghadapi _Atletico._ Dan suasana seperti itu bertahan hingga turun minum akan dilaksanakan.

"Aku mengantuk." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan badannya dan merebahkan dirinya, "Tidur saja. Aku akan mematikan televisinya."

"Kau akan melihat babak kedua di bawah?"

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan tidur saja."

Baekhyun menghadap dan menatap Chanyeol, "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak akan kumaafkan."

"Hish, menyebalkan."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari menyibakkan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, "Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Sebentar…" Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan mengambil benda yang dia letakkan sebelumnya, "Aku sudah menaruh ini di sakuku sedari tadi—TADAA!"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Dia tersenyum dengan alis yang berkerut. _Okay,_ dia tahu kotak seperti itu biasanya berisi apa. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menggantungkan harapannya tinggii-tinggi.

"Ini… apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan seperti orang bodoh begitu." Chanyeol membuka kotak tersebut, "Ada cincin disini. Satu untukku, satu untukmu."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, "Pasti bulu kudukku akan berdiri. _Okay,_ ini menjijikkan tapi sepertinya memang aku harus mengatakannya." Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, "Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu ini mungkin aneh tapi… kau menyebalkan. Kau tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang berbau perempuan dan malah menyukai tantangan. Tukang marah, suka berkelahi, suka bermain _game,_ bahkan seorang petarung. Meskipun kau jauh dari _ideal type_ ku sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya aku mempercayakan hidupku padamu. _So, will you marry me? Someday?_ "

Bukannya terharu, Baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu bahkan memegang perutnya karena kaku. Bahkan air mata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Wajahnya memerah—bukan karena demam, tapi karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"YA!" seru Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan malu tersebut.

" _Aigoo, how cute…_ "

"Ini memalukan, Baek."

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Peluk aku."

"Hm?"

"Peluk aku, _hey._ "

Dengan tanda tanya besar dan kotak cincin masih di tangannya, Chanyeol bergerak memeluk Baekhyun, "Jadi, jawabannya?" tanyanya dengan keadaan dimana gadis tersebut ada di dalam pelukannya.

" _Of course, I will marry you, silly. Someday._ "

Mereka berdua tertawa lagi. Dengan kerasnya. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dan Baekhyun terus saja menggoda dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu baru saja. Tak lupa Baekhyun meminta haknya—cincinnya—dan memakainya di jari manisnya yang super lentik itu. Chanyeol memakainya juga, tentu saja. Dan setelah itu, mereka bersorak—seperti anak kecil—dan melakukan _high five._ Benar-benar tidak romantis.

"Baek, kau tahu."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya cincin ini untuk Kyungri. Bukan untukmu."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Dan kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Lebih baik jujur daripada aku berbohong."

"Kejujuranmu menyakitkan, Chan." Baekhyun bergerak dan merebahkan kepalanya di lengan kanan Chanyeol, " _It's okay._ Yang penting aku yang berhak mengenakannya sekarang. Bukan Kyungri."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku akan marah kalau kau memberikan ini pada Kyungri sekarang."

"Kalau aku melamar Kyungri, pasti kata-kata yang keluar pasti romantis."

"Beri aku waktu untuk membayangkannya."

"YA!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Itu akan menjijikkan, sangat menjijikkan."

"Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur."

"Hmm…" gumam Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"Selamat tidur, kau pecundang."

"Selamat tidur juga, Sayang."

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendelik, "Hentikan, itu menjijikkan."

"Panggil aku begitu sesekali." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayolah… sekali saja."

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan yang lain saja."

"Hmm… apa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias dan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" _Bodoh._ "

"HISH! _I hate you._ "

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengecup kening Baekhyun, " _I love you, though._ " Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

Kemarin ada yang nanya kapan ChanBaek nikah, jawabnya di chapter ini yak wkwk

Terus ada juga yang nanya kenapa Taehyung manggil ChanBaek Papa sama Mama, jawabannya ada sih di chapter 17, tapi ga terang-terangan; jadi Appa Eomma itu buat orang tua kandungnya, jadi ChanBaek Papa sama Mama. Hoho~

Yang nanya aku Inspirit apa bukan, _**YUP! I'M A HARDCORE INSPIRIT!**_

Bahkan punya IG yang isinya foto memberdeul doang :( *follow deh kalo perlu; _winkeu, winkeu*_

Ini berasa kolom tanya jawab sih ya~ wkwk

Makasih dah suka ini fanfic ye~ _Annyeong!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**by the way ini bukan gara-gara Chanyeol pegangan tangan sama Kyungsoo wkwk**_

 _ **ini udah kepikiran dari lama~**_

 ** _here we go, chapter 19!  
_**

 ** _happy reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun kembali ke Korea hari itu. Setelah sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu menggegerkan seluruh rumah dengan cincin di jari manisnya—dan jari manis Chanyeol—kini dia bersiap untuk pulang. _Ah,_ Chanyeol dan Taehyung—Sehun, Luhan, Jimin juga—sudah kembali ke Korea sekitar dua hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun pulang lebih lambat karena harus bertemu dengan dosen dan teman-temannya dulu.

Dia berjalan keluar dan mencari Chanyeol yang sudah menjemputnya. Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia sendirian tanpa Taehyung. Karena Taehyung memilih untuk bermain ke rumah Jimin dan mereka akan menjemputnya nanti. _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah Taehyung, dia merasa senang bukan main sekarang. Karena Luhan baru saja memutuskan akan memindahkan Jimin ke sekolah Taehyung. Ayolah, sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dan bahkan Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk mengenalkan Jimin pada Jungkook. Memang, hidup Taehyung hanya berkutat pada keluarganya dan juga Jungkook saja.

Baekhyun menoleh ke semua arah yang ada disana dan mencari dimana Chanyeol berada. Dengan koper yang lumayan berat karena membawa mainan Taehyung yang tertinggal, Baekhyun menyeret barang tersebut sembari berusaha menghubungi calon suaminya. Chanyeol bilang dia sudah di bandara, dan dia menunggu di salah satu kafe yang ada disana. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak ingin membantu Baekhyun membawa semua barang-barangnya, hanya saja, Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa dia bisa melakukannya tanpa Chanyeol harus membantu.

"Hmm… Chanyeol-ah!" seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang ternyata sekarang berdiri dengan kopi hangat di tangannya.

"Hei," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil koper gadis tersebut, "ini untukmu. Pulang, atau makan dulu?"

"Makan! Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan Korea!"

"Jangan berlebihan. Korea tidak merindukan dirimu."

Baekhyun mendelik pada kekasihnya yang sekarang memberikan _smug smile-_ nya tersebut, "Aku baru datang. Jangan menggodaku—"

"Hoah, hari yang indah tampaknya."

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memberikan ekspresi kesalnya. Dua hari tidak bertemu sudah membuat dirinya rindu; jika boleh jujur. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Gengsi, mungkin. Tapi dia tidak ingin jika kekasihnya itu menggodanya terus menerus—jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Baekhyun. Memang, biasanya dia yang menggoda Baekhyun. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan, _'kan?_

Setelah memasukkan barang-barang Baekhyun ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol menyusul gadisnya yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan tenang. Gadis tersebut menyambut Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam mobil dengan senyum yang membuat matanya melengkung layaknya bulan sabit itu. Dan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang _good mood_ seperti ini, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin merusak harinya. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah kejadian yang jarang Baekhyun bertindak seperti itu, tapi dia merindukan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang seperti ini—yang manis—adalah Baekhyun yang paling dia rindukan sekarang.

" _Let's go!"_ seru Baekhyun.

" _Excited that much, huh?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau mau makan apa kali ini, _Puppy?_ "

"Apapun! Aku merindukan apapun!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun bersenandung dengan lagu-lagu yang terputar di mobil. Sesekali dia berdebat dengan Chanyeol karena lagu yang terputar tidak dia sukai. Ah, Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk tidak menyukai _Twice._ Bukan karena jelek atau apa, justru karena personil _Twice_ yang terlalu cantik dan membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila saat ini. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Baekhyun menyukai lagu-lagu _Twice_ dan bahkan sering menyanyikannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengacungkan ponselnya hanya untuk melakukan _selca_ di mobil ketika lampu berwarna merah. Gadis itu mengatakan jika seluruh dunia harus tahu bahwa dia sudah kembali ke Korea. Meskipun setelah itu Chanyeol mendengus dan mengatakan bahwa dunia tidak akan peduli apakah Baekhyun kembali atau tidak. Baekhyun menuliskan _'With the most annoying person in this world~'_ sebagai _caption_ nya. Orang-orang di _social media_ nya—teman-teman—sudah tahu bagaimana dan siapa seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan teman-teman kampusnya tahu jika Byun Baekhyun, preman kampus itu sudah punya kekasih yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka kalau Baekhyun bisa mendapatkannya.

Ketika mereka sampai, Baekhyun langsung mendorong punggung Chanyeol agar bisa masuk ke restoran tujuan mereka. Karena Baekhyun menginginkan _bibimbap_ dan _bulgogi,_ maka Chanyeol mau tak mau menurutinya daripada berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting. Iya _sih,_ walaupun hampir semua yang mereka debatkan tidak pernah penting.

" _Annoying?_ Aku?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang memegang ponsel Baekhyun—dan melihat apa yang di _posting_ oleh kekasihnya.

"Iya. Kau _annoying,_ Chanyeol-ah."

 _TAK!_

"ACK! Sakit!" seru Baekhyun yang baru saja dipukul keningnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Rasakan itu," Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian mengusap kening Baekhyun yang memerah, "selamat makan, _puppy._ "

Mereka makan dan sesekali saling membentak satu sama lain jika ada yang keliru. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka akan tertawa bersama. Pasangan labil, bisa dikatakan begitu. Ah, kalau pasangan lain akan menyuapi kekasihnya dengan perlahan, maka berbeda dengan mereka. Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan satu sendok penuh hingga lelaki itu merasa kesulitan untuk mengunyah bahkan menelannya. Chanyeol yang tersiksa—dengan konyol—adalah kepuasan sendiri bagi Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu, jika kekasihnya itu sedang berwajah lusuh atau kesal adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan baginya saat ini.

Setelah selesai mengisi perutnya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi untuk menjemput Taehyung di rumah Luhan. Jika hanya Chanyeol yang kesana, Taehyung tidak akan mau untuk diajak pulang ke rumah. Tapi jika dengan Baekhyun, Taehyung akan menurut. Entah, bagi Chanyeol, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun benar-benar dalam _motherly mode_ -nya dan membuat Taehyung lebih _behave_ daripada biasanya. Dan jika gadis tersebut dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, Chanyeol sangat suka memperhatikannya. Karena baginya, Baekhyun yang tegas adalah Baekhyun yang mengagumkan.

"Taehyung-ah~" panggil Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang sedang bermain di taman belakang rumah Luhan.

Anak lelaki itu langsung berlari ke sumber suara, "MAMA!" serunya yang kemudian meminta agar digendong oleh orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Pulang, ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tapi besok Taehyung boleh kemari lagi _'kan,_ Ma?"

"Boleh, Taehyungie. Ayo, pamit dengan Jimin dan Paman Sehun disana."

Anak itu sudah merindukan Baekhyun juga. Jika Chanyeol bisa melihat, keduanya sama-sama _attracted._ Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung, dan Taehyung sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk bersikap _clingy_ pada Mamanya tersebut. Meskipun jika Baekhyun sudah dalam _motherly mode-_ nya, anak kecil itu akan berlari pada Chanyeol untuk mencari perlindungan. Dan hasilnya? _Taehyung wins._

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengarkan Taehyung yang mengoceh tentang bagaimana dia dan Jimin bermain. Dan anak kecil itu juga menceritakan bagaimana antusiasnya dia menyambut Jimin di sekolahnya. Dia juga berjanji untuk mengenalkan Jimin pada Jungkook, meskipun pada kalimat akhirnya dia tidak akan membiarkan Jimin merebut Jungkook darinya. _Jeon Jungkook, how lucky you are._

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang setelah berhasil membujuk Taehyung untuk tidur. Memang butuh beberapa kali desakan agar anak itu mau. Karena dia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk bermain atau sekadar berbincang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol beralasan bahwa Baekhyun sedang lelah hingga akhirnya anak kecil itu mau tidur dan kembali ke kamarnya. _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah kamar, Taehyung sekarang tidur di kamar yang dulu di tempati oleh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, sekarang bergabung dengan Chanyeol di kamarnya.

"Kau lelah, hm?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja menyusul Baekhyun disana.

"Hmm… aku ingin tidur. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu," Baekhyun memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku merindukan kamarmu."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku suka bau dari bantal, selimut—semuanya. Bukan dirimu yang pasti."

"Hei," Chanyeol bergerak dan mengekang leher Baekhyun di bawah lengannya, "tidak sadarkah dirimu jika selama tidur kau selalu mengendus ketiakku?"

"OH? Iya, karena aku tidur jadinya aku tidak sadar. Jangan bodoh, Tuan Park."

"Logikanya, kau yang tidak sadar saja menyukai bau ketiakku. Apalagi kau yang sadar? Aku benar, _'kan?_ "

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri—"

"Terlalu percaya diri? Halo, Nona Byun. Saat tidur begini kau selalu mengenakan kaosku—bahkan sekarang juga. Apakah perlu aku membelikan cermin yang baru agar kau bisa melihat bayanganmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki tersebut, "Sepertinya kebiasaanku aneh, ya?" gumamnya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku juga aneh, Baek."

"Hm?" Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apanya?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa aku selalu mengendus rambutmu bahkan di tempat umum? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan itu makin akut saja."

Baekhyun melemparkan lengannya dan memeluk pinggang lelaki tersebut. Jujur, setelah mereka berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, aroma badan Chanyeol menjadi hal yang selalu dia sukai. Bahkan tidak jarang dia mengendus-endus pada baju Chanyeol. Apalagi semenjak lelaki itu memakai parfum yang dia pilihkan, dia semakin menyukai dan semakin betah untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidur, jangan bicara begitu. Rasa kantukmu tidak akan hilang dengan mengatakan hal itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, " _Shut up, Big Bastard._ "

" _Your lovely big bastard._ "

" _Asshole._ "

" _Your ass—wait, what._ "

Baekhyun terkikik karena Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, " _Good night, Giant Baby._ "

"Hmm… _sleep well, Puppy._ "

Chanyeol tidak langsung tidur dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi koala di badannya. Dan dia sendiri memilih untuk menonton _film blockbuster_ yang disukainya. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan menemaninya menonton, tapi karena Baekhyun sedang lelah, maka gadis itu memilih untuk tidur. Lagipula, besok harinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mengadakan janji dengan Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin untuk sekadar minum kopi bersama. Dia tidak mengajak Luhan dan Sehun, karena Luhan berjaga di rumah sakit dan Sehun harus menjaga Jimin di rumah. Terlebih lagi, Sehun sedang mengambil hati ibu muda beranak satu itu agar mau menikah dengannya. Maka dari itu, mendekati Jimin adalah misi utamanya saat ini.

Chanyeol menyusupkan hidungnya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun sendiri ada di sela-sela leher Chanyeol. Dia menyadari, Baekhyun yang sedang tidur adalah Baekhyun yang _clingy._ Mirip dengan seekor koala yang selalu bergantung pada pohonnya. Dia membayangkan, jika suatu saat nanti akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit, karena mereka secara tidak langsung—bisa dibilang—menikah sekarang. Walaupun belum berstatus saja. Hanya mungkin, yang menjadi keraguan bagi Chanyeol adalah, bagaimana dia bisa menjaga komitmen seumur hidup itu. Jika masih berkencan seperti sekarang, tentu akan lebih mudah. Karena, kalau saja dia merasa tidak cocok, maka dia bisa terlepas dengan bebasnya. Tapi menikah? Tentu akan menjadi hal yang sulit karena tanggung jawab yang lebih besar.

Keraguan Chanyeol sebenarnya wajar. Apalagi dia dan Baekhyun belum lama berkencan. Bukan karena tidak mengenal kepribadian gadis tersebut, tapi karena dia takut jika suatu saat nanti menyakiti Baekhyun atau semacamnya. Dia dan Baekhyun adalah sama-sama orang yang _hard-headed._ Akan menjadi hal yang lumrah jika mereka sering bertengkar karena pendirian masing-masing yang teguh. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Baekhyun lah yang sering mengalah padanya. Chanyeol, mungkin karena dia seorang pria, tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik. Dia tahu, jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantis atau ucapan-ucapan manis, tapi Baekhyun tetaplah seorang perempuan—meskipun kerasnya bukan main—yang harus diperlakukan lembut pada waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

" _Morning._ "

"Pagi, Ma!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang duduk di meja makan. Ah, sudah waktunya sarapan. Tapi Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan kaki yang terseret dan mata setengah terpejam. Badannya serasa remuk. Sehari sebelum dia kembali ke Korea, dia harus melakukan perpisahan dengan semua temannya disana dan itu melelahkan, jika dia bisa jujur. Tidur beberapa jam memang membantu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Kalau saja tidak ada janji dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, mungkin Baekhyun memilih untuk hanya tidur di ranjang dan bermalas-malasan seharian. Bukan berarti dia tidak merindukan mereka, tapi badannya terlalu lelah untuk bergerak lebih.

"Hei, kalian berdua," Baekhyun duduk sembari mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung yang masih menggunakan piyama itu, " _sleep well, Son?_ " tanyanya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Mama?"

" _Mama too."_

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah sambal mengucek matanya yang masih terasa panas. Ah, sudah jam delapan pagi. Dan dia harus bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sekitar jam sepuluh. Untuk tidur tidaklah cukup. Mungkin dia akan segera mandi dan kemudian pergi mengantarkan Taehyung ke rumah Luhan. Jahat _sih,_ menitipkan anak dan kemudian pergi berdua. Tapi Taehyung sendiri yang meminta untuk menginap di rumah Jimin. Lagipula Chanyeol senang; _senang karena tahu Sehun akan tersiksa mengatasi dua anak hiperaktif itu._

Dan Baekhyun sadar jika harus bekerja lebih. Meskipun sarapan kali ini disiapkan oleh Chanyeol—hanya roti panggang dan susu sebenarnya—tapi setelah itu, dia yang harus melakukan sisanya. Seperti sekarang, dia harus membujuk dan mengoceh agar Taehyung berangkat mandi. Anak kecil itu malas. Memang, jika suhu sedang dingin begitu orang akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dibalik selimut daripada menyentuh air—walaupun air panas sekalipun. Baekhyun juga sama sebenarnya, dan dia dalam fase kelelahan. Bukannya tidak suka dengan kehidupannya yang harus bekerja lebih, dia hanya lelah. Selebihnya, dia akan menikmati itu semua.

"Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku malas, Chanyeol-ah…" rengek Baekhyun yang hanya mengguling-gulingkan badannya di ranjang.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, _"Wake up, Silly._ Kau punya janji hari ini."

Chanyeol, meraih kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga badan gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai, "PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di lantai.

" _Berisik._ Mandi sekarang. Jangan mengakuisisi ranjangku lagi." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"AH~ lima menit lagi, _eung?_ "

" _No._ Aku akan menyirammu dengan air jika kau tidak berangkat sekarang."

"EH?" Baekhyun berdiri dan mendelikkan matanya, "Lakukan saja kalau berani!"

Dan Baekhyun menyesal. Karena Chanyeol baru saja berdiri, menarik tangannya, dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak punya pilihan, karena badan lelaki itu terlalu besar untuk dilawan. Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan penuh paksaan, Chanyeol meraih _shower_ dan menyalakannya tepat di atas kepala kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku berani." Ucapnya yang kemudian menyerahkan _shower_ itu dan keluar kamar mandi dengan santainya.

"BANGSAT! KAU MEMANG BANGSAT, PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun dari kamar mandi.

"HA? APA? _LOVE YOU TOO, BYUN BAEKHYUN!_ "

 _Baekhyun bersumpah bulu kuduknya berdiri. Entah karena air yang tadi mengenai badannya atau karena teriakan Chanyeol baru saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat keempat sahabatnya dari kejauhan. Dia, yang baru saja sampai dari mengantar Taehyung, langsung keluar dari mobil. Dia antusias, tapi badannya tidak. Sedari tadi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia bisa tidur jika pulang nanti. Chanyeol tahu, dan Chanyeol mengerti. Meskipun caranya mengingatkan membuat Baekhyun kesal dan ingin menikam lelaki tersebut.

"Halo!" seru Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menuju meja kafe itu.

"Baekhyunnie!" Kyungsoo, si gadis berotak lambat itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya, "Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku juga, aku juga."

Baekhyun segera duduk dan menyapa yang lainnya. Tak lupa dia memberikan ucapan selamat pada Minseok yang sudah lulus—apalagi dia melewatkan momen kelulusan tersebut. Sebenarnya berlebihan karena Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan mereka beberapa bulan saja, tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang menemaninya disaat dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Bukan tidak punya, _tapi terasa tidak punya siapa-siapa._

Gadis itu tahu jika sedari tadi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengatakan jika mata Baekhyun memerah. Mungkin karena kurang tidur atau semacamnya. Dan wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih pucat. Efek kelelahan, selalu begitu.

"Kau besok sudah boleh datang ke tempat latihan, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Jongdae.

"Kau sudah berlatih?" Jongdae mengangguk, "Aku saja yang belum?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kecewa.

"Kau tidak usah memaksa. Kalau kau masih lelah, kau bisa memulainya minggu depan. Lagipula, wajahmu sekarang terlihat pucat. Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit istirahat."

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari meletakkan cokelat panas yang baru saja diminumnya, "Tenang saja. Aku hanya butuh tidur—"

"TUNGGU!" Minseok mengerutkan alis dan menunjuk sesuatu, "cincin—YA! Kalian berdua!"

"Cincin—Ah, ini?" Baekhyun menunjukkan cincin miliknya, "Aku berniat membuangnya _sih—_ "

"YA!" Chanyeol mendelik dan menatap Baekhyun yang terkekeh itu.

"Aku bercanda, Chanyeol-ah. Hmm… kami sudah mengenakannya—TADA!" seru Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tangannya—dan Chanyeol—yang terangkat.

" _Oh, my God, congrats!_ " seru Minseok pada Baekhyun.

Ucapan selamat mengalir disana. Jongdae dan Jongin juga memberikan ucapan selamat sebelum Kyungsoo—karena gadis itu masih harus bertanya pada Jongin apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar bertunangan atau tidak. _SlowSoo,_ memang.

Suasana disana sedang hangat. Dan sejenak Baekhyun melupakan rasa lelahnya yang sedari tadi menyiksanya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mulai berubah menjadi Kyungsoo, karena setiap dia diajak berbicara, dia sering melamun; _dazed out._

"Chanyeolie?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengakui gadis itu benar-benar menarik. Bahkan terlihat kalem dan penampilannya jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun.

"Oh? Doyeonnie!"

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk bertanya gadis itu siapa. Dia hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang memeluk gadis tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia tidur dan tidak duduk disana. Berharap dia bisa merebahkan badan dan menutup matanya. Tapi pemandangan itu, menimbulkan pertanyaan yang sangat besar hingga dia bertahan untuk duduk disana.

"Apa kabar?" gadis itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Empat tahun? Atau lebih?"

"Lebih, Doyeon-ah." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau bersama teman-temanmu? Maaf aku mengganggu—"

"Tidak, santai saja. Ah, kau mau duduk disini?" Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkan di sampingnya, "Duduklah," lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang disana, "perkenalkan. Dia Jung Doyeon, teman SMA-ku dulu."

 _Jung Doyeon._ Chanyeol pernah bercerita tentang gadis tersebut. Gadis yang pernah Chanyeol sukai. Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar masih ingat cerita itu. Teman SMA dan kemudian mereka menjalin hubungan yang lumayan dekat. Karena saat itu Chanyeol masih terlalu bodoh, maka dari itu, dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya hingga mereka harus berpisah. Chanyeol yang menetap di Korea, dan Doyeon yang pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studinya. Baekhyun juga masih ingat jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mungkin, Doyeon-lah cinta pertamanya. Karena Chanyeol sadar jika Doyeon adalah gadis pertama yang membuat dia menangis. _Hey, lelaki tentu bisa menangis karena wanita, kau tahu._

Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak tenang. Sedari tadi dia hanya diajak bercanda dengan Jongdae—karena dia yakin Jongdae bisa membaca wajahnya sekarang. Benar, setelah sedikit basa-basi, Chanyeol hanya bercakap-cakap dengan Doyeon. Dia cemburu, pasti. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun naik darah sekarang. _Karena Chanyeol hanya mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai salah satu temannya, bukan kekasih, apalagi tunangannya._ Baekhyun tidak menuntut, tapi _hey,_ bahkan sekarang Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya berbincang dengan gadis tersebut. Baekhyun tahu, dan memaklumi jika Chanyeol merindukan sahabatnya itu. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang merindukan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—walaupun hanya berpisah selama dua bulan saja.

Gadis itu sadar jika Jongdae terus menerus menatapnya dengan tatapan peduli. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya. Dia hanya diam dan sesekali bergerak karena badannya yang terasa kaku. Dia juga tidak berniat untuk berdebat. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu, membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin pulang saja.

"Baek—"

"Hm?" jawab Baekhyun pada panggilan Jongin yang juga ternyata memperhatikannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki itu lirih.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah."

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, Baek," Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-ah, kau antar saja Baekhyun pulang—"

Dan gagal. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan gadis tersebut. Apalagi _ya kau tahu_ kalau suara Chanyeol itu sangat keras.

"Aku antar kau pulang, ya?" pinta Jongin.

"Tidak usah, Jongin-ah. Aku baik-baik saja—"

 _Crazy Guy is calling…_

" _Wait—_ " Baekhyun berdiri dan sempat menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebentar. Chanyeol sempat menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai di luar kedai kopi tersebut.

" _Sedang dimana, Sayang?"_ panggil orang di seberang.

"Itu menjijikkan, Oppa," Baekhyun akhirnya menyandarkan diri di salah satu jendela kaca disana, "aku sedang di _Adriano._ Kau tahu, _'kan?_ Kedai kopi di Gangnam—"

" _Kau sedang di Gangnam? Aku juga! Kau mau aku mampir?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia bimbang. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa pamit, tapi di sisi lain dia muak dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Doyeon tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah ingin pingsan itu.

"Kemari saja, Oppa. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada yang mengawasinya dari dalam kedai kopi tersebut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala di jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya sekarang. Tangan kirinya yang sudah berkeringat itu memegang ponselnya sendiri—yang sekarang mati. Dia yakin, mereka—yang masih ada di kedai kopi tersebut—akan panik mencarinya. Apalagi ponselnya dalam keadaan mati. Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja karena dia sedang tidak ingin dicari dan melarikan diri sejenak.

" _Hey,_ ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun menegakkan dirinya, "Hyukjae Oppa, aku… sedang kesal."

"Dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk, " _Kenapa?_ "

"Tadi… tadi sebenarnya aku di kedai kopi bersama Chanyeol dan teman-temanku."

" _What?_ YA! Kau tidak berpamitan dengan mereka?"

"Ssh! Iya, dan aku sengaja. Oppa, selama hampir setengah jam atau bahkan lebih, Chanyeol berbicara dengan Doyeon—teman SMA-nya—atau siapalah itu. Tanpa memperdulikan aku sama sekali!"

"Ehey~ kau cemburu, hm?" goda Hyukjae.

"Iya, itu pasti. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kesal."

"Lalu?"

"Lihat," Baekhyun menunjukkan cincinnya, "tapi Chanyeol hanya mengenalkan aku sebagai salah satu temannya. Untuk apa, Oppa? Agar Doyeon bisa menyukainya lagi?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Dia yang masih menyetir itu tahu jika adiknya benci untuk tidak dipedulikan. Apalagi dengan posisi yang seperti itu. Jujur, jika dia menjadi Baekhyun, maka dia akan marah juga. Tapi, sebenarnya dia sadar jika cara adiknya tidaklah benar. Dengan melarikan diri dari masalah dan malah akan menambah masalah lagi.

"Oppa."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menonton _film._ "

"Sekarang?"

"Iya. Ayo kita ke bioskop. _Hyung_ sedang diputar hari ini."

"Baek, kau gila—"

"Oppa…"

Hyukjae melirik Baekhyun yang berwajah kusut itu, " _Okay._ Tapi aku ingin makan siang dulu. Aku lapar."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini dia bersyukur mempunyai kakak seperti Hyukjae. Meskipun menyebalkan, tapi Hyukjae bisa menjadi _partner-in-crime_ nya dalam diam. Selain itu, Hyukjae selalu membela dirinya. Baekhyun tahu, meskipun dia adalah orang yang kuat dan keras, tapi dia tetap membutuhkan kakaknya. Lagipula, kakaknya juga mengorbankan masa depannya agar Baekhyun bisa menempuh apa yang dia mau.

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran yang menjadi satu dengan bioskop disana. Meskipun Baekhyun lelah, tapi bertemu dengan kakaknya adalah salah satu pengecualian juga. Jarang, bahkan ini adalah kali pertama setelah sekian tahun dia punya _quality time_ bersama sang kakak. Dia merindukan kakaknya. Sangat rindu. Tapi karena dulu dia takut dengan ayahnya, maka Baekhyun tidak berani untuk mencari dan menghubungi kakak lelakinya tersebut.

" _Kenapa_ tadi Oppa menghubungiku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyumpit makanannya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kau pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar esok hari. Tapi karena kebetulan kau dan aku di lokasi yang sama, dan kau ingin aku menjemputmu, aku datang," Hyukjae kemudian menghela nafas, "Baek, sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah. Tidak baik melarikan diri dari masalah begini."

Baekhyun langsung menaruh makanannya dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oppa, aku mohon. Jangan bahas masalah Chanyeol dan Doyeon itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat itu dan, berhenti menceramahiku. Ayolah, jarang-jarang kita bertemu begini. Jangan merusak suasana."

Dan Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Harusnya dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun. Sejak kecil Baekhyun begitu. Sejenak dia menyesali ucapannya tadi—karena dia merusak _mood_ adiknya sendiri. Tapi, dia sebenarnya juga takut disalahkan. Dan dia tidak ingin terlihat dengan masalah Baekhyun.

"Dan Oppa, jangan menghubungi Chanyeol."

 _Head shot._

Padahal di dalam hatinya, Hyukjae baru saja berniat untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Pinjam ponselmu, Oppa!" seru Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memotret dua buah tiket yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian dia mengirimkan foto itu ke akun _messenger_ miliknya. Sempat juga dia mengambil _video_ dirinya dan punggung Hyukjae—karena lelaki itu sedang mengantri untuk membeli _popcorn_ dan menghindari ocehan adiknya yang menginginkan makanan tersebut.

" _Watching Hyung with this crazy guy—_ " belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Hyukjae yang membalikkan badan dan meraih ponselnya. Ah, tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Hyukjae tidak menghapus video tersebut.

Mereka menonton _film_ tersebut. Dan _mood_ Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Karena _film_ tersebut lucu dan dia menonton dengan kakak lelakinya yang memang benar-benar sudah lama tidak pergi berdua dengannya. Sesekali mereka saling mendelik karena berebut _popcorn_ tapi berakhir dengan tepukan di pundak masing-masing.

Baekhyun menggandeng kakak lelakinya keluar dari gedung _theater_ dan menyeretnya ke mobil. Baekhyun bilang dia ingin makan malam dengan kakaknya. Dan dia, ingin makan malam di kedai _samgyeopsal_ yang sering mereka kunjungi ketika masih serumah dulu. _Ah,_ dulu, ketika mereka masih serumah, saat Baekhyun masih SMA dan kakaknya masih menjadi mahasiswa, mereka sering kabur ketika malam hari dan makan disana. Dan Baekhyun selalu meminta kakaknya untuk membayar semua makanannya—hingga semua uang kakaknya habis.

"HUAH! Aku merindukan ini, Oppa!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku juga," lelaki itu melihat adiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya, "Baek."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku mohon, bicarakan dengan Chanyeol. Bicarakan baik-baik, ya?"

"Oppa, aku sudah bilang—"

"Baek, masalah tidak akan selesai kalau kau terus saja menghindar. Meskipun kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana nanti hasilnya, tapi kau harus berusaha menyelesaikannya. Kau ingat, kau juga melakukan ini dengan Appa. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikannya, kau dan Appa akan tetap bersitegang."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya penuh kekalahan. Dia tahu kakaknya benar. Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin balas dendam bagaimana rasanya tidak dipedulikan. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol merasakannya. Baekhyun orang yang seperti itu. Suka membalaskan dendamnya dengan cara yang sedikit kejam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki gedung _apartment_ nya dengan gugup. Dia tahu Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Lagipula, jika sudah masuk ke _flat_ nya, dia tidak akan berbicara dengan lelaki tersebut. Langkah Baekhyun semakin terseret. Dan matanya sudah meminta untuk beristirahat. Dia mengantuk, dan rasa lelahnya bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat. _Ah,_ itu akan menjadi alasan Baekhyun nanti. Tentu, Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu.

Gadis itu masuk dan menyadari jika ada seseorang yang duduk di ruang tengah. _Chanyeol._ Tapi dia tidak peduli dan hanya masuk ke kamar. Bukan, bukan kamarnya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kamar Taehyung—yang sekarang sedang menginap di rumah Jimin.

"YA! KAU—"

"Aku lelah, Chan. Aku ingin tidur."

"Baek! Kau darimana saja?" Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Aku mencarimu seharian, kemana-mana tapi kau menghilang setelah menerima telepon itu? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Chan, aku mohon. Aku lelah," Baekhyun berusaha menurunkan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencengkeram lengannya, "aku ingin tidur, Chan."

"Jawab aku dulu!" Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu, "Kau—kenapa kau pergi ke kamar Taehyung?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Dengar, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Sebaiknya kau diam, dan tidur. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena sudah mencariku seharian—"

"Baek! Kau hanya perlu menjelaskannya padaku—"

Dan Baekhyun berhasil melepas genggaman Chanyeol. Gadis itu menutup pintu kamar dan membiarkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya. Chanyeol sendiri masih bingung, dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya ingin bertanya kemana Baekhyun pergi. Itu saja. Sejak siang tadi dia mencari Baekhyun kemana-mana. Menghubungi rumah Baekhyun, tapi orang rumah mengatakan Baekhyun tidak disana. Dia berusaha menghubungi Hyukjae, tapi dia yakin jika Hyukjae membawa ponsel yang satunya—karena Chanyeol tahu Hyukjae punya beberapa ponsel seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dia marah, pasti. Tapi dengan marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sama kerasnya. Dan jika dia menaikkan emosinya, maka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama nanti. Jika sudah begitu, Chanyeol tahu masalahnya tidak akan selesai. Apalagi Baekhyun dalam keadaan lelah seperti itu.

"Baek?" dia mengetuk sekali lagi, "Baek, aku mohon."

Lama setelahnya, pintu itu terbuka. Pintu tersebut memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang sudah setengah sadar dan sudah memakai piyamanya, "Apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun keluar dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang kemudian diikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya, "Apa, Chan? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan sangat lelah."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "Aku sedang marah."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dan kau bahkan sekarang kau seperti tidak peduli denganku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang makin meninggi.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau bilang? Jongin bilang kau pergi dengan seseorang—aku tidak tahu siapa! Baek, jelaskan padaku! Jangan mempersulit keadaan begini!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian, dia memperlihatkan foto yang dikirimkan oleh akun kakaknya tadi.

"Aku menonton _film._ Berdua."

" _What?_ Dengan siapa? Tuhan, kau benar-benar! Bisa-bisanya kau menonton dan padahal aku mencarimu—"

"Dengan Hyukjae Oppa." Lanjut Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Hyukjae Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang mirip dengan suara bergumam.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia melihat wajah panik Chanyeol. Dia melihat semuanya. Bahkan dia sadar jika mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah ketika mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan tadi. Baekhyun, yang sudah menghidupkan ponselnya lagi itu juga menerima ratusan pesan disana. Sekitar 90 persen dari Chanyeol, dan sisanya dari teman-temannya.

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak berpamitan denganku? Kau meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan panik! Kau bahkan juga tidak berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu—"

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan Doyeon atau siapalah dia," Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya, "Chan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat. Sedikitpun. Karena aku sedang lelah. Bisakah aku membicarakannya dengan nada yang malas?" gadis itu memejamkan matanya, "Aku cemburu, Chan. Itu mungkin membuatku marah. Tapi yang membuatku lebih marah adalah karena kau mengenalkan aku sebagai temanmu di hadapannya. Apa kau menganggap aku temanmu?"

"Baek, tapi aku—"

"Dengar aku dulu. Aku tahu aku salah. Dan caraku sangat kekanak-kanakan karena aku pergi tanpa pamit dan tanpa pesan. Tapi aku benar-benar muak dengan kau yang hanya berbicara dengan Doyeon disaat Jongin dan Jongdae saja khawatir padaku—karena mereka bilang wajahku sangat pucat. Bahkan Jongin saja ingin mengantarkan aku pulang karena tidak berhasil berbicara denganmu," gadis itu menguap sejenak, "Apa kau benar-benar merindukan Doyeon? Bila saja aku pergi dengan rentang waktu yang sama, apakah kau akan memperlakukan aku seperti itu? Kau bilang aku adalah temanmu. Aku benar, _'kan?_ Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, aku juga. Tapi aku mohon…"

Chanyeol, yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya itu kemudian menoleh. Dia menunggu lanjutan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi yang dia temui adalah Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur. Tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam ponsel yang melemah hingga benda itu melorot dari tempat asalnya. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang kelelahan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tega. Mungkin dia lega karena dia tahu Baekhyun pergi dengan kakak lelakinya—dan pulang dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja—tapi dia sangat merasa bersalah. Dia masih marah, tentu saja. Tapi asal dan akar dari pertengkaran mereka adalah karena dia yang kurang peduli. Dia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun, ingin benar-benar diakui sebagai kekasihnya di depan orang lain. Dan Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun merasa tidak dianggap tadi. Chanyeol juga tidak peduli, karena disaat Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkannya, dia hanya sibuk dengan orang lain.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Dilihat dari Baekhyun yang hampir sama sekali tidak memberikan respon, Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun benar-benar lelah. Lelaki itu kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan merebahkan badan itu. Dia sempat tersenyum karena gadis itu dengan refleks mencari guling dan memeluknya. Tentu, _Koala Baekhyun._

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang sembari menepikan rambut Baekhyun yang terurai kemana-mana. Dia tertawa lirih. Tawanya terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Tertawa gemas karena Baekhyun yang mengecapkan bibirnya seperti bayi dan tertawa karena menyesal. Rasa kesalnya sudah menguap entah kemana karena melihat Baekhyun yang berwajah pucat dan berkantung mata itu. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Baek, _sorry,_ " lelaki itu menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya dan menyisir rambut Baekhyun perlahan, "aku menyesal, Baek. Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud—ah, aku memang tidak peka, hm? Kau sering mengatakan itu tapi aku masih saja melakukannya. Terkadang aku lupa kau seorang perempuan, Baek," dia terkekeh sebelum melanjutkannya, "maksudku, aku lupa jika kau masih punya perasaan wanita juga. Aku pikir kau cuek dan tidak mau tahu tapi kau masih sensitif juga. Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan bahwa aku masih harus peka pada keadaan sekitarku."

Mungkin Chanyeol bodoh karena terus bergumam pada orang yang sudah tertidur. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah berusaha walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan menjelaskan lagi ketika Baekhyun sudah terbangun besok hari.

" _Sleep well, Puppy. Sorry._ " Ucap Chanyeol sebelum membalikkan badannya karena merasa jika keadaan mereka belum baik.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dan berjanji untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun nanti. Meskipun dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena Baekhyun belum mendengar permintaan maafnya, tapi paling tidak, dia sudah sedikit lega karena tahu apa penyebab dan akar permasalahannya.

Disaat Chanyeol berusaha mendatangkan rasa kantuknya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kecil melingkar di pinggangnya, _"I'm also sorry, Yoda. Good night."_

 _Well, Baekhyun heard that._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

buat yang nanya ini bakal jadi rate M atau engga, jawabannya NO! ini bakal jadi rate T aja.

tapi aku bakal bikin _married life_ nya mereka nanti. _oneshot_ doang sih ya kayanya~ gatau ding~ rate nya M tapi~

gimana?

 _well,_ yang nanya juga karakter Chanyeol kenapa gini karena aku terinspirasi sama _tsundere_ nya Sunggyu. wkwk

Chanyeol ga selamanya harus _perfect,_ gengs. dia bisa tsundere juga hehe~

ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi? *anjir sok pede*

bye~


	20. Chapter 20

**_harus berkata_ bye buat _fanfic_ ini secepatnya~**

 _ **setelah sebulan lebih. hehe**_

 _ **happy reading! review, juseyonggg~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tahun keempat Baekhyun sudah dimulai sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang, dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan kompetisi Taekwondo-nya yang mungkin tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Selain itu, dia juga mulai mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Sibuk, sangat sibuk. Bahkan Baekhyun mulai kesulitan mengatur waktunya sendiri. Meskipun Chanyeol banyak membantu. Tapi tetap saja, jika sudah urusan di kampusnya, Baekhyun mau tak mau menanganinya sendiri.

 _You're my twenty-four, you're my twenty-four~_

Baekhyun menyenandungkan lagu sembari mengikat tali _sneakers_ nya. Rambutnya yang sekarang melebihi bahu itu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Chanyeol bilang, dia menyukai jika Baekhyun menggerai rambutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, jika di kampus, mungkin hanya saat-saat tertentu saja dia menggerai rambutnya tersebut. _Ha_ , Baekhyun baru saja selesai latihan Taekwondo. Dengan _sneakers_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana—lagi-lagi—robek di bagian lututnya, dia membawa sebuah tas ransel berisi seragam Taekwondo dan botol air minumnya. Latihan hari itu selesai lebih awal daripada hari biasa, karena pelatihnya tidak bisa mengajar hingga _full-time_ dan Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa.

Dia berjalan menuju luar gedung dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di salah satu sudut taman. Ponsel tetap berada di tangan karena _war_ di _game_ nya sedang dimulai. Sesekali dia melihat sekitar hanya untuk mengecek apakah Chanyeol sudah datang menjemputnya atau belum. Terkadang alisnya berkerut karena merasa beberapa orang di belakangnya itu terlalu bising dan berbicara dengan suara yang terlampau keras.

" _Hei, kau tahu Do Kyungsoo?"_

Baekhyun menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo yang disebutkan. Bahkan, sekarang dia menghentikan permainan penting di ponselnya hanya untuk menguping apa yang beberapa orang itu bicarakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada lelaki yang menjawab, _"Oh! Si pintar-tapi-lamban itu? Tahu! Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?"_

Perempuan pertama membuka suaranya kemudian, _"HA! Kau tahu jika dia pintar, 'kan? Aku pikir dia pintar karena kekasihnya itu."_

" _EH? Siapa?"_

" _Dosen Kim, dosen manajemen desain itu! Kalian tidak tahu rumor yang berkembang sekarang? Rumor jika ternyata Do Kyungsoo mendapatkan nilai bagus karena berkencan dengan seorang dosen. Ah, sejak awal aku tidak percaya dengan kepolosannya itu. Ternyata aku benar, dia sama jalangnya dengan gadis-gadis klub Gangnam."_

" _DIA? Berkencan dengan Dosen Kim? Ah! Untung saja! Aku dulu hampir mendekatinya."_

" _Sama! Aku juga hampir mendekatinya. Aku pikir dia seseorang yang polos—"_

Baekhyun, yang duduk sekitar empat meter di depan orang-orang tersebut mengepalkan tangannya di ponsel dengan sangat erat. Adiknya, Do Kyungsoo, yang memang benar-benar polos itu baru saja dibicarakan dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga benar-benar pintar. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya antara berkencan dengan Jongin dan nilai-nilainya— _dan_ for fuck sake, _Jongin hanya mengajar satu mata kuliah_. Yang ada, Kyungsoo sempat stress karena Jongin yang terlalu memberikan tekanan jika nilainya yang tidak mengalami peningkatan.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat sebelum membalikkan badan. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena emosi yang hampir meluap. Dia menatap orang-orang—yang ternyata ada empat orang disana—dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Awalnya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, sampai salah satu laki-laki—diantara tiga—menyadari dan mulai memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Do Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju keempat orang tersebut.

"Ah—Baekhyun, kau disitu rupanya. Kami—kami hanya bercanda…" ucap si gadis, yang membawa gosip itu terlebih dulu.

Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya, "Bercanda katamu? Kau yang jalang, Nona! Karena Do Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Sama sekali!"

Gadis itu meringsut dan menempel ke arah lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun yang mungkin matanya sudah mendelik karena emosi. Hingga tak lama setelahnya, ada seorang pria yang datang dan menarik gadis tersebut.

"YA! Baekhyun-ah! Berani-beraninya kau membentak Nari—"

"OH! Dia Kang Nari? Kekasih yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Permisi, Jihoon-ssi, kekasihmu baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo bersama," dia melirik ketiga lelaki yang bersama Nari, "ketiga pria yang super _manly_ ini…" sindirnya.

Ketiga lelaki itu mengangguk ke arah Baekhyun dan kemudian meminta maaf. Baekhyun yang semula ingin menghajar mereka kemudian membatalkan niatnya. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Nari-lah yang membawa gosip tersebut. Dan ketiga lelaki itu hanya terpengaruh oleh ucapan dari Nari. Hingga Baekhyun-pun memperbolehkan ketiga lelaki itu meninggalkan dia, Jihoon, dan Nari disana. Iya, Jihoon sudah emosi dengan Baekhyun yang menyindir kekasihnya habis-habisan.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya membentak dia, Baekhyun-ah! Jangan terlalu kasar—"

"OH! Kau menyalahkan aku? Apa jadinya jika kau mendengar aku mengatakan _adik perempuan Jihoon seorang jalang?_ Apa kau tidak sakit hati?" dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nari, "YA! KAU! Jangan diam saja dan bicaralah! Berani-beraninya kau sok lemah jika begini!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan membentaknya lagi!"

Baekhyun yang merasa _'wilayah teritorial'_ nya terancam langsung menarik kerah kemeja Jihoon dan meninju rahang bagian kirinya. Dia tidak peduli jika menjadi pusat perhatian di area kampus tersebut—sudah biasa sebenarnya. Kemudian, dia hanya melihat Jihoon jatuh tersungkur dan Nari yang panik. Dia masih menggunakan mata elangnya, dan menunggu jika Jihoon membalas pukulannya.

" _Kenapa?_ Kau tidak membalasnya karena aku perempuan? Iya? Berdiri!" Baekhyun menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Kalau kau seorang laki-laki, berkelahi denganku sekarang! Ayo!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat rambutnya kemana-mana.

Jihoon kemudian berdiri dan memegang rahangnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Nari menyadari ada yang salah dengan rahang kekasihnya. Dan ternyata, Jihoon menjadi korban _patah rahang_ kesekian dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"HA! Kalian!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Jihoon dan Nari yang sudah panik, "Pecundang, _huh?_ Pecundang! Dasar kalian pecundang!"

Baekhyun yang masih memaki pasangan itu dengan kerasnya merasa ada sebuah telapak tangan besar yang memegang pucuk kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia merasa ada tangan yang lain memutar badannya hingga 180 derajat.

"Siapa yang pecundang?" ucap orang yang memegang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah!" seru Baekhyun.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Nona Byun?"

"Memukul seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan _barbar_ kekasihnya itu tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi dia ingin Baekhyun mengurangi intensitasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak begitu membantu dan terkadang malah membuat kebiasaan itu semakin parah. Contohnya, ketika menonton pertandingan _baseball_ antar kampus sekitar sepuluh hari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua datang dengan baju kampus Baekhyun. Di akhir pertandingan, suasana menjadi agak ricuh. Dan ketika mereka berdua keluar dari stadion, banyak yang memulai keadaannya menjadi panas. Yang mereka berdua lakukan kemudian adalah, _ikut berkelahi_. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa pukulan, mereka berlari meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Dan anehnya, mereka berdua hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam mobil sambil membicarakan siapa korban yang sudah mereka pukul sebelumnya.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Baekhyun ketika tahu Chanyeol tidak akan memberikan jawaban.

Dengan helaan nafasnya lagi, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya. Matanya mengerling; dan dia mendapati Baekhyun berjalan dengan cerianya tanpa menampakkan rasa bersalahnya sedikitpun. Walau Chanyeol sebenarnya belum mendengarkan alasan Baekhyun mengapa melakukan pemukulan lagi. Karena dia datang disaat Baekhyun sudah menjatuhkan korbannya.

" _Kenapa_ kau memukul lelaki itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang berhenti di samping mobilnya.

"Aku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Bukan, Park Jisung. Tentu kau, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkikik dan kemudian mengatup kedua pipi Chanyeool dengan tangannya, "Si perempuan tadi, menghina Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo seorang jalang karena mengencani Jongin. Padahal kau tahu sendiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan media sosial—"

"Lalu? Hubungannya dengan lelaki itu?"

" _Ah,_ aku tadi membentak perempuan itu dan tiba-tiba kekasihnya datang dan _bam!_ Sepertinya rahangnya patah."

"Kau tidak takut jika mereka melaporkanmu ke polisi?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Wajahnya yang ceria itu berubah layaknya baru mengingat sesuatu, " _Ha,_ aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Tapi… polisi-polisi itu sepertinya sudah terbiasa denganku." Ucapnya yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol menyesal mengapa menakut-nakuti Baekhyun sebelumnya—karena tidak berguna sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Appa dan Eomma mengajak kita makan malam besok." Ujar Chanyeol yang duduk sembari memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya.

"Eh, padahal Appa dan Eommaku juga… sebentar," Baekhyun menjentikkan kedua ibu jarinya, "apa kau tidak curiga merencanakan sesuatu? Karena Appa dan Eommaku juga mengatakan hal serupa—"

"Haruskah kita curiga?"

"Sepatutnya. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Kita hanya perlu menuruti apa kemauan mereka. _Toh_ tidak akan lama, _'kan?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada Taehyung. Dia menyandarkan dirinya pada kedua kaki Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa. Malam harinya akhir-akhir dilakukan seperti itu. Hanya dengan menonton televisi atau dengan menemani Taehyung belajar. Semenjak Baekhyun sibuk dengan Taekwondo-nya, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung dan membuat anak lelaki itu semakin manja—karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak permintaannya.

Baekhyun yang semula duduk di atas sofa pun memilih untuk turun dan menemani Chanyeol duduk di bawah. Mereka lebih memperhatikan Taehyung daripada televisi—karena televisi itu menayangkan _channel Cartoon Network_ yang hanya Taehyung yang tahu siapa-siapa yang ada disana. Baekhyun menumbukkan kakinya pada Chanyeol. Dia sedang merasa badannya tidak bersahabat. Sejak pulang latihan Taekwondo tadi kakinya terasa pegal. Untung saja besok hari dia tidak perlu latihan karena saatnya libur. Sesungguhnya, dia ingin menghabiskan harinya di rumah, tapi nampaknya makan malam atau apa yang sedang direncanakan orang tua mereka membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melaksanakan rencananya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjuk kaki Baekhyun yang menumpuki kakinya.

"Aku lelah."

"Oh…"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terbelalak, "Sudah? Itu saja?"

"Iya. Sudah hanya itu, _'kan?_ "

" _Ha,_ aku membencimu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menurunkan kakinya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat kekasihnya yang merajuk itu. Dia paham apa maksud Baekhyun tadi, hanya saja… dia hanya ingin menggodanya. Baekhyun yang sibuk membuat mereka jarang berkumpul bersama begitu. Memang, jika sedang bersama, Chanyeol hanya akan membuat Baekhyun emosi dengan ucapan dan leluconnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah—karena jika benar-benar marah pasti nyawa Chanyeol sudah hilang dari dulu. Lelaki itu meraih kaki Baekhyun dan kemudian diletakkan di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang segelas susu cokelat berpindah ke kaki gadis tersebut. Dia mulai melakukan tekanan disana dan membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Masih marah juga?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kalau kau ingin aku memijat kakimu, bilang saja. Aku sudah sering mengatakan jangan melakukan kode-kode aneh itu—jangan bertingkah seperti seorang gadis, Baek," gadis itu mendelik dan mendesis padanya, "oke, kau memang seorang perempuan. Aku harus diingatkan sepertinya."

"Kalau kau bukan seorang Park Chanyeol, aku sudah menghajarmu sekarang."

"Memangnya _kenapa_ kalau aku Chanyeol, hm? Kau akan… menciumku?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mendekatkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan harap!" seru Baekhyun yang kemudian mendorong kepala kekasihnya tersebut.

Kedua orang tersebut mungkin tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Taehyung sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka dan tidak mengindahkan tayangan televisinya. Anak lelaki itu melihat tingkah dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan alis yang berkerut. Matanya yang bulat itu berkaca-kaca. _Nah,_ yang semula berawal dari wajah yang berkerut berubah menjadi sebuah isakan kecil dan sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan anak mereka lagi.

"Taehyung-ah, _kenapa?_ " tanya Baekhyun yang mencondongkan badannya pada Taehyung sekarang.

"Mama…" anak lelaki itu meletakkan es krimnya dan merentangkan lengan agar Baekhyun memeluknya.

Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Dia _kenapa?_ "

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sembari menggelengkan kepala, "Taehyungie, ada apa?"

Taehyung yang semula menaruh wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun pun sekarang menatap _Mama_ nya. Hidungnya sudah bersemu merah dan dengan air yang keluar dari sana. Dia tidak menangis dengan keras, hanya terdengar suara isakan lirih dari dirinya.

"Papa dan Mama… tidak bertengkar, _'kan?_ "

Jika Chanyeol bisa tertawa, mungkin dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Dia baru sadar betapa polos anak lelakinya itu. Tentu saja, dia juga masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua kandungnya. Dan mungkin, saat ini, dia mengira Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar bertengkar. Memang _sih,_ selama ini mereka berdua—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun maksudnya—selalu menyembunyikan perdebatan mereka dari Taehyung karena tidak ingin anak lelaki itu menganggap bahwa mereka tidak akur. Hanya saja… kala itu mungkin mereka sedang tidak sadar atau mungkin lupa jika Taehyung disana.

"Tidak, sayang. Kami tidak bertengkar." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap rambut Taehyung yang berantakan itu.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Benar."

"Jangan bertengkar…" rengek Taehyung yang sekarang menggelayuti badan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun bisa mengeluh, mungkin dia akan mengeluh. Badan Taehyung tidak sekecil dulu dan dia bertambah gemuk semenjak tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol selalu membelikannya makanan-makanan yang bergula dan sukses membuat Taehyung lebih _chubby_ daripada sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya. Kami tidak akan bertengkar," Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian menyerahkan Taehyung pada Chanyeol, "sekarang ikut Papa ke kamar mandi, dan kemudian menggosok gigimu. Kau harus tidur, Taehyungie. Sekolah menunggu besok pagi."

Terkadang dia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu. Setiap pagi menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan membantu Taehyung yang panik karena takut terlambat berangkat sekolah. Walaupun latihan Taekwondo membuat waktu bersama mereka berdua berkurang dengan banyak, tapi paling tidak, setiap pagi, dia masih bisa menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekadar makan pagi bersama. Hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah ketika dia, yang lelah karena berlatih, pulang dan disambut oleh anak lelakinya dengan cerita bagaimana dan apa yang sudah dilakukan di sekolah. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung tidak jauh dari Jimin dan Jungkook. _Ah,_ satu lagi. Yoongi. Yang Baekhyun sendiri belum begitu jelas siapa teman baru anak lelakinya tersebut.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mengantarkan Taehyung untuk tidur. Dia juga beranjak untuk mengembalikan es krim Taehyung yang ditinggalkan begitu saja—dengan sedikit menggerutu sebenarnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya lagi sembari mengganti _channel_ televisi dan memutar sebuah film dokumenter tentang kehidupan hewan liar. Dimana ada _hyena_ dan singa yang sedang berebut bangkai mangsanya.

"Singa benar-benar ganas, _huh?_ " tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja datang sembari menyerahkan sebotol _yogurt_ pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi aku lebih suka _leopard._ Mereka bisa berlari kencang."

"Tapi mereka sama-sama hewan buas. Pada dasarnya sama saja."

Gadis itu melirik ke arah kekasihnya, "Cara menyerangnya berbeda, Tuan Park. Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan itu!"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas mereka sama-sama karnivora dan itu sudah cukup."

"Mereka berbeda—kau seorang dokter tapi kau tidak tahu!"

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, "Mereka sama-sama bangsa kucing. Kau ini. Penyuka hewan buas segala. Aku tahu kau orang yang ganas, tapi jangan menyukai hewan seperti itu juga! Oh! Atau jangan-jangan, kau menerapkan prinsip hidup mereka dalam hidupmu, _huh?_ "

Baekhyun melirik dengan tajam lagi. Dia tahu jika dia menyalak, perdebatan itu tidak akan selesai. Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan melawanmu dengan nada tinggi jika kau memberikan nada tinggi juga. Maka Baekhyun, hanya bisa diam dan memberikan Chanyeol kemenangannya. Walau sebenarnya, dia masih mencari bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol. Dan ketika seekor macan tutul keluar di layar televisi mereka, Baekhyun mendapatkan idenya. _Walau sebenarnya dia merasa jijik untuk melakukan hal itu._

" _Aha!_ Aku pikir macan tutul itu seksi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ehei… dia biasa saja!" sergah Chanyeol sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengerling dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut. Lelaki itu sepertinya terkejut ketika mendapati kekasihnya bergerak mendekat. Iya, Baekhyun benar-benar mendekat ke arah kekasihnya dan terlihat puas ketika punggung Chanyeol terantuk sisi dari sofa mereka. Dan disaat Chanyeol merasa terpojok, dengan jahilnya, Baekhyun berkata, " _Rawr!_ "

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terkikik puas ketika melihat kekasihnya menatapnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terkejut. Bahkan dia mendapati telinga Chanyeol memerah. Dia sadar jika kekasihnya itu sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. _Aha,_ Chanyeol lelaki normal, tentu saja.

"Baek—Baekhyun-ah…" ucap Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata.

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya menang. Terlebih dengan posisi yang sedikitnya sensual itu. Iya, Chanyeol yang sudah terpojok tadi memang bergerak menuju sisi kanannya, sehingga sekarang berbaring di atas sofa. Dan Baekhyun? Karena Baekhyun tadi mendesak ke arah Chanyeol, maka sekarang, dia berada di atas lelaki tersebut, dengan kepala mereka yang sejajar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau… tiba-tiba begini—"

"Aku?" Baekhyun sebenarnya jijik. Dengan suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf itu memang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi _nakal._ Dan sepertinya, yang paling membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah tatapan Baekhyun yang berubah sensual secara tiba-tiba.

" _Uhuh._ " Jawab Chanyeol dengan anggukannya yang cepat.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku." Ucap Baekhyun seakan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Tapi… kau—"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," dia mencubit kecil pipi kekasihnya, " _Oppa._ "

 _Damn._

Baekhyun bersumpah melihat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia juga melihat Chanyeol yang mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seakan sedang menyadarkan dirinya. Setelah cukup puas melihat Chanyeol yang tertegun, Baekhyun tertawa dan kemudian berdiri. Dia masih memandang Chanyeol—yang menatapnya dengan intens. Dengan sengaja, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka seperti sedang mengundang seseorang kesana. _Well,_ dan ternyata benar. Chanyeol segera mematikan televisinya dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada di atas ranjang mereka dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol. Dan ternyata, _ehey~_ Chanyeol adalah lelaki berotak kotor seperti pada normalnya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Kata Chanyeol yang sekarang juga ikut merebahkan dirinya disana.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, "Hmm?"

"Panggil aku seperti itu lagi."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tadi—"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu… tadi, Baek! Aku menyukainya!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang wajahnya hanya beberapa senti darinya itu—dengan ekspresi mesum, "Hmm… _Oppa?_ "

 _Dan tampaknya Chanyeol mempunyai_ kink _dengan panggilan Oppa hingga Baekhyun menyesal sudah melakukannya—karena lelaki itu menciumnya habis-habisan setelahnya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat penampilannya sekali lagi. Dengan kemeja denim dan _skinny jeans_ berwarna putih itu dia berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Sesekali dia membenahi kemejanya dan membetulkan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai itu. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik, karena sebelumnya dia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Bukan hal yang besar, tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun emosi. Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka tidak berbicara. Walaupun mereka duduk bertiga di depan televisi bersama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih untuk diam dan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung jika anak kecil itu bertanya. Dia melirik jam yang ada di samping benda-benda _make up_ -nya; _6.40 p.m._ Dan dia harus hadir di rumah orang tuanya sekitar pukul setengah delapan malam. Masih banyak waktu. Dan masih ada cukup waktu untuk memperbaiki keadaan mereka berdua.

Taehyung sendiri sedang bersama Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Anak kecil itu akan ikut bersamanya untuk makan malam nanti; sekaligus mengenalkan secara resmi status anak itu kepada orang tuanya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu, mengapa orang tua Chanyeol dan orang tuanya mengajak makan malam secara bersama-sama. Di dalam otaknya sudah meliar dan memikiran hal-hal yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin; _hei,_ dia patut curiga tentu saja.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari memilin jari-jemarinya yang lentik itu. Sesekali dia menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Baru pertama kali ini dia merasa gugup untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Dulu, ketika dia makan malam bersama, dia juga gugup—gugup karena berbohong. Tapi sekarang, dengan statusnya yang benar-benar menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol— _scratch,_ tunangannya, tentu rasa gugup itu menjurus pada hal yang lain. Dengan hembusan nafasnya, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah—dan mendapati Taehyung yang dengan tenang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Ucapan tersebut membuat Chanyeol dan Taehyung—yang semula melihat tayang televisi itu—mendongakkan kepalanya, "Taehyungie, disini sebentar, ya?" pinta Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan dari anak lelakinya.

Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya sebentar dan mengusap rambut anak lelakinya sebelum menggandeng Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka. Dia ingin meledak, tapi rasanya itu bukan saat yang tepat. Dia ingin mereka dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak mau kesalahpahaman itu membuat keadaan mereka kikuk nanti.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini dan aku—"

 _Cup._

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya berkedip cepat ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum khasnya yang terlihat _goofy_. Chanyeol memang bertampang layaknya tidak berdosa apapun setelah mencium Baekhyun begitu. Baekhyun yang semula ingin meledak itu berubah lunak seketika. Seringaian bodoh dari kekasihnya itu membuat amarahnya yang semula serius menjadi menguap begitu saja.

"Oke, kau memang pintar membujukku."

" _Ehe, sorry,_ Baekhyunnie." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada layaknya anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Jangan melakukan _aegyo_ di hadapanku!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah jijik.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Chanyeol pun malah melancarkan aksinya, " _Noona, sorry…_ "

"Park Chanyeol—"

"Noona! Maafkan aku…"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Aha," Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu, "maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Aku memang pencemburu dan posesif begini. Maafkan," _cup,_ "maafkan," _cup,_ "maafkan _Giant Baby_ _-_ mu yang keras kepala ini."

Baekhyun mengerti. Bagaimana tidak, secara tiba-tiba Daehyun menelepon dirinya siang sebelumnya. Disaat Baekhyun sedang repot membersihkan kamar Taehyung, dan Chanyeol mengangkatnya. Parahnya lagi, Daehyun bertanya _mengapa Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya sejak semalam._ Chanyeol yang naik pitam itu segera menggertak Daehyun lewat telepon saat itu juga. Dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa jika kemarahan itu tidak perlu. _Ah,_ memang tidak perlu. Karena Daehyun bertanya soal proyek akhir semester yang kebetulan akan mereka kerjakan bersama.

"Aku membencimu, sungguh." Gumam Baekhyun yang mulai beranjak dan menyiapkan apa yang harus dibawanya.

" _I know you love me, though._ "

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Park Chanyeol. Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" seru Baekhyun yang mendelik ke arah kekasihnya yang akan pergi ke luar kamar dan menyusul Taehyung itu.

Baekhyun pikir penderitaan dan rasa gelinya terhadap semua ucapan Chanyeol itu berakhir, sebelum dia mendengaar Chanyeol berbicara—dengan suara yang cukup keras—pada Taehyung bahwa _Baekhyun sangat mencintai dirinya hingga ingin Taehyung segera punya adik perempuan secepatnya._

 _Baekhyun bersumpah dan mengutuk Chanyeol menjadi galon air saat itu juga._

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan santai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya—orang tuanya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah telapak tangan kecil yang sedari tadi, pemiliknya, bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Baekhyun sendiri dengan sabar menjelaskan satu persatu dan membuat Taehyung mengangguk berkali-kali. Dia mengira akan disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya, ternyata dugaannya keliru. Dia malah mendapati kakaknya, _Hyukjae,_ sedang bermain _game console_ sendirian di ruang tengah—dan membuat Taehyung memilih untuk bergabung dengan pamannya yang sebenarnya dia juga belum mengenal.

Baekhyun memeluk ibunya. Dan kemudian bercerita bahwa tahun terakhir kuliah—dan persiapan kompetisi Taekwondo—membuat berat badannya turun lebih dari tiga kilo. _Ah,_ itu diawali oleh pertanyaan ibunya yang melihat bahwa Baekhyun lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Ketika Baekhyun berhadapan dengan ayahnya, tentu saja dia masih merasa canggung. Meskipun secara tiba-tiba ayahnya bergerak dan memeluk dirinya juga. Dia terharu, jika boleh jujur. Tapi hubungan mereka selama ini, yang tidak baik selama beberapa tahun, tentu membuat semuanya menjadi kikuk.

Gadis itu menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini pada sang ibu. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah punya waktu sebanyak itu, maka Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya sembari menunggu orang tua Chanyeol yang masih dalam perjalanan mereka. Baekhyun juga bercerita siapa Taehyung dan bagaimana hubungan mereka. Dan sesuai dugaannya, ibu Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk memanjakan anak kecil tersebut dengan alasan bahwa sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan anak kecil seumuran Taehyung. Baekhyun menduga, jika semua perlakuan itu tidak dihentikan dengan cepat, maka Taehyung akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang _bossy_ nantinya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang tua Chanyeol pun datang. _Aha,_ Baekhyun sudah mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Meskipun dia tidak yakin apakah yang dipikirkannya akan berujung kebenaran atau tidak. Dia duduk di samping Chanyeol. Yang sedari tadi memberikan kode—dari sorot mata mereka—bahwa lelaki itu punya firasat buruk. Dan Baekhyun, tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju saat itu. Dia makan dan berbincang dengan santai, bahkan dia melupakan bagaimana nasib anak lelakinya yang mungkin sudah sibuk dengan Hyukjae di ruang tengah—karena Taehyung tidak mau ikut makan bersama meskipun sudah dibujuk oleh Baekhyun—dan semua orang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membiarkannya dengan alasan bahwa Taehyung mungkin ingin berkenalan dengan Hyukjae. Walaupun sejujurnya Baekhyun lebih takut jika Taehyung menjadi korban kejahilan Hyukjae nantinya.

Dugaannya benar. Karena di tengah-tengah makan malamnya, Taehyung berlari—sambil merengek—dengan Hyukjae yang berjalan dan terkikik tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Mama!" seru Taehyung yang menghambur ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hm? Makan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Anak kecil itu menggeleng, "Hyukjae _samchon._ " Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung mendelik ke arah kakaknya.

" _Hey!_ Aku melakukannya karena dia sangat lucu—astaga, dia harus sering main kesini. Tak kusangka dia lebih lucu daripada yang kau ceritakan, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Hyukjae yang kemudian duduk di samping ibunya.

"Tapi tidak untuk dijahili, Oppa. Dia masih kecil. Kau ini. Kalau dia sudah menangis kau tidak akan mau tanggung jawab begini—" Baekhyun mendudukkan Taehyung di pangkuannya, "apa yang sudah _samchon_ lakukan, Sayang? Katakan pada Mama."

Secara tiba-tiba, ayah Chanyeol mengangkat suara, " _See?_ Aku sudah bilang jika kita bisa menikahkan mereka secepatnya." Baekhyun langsung mendelik ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya tersita pada Chanyeol yang tersedak dan bahkan memuntahkan sedikit makanannya.

"Appa!" seru Chanyeol yang baru saja menenggak air yang sudah disodorkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa salahnya? Kalian sudah tinggal bersama. _Practically,_ kalian berdua sudah menikah. Appa benar, _'kan?_ "

Yang membuat Baekhyun tertegun adalah, ayahnya yang menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi tapi dia merasakan pahanya sakit karena Taehyung duduk disana—kesimpulannya itu bukan mimpi, Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ucapan ayah Chanyeol tidak menjurus ke sebuah kesalahan. Karena Baekhyun, meskipun dia sibuk dengan segala macam urusannya, sudah secara tidak langsung menjalankan tugas _domestic life-_ nya. Dengan membangunkan Chanyeol dan Taehyung hanya untuk sarapan, menyiapkan perlengkapan Taehyung sebelum sekolah, dan bahkan memastikan makanan apa yang harus dimakan untuk malam harinya. Lagipula kehadiran Taehyung sedikit banyak juga membantu. Meskipun dia sendiri merasa repot, tapi jujur, dia menikmatinya. Dan Baekhyun mengakui itu.

"Appa… setuju jika aku menikah?" tanya Baekhyun kepada ayahnya.

"Hm? _Kenapa_ tidak? Kalau Chanyeol memang orang yang pantas—dan Appa merasa begitu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Bukankah Hyukjae Oppa dulu yang seharusnya menikah…" ucapnya yang semakin lama semakin lirih karena Hyukjae yang mendengus kesal.

"Hyukjae?" ayah Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah pada anak lelakinya itu, "Dia tidak lebih mandiri daripada dirimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Untuk kali pertama dalam sekian tahun, Baekhyun merasa dia lebih baik daripada kakak lelakinya. Karena selama ini, ayahnya selalu berkata bahwa Baekhyun harus seperti Hyukjae dalam hal ini itu, harus mencontoh Hyukjae yang bisa melakukan banyak hal, _dan semacamnya._ Iya, untuk kali pertama dalam sekian tahun, _ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia lebih baik daripada kakak lelakinya._

.

.

.

"Aku masih tahun keempat, Chanyeol-ah…" gumam Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di _apartment_ setelah selesai makan malam.

"Aku tahu. Tapi orang tua kita bahkan sudah menyusun ini itu—bahkan aku terkejut dengan semua rencana mereka," Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ ranjang mereka, "tapi, jika kita memang benar-benar harus menikah secepatnya, apakah akan seburuk itu?"

Baekhyun, yang baru saja membersihkan mukanya itu menoleh, "Coba pikirkan lagi, aku, baru saja memulai tahun keempatku. Dan kau, akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Bukankah semuanya akan menjadi repot? Hm?"

"Tapi, Baek, ucapan orang tua kita ada benarnya. Apa kau tidak sadar jika secara tidak langsung kita sudah memulai kehidupan itu, iya _'kan_?"

Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Dengan ekspresi berpikir itu, dia menyusul Chanyeol dan merebahkan dirinya di samping pria tersebut. Dia masih bimbang. Dan dia belum siap untuk menyandang gelar sebagai _istri Park Chanyeol—NO! Please don't._

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Iya _sih…_ tapi aku ingin bekerja, Chanyeol-ah. Ingin sekali. Sudah susah payah aku menentang Appa untuk kuliah di _neraka_ itu—dan berjuang untuk hidup sendiri. Akan tidak adil jika aku tidak bekerja sama sekali." Gerutunya dengan nada yang kesal.

Lelaki itu menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Dia mengangguk sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya lagi, " _I see._ Orang tua kita bisa membantu untuk itu. Dan kau, boleh bekerja. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus menyempatkan waktu untukku. Apalagi Taehyung. Walaupun mungkin nanti aku yang tidak punya waktu—" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "tunggu, jadi… kau setuju?"

Baekhyun mengerlingkan kedua matanya. Dia bisa mendapati bahwa Chanyeol memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan orang tua mereka. Meskipun mungkin Chanyeol menutupinya dengan kedok _'Appa-aku-belum-ingin-menikah'_ tersebut. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan sangat menghormati keputusannya—jika dia berkata belum siap. Tapi jujur, di dalam hatinya, dia sudah memikirkan hal yang sama. Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa kecil, karena dia melihat lelaki itu menatap tepat pada matanya seakan menunggu sebuah kepastian.

" _Call._ "

 _Dan mungkin kehidupan Baekhyun akan benar-benar berubah setelah hari kelulusannya nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Officially END!**_

 **Akhirnya astaganagaaaa... setelah sekian lama TT**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau baca ini. Actually, ga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini.**

 _ **This story is really suck, y'know.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **And, bye bye!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Demi Tuhan, astaga Park Chanyeol aku melakukan apapun kecuali itu." Gerutu Baekhyun.

" _I don't even care…_ " jawab Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membaca buku kardiologinya.

"Chan, pikirkan," Baekhyun bergegas duduk di samping Chanyeol, "aku sudah cukup menderita dengan gaun atau apalah itu sebutannya. Kalaupun aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan celana _jeans_ aku akan melakukannya—kau sendiri—mengapa kau tidak menghalangi orang tua kita memesan gaun panjang? _Like, I'm digging my own grave,_ Chanyeol-ah…" racaunya.

" _So?_ "

"Kau tahu jika gaun itu panjang, _'kan?_ Bagaimana jika aku tidak memakai _heels?_ Tidak akan terlihat—"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bergambar jantung dan pembuluh-pembuluh darah itu ke kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha membujuknya. Bahkan sekarang sok bertingkah imut—Baekhyun merasa ini jurus andalannya—dan membuat Chanyeol ingin memukul wajah gadis itu dengan buku tebal dengan jumlah halaman 568 itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jam… setengah satu siang?"

"Hah," dia berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya sejenak, "waktunya menjemput Taehyung…" ucapnya dengan bersenandung kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"YA! YA! YA! Bagaimana denganku—YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun yang mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menjemput anak lelakinya.

.

.

.

Sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya di depan semua penonton _final_ pertandingan Taekwondo antar kampus itu. Tepatnya disaat penyerahan medali emas yang Baekhyun dapatkan—walaupun berakhir dengan pergelangan kaki yang terkilir. Tidak ada cincin baru, karena Chanyeol menggunakan cincin yang biasa digunakan Baekhyun. _Ha,_ Baekhyun hanya menitipkan cincinnya pada Chanyeol karena tidak boleh mengenakannya pada saat pertandingan. Disaat Chanyeol berlutut di depannya, reaksi Baekhyun tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang akan terkejut dan menangis, dia malah menampakkan wajah bosan dan melempar Chanyeol dengan bunga yang diterimanya dari kejuaraan. Setelah itu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum membangunkan Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

Dan sekitar tiga bulan lalu Baekhyun lulus dari _neraka_ nya dan bekerja sebagai salah satu _engineer_ di perusahaan milik ayah Chanyeol. Terkesan nepotisme, tapi ternyata Baekhyun bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya berhak dan pantas disana. Pekerjaannya tidak sesibuk yang dia pikirkan, dia masih bisa menyiapkan perlengkapan Chanyeol—yang sekarang menempuh pendidikannya lagi—dan Taehyung jika pagi hari tiba. Walaupun terkadang dia harus lembur, tapi paling tidak, dia masih bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk mendampingi Taehyung belajar jika pulang dalam jam yang normal.

Sekitar tiga minggu lagi, Baekhyun akan meresmikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun terkesan tergesa-gesa, tapi itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Lagipula, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka hanya mengubah status mereka. _Toh_ setiap harinya Baekhyun sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanannya untuk menjemput Taehyung pulang sekolah. Chanyeol sedang tidak ada kelas dan Baekhyun sedang libur karena baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah _tender_ yang membuat dia dan timnya bekerja keras selama dua minggu penuh. _Ha,_ Baekhyun anggap liburnya kali ini adalah hadiah, walaupun hanya selama tiga hari saja. Mereka berdua masih saja sama, mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar memperbolehkan dirinya untuk tidak memakai _heels_ saat pernikahannya nanti. Memang, selama bekerja pun Baekhyun tidak memakai _heels_ atau semacamnya. Dia memakai _sneakers,_ persis seperti saat kuliah sebelumnya. Lagipula pekerjaannya tidak berada di kantor, jadi sangat wajar jika dia mengenakan _sneakers_ seperti itu.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang melipat kedua tangan di bawah dadanya.

"Memang." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"YA! Kau ini!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari berkonsentrasi untuk mencari tempat parkir yang kosong. Dia sedikit menggoda Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih berpegang teguh dengan keputusannya untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku turun untuk mencari Taehyung. Kau mau ikut aku tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kesal, "Aku ikut karena Taehyung. Bukan karena dirimu."

"Ah… begitukah?" Chanyeol mengerling dan menjetikkan jarinya di dahi Baekhyun, "Berhenti keras kepala. Masih ada hari untuk belajar menggunakan _heels—_ " Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengelak tapi Chanyeol berhasil memotongnya, "jangan banyak alasan. Masih ada tiga minggu untuk sampai pada hari itu. Berlatihlah di rumah." Ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun sempat melihat seringaian itu—dan dia merasa dia patut untuk murka. Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia tahu Chanyeol menikmati penderitaannya. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu, Baekhyun bersumpah ingin menampar wajah Chanyeol tapi dia juga tahu jika lelaki itu bisa melawannya.

Dengan langkah kesal dia mengikuti Chanyeol untuk pergi ke area depan sekolah tersebut. Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk mereka berdua menjemput Taehyung begini. Bahkan beberapa orang tua siswa lainnya sudah menganggap bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun orang tua Taehyung sendiri. Meskipun sedang kesal, Baekhyun tetap seperti anak anjing yang patuh jika bersama Chanyeol. Ia sekarang duduk di samping lelaki itu yang sesekali menunjuk beberapa obyek yang menurutnya bisa dibicarakan. Bahkan sekarang mereka membicarakan salah satu ibu dari—mungkin teman Taehyung—siswa yang datang dengan pakaian _super_ mewahnya. Padahal yang Chanyeol tahu, orang tersebut merupakan salah satu bawahan ayahnya. Jadi serasa konyol saja jika melihat orang itu berpakaian layaknya orang yang sangat amat kaya.

"Hei!" seru seseorang di belakang mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Sehun?" dia tertawa kecil, "Menjemput… Park Jimin?" tanyanya.

" _Soon-to-be Oh_ Jimin, _though. Tumben_ kalian menjemput Taehyung bersama?" ucap Sehun yang sekarang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Karena _tumben_ juga kami libur disaat yang bersamaan," Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang mendelik padanya, "jangan hiraukan dia, Oh. Dia sedang sensitif hari ini."

"Sensitif? _Mood swings?_ _Ha!_ Kau mencetak skor terlebih dulu?"

"YA! Kubunuh kau Oh Sehun!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang, bukan sebuah hal baru jika Baekhyun menjadi korban _bully—_ kejahilan—dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dia hanya akan merasa aman jika ada Luhan ataupun _Mama_ Park. Alasannya, karena hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut— _he is so whipped, you know—_ dan _Mama_ Park menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa Chanyeol tidak berani membuka mulutnya.

Karena kesal, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah Taehyung. Bukan marah, dia juga bosan jika terus-menerus duduk disana. Hanya untuk melihat-lihat apa isi sekolah Taehyung yang sebenarnya dia bisa menduga bagaimana isi sebuah sekolah dasar. Dia juga mendapati beberapa orang tua siswa juga sudah datang untuk menjemput anak mereka. Baekhyun sadar, sekarang, dia punya tanggung jawab seorang anak bernama Kim Taehyung, yang secepatnya akan diubah dengan marga _Park—_ ayah Chanyeol yang terobsesi dengan ini. Lagipula, Taehyung sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak mau ikut dengan orang tua kandungnya, dengan alasan dia bingung harus ikut dengan siapa. Dan kata Taehyung lagi, jika dia berlibur bersama orang tua kandungnya—dengan lengkap—dia merasa bosan. Apalagi tak jarang orang tua kandungnya terlibat adu mulut bahkan di depan Taehyung sekalipun. Pernah suatu hari, Chanyeol harus menjemput Taehyung di Busan karena anak kecil itu menangis ketika orang tua kandungnya bertengkar. Padahal, disaat itu, orang tua Taehyung berjanji untuk mengajak anak lelakinya itu berlibur.

Dia berhenti di sebuah kelas, dimana Baekhyun melihat Taehyung duduk dengan Jimin disana. Dia memperhatikan anak lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Sesekali dia tersenyum karena melihat ulah jahil Taehyung yang menggoda Jimin—hingga merasa risih. Memang, sifat jahil Chanyeol sudah merembet ke anak lelakinya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari mereka berdua dengan kompak mem _bully_ Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kesal. Walaupun pada akhirnya, mereka berdua pun juga sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas karena ulah mereka sendiri.

 _Mama!_

Anak lelaki itu menggerakkan bibirnya dengan kata _Mama_ ketika melihat Baekhyun disana. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat antusias—hingga dia hampir melompat dari kursinya—walaupun Baekhyun mendelik agar Taehyung memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang berbicara di depan. Anak itu hiperaktif, apalagi jika sudah bersama Jimin. Seakan-akan tingkat hiperaktifnya bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Tak beberapa lama, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Baekhyun juga mendapati Taehyung yang sudah bersiap untuk berlari pulang—walaupun harus menunggu Jimin yang kesulitan memakai tas ranselnya. Hingga tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mendengar dua orang anak berlari dan berteriak ke arahnya.

"MAMA!"

" _IMO_!"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan merentangkan kedua tangannya pada anak-anak kecil tersebut. Taehyung dan Jimin pun segera meraih masing-masing dari tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua melompat-lompat— _khas anak sekolah dasar._

"Hari ini _Imo_ dan Chanyeol _Samchon_ menjemputku?" tanya Jimin pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sehun _Appa_."

"Sehun _Appa_? Benarkah?"

Taehyung dan Jimin anak yang sama. _Attracted_ pada orang yang bukan orang tua kandung mereka sendiri. Baekhyun sendiri bisa melihat bagaimana sorot mata _excited_ dari Jimin ketika mendengar nama Sehun—karena memang akhir-akhir ini Sehun sibuk dengan pendidikan lanjutnya. Kedua anak itu menceritakan bagaimana harinya pada Baekhyun, meskipun sebenarnya setiap harinya memiliki jalan cerita yang hampir sama, tapi Baekhyun tetap mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Dia menyadari, pada usia seperti Taehyung dan Jimin, anak-anak sangat suka mencari perhatian.

Mereka bertiga berjalan hingga ke tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk—di bawah sebuah pohon di pinggir lapangan bola. Walaupun setelahnya, Taehyung dan Jimin berlari ke arah _Ayah_ nya masing-masing dan meninggalkan Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Taehyung yang sudah menggelayut di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Sehun-ah, ayo pulang." Ucapnya pada Sehun.

Mereka bertiga, segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Hari itu Taehyung benar-benar merengek untuk membeli _patbingsoo_ dan mau tak mau Chanyeol pun mengikuti apa kemauan anak kecil tersebut. Sering Baekhyun mengingatkan agar Chanyeol mengurangi porsi memanjakan anak lelakinya itu, tapi Chanyeol bilang dia melakukannya dengan wajar, karena Taehyung masih belum menjadi seorang _bratty child._

"Aku tadi hampir memukul temanku, Ma." Keluh Taehyung yang duduk di samping Baekhyun setelah sampai di kedai _patbingsoo._

Baekhyun mendelik, "Jangan! Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi nakal begitu?"

"Mama." Jawab Taehyung yang mulai menyendok _patbingsoo_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengajari itu dan biasanya anak kecil menjawab dengan jujur," Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Taehyung, "satu sendok." Ucapnya sebelum Taehyung menyuap sesendok penuh es kacang merah itu.

" _No, no._ Mama tidak mengajariku untuk menjadi nakal. _I'm kidding, Mommy._ "

Kedua lelaki itu—Chanyeol dan Taehyung—terkikik sembari menepukkan kedua tangan mereka bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa gemas dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Memang, semenjak Taehyung tinggal dengan mereka, sikap jahil dan cuek Chanyeol benar-benar membentuk pada diri anak kecil itu. Baekhyun tidak protes, karena dia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, jika Chanyeol tidak di rumah, dia akan berdua dengan Taehyung, yang bisa disebut sebagai _mini version_ dari Park Chanyeol.

"Taehyung-ah." Ucap Chanyeol pada Taehyung yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm?"

"Jika Papa dan Mama menikah nanti, apa menurutmu Mama harus berdandan cantik?"

Baekhyun yang semula memperhatikan televisi di salah satu sudut itu langsung menoleh. Matanya membulat dua kali lipat. Dia tahu apa rencana Chanyeol kali ini. Dengan meminta Taehyung menjadi salah satu _partner in crime_ nya agar Baekhyun menuruti apa kemauan lelaki itu. Tentu, Taehyung memiliki jurus yang lebih sulit untuk dihindari.

"Tentu. Tidak mungkin Mama akan memakai baju seperti ini…" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyempit, "Aku benar 'kan, Ma?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Dia masih tersenyum pada Taehyung—karena anak itu masih menghadap ke arahnya—tapi sedetik kemudian, ketika Taehyung sudah kembali ke makanannya, dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas itu.

"Berarti… Mama tidak memakai sepatu seperti sekarang, 'kan?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya sebelum membungkukkan badan untuk melihat sepatu apa yang dipakai Baekhyun saat ini. Dan ketika dia sudah melihat apa yang dikenakan Baekhyun, dia bertanya, "Mama tidak akan memakai sepatu seperti itu, 'kan? Karena aku pikir, Mama akan memakai sepatu seperti _Cinderella._ Bukan _Cinderella_ , tapi _Ariel—_ "

Chanyeol menyela, " _Ariel_ itu putri duyung, Taehyung."

"OH! Aku pikir selama ini _Ariel_ seorang putri yang berambut panjang itu… bukan?"

"Itu _Rapunzel,_ Sayang." Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Ah… _Rapunzel…_ sudah berganti nama? Ah, lupakan—yang jelas Mama tidak akan memakai sepatu seperti ini, _'kan?_ "

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya panjang, "Iya, Taehyungie." Dia tersenyum ketika melihat mata anak kecil itu berbinar, "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh sindiran.

"Aku juga! Ah tidak, kami juga!" seru Taehyung yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Ini."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah _box_ berwarna putih. Baekhyun mengernyit, "Jangan mengatakan jika ini—"

"Buka sendiri."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol—yang tersenyum puas—dan kemudian meraih benda tersebut. Dia sudah menduga— _dan memang dugaannya benar._ Sebuah _heels_ berwarna putih yang mungkin setinggi 10 senti. Dengan helaan nafas dan perasaan kesal, Baekhyun langsung menyerang Chanyeol dengan penutup _box_ tersebut.

" _I. DON'T. WANT. TO. MARRY. YOU. STUPID. GIANT._ " Ucapnya yang diselingi dengan pukulan pada calon suaminya tersebut.

" _But you have to marry me, Silly._ " Goda Chanyeol yang memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya sesaat.

"Aku benci dirimu."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku… _okay, that's so cheesy—_ Baek, kau tahu, ibumu awalnya menyarankan yang 12 senti. Aku masih berbaik hati dengan membujuk mereka agar membelikanmu yang ini—"

"Dua senti tidak ada artinya, Bodoh! Aargh! Aku tidak mengerti dengan otakmu ini!"

"Dua senti sangat berpengaruh untuk tinggi badanmu," Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjangnya dan beranjak pergi, "selamat berlatih, Nona Byun!" ucapnya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melemparkan benda yang ada di hadapannya itu ke kepala Chanyeol agar lelaki itu lebih bisa berpikir. Itu bukan sembarang _heels_ biasa, itu _stiletto._ Untuk memakai _heels_ yang wajar saja Baekhyun merasa kesulitan, apalagi yang berwujud _stiletto_ begitu? Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dua senti berpengaruh pada tinggi badannya, tapi tetap saja _stiletto_ dengan tinggi 10 senti akan terasa sangat berlebihan.

Dia yang mungkin sedang murka itu bergerak keluar kamar dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan Taehyung. Senyuman kecut terpampang di wajah Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol, saat ini sudah duduk dengan Taehyung. Dan jika sudah begitu, dia tidak akan bisa membahas masalah kecil itu. Dengan pasrah dia menyusul Chanyeol dan memberikan _death glare_ pada lelaki itu. Balasannya, dia mendapatkan sebuah kedipan dari mata kanan Chanyeol—dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mencekiknya jika tidak ada Taehyung disana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _No._ "

" _Wait,_ " Chanyeol menghadapkan arahnya pada Baekhyun, "bukankah aku pernah membelikanmu yang sekitar enam atau delapan senti? Yang tidak pernah kau pakai itu—karena kau lebih memilih memakai _sneakers_ berdebumu."

" _Kenapa_ kau mengingat benda laknat itu disaat aku tidak ingin membahasnya—" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berkata, "Kau menyuruhku untuk memakai itu?"

"Sebagai awalan, Nona Byun—"

Secara tiba-tiba, Taehyung, yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya itu berlari entah kemana dan membuat kedua orang lainnya terkejut—walaupun dengan mata yang mengikuti kemana langkah anak kecil itu pergi. Sejenak Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya menggerakan pundaknya dan menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud Taehyung itu. Hingga tak beberapa lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah mereka.

"TADAAAA! Ini kan yang dimaksud Papa?"

 _Speechless._ Itu yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika melihat Taehyung membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Tentu saja, dia mengenali betul bagaimana bentuk dari kotak tersebut. Jika melihat wajah Taehyung yang polos itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa meluapkan kemarahannya. Apalagi dengan _gummy smile_ nya yang terpasang disana—membuat Baekhyun ingin meremas wajah itu karena gemas.

"Whoa! Pintar sekali, Taehyungie!"

 _That cooing sound is pissing me off._ Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang sok tidak berdosa pada Baekhyun yang terpojok karena kalah. Dia tidak mungkin memaki-maki Chanyeol di depan Taehyung—meskipun dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Wajah lelaki yang di hadapannya itu bak seorang anak kecil yang tidak sengaja memecahkan piring dan meminta maaf pada ibunya—itu membuat Baekhyun muak, sungguh.

Dia menghela nafasnya penuh kekalahan, " _I love you. You two._ "

" _We love you too, Mama!_ " seru seseorang yang memang benar-benar tidak berdosa pada kejadian itu.

.

.

.

" _Nah._ " Baekhyun menumpukkan kakinya pada kaki Chanyeol, "Kau membuat kakiku sakit semua." Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Salahku? Benar-benar salahku?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau yang membuat mengenakan sepatu itu—kau sama saja dengan _Eomma._ Lagipula _sneakers_ lebih nyaman! _Sneaker all the way—_ "

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari mulai memijat kaki Baekhyun, "Kau akan terbiasa nanti."

"Tapi ini sangat sakit, Chanyeol- _ssi._ Itu menyiksa. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti mengapa diciptakan sepatu berbentuk aneh seperti itu."

"Tujuannya… untuk membantu… orang yang _tinggi_ sepertimu."

Baekhyun mendelik. Dia tahu bagimana ucapan sarkas itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit geraman dia memutar badannya dan menindih Chanyeol hingga kemudian memukulnya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu hanya berteriak sembari melindungi dirinya sendiri— _walaupun selebihnya bisa dikatakan tertawa terbahak-bahak._ Tapi tunggu, ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol punya beda tinggi yang sangat jauh. Bisa dibiilang, jika Baekhyun berdiri di depan lelaki tersebut, maka badannya tidak akan terlihat jika arah pandangan berasal dari belakang Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, jika mereka sedang melakukan _cuddling session—_ ini sangat _cringey_ astaga—maka akan terlihat seperti ayah dan anak gadisnya yang masih sekolah dasar.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri mengapa aku mau menikah denganmu. Tuhan, apakah masih ada waktu untuk membatalkannya—YA!" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol yang sekarang bergantian menindihnya.

"Jika Tuhan berkata _iya,_ kau akan menyesal seumur hidup karena tidak menikah denganku," Baekhyun mendelik dan memperlihatkan ekspresi mengejeknya, "jangan begitu, aku bisa lepas kontrol sekarang."

"Akan kubunuh kau."

"Jangan. Taehyung masih belum punya adik perempuan."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Astaga. Semoga Tuhan segera mengakhiri cobaan ini."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menatap Baekhyun dengan posisi yang masih sama, "Apa yang kau inginkan setelah menikah nanti?"

Gadis iitu sudah mengerti jika Chanyeol sudah mengakhiri sesi bercandanya dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang serius. Akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu selalu begitu. Sering bericara serius pada sesuatu—dan Baekhyun menyukai hal ini. Karena Chanyeol selalu menatapnya dengan hangat—walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tetap mengumpat satu sama lain.

"Hmm… tidak ada? Chanyeol- _ah,_ " gadis itu menguncir poni Chanyeol menjadi bentuk buah apel—dan menjambaknya hingga Chanyeol mengaduh, "bukan bermaksud untuk tidak menginginkan apa-apa tapi aku sudah cukup menikmati kehidupan yang _tidak normal_ ini— _okay,_ maaf."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, " _By the way,_ aku suka rambutmu sekarang. Sudah sepanjang punggung dan—jangan pernah memotongnya lagi atau kubunuh kau—aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau nanti."

"Astaga aku bersumpah kau berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri—" Baekhyun merengek, "besok kita harus pergi mengecek gereja dan bajunya? Pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sepulang mengantarkan Taehyung berangkat sekolah dan mungkin akan selesai tepat di waktu anak kecil itu pulang. Bukankah ide yang bagus?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ayo tidur kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin bangun terlalu siang dan Taehyung tidak sempat sarapan seperti tempo hari—"

"Itu salahmu! Salah siapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu!"

"YA!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga hampir terjatuh dari ranjang mereka, "Kau saja yang tidak bisa mengontrol hormonmu sendiri! Padahal seingatku kau pernah mengatakan kau bisa terkena impoten jika melihatku dulu—"

Chanyeol melirik dan mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau ingin aku benar-benar terkena penyakit itu? Sungguh-sungguh?"

Baekhyun tertawa sok polos dan kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, "Jangan. Aku tidak ada hiburan jika tidak ada _dia._ Sekarang diam dan tidur sebelum aku menendang _nya._ "

Chanyeol sempat bergumam sebelum melingkarkan lengan besarnya pada Baekhyun yang sudah menguap. Sesekali dia mengenduskan hidungnya pada rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma buah kiwi—yang akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya _addicted._ Dia menarik badan gadis itu dengan lengannya agar lebih dekat. Dia tidak segera memejamkan matanya, karena melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha tidur benar-benar menyenangkan—Baekhyun selalu mengecapkan bibirnya dan mengenduskan hidungnya. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil itu selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol gemas. Karena Baekhyun yang tertidur 180 derajat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang beringas jika siang hari tiba.

"Tidur sekarang atau aku akan ku potong lehermu." Ancam Baekhyun dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Aw~ _so feisty._ " Goda Chanyeol.

"Chan—"

"Kau harus melakukannya ketika kita sedang _itu._ Hoah…"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau—"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih pada keadaan _dreaming state_ nya dengan ekspresi layaknya berkata _are-you-fuckin-serious-you-asshole_ dan sukses membuat Chanyeol tenang dan memeluknya lebih erat.

" _Okay,_ tidur."

Suasana menjadi hening karena Chanyeol sudah terdiam sekarang—dan Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena Chanyeol membuka suaranya lagi, "Apa menurutmu aku akan menjadi seorang suami yang takut dengan istrinya?"

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan membalikkan badan sehingga punggungnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Dia berharap Chanyeol tidak akan meneruskan pertanyaannya dan pergi tidur. Tapi sayangnya dugaannya keliru.

"Baek, apa sebaiknya kita tidak memelihara anjing untuk teman Taehyung? Aku ingin memberikannya nama _Beethoven._ "

Baekhyun hanya terdiam walaupun sebenarnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan usaha tidurnya yang terus-menerus gagal karena pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tidak mau kita beri Taehyung adik perempuan. Tunggu, aku berpikir untuk memberikan nama Mongryong untuk—"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan alis mengerut, "Apa kau benar-benar serius memberikan nama Mongryong untuk anak perempuan kita nanti? Astaga Chanyeol—"

"Bukan, maksudku jika kau tidak suka nama _Beethoven_ untuk anjingnya—tapi tunggu, kau ingin anak perempuan juga?"

Baekhyun merasa ingin mengakhiri hidup Chanyeol disaat itu juga tapi dia mengingat lagi jika seminggu lagi adalah pernikahannya—dan dia menunda rencana itu hingga mereka benar-benar menikah agar dia bisa menjadi seorang janda yang mendapatka harta suaminya yang meninggal; _oke, ini benar-benar drama._

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang kalah sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku akan memberikan nama _Park Jiwon_ jika lahir anak perempuan nanti."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum bergumam, "Hmm… aku suka nama itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum mengenduskan hidungnya lagi ke rambut Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya. _Hidupnya benar-benar hampir lengkap. Hampir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mama dan Papa akan menjemputmu nanti." Ucap Baekhyun yang berjongkok sembari membetulkan kerah seragam Taehyung.

"Iya, Ma."

Baekhyun tersenyum, " _Kiss me?_ " pintanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sudah besar, Ma."

Sedikit kecewa, tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut anak lelakinya itu. Dia merasa wajar—apalagi ketika saat itu dia melihat Jungkook baru saja datang sang ayah. Dia mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi, sayangnya, Taehyung memanggil namanya lagi.

"Ma?"

Dia berbalik, "Hm?"

" _Sorry,_ " Baekhyun menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Taehyung, " _Hug me?_ "

Baekhyun memeluknya, " _Kenapa_ Taehyung tiba-tiba begini?"

"Karena aku tahu jika aku akan menjadi _Oppa_ atau _Hyung_ sebentar lagi. Jadi… Mama pasti akan memperhatikan adik dan aku harus mandiri—"

Baekhyun terkekeh, " _Aigoo…_ Tidak, Taehyungie. Mama dan Papa akan tetap sama," dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Semangat sekolahnya, _Park Taehyung._ "

Taehyung yang semula menundukkan kepalanya itu mendongak dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Aku suka nama Park!" serunya sebelum mencium pipi Baekhyun dan berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun kembali ke mobilnya setelah itu—dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang sibuk bermain _Vainglory_ di ponselnya. Dia bersumpah ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol karena dengan tidak pedulinya lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya berjalan dengan _sepatu keparat_ itu. Chanyeol menggodanya. Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku memang jahat, aku tahu. Aku senang melihat kau menderita begini— _ayo berangkat!_ " serunya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun—yang hampir meledak itu.

Mereka akan pergi ke tempat Sooyeon, yang merancang pakaian mereka—sekarang sudah benar-benar jadi dan Baekhyun ingin mencobanya. Kemarin, orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—lebih tepatnya ibu mereka—membuat Sooyeon _mungkin_ hampir mati kebingungan dengan semua permintaan mereka yang makin lama makin tidak masuk akal karena menginginkan ini itu. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kesana sendiri. Iya, menghindari adanya permintaan aneh lagi.

Mereka berdua dengan kompak menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang terputar. Terkadang Chanyeol masih merasa terkejut dengan suara Baekhyun yang bagus. Iya, mungkin dia lupa jika calon istrinya itu dulunya seorang penyanyi di sebuah _café_ dan seorang _vocal trainer_ untuk para _trainee_ di sebuah agensi artis. _Ah,_ jika diingat-ingat lagi, pertemuan mereka benar-benar buruk dan Baekhyun pun masih seorang gadis bergaya _Harajuku._ Sekarang mungkin Baekhyun lebih _wanita_ daripada sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun jauh lebih kejam daripada sebelumnya—meskipun gadis itu tidak akan memukulnya hingga patah tulang seperti dulu. Tentang kebiasaan Baekhyun berkelahi, sempat membuat orang tua Chanyeol _shock._ Apalagi dengan korban sebanyak itu tentu saja membuat mereka bertanya apakah anak lelaki mereka satu-satunya itu benar-benar akan menikahi Baekhyun—tapi semua keraguan itu luntur jika Baekhyun memasang topeng polos dan tidak berdosanya. _Gadis itu benar-benar jenius jika sudah berakting sebagai korban. Ah,_ korban. Korban patah hidung Baekhyun yang terakhir benar-benar tidak terduga. _Kim Jongin._ Hanya karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang ke rumah mereka dan menangis sembari menceritakan jika Jongin selama beberapa hari membentaknya. Sontak, hal itu membuat Baekhyun emosi dan menyuruh Jongin ke rumahnya di saat itu juga. Belum masuk ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun sudah memberikan bogem mentahnya dan sukses membuat Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena patah tulang hidung. Dan walaupun masalah tersebuat hanyalah kesalah pahaman; _karena Jongin terlalu stress dengan pekerjaannya dan Kyungsoo yang merengek ini itu. Hah,_ terkadang Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua tidak benar-benar mau saling mendengarkan keluhan masing-masing.

"Sampai…" gumam Chanyeol sembari menepikan mobilnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku lagi jika aku memakai gaun itu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku tidak berjanji. Tapi diusahakan."

"YA!"

"Ssh! Kemarahanmu akan membuatku tertawa."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti betapa tidak idealnya mereka. Suka berteriak satu sama lain, mengumpat, _tsundere,_ dan bahkan tidak pernah akur. Walaupun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, justru itu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berpisah dari Chanyeol. Karena jika mereka terpisah, maka dia akan merindukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk yang sudah mulai merembet pada Taehyung tersebut. Iya, karena beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun bersumpah mendengar Taehyung bergumam dengan kata _brengsek_ ketika salah menuliskan huruf di bukunya. _Walaupun akhirnya Taehyung menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun setelahnya._

"Baekhyunnie!" seru Sooyeon yang sedang ada disana.

"Jangan menertawakan aku, aku mohon." Ucapnya sembari memeluk Sooyeon sesaat.

Perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu menggeleng, " _No,_ aku tidak akan melakukannya karena kau benar-benar cantik, Baek. Kau harus mengingatkan lelaki itu sejujurnya," mereka berdua mengerling pada orang yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun—Chanyeol maksudnya, "karena dia selalu gengsi untuk mengatakan kau cantik. _You know, Tsundere._ " Bisik Sooyeon sebelum terkikik bersama Baekhyun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akhirnya semuanya tiba. Dan sekarang Baekhyun bersumpah ingin menghapus benda-benda yang menempel pada wajahnya. Meskipun Minseok mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak benar-benar buruk—Baekhyun mengakui itu—tapi dia sangat merasa risih dengan _make up_ dan segala macam asesoris yang menempel disana. Serasa dia ingin pulang ke rumah dan tidur di atas ranjang sembari menikmati _SpongeBob Squarepants_ beserta _Bikini Bottom_ nya. Apalagi riuh di ruangan itu—dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang heboh disaat dia benar-benar santai dan tidak gugup. _Sebenarnya dia gugup, hanya saja… tsundere, kalian tahu itu._

"Pakai sepatumu dan kita bersiap." Ucap Minseok yang lagi-lagi merapikan baju Baekhyun.

Ini yang membuat Baekhyun gugup. Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh dan kemudian berguling-guling dan kemudian baru berhenti ketika di depan Chanyeol dan kemudian Chanyeol membatalkan pernikahannya dan— _oke, lupakan saja._ Dia mencoba berdiri. Memang, sepuluh senti membuat Baekhyun merasa berdiri di gedung dengan lantai yang paling tinggi—dan itu membuatnya benci. Selama dia memakai sepatu yang dua senti lebih rendah saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, apalagi yang ini, dengan baju yang sangat merepotkan— _ah, sungguh dia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya._

"Aku tidak bisa…" gumam Baekhyun.

"Hm? Apa, Baek?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah kakinya, "Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan ini."

" _Are you fuddlin' serious?_ Baek, _try that._ Berjalanlah kemari."

"YA! Aku pasti bisa kalau hanya berjalan empat atau lima langkah saja—tapi nanti. Astaga, bunuh aku, Tuhan—"

Kyungsoo menyela, "Jangan berlebihan, Baek."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum mencoba berjalan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya, benar-benar tidak bisa. Hingga pada langkah ke empat, pergelangan kakinya tidak mendarat dengan sempurna dan sukses membuatnya mengutuk semua orang yang ada disana. _Hingga mungkin membuat wedding organizer mereka takjub dengan tingkah laku calon mempelai wanitanya._ Baekhyun sudah yakin ini akan terjadi dan dia tidak bisa jika mengenakan sepatu itu. Hingga ketika semua orang sedang lengah, dia menjalankan rencana yang sudah dia susun sebelumnya.

Ketika keluar ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju ke arah ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun sempat mengerutkan alis ketika melihat anaknya yang berlari kecil itu. Tentu ada yang aneh—karena Baekhyun bisa berlari, tapi lelaki itu berusaha tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengamit lengan anak perempuannya untuk berjalan ke dalam altar. Ketika mereka berjalan di dalam, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Dia bersumpah ingin tertawa karena Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tolol saat itu. _Walaupun dia juga mengakui jika Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan._ Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di samping Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah berubah. _Karena Chanyeol sudah curiga._

Lelaki itu berbisik, "Kau sependek… ini?" tanyanya terus terang.

Baekhyun terkikik sembari mengangkat gaunnya sedikit sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, " _TADAAA!_ Ada _insole_ nya, tenang saja—"

Memang, karena baju yang ia kenakan panjang membuat Baekhyun—dengan liciknya—mengenakan sebuah _sneakers_ berwarna putih miliknya. _Sneakers_ itu benar-benar masih baru, jadi mungkin masih layak untuk dipakai… Tapi untuk pernikahan… Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan kemudian menghela nafas penuh kekalahan. Dia tidak mengerti jika wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu sangat cerdik, bahkan sukses membuatnya kecolongan disaat-saat _hectic_ begini. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Baekhyun _menyelundupkan_ sepatu itu. Yang mungkin mulai sekarang sudah dikutuk oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap?" ucap pendeta yang ada di hadapan mereka—karena mereka berdua masih berkutat dengan _sepatu terkutuk_ tersebut.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali—meskipun mereka berdua sebenarnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dan sekarang, nampaknya, status Baekhyun benar-benar berubah. Lelaki yang menghadap sekarang menghadap ke arahnya itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bergerak mendekat untuk menciumnya. Semuanya berteriak dengan riuh, Baekhyun bisa mendengar semuanya—apalagi suara Taehyung yang melengking itu. Chanyeol sempat bergumam jika _'Dasar kau pecundang'_ pada Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya. Walaupun Baekhyun terkikik ketika mendengar Chanyeol yang berkata seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun gengsi bukan main ketika bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. _Hey,_ si _gadis preman_ yang dibilang akan kesulitan mendapatkan jodohnya itu malah menikah terlebih dulu. Bahkan, Baekhyun menemukan Daehyun berdiri di antara tamu-tamunya—dan Baekhyun bersumpah ingin meminta maaf pada lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun sempat menggoda Daehyun yang tidak datang sendirian, walaupun dia tidak sempat bertanya siapa nama gadis tersebut. Dia sempat melirik penuh kemenangan pada Kyungri, yang datang dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah terpaksa. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungri sangat terobsesi dengan Chanyeol—mungkin karena uangnya—karena bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak sehebat itu. _Baekhyun tsundere, harus diingat lagi._

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian berlari ke arah seseorang. Iya, seorang anak kecil yang memakai jas serupa; _Taehyung._ Yang kemudian mendarat di gendongannya. Baekhyun yang semula menggelayut di pelukan _kedua_ ibunya itu menyusul Chanyeol. Taehyung terlihat benar-benar senang, ekspresinya menujukkan itu. Dia mungkin merasa punya orang tua baru; _karena nama belakangnya berubah menjadi Park tepat dua hari sebelum pernikahan kedua orang tuanya._ Meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak tahu-menahu—dan hanya menanda tangani sebuah surat persetujuan beserta _teman-temannya_ —karena orang tua Chanyeol lah yang mengurus semuanya. Mereka bilang hadiah untuk pernikahan—yang sama sekali mereka tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Mama."

"Hm?"

"Jongin _Samchon_ mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

Baekhyun mencium pipi anak kecil itu sebentar sebelum berkata, "Apa?"

"Kata Jongin _Samchon_ Papa dan Mama akan membuatkan adik perempuan untukku malam ini. Apakah benar?"

 _Kim Jongin. Keparat memang._

" _Ah…_ benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan polos Taehyung.

"Taehyung ingin adik baru?" goda Chanyeol.

"Hm… boleh? Aku terkadang merasa kesepian di rumah…" keluh anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah, tapi Taehyung hari ini menginap di rumah Jimin dulu. Bagaimana?"

"EH? Mengapa begitu? Aku tidak boleh ikut Mama dan Papa?"

" _No._ Kami akan melakukan misi rahasia dulu malam ini."

"Begitukah? Baiklah!" Taehyung memberontak sebelum turun dan berlari ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengar tawa dari Sehun dan Luhan disana. Dan dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang terkekeh. Benar saja, Taehyung baru mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan melakukan _misi rahasia untuk mendapatkan_ _adik perempuan_ pada Jimin—yang sedang bersama orang tuanya juga. Jadi sangat wajar jika Sehun dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu. Dan ketika dia melirik Chanyeol? Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya layaknya menginginkan sesuatu.

 _Hah. Baekhyun mulai menyadari ketidak normalan suaminya benar-benar melampaui batas wajar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Literally,_ aku lelah." Ucap Baekhyun yang merebahkan dirinya.

"Aku juga… tapi paling tidak dengan Taehyung menginap di rumah Jimin kita bisa tidur tenang."

"Kau benar," Baekhyun mengerling ke arah Chanyeol, "tatapan macam apa itu?" tanyanya pada sorot mata suaminya yang berbinar.

" _Hey,_ jangan terlalu keras dengan suamimu—astaga, aku merasa geli dengan panggilan itu!" seru Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku tidak—YA! APA-APAAN INI!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mendarat tepat di atasnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol yang semula tepat di mata Baekhyun bergerak ke telapak tangannya yang melebar—raksasa—itu. Secara tiba-tiba dia meletakkan telapak tangan itu di wajah Baekhyun sebelum berkata, "Wajahmu sangat kecil," kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Baekhyun, "yang ini juga."

"YA! Ku bunuh kau! Ku bunuh kau, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tawa lepas dari lelaki itu.

"Bercanda, Baek. Ini—" dia menunjuk dada Baekhyun, "sudah cukup untukku." Ucapnya sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau berat, Park. Pergi dari badanku—"

" _No._ "

"Astaga—EH, sebentar. Sekarang jam sebelas malam bukan?"

Mereka berdua membelalakkan matanya secara serempak sebelum menghambur yang juga secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

" _YAAAA!_ " teriak Baekhyun yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Mereka di ruang tengah. Dengan badan yang melekat satu sama lain dan kaki yang mengikat satu sama lain. Tangan Chanyeol dengan posesifnya mengakuisisi pinggang Baekhyun yang sekarang bergerak agresif itu. Chanyeol hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah kehabisan nafas. Dia memeluk wanita itu lebih erat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Baekhyun sembari bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun senang kali ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau tak mau Baekhyun memang patut senang.

" _I've told ya,_ Park Chanyeol. _I've told ya._ "

"Iya…" gumam Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengambil benda yang ada di meja sebelum duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol lagi, " _Disappointed that much, huh_?"

"Tentu!" Chanyeol menegakkan badannya, "Aku berharap paling tidak jika _Manchester United_ tidak berada di papan atas, maka Arsenal bisa mengalahkan si Biru! Ternyata? Astaga… untuk apa aku melihat pertandingan ini tadi—"

" _Aigoo… It's okay, actually._ Masih ada musim depan." Goda Baekhyun.

"YA!" Chanyeol berteriak disaat Baekhyun mematikan televisi mereka, "Kau benar-benar senang, _huh?_ "

"Tentu! _Poor you, Loser!_ " seru Baekhyun yang berlari ke dalam kamar mereka.

"YA! Park Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol yang kemudian menyusulnya.

 _Dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan menghabiskan Baekhyun malam itu juga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END.**_

* * *

"MAMAAAAA!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergagap ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut. Mereka segera terbangun. Seketika Chanyeol berlari mengunci kamar mereka yang semalam tidak dikunci—karena rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Disisi lain Baekhyun segera memungut semua pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan cepat-cepat memakainya. Tak lupa dia menggertak Chanyeol agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"MAMA!"

Taehyung yang datang diantarkan oleh Sehun itu menggedor kamar mereka berdua. Mereka mungkin lupa jika Taehyung tahu dan ingat dengan _password_ rumah sehingga bisa masuk begini. Dengan panik, dan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan kemudian menyambut Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tak lupa mereka secara kompak mendelik ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang terkikik di ruang tengah.

" _Aktivitas berat?_ " goda Sehun.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di depan anak-anak." Ancam Chanyeol yang duduk dengan Taehyung yang ada di pangkuannya.

Luhan menyela, "Dia benar-benar ribut untuk mengajak kami pulang ke rumah. Mungkin sudah merindukan kalian atau bagaimana."

"Astaga, Taehyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian meraih Taehyung agar duduk bersamanya.

"Lagipula ini sudah jam sebelas siang dan kalian masih saja tidur. Baru tidur pagi? Hm?"

"Sehun, kau ini. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak—"

"Mama, adik perempuanku? Bagaimana?"

Tawa Sehun dan Luhan seketika meledak—dan mengagetkan Jimin yang duduk di antara mereka. Pertanyaan Taehyung itu pun sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam. Karena mereka benar-benar bingung harus menjawab dengan kalimat yang bagaimana. Tentu saja, Taehyung masih belum benar-benar mengerti tentang definisi _membuat adik_ dan _berapa lama prosesnya._ Disaat mereka masih berpikir harus menjawab apa, Taehyung membuka mulutnya lagi sembari menunjuk leher bagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Mama, ini _kenapa?_ Apa ini sakit?" tanya Taehyung yang sekarang menekan bekas kemerahan di leher Baekhyun itu.

Jimin menyela, "Itu—itu baru saja digigit serangga! Beberapa hari yang lalu _Eomma_ juga punya di tempat yang sama! Astaga!"

 _Okay,_ sekarang wajah Sehun dan Luhan yang benar-benar memerah. Apalagi tawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga meledak setelah Jimin dengan polosnya membuka _aktivitas berat Eomma_ dan calon suaminya itu.

"Impas, Sehunnie." Goda Baekhyun.

Sehun mendelik ke arah Baekhyun sebelum bergumam _'Astaga, serangga? Yang benar saja Noona kau—'_ dan dibalas dengan tatapan maaf dari Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya.

* * *

 ** _Sebenernya, orang yang udah nikah ga bakal berubah namanya. Misalkan dari Byun jadi Park ataupun Do jadi Kim dan semacamnya. But this is imagination jadi gapapalah ya._**

 ** _Sekian dari saya. Kalo ada kurangnya mah ya maafin :")))_**

 ** _Masalah ada sequel dan semacamnya bakal dipertimbangin sesuai permintaan. Kalo dikit mah ya engga wkwk kalo banyak... ya dipikir-pikir lagi. Maafin kalo ada kurang-kurangnya sama cerita ini. Maklum yang bikin kadang idenya juga stuck._**

 ** _p.s.: I'm not really good in ending. So, sorry kalo ngecewain. TT_**

 ** _BYE BYE!_**

 ** _Salam, DerpMyungsoo._**

 ** _N._**


	22. Chapter 22

_SEQUEL SOON!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _The Perks of Being a Park._**


	23. Chapter 23

_Being trolled?_

 _Hehe~~_

 _Baca yang terbaru!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _sequel:  
_

 _ **LUCKY ONE.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Okay, maybe**_ **aku bakal berusaha buat _double update, guys._**

 **Cuman sejujurnya aku ga janji ya. Ehe.**

 **Cerita di sini yang belom kelar bakal aku kelarin kok. Janji.**

 **Sebenernya banyak alasannya kenapa aku pilih pindah PRIORITAS.**

 **Pertama, aku udah cukup bosen sama laman FFN. Kedua, di _wattpad_ aku lebih mudah buat nanya ini itu dan minta saran sama kalian.**

 **Dan yang paling utama adalah, ada orang yang _repost_ ceritaku tanpa izin di _wattpad_ dan aku masih nyari siapa orangnya LOL**

 **FFN tuh gampang banget di copas, _fyi._ Dan _author_ mana yang ga kesel kalo ceritanya di- _repost_ tanpa izin?**

 **Di _wattpad,_ yang aku tahu dia lebih susah buat di- _repost. CMIIW_ ya tapi, aku juga gak begitu paham.**

 **Jadi banyak pertimbangannya, _guys._ Gak sepenuhnya pindah kok.**

 **Cuman pindah prioritas aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam, Derpmyungsoo.**

 **p.s.: bagi yang mau _add id wattpad-_ ku, _id-_ nya sama kayak ffn, DERPMYUNGSOO.**


End file.
